Collision Of Love
by Vale-46-4eva
Summary: Care free, single and slightly klutzy Bella Swan, is so content with life, that shes stuck in a rut. So what happens when someone spices things up for her? Will he actually be able to pull her out of it? And more importantly, will she let him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) I'm kinda new to the world of Fanfiction, so please go easy on me =P**

**Well, when I say new, I mean interms of posting fics ... I'm more of a lurker really. I've read so many stories on here I just had to give it a go =D**

**I hope there arent too many mistakes as I dont have a proof reader (or are they called Beta's? lol) :S**

**At present I have a few more chapters all ready to post, but I'll see how well received this one is first =P**

**Anyway, Enjoy! **

**Characters owned and created by Stephenie... I'm just borrowing them =D**

Chapter 1

For the average teenager, exiting the house, under any circumstance would probably require much thought; firstly with clothing options, choosing the correct outfit to match the mood of the day, followed closely by hair and makeup. I happen to know someone who holds that frame of mind entirely. Except to class her as the 'average' teenager was a little unfair, because she was without a doubt at the extreme end of this definition. Unfortunately, her passion (or, obsession to be precise) for clothes and fashion was at the cost of someone else's sanity. That being mine, the majority of the time. I tend to view us both as an exception to the rule, because as far as average teenagers are concerned, Alice and myself couldn't be more different.

And as I scramble out of bed on this early Sunday morning, stand at my wardrobe dreary eyed and practically pull any old jumper out of my closet to throw on- my eyes may as well have been closed. My best friend Alice would be horrified at my lack of thought in the matter, but very little changes after 17 years of following the same routine. Quite frankly I had more important things to think about than what state my hair was in.

I say this because I am currently the only female of the household, consequently making me the mother figure, if you like. Granted I'm a mere 17 years old with very little life experience, but given my brother has the mental and emotional capacity of a fourteen year old, and my father being a work-driven dinner-making-disaster, (in all other aspects of food my father is a pro, but when it comes to cooking, he is virtually incapacitated), I am therefore forced to be adult enough for the both of them.

For most people it may be seen as a chore or a nuisance, but it's simply a part of my life. I've grown up this way, it comes second nature to me to take care of the two most important men in my life; Charlie, my father, and Emmett, my loveable bear of a big brother. It's always been this way, ever since my mother walked out on us. I was only 3 at the time.

Don't hold me too it, but I believe she ran off with a young hotshot latino businessman. She was far too starry eyed to ever allow herself to sink into a family-consumed environment. I don't know much about her truthfully, I've tried to ask my dad about her, but Charlie rarely talks about his past, and Emmett only curses her whenever she's mentioned. So as far as I'm concerned, were better off without her. I guess in my own selfish way I'm thankful she left so early on, if anything it saved me from having to face the sheer pain of a broken heart…

Car keys in hand, I made my way towards the front door. I couldn't fail to notice Emmett passed out on the couch; he reminded me of a whale that had washed up from sea, his mouth half hanging open and a tiny wheezing sound slipping out. I almost felt sorry for him. That was until I remembered he'd probably gotten himself into this mess. No doubt he'd been out clubbing the night before, and subsequently been far too drunk to even attempt the challenge of the staircase. He always succumbed to the couch following a few too many beers. I guess in a way I should be thankful for that as well, at least it allowed me to get a good night sleep, rather than being woken up at 3am by a loud bang, as he'd inevitably missed his footing up the stairs.

Exiting the house I made my way towards my truck; proudly named Betsy, by me of course. I couldn't prevent the smile on my face as I hopped inside, slammed the door to a clambering close and turned the fan heater onto max. It sounded shockingly similar to that of the propellers from an old fighter plane, but I revelled in the warmth none the less. I'd never believed in love at first sight, just the concept of it had me rolling my eyes no end, but as soon as I'd laid my eyes on her, I knew she was the one. Ok, so to most people they'd probably think, 'what an unreliable piece of junk'. My fellow classmates all had quite a few things to say about her when I'd rocked up to school in it for the first time. But I didn't care; I took it all in my stride. I felt safe in this tank of metal, and by all means, if the world were to end tomorrow, if a bomb were to strike down the city of Forks Washington, Betsy would still remain standing. As for me, I'd be sat inside, a smug grin on my face with my head held up high. There was no defeating me and my truck!

Double pumping the clutch it fired into gear, and I jugged my way out of the driveway…

……………………………

I hated grocery shopping. With a passion. But being the responsible one of the household, it was elected to me to sort out. I didn't mind though, as the alternative was a far more scary thought, because if I'd left it up to the boys to take care of, we'd all be living off takeaways for the rest of our lives. Well, takeaways and the odd fresh water fish from the fishing trips Charlie would take with his long time friend Harry Clearwater. But sadly they were petering out, as being chief of Forks Washington Police Station meant less time off and a heftier workload.

For once I was actually thankful it was my birthday coming up, as it would allow me to spend some quality alone time with my dad. He'd booked the day off weeks in advance just to guarantee we'd be able to spend it together. It was kind of a tradition of ours, and this year especially was no exception!

Throwing everything into the trolley I eventually made my way towards the checkout. I found myself standing before a rather unfortunate looking lady; grey on top, straight-faced and seemingly large around the stomach area. Clearly she'd failed to remove even just an inch of last years Christmas dinner fat. She'd also failed to welcome me as I'd approached her, but I suppose that was too much to ask given how monotonous this job must be.

"That'll be 28 dollars then please" she eventually asked with limited enthusiasm, but I didn't let it faze me.

"Sure" I smiled back, finishing up with my packing before delving into my purse. Thankfully I wasn't one to carry too many material possessions. I would leave lip gloss, eyeliner and concealer for Alice to carry around. I was happy with my cell phone and wallet; the key survival items.

Handing over the money I awaited the return of my change.

"That's 2 dollars change. Have a nice day". I doubted very much that she meant that. But I appreciated her attempt in the matter. "Thanks. You too".

Cradling the over-sized bags in my arms, I headed for the exit.

The lack of hands meant I used my back to push the door open. I was quite proud of myself knowing I had successfully left the store without dropping anything.

Unfortunately for me, I felt as my shoe started to loosen, the darn lace must have come undone. And as I struggled with my bags and tried my best not to lose my shoe, I failed to notice what lay up ahead. I later discovered this however, as I crashed straight into what felt like a rock solid surface.

"Whoa! Watch it!" someone chuckled, half alarmed and bewildered at the same time. I felt two strong hands grab my arms to steady me, as I all-but went over on my now-tangled-legs.

"_Oh, sorry!"_ I yelped as I gathered my composure as well as my footing, before taking a couple of deep and meaningful breaths to calm myself down. _"Wow. Close one"_ I muttered to myself, swallowing hard. Talk about having my life flash before my eyes! I could really do without this kind of excitement on an early Sunday morning.

Eventually I peered over the top of my brown papered grocery bag, only to see a guy about my age stood grinning before me. I'd never seen him before. Brown hair; spiky but in a dishevelled kind of way. Smart but casual clothes and seemingly flawless skin. There wasn't a blemish insight, and his eyes sparkled like diamonds.

I was torn out of my current state of scrutiny as he chuckled back at me in amusement. I sure hoped my mouth hadn't been hanging open.

"You should come with a safety warning sign" he laughed as he picked up one of the oranges I'd dropped, before dropping it back into my bag.

"Yeah, thanks" I smiled awkwardly, not entirely thrilled at his comment.

"And, I suggest next time you leave the house, you might want to do your laces up" he looked down at my untied rocket dogs; I imagined I looked more like a hobo than a presentable young woman. And for the first ever time, I cursed the lack of interest I had in my own appearance. "You'd probably spare a few lives just by doing that" he smirked. "Not to mention your own". His eyebrows wiggled at me comically.

I huffed in annoyance, my face and neck drastically warming up; admiration for his beauty now going straight out the window. I really wasn't in the mood for some pretty-faced, smart-ass'd dude, to come along and tease me with his smart ass comments. "Yeah, thanks for the advice". I replied through gritted teeth, before brushing passed him. The sooner I escaped the better.

"No probs! … I'll catch you later clumsy! … _Oh, and be sure to watch your step!"_ I heard him call back from where he stood. I also didn't fail to notice the faint sound of his laughter ringing through my ears, mocking me. My forehead scrunched in my frustration, and my hands that gripped the paper bags clenched with growing tension. For once, grocery shopping seemed like a big mistake! In fact, living off Charlie and Emmett's takeaways suddenly seemed like a much more tempting offer!

**Comments? Criticisms? **

**Thanks so much for reading! :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I'm back with chapter 2. **

**It's a little shorter than I'd hoped for, but the latter chapters will be a lot meatier =D**

**Please hang in there =P**

**Thanks for those who viewed/alerted/favourited/commented. Much love goes out to you =D**

Chapter 2:

"Hey best friend!" I'd barely had the chance to remove the key from the ignition, as my petite pixie-like best friend bounced eagerly outside my driver-side door. She seemed to share the same energy and exuberance as a Jack Russell Terrier; there was very little in the world that _she_ couldn't get excited about.

"Heyyy" I replied as I swivelled in my seat to clamber out of my truck, my feet landing on the ground one by one; my bag in hand.

"So are you free this weekend?" she was quick to jump in, and with the expression on her face, I could sense what was coming. I slammed the door to a close a little harsher than poor Betsy deserved; I cringed at the sound of clanging metal that quickly followed.

"Erm, well actually…" I began with hesitance as I turned to face her. But she went on before I had the chance to answer, "Because I thought we could go shopping!"

Oh great, the 'S' word, my arch rival and one and only nemesis. "I've already asked Angela and she's totally up for it!…We both agree that its about time we get you out of those scraggy old jumpers and into something a little more fashionable, yeah? Sound good!?" my overly zealous best friend beamed at me whilst linking my arm, as we made our way towards first class.

"Scraggy and old?" I scoffed in disgust, "This jumper's brand new I'll have you know!" I scrunched my face up in annoyance, a tad offended by her comment. I guess I should be used to her bluntness by now; especially when my clothes were on the agenda. Alice is the reason my hair now falls in waves past my shoulder blades, ordinarily I would've been quite content in tying it back, but since she's recently taken it upon herself to overly critique my appearance, claiming it was 'a crime to have such long and luscious hair, and not take advantage of it', I'd decided to just keep it down, it wasn't worth the hassle. Alice could be scary when she wanted to be, and once she'd laid down the law, it was hard for me to object.

So last week it was my choice of hair style, this week on the agenda, it's my clothes apparently. "Come on Bella, my grandma wears more flattering clothes than you do."

Coming from any other person, I probably would've hit them, or started to cry, but this was Alice talking, and I knew that deep down, every critical comment she made was only out of love. She may be a handful at times, and so irritating that you just want to squeeze her little head, but she was honestly the most caring and thoughtful person I'd ever known, even back in kindergarten when we'd first played together, (that was also the first and only wedding I've ever attended), when her Barbie married my Ken. We've been best friends ever since.

"They don't show off your figure" she went on, and I knew that this was a no win situation. "The colours are_ so_ last season, the neck line does absolutely nothing for your lady features, and don't even get me started on the material they've used," I heard her say in genuine distress, although I wasn't really paying much attention, I had a tendency to drift off when it came to discussions about clothes or the latest fashion trend. It was yawn city for the likes of me, who very much preferred the warmth and comfort of my Rocket Dogs, to a pair of feet-disfiguring heels. Much to poor Alice's dismay, she's been trying to get me out of flats for over 3 months now, but to no avail.

She hasn't always been like this though; it's only been since she's met Jasper, her now boyfriend of 18 months, that she's made it her mission to immerse herself in my love life. Or, lack of one to be more precise. A seemingly pointless and never ending challenge for anyone who didn't share the same motivation that Alice did.

"So is that a yes then?"

"Is there any point in me trying to argue with you?" my voice sounded lazy compared to the spiciness of hers.

"Probably not" she smiled at me, thoroughly accomplished, "You could try, but I doubt you'd get anywhere".

"Yeah, I didn't think so" I sighed downheartedly, even though a small part of me would happily let Alice work her magic on me, purely out of the prospect of finding me a date, someone who would love me for me, no questions asked. But then, surely that would go against everything I'd ever believed in? Having to change myself, no matter how slight, just in order to gain someone's attention. If there really was someone out there for me, then surely they'd like me no matter what! With or without my 'scraggy old jumper'.

"_Come on_, it'll be fun" she tugged playfully at my arm, grabbing my attention from where it had wandered. "Get in touch with your feminine side, dig deep and let that girly girl come out, I know she's in there somewhere" she teased me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, alright" I relented, "But promise me one thing!"

"Sure" she chirped.

"No frills!" That was a line I would never cross, no matter how much peer pressure was thrown at me.

"Deal" she grinned back at me as she loyally clung to my arm.

……………………..

"So the cellular structure is made up of various components, first and foremost, it has a double layered outer membrane which functions as a…" Mr Kayles droned on, succeeding in sucking the life out of every student in class with his lack of enthusiasm and strictly mono-toned voice. I struggled to keep my eyes open at one point, and as I let them close for just one moment, letting my chin rest on the palm of my hand, I felt myself zone out... Heaven knows how long I was out for, and it wasn't until I heard a hum in the distance; faint and barely audible, followed by a nudge to my left, as Alice jolted me out of my sleep, that my place in time quickly came back into awareness. This was unfortunately accompanied by my recognition of pain, as I bashed my leg off the roof of the table, thanks to Alice.

"_Damit"_ I rubbed my knee frantically. _"Great. That'll leave a bruise"_ I muttered to myself.

"Sorry" I finally turned to see her anxiously tapping her pen off the table, "I guess the lack of interest made me slip into a semi- comatosed state. It's lucky I came back from that" I joked as I looked at her, she smiled and shook her head at me, "Yeah, well just be glad you didn't start snoring. Can you imagine how embarrassing that would've been for me!" She smirked, and I couldn't help but laugh back, before my attention was drawn elsewhere, and I noticed the awkward state of excitement my fellow students now seemed to bear.

"What's going on?" I asked unawares. She didn't verbally respond to me, she simply signalled with her eyes towards the doorway. I hadn't even noticed someone standing there, a male by the looks of it, and I'm presuming a potential new student. He stood at the front with his back to us.

"Ok, let's have some hush please!" Mr Kayles' voice projected across the room, which was actually surprising considering he'd never really displayed that kind of energy before. "SILENCE!"

The entire class was dumbfounded, struck down by Mr Kayles' unexpected burst of volume. "Now we have a new student starting today, so I hope you'll all make him feel very welcome … Edward, would you like to take a seat".

And that's when it happened. I was like a deer in the headlights, completely thrown by the situation presented before me, and I'm fairly certain I didn't exhale for a whole 15 seconds! I had all but a matter of seconds to hide myself. Harry Potters cloak would've come in real handy right now. Unfortunately for me, there was no escaping the inevitable. There was no magical cloak to shield my face with, and no secret hiding place to crawl into. And for the second his eyes locked on mine, I was frozen. My entire world just fading away around me, leaving only him and me.

I watched as he took to his seat, thankfully one closest to the front. And for the first time I caught my breath.

I didn't fail to notice as he angled himself to one side, his head appearing to turn towards me. My head immediately dropped in my state of panic, the waves of my hair falling to cover my face (for once I could be thankful I wore my hair down!), my eyes quickly slamming shut, and at that moment in time, I remembered his words from last night. Ringing through my head like a siren…

"_Catch you later Clumsy!"_

Well, I guess he wasn't wrong about that!

**Thanks again for reading :)**

**Don't be shy, please comment. It spurs me on to write more! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys =D Thanks again for reading/commenting/favouriting! All are much appreciated =D**

**I hope you enjoy the next instalment!**

Chapter 3:

"Miss Swan …?

…Miss Swan do you know the answer?" The sudden mention of my name caught my attention, and my eyes searched to meet the teacher who looked down at me disapprovingly. His large brown eyes magnified through his specs - making me feel even more on edge.

"_Erm,"_ my voice sounded so strained, probably because I'd had it hanging open for the past 20 minutes. I was still reeling from the fact that _he_ - the guy from last night - was sitting not 5 tables away from me. "It's, the nucleus". Thankfully my knowledge of biology meant I didn't make an even bigger fool of myself in front of him, not to mention my class mates who just sat there, heads turned as they gawked at me.

"Hmmm, very good. But lets have your eyes on me shall we, and _not_ on your new class mate" his one eyebrow cocked up to the side, as he removed his glasses from his long pointy nose.

I was mortified. I wanted to die in that very moment in time. I felt like I was naked, and I'd just been asked to stand up in front of everyone in class and expose myself. It was made worse by my fellow idiotic and immature classmates whistling or whooing under their breaths. I lowered my head to hide myself. Probably not the best reaction to make, no doubt it only proved to make me look completely guilty of the crime, but I was far too embarrassed to look them in the eye. Especially considering my face was probably as red as a beetroot.

Ugh! And I could just imagine that sly grin of accomplishment spread across _his_ face. What was his name again? … Not that I even cared.

I frowned in distress, relieved when Mr Kayles finally silenced them and continued on with the lecture. The class ended not so long after that, and my moment of public humiliation remained on the forefront of my mind.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked me with concern, as she packed her books away into her bag. "You look kinda … pissed off."

"Well yes of course I'm pissed off!" my voice was growing high through irritation; but I made damn sure to keep my volume at a restricted level. I didn't want to draw anymore unwanted attention towards us. Or, me, to be precise.

"Why? What's wrong?" she tentatively touched my arm, but I was far too flustered to appreciate it.

"Erm, can you say, public humiliation!?" I glared at her, whilst everyone around us gathered their belongings.

"What? That little thing with the new guy? Come on, you know Mr Kayles was only teasing! … Who'd have thought he had it in him hey" she smirked, giving me a nudge. But I failed to see the funny side.

And then she said something I couldn't quite believe. "Let's go say hi to him".

My eyes almost popped out of my skull. "What are you kidding me!?" I retorted.

"Come on Bella, don't be like that. He's new, he doesn't have any friends".

"Yeah well, that's not my problem" I shrugged as I rose to my feet.

"Well, it's about to be" she grinned at me, before her face fell scarily straight, and she strutted off towards him.

"Wait.. Alice!" I attempted to call her back, but she'd already made her way over to him. A little too eager for my liking; I would be sure to snap her favourite eyeliner in two for this!

"Hi!" the pixie-like brunette beamed up at him, and I could see his mouth twitch in amusement. I also didn't fail to notice his double glance as he looked over to me. I suppose it was stupid to hope he may not have recognised me. Figures he'd remember the uncoordinated klutz who practically threw herself at him yesterday. I groaned inwardly at my lack of luck.

"Hey, how's it going?" he was packing his books away, before he swung his side-bag over his head; just skimming the spikes of his messy auburn hair.

"Good thanks, I'm Alice, and this is my friend Bella" she pointed behind her, before turning around to see me lingering several desks away, her eyes then opened wide at me, and although she remained silent, I could literally hear her say, "What are you doing Bella!? Get your butt over here!" in that extra whiney tone she sometimes had.

With a huff and the roll of her eyes she started towards me, grabbing me by the hand as if she was my mother and I was some out of control child, and pulling me towards him.

"_Watch your feet Bella_" she muttered to me, as I stumbled over my feet to follow her.

"Bella Swan, this is Edward…?" she motioned in question for his last name.

"Cullen" he added, "Actually, we've met before" he grinned as he stared me in the eye. I chose to look away, finding the tree outside much more interesting. At least, that was the impression I was trying to give off… I probably didn't succeed however.

"Huh… since when?" Alice looked at me questioningly, her brow knitting together, like I'd betrayed our friendship or something.

"Since last night. In fact she created quite an impression as she practically flung her melons in my face" he smirked. And my entire body almost spasmed out of control. The temperature in the room seemed to reach 80 degrees, with the clothes on my back sticking to my skin, and my hair feeling like a hot wet rag just plonked on top of my head.

"You did what!?" gasped Alice, lowering her voice a little as she continued, _"Look Bella, I know I said you should start being more forward with guys, but I didn't mean for you to go around flashing your…"_

"_Alice!"_ I cut her off in a fuming whisper, _"it wasn't even like that!"_ I tried my best to remain as muted as possible, but I knew he could hear my every word. "I was grocery shopping, ok! … I tripped." I informed my friend, before turning back to Edward to glower.

"Oh sorry, I thought you meant…" before she went into an awkward silence.

"My bad. I guess I should've been more specific" he laughed. To which Alice also giggled, much to my annoyance.

"Well" I swallowed hard and tried to regain my composure, "this has been really fun" I smiled in sarcasm. "But sadly I have to get going. I have a mountain of work to do and its not going to get done just standing here …" I zipped up the final compartment of my bag, placing the loose strands of hair behind my ears, before flinging the bag over my shoulder with one almighty heave. "I'll catch you later Alice".

"Er, sure. Ok" she spoke with caution. We usually spent every second of the school day together, but since Alice was obviously intent on getting to know this Edward Cullen, then I certainly wasn't going to stick around for further humiliation.

Without waiting another moment, out of fear of Alice objecting, I spun on my heel so fast I accidently bumped into the table in front of me. I inwardly cursed myself for my distinct lack of grace, before focusing my vision solely on the wooden door in front of me. I felt like all eyes were on me as I took my first shaky baby step towards freedom. In fact I could almost feel the intensity of his gaze piercing my back, as I awkwardly crossed the classroom. For all I knew, he wasn't even watching me walk away, but I was so overly preoccupied with making a good impression, that I did my utter most to ensure my walk was stable.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I entered the hallway, relaxing a little at the knowledge that Edward wasn't in eye sight. I didn't know why I cared so much. I'd only known him less than 24 hours, and for the majority of the time he'd infuriated me. Correction, every single second of it infuriated me. Sure, he was pretty easy on the eyes, but that was completely overshadowed by his bigheadedness. Not to mention Mr Kayles! Well, he certainly wasn't getting a Christmas card from me now! How dare he embarrass me like that!

Ok, so maybe I _was_ staring, but it's not like it wasn't justified! I had every right to stare at the new guy! And if he'd experienced what I had yesterday, he would've done it too!

I made my way towards the restrooms; it was probably my only chance of escaping him for now. Combined with Alice's questions! Which were definitely something I could do without. Entering the cubicle I went over to the sink, placing my bag down at my feet, before turning on the taps. Running the water over my hands I cupped the liquid, dowsing my face with its coolness.

……………………

So maybe I prefer to shy away from things that get to me, but hanging around the computer lab for the rest of the day does not mean I'm a wuss! I'd just sooner take the time to gather my thoughts and come to terms with the situation. I can deal with everything tomorrow! … Or, maybe the next day.

Yes, ignorance is bliss in my book! Still, ignorance becomes pretty hard to maintain when you have Alice texting you every 5 minutes demanding to know what was going on. Thank god for the off switch!

It was pitch black outside by the time I'd logged myself out of the computer, walked down the school corridors and out onto the car park. There, alone and looking severely unwanted, sat my truck in the centre of the parking lot.

Quickly scurrying across the tarmac, I approached the vehicle. I almost felt sorry for leaving her for so long; poor Betsy. I gave her a little tap on the bonnet as I headed for the driver-side door.

Jumping inside I threw my bag onto the back seat, turning the heater onto max, before inserting the key into the ignition. I couldn't wait to get home, the events of the day proved far too stressful for my liking. I needed to be home, sat curled up and snug within the comfort of my duvet. All problems seemed of a lesser evil when the mood and the setting were just right. And I aimed to create that mood ASAP!

Trundling across the car park, I made my way back home...

**Thanks for reading :) Please comment! Don't be shy =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys =] Thanks again for reading and favouriting this story! This chapter's the longest yet. Hope you enjoy :) xxx**

**Chapter 4:**

This really wasn't my night! There weren't even many cars on the road, and yet I still managed to catch the lights; always on red, and every time I did, it felt like a lifetime as I waited for them to change. For the 4th time in the space of 5 minutes, I hammered the gas pedal, not caring to wait for the green light; orange was all I needed.

I didn't fail to notice the slight vibration through the truck, as I stepped up the gears, but I tried my hardest to ignore it. Surely it wasn't anything life-threatening, I silently prayed to myself, maybe I was just being a little too harsh on the pedals … I had a tendency to do that when I was on a mission.

And that's when it happened. I felt the sudden judder of the engine as the power disengaged. I cursed under my breath, willing it to keep going, but it simply idled along, making a 'jug jug' sound as it reached its final stop.

Twisting the key back and forth I tried to fire it back to life, but it was like banging my head against a brick wall. No good was coming from this.

"_Phone … where's my phone"_ I muttered to myself as I searched through the crevices of my bag. "A-HA!" I cheered as I located the slim silver item. My luck wasn't dead yet!

Sliding it open and clicking the 'on' switch, it instantly lit up, unfortunately for me however, I was presented with an even bigger disaster… the battery icon in the corner of the screen flashed erratically, warning me that the phone was currently in need of charging.

"_Damit damit damit!"_ I cursed under my breath. It was like I had the worst luck in the world! "Don't you dare die on me!" I warned the phone.

Quickly flicking through the phone book I came to the number I needed; the local truck pickup service. Dialling the number I put the phone to my ear, inwardly cussing the length of time it took for them to answer.

"Terry's Trucks, how can I help?"

"Oh good you're there! Listen, my trucks just died on me, and my phones about to die on me as well, so I need…"

"Oh dear, that's not good"

"Yeah I know, tell me about it" I answered with an impatient scowl. "Look, I'm parked on the West side of…"

A crack down the line followed by silence filled the speakers of the phone. "Hello?" I gasped in a panic, shaking the phone into action. "HELLO!?" I screeched at the lack of response. But it failed to work; it was dead, just like my crappy broken truck.

"Ugh! Damn the need for batteries!" I huffed as I threw the phone onto the passenger seat beside me. Putting my hand to my frowning forehead I rubbed it hard. Since when was wanting to go home after a long days work, so much to ask for!?

Clearly it was! I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. Pulling the keys out of the ignition and stuffing them into my pocket, I clambered out the door.

Stepping outside I shivered, quickly wrapping my arms around me as the cold air attacked my bones. Looking left and right, my body hunching over, I felt an overwhelming sense of isolation and helplessness.

My forehead continued to frown, and my mouth fell into a pout. If only I'd checked my truck into the garage when Emmett had told me too, instead of ignorantly plodding along, pretending that everything was fine, as I'd turn my stereo volume up loud enough to distract me from the abnormal sounds my truck would make ... This sure as hell taught me a lesson! Well, no good was going to come from feeling sorry for myself. My truck wasn't magically going to spring back to life, and my non-existent-boyfriend wasn't going to show up to save the day, so I grit my teeth and grabbed my bag; slinging it over my shoulder before slamming the door shut behind me. Once I'd locked the vehicle, I gave her a gentle tap; "I'll be back as soon as I can Betsy" I told her, before heading down the dark and silent road set out before me…

……………………………………

Everything always sounded so magnified in the darkness; even just the tiniest sound would make me jump out of my skin. It wasn't even 5pm yet, but the dark nights had unfortunately drawn in. I tried to stay focused as I hastily walked down the street. Only 4 more blocks and I'd be home; tucking myself up into my warm cosy bed and dreaming about …Edward? … I rolled my eyes in irritation, telling myself I was supposed to hate him and nothing else! What didn't help was how unbelievably hot he was though, and because of that, I'd spent almost every second of the day thinking about him. One way or another he was always around, whether I'd spied him from where I was hiding down the school corridor, or I was mulling over some fantasy I'd invented about him in my head. Either way, it was driving me crazy.

Stepping onto the path verge I looked both ways, ensuring there was no traffic coming before walking across the road. I'd never known it to be so quiet in town; usually the streets were humming with vehicles. Not tonight though; perhaps due to the early dark nights and extreme coldness. We were certainly in for a brutal winter, there was no doubt about it, this was just the start of what was to come, I thought to myself as I sniffed the air; sensing a frost was coming. It would probably be white over by the morning; even colder and more dangerous on foot; typical that my truck should clap out on me when I needed it the most.

Up ahead I noticed the coffee shop, I tended to spend most of my Saturday evenings here with Alice; refreshments were always required following a tiring day of shopping. Shopping for most people may last a few hours, when Alice is around however, it lasts the entire day, and by the time we would reach the coffee shop, we'd both be well and truly exhausted.

It looked so warm and cosy in there as I found myself approaching it, and the thought of a cup of hot tea made my saliva work up a lather. I probably should've kept on walking, I would've no doubt made it home much quicker, but the idea was far too appealing, and I eventually found myself standing in line to order...

………………………………

"Emmett, hey… yeah, I'm ok. Look my truck kinda broke down a couple of blocks back … Yeah I know I should've," I rolled my eyes; I really didn't need the 'I told you so' comments. "…I don't suppose you could pick me up? … Thanks," I sighed through relief, "I'm in the coffee shop along Denver Avenue… 10 Minutes? Alright, I'll see you outside."

I slid the phone back onto the receiver and turned to face the waitress. "Thanks so much for letting me use your phone. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Is someone coming to pick you up?"

"Yeah, my brother will be here soon" I smiled.

"Glad to hear it. We don't want one of our best customers having to walk these cold and wintery streets alone, now do we" she grinned at me.

"Thanks" I blushed a little before watching her walk away. Figures she'd remember me. I guess I put the 'R' in regular customer.

Taking hold of my plastic tea cup I located a spare high chair near the window, I failed to reach my destination however, as a now-familiar voice approached me from behind.

"Well well well, look who we have here" I heard him say as my breath hitched in the back of my throat. Turning on my heel I faced him.

"I thought it was you" he flashed me a crooked smile whilst giving me the once over; his eyes appearing to trail all over my body. I swallowed hard, trying to block out the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. I inwardly cursed myself for allowing myself to feel this way.

"Oh good, it's you" I tried to remain as blasé and sarcastic as possible, although my bodily temperature seemed to have other ideas.

"Hmmm" he grinned, "Well I wasn't so sure if it was you at first, the fact that you'd made it through the door without tripping-up kind of threw me". He smirked back, apparently finding it all very amusing. I on the other hand was starting to remember why I hated him so much. It was actually easier when he teased me, it enabled me to forget how attractive he was and carry on loathing him, even if it was only for a matter of seconds. "So what happened to you today anyway? One minute you were there, the next, no where to be seen" he mused; a brazen grin on his face.

What was that supposed to mean? Had he been looking for me? Was he disappointed that I'd kept myself hidden for the rest of the day? If only I had the gift of reading minds.

"I wasn't 'no where to be seen'…" I emphasised his words. "I was… working" I shrugged. "Reading actually, in the library".

"Oh really" he nodded back mockingly, "Can I give you a piece of advice? Next time you try and lie, try not to pause for an answer, it really gives you away" he smiled at me smugly.

"I'm not lying" I scoffed back and my brewing hatred for him continued. Excellent!

"Oh. So you weren't avoiding me then?" he crossed his arms over his chest smugly.

"And why would I want to avoid you?"

"I don't know, you tell me?"

"You ask far too many questions for my liking" I glared back at him.

He laughed to himself a little, his head shaking, whilst I took a moment to breathe, trying to keep my level of irritation under control. I needed to hate him, but I didn't want him revelling in the fact that he'd got me flustered.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" I eventually asked.

"I'm just grabbing some food before I head to work" he raised the sandwich in his left hand to show me. "How about you?"

"Erm, well, actually my truck broke down a couple of blocks back. I'm just waiting for my brother to pick me up".

"Oh, right" he nodded back; his expression turning serious for the first time since … since I'd known him actually. I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, as his gaze turned slightly more intense. Again I wished I knew what he was thinking. "Well, I should probably head outside and wait" I went on with hesitancy, gradually turning on my heel towards the exit.

"Yeah, sure… we should do this again sometime" he called over to me as I began to walk away. I simply smiled back awkwardly, not quite knowing how to respond to that, before I made my way outside, thankful to see my brother had excellent timing, and was currently pulling up onto the parking lot.

…………………………….

"You're quiet" Emmett spoke from out of the darkness, taking a quick glance at me before he re-faced the road ahead, his hands gripping the steering wheel firmly.

"Nothing much to say really" I shrugged.

"Riiiiight" he nodded slowly and I could already sense he was concerned for me, "Well if you're worried about Betsy, I'll make sure we see to her first thing. She'll be back before you know it. I don't know why you didn't just phone me straight away anyway". It definitely helped having the best Mechanic in Forks living under the same roof as me.

"I know, I'm sorry; I didn't think. And it's not the truck I'm worried about," I said lightly. "I just … I have a lot of work on. Mock Finals are coming up; it's pretty hard to think about anything but that to be honest". Ok, so that was a slight fabrication of the truth. There was something else to think about, or, someone else to be more precise. But I wasn't exactly going to disclose that information to my over-protective big brother. He'd only make it his number one priority to stick his nose in, and in the process embarrass me even more. And let's face it, I could do that well enough by myself.

By the time we'd reached home I was exhausted. I gave Charlie a quick 'Hello,' asking him how his shift went before I dragged my uncooperative body up the stairs. It wasn't long after that I sank into bed and slipped snugly into unconsciousness…

**A/N- Thanks for reading :) Please take the time to leave a comment (I've also allowed for Anonymous review, so non-members can leave comments if they wish to do so), long or short, it's all encouraging! It also lets me know how I'm getting on. I want to know that people are enjoying it :)**

**Oh yeah, and I'm also running out of chapters =P … which means I might not be updating as regularly as I have been :( I shall try my best to keep writing though and update ASAP =] xxx**

**Ps! How excited am I for the Runaways :O … so excited!!! I might just pee my pants a little xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back =D Thanks for the comments and Story-Alerts! Glad to know people are reading and enjoying!! This ones the longest yet :O … I hope you enjoy it!**

**And for all you die-hard B/E fans that pick up on every single tiny detail (I should know, I'm one of them xP lol), I've made Edwards eyes blue in this fic =P and also I've moved Bella's birthday from September to October xP (just a small detail really =P)**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!!**

Chapter 5:

(The following day)

The drive to school was long and silent. I probably would've initiated conversation with Emmett, if it hadn't been for my preoccupied thoughts about Edward. Truth be told I hadn't actually dreamt about him last night. But that didn't change the fact that he was still the last person I thought about before I'd drifted off to sleep, and the first person I'd wanted to see as I rose from my slumber.

When did I suddenly become so love sick? Ugh! It grieved me as I started to acknowledge that fact, before I hastily pushed it aside. I couldn't like him. And I wasn't about to let an arrogant guy like him squirm his way into my head.

I was determined to maintain that current state of mind, as we approached the school parking lot. Unfortunately, as soon as my eyes had clocked him, I felt my cheeks start to burn, my heart begin to race in my chest, and the butterflies in my stomach turned into atomic bombs. I was certain he would turn any woman's legs into jelly; no matter how strong-minded they were.

So there he sat, on the wall to the canteen, hands in his lap, with his pale almost translucent skin and a glowing smile spread across his face, and yet he looked strangely so odd there; as if he should be behind glass, in some Italian museum, with all of the other artistic masterpieces…

So it seemed Alice had officially taken Edward under her wing. He was now one of the clan. Brilliant! I'll make sure to thank her later on… that was sarcasm by the way. Because as much as I adored my delightful best friend, she only proved to make my life extremely difficult. Especially considering the pact I'd made with myself not 10 minutes ago; the Edward de-appreciation pact. I was chief leader and proud of it.

"Hey Ali!" Emmett leant over to wave to her, his big arm flailing around in my face as I un-buckled my seat belt, before I grabbed a hold of my bag off the back seat.

"Hey Em!" she grinned back at him. She was starting to bounce again, and her tiny pixie nose began to twitch; a cute and quirky characteristic she'd developed once she grew nervous. They'd always had a soft spot for each other. I could never understand it personally, but I certainly wasn't about to ask...

I saw him eyeing Edward as I closed the passenger side door, to which I just rolled my eyes at him. "Be good baby sis" he presented me with a knowing look that only an older over-protective brother could give to his little sister.

"Always am big brother" I smiled at him sweetly before slamming the door to a close. He papped his horn twice as he exited the school car park. He always had to make a big scene when he was around. Just to let everyone know he was there. Typical Emmett really.

As I turned around to take a step forward, I was abruptly cut short. "Bella?" Alice looked at me questioningly, as she stood in front of me; her eyebrows knitting together as she frowned. I often thought she resembled that of a cartoon character, she was always somewhat animated.

"Alice?" I mimicked her expression.

"So, where's Betsy?" she looked at me with genuine concern. She loved that truck, but only from a distance of course. I often wondered if it reminded her of Emmett in some way. After all, Emmett was the one who'd picked it out for me, claiming it was as large and as loveable as he was, but equally as bad-ass and over-protective.

"Who's Betsy?" A baffled Edward asked from where he stood beside her. I immediately cringed, why did I have to be such an embarrassment to myself!? What kind of person names their truck anyway!? I scrunched my forehead, closing my eyes for a moment and wishing I was somewhere else. And just as I was about to say 'no one', Alice oh so kindly cut in for me. "That's Bella's truck, she named her Betsy," she announced triumphantly. And at that moment, the tiny ounce of self respect I held for myself quickly diminished, and it took all I had to brave a look at his face. I could tell by his facial expression that he was trying his hardest not to laugh. He had tiny crows feet develop at the corners of his eyes, meanwhile his smile curved into a cocky grin. One could only imagine what he was thinking!

If the floor had opened up in that very moment, I would have proudly held the white flag and gladly jumped inside.

"How very… original" he finally responded, his grin mocking me completely.

"So erm, where's Jasper anyway?" now seemed the perfect time to change the subject. Anything that didn't involve me and my stupidity was a step forward in the right direction.

"Oh, he's running late. He said he'll catch us at lunch" she waved it off, appearing as if she couldn't care less. "You've got Psychology first right?" she then looked at me with inquisitive eyes.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh great! So does Edward! … Bella will look after you" she said as she turned to face him with added spirit.

"Erm, well actually, I sorta have…er…" I began in an attempt to make my excuse, but the glare from Alice's eyes didn't agree with me. "Nothing. Never mind. Yeah, that's fine" I eventually turned to him forcing a feeble smile, to which he responded with his own. It was so much easier to agree with Alice rather than face her piercing glare or probing questions.

"Great! Oh and at lunch, were talking birthday ideas!" she added, and I willingly glared back at her; I'd been wondering when she'd mention the dreaded B word. "I just thought I'd warn you in advance" she smiled at me sweetly. I could never care much for birthdays, especially when it concerned my own. The only thing I cared about, was attending my usual birthday night tradition of Disney on Ice with my father. As for the rest, the constant fuss from Alice, the opening of the presents, the oxygen-suppressing bear hugs from Emmett and the obligation to maintain a bubbly persona, (the latter of which I found very difficult) I could do without.

The bell went shortly after and we went our separate ways; Alice skipping off towards her Art and Design class and Edward and I making our way towards Psych. We walked in silence. Thankfully the hustle and bustle of our fellow students took away any lingering awkwardness, before we all piled into the room taking our seats.

I walked towards the back corner. An old habit of mine; I preferred to hide away rather than being the centre of attention, I'd leave that for Alice. As it turns out though, it probably wasn't the wisest of ideas. Because here I was, at the furthest corner of the class room, sitting side by side with the one person I should have been avoiding. I couldn't deny my slight sense of smugness however, as I noted the expressions of jealously that graced the faces of the other females in class, as they gazed longingly after Edward. I'd never been at the source of anyone's jealousy before, and it wasn't half bad to say the least.

"What are you smirking at?" I felt him nudge my side with his elbow, and I suddenly realised he'd probably just witnessed me grinning to myself like an idiot. "You like psych class that much huh?"

I released an awkward laugh, my mind now working overtime to come up with some snappy comeback, but as I turned to face him, I was overcome with emotion. I felt almost star-struck, completely mesmerized as I looked into the depths of his ocean-like eyes. I'd never been this close to him before, I knew he was attractive, but I'd never known anyone to be so flawless, his skin almost begged to be touched. I felt automatically sucked in, like his eyes were pulling me towards them like a vacuum. You could so easily get lost in them, the eyes, the face, the Greek god-like physique. Everything about this man sitting beside me seemed inhuman.

My mouth instinctively gaped open, and it took me 2 long seconds to muster enough strength to close it. I must have looked like a right dork (even more so than usual), and the response I'd previously calculated in my head had totally scarpered. I couldn't even remember the question. Had he asked me a question?

The smile of confusion that now spread across his face suggested he had done, so I simply replied with a lame "Yeah," and left it at that.

I was thankful when the teacher walked in and began scribbling on the white board. Something about the 'History of Psychology', or otherwise known as snooze fest 2009. Nevertheless, I would need to make a conscious effort to pay attention; I couldn't have Edward thinking I was a slacker as well as an idiotic klutz.

It was then that he did something I definitely wasn't expecting. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a slick pair of thin black rimmed glasses. Designer of course. I noticed the fancy lettering on the leather case as he'd snapped it shut, before he slid them onto his nose.

Yikes. Now he looked geeky and hot. A tantalizing combination… I'm sure everyone would agree.

I'm guessing he'd noticed my triple glance -not quite as subtle as I'd hoped for- because not long after he leant into me, his eyes still fixed on the teacher as he spoke in a velvety whisper. _"You never seen a guy in glasses before?"_ he smirked, before his eyes caught with mine.

I didn't respond. Not because I didn't want too, but because I simply couldn't; my throat almost seizing up as soon as our eyes had connected.

I chose to just turn away, hoping I hadn't come across rude, before focusing my full attention onto the lesson plan, ready to learn!

Unsurprisingly however, I was so busy concentrating on myself – preoccupied with my thoughts of self-hatred or contemplating the current state of my hair - that I hadn't heard a single word the teacher had said. And by the time I'd realised what was happening, we'd been split into pair's, handed a project each, and been told we had less than 45 minutes to compile and present it. Understandably, I was quickly beginning to panic…

…(10 minutes later)…

Time was ticking by, and we had approximately 35 minutes to prepare. We were now within the confines of the library walls, walking side by side in silence. I distinctly noticed how he kept a permanent space between us, like he really didn't want to be close to me anymore. Strange considering not 15 minutes ago, his arm was practically rubbing up against the side of mine. Maybe he had a proximity complex? It couldn't have been me, surely I didn't smell bad?

I cringed at the thought, suddenly feeling even more self conscious, but hoping it was just my paranoia that was getting the better of me.

"Alright, why don't you try this end, and I'll look that end" he signalled to the books in the distance. "Let me know if you find anything".

"Yeah, sure" I nodded with a smile, watching him walk away whilst I grabbed any random book off the shelf. He had the most perfect walk, kind of laid back but cool and macho at the same time; I gazed after him giddily. Finally turning my attention to the opened page in front of me, I frowned … what was I looking for again?

I rolled my eyes as I released an exasperated sigh. I really should make more of a conscious effort to pay attention.

Flicking towards the index page, I tried to locate something familiar, but the words failed to resemble anything meaningful. I wondered for a moment if Edward had found anything. Well, it was either that or I was just looking for another excuse to admire his beauty a little more. And at that thought, I couldn't prevent a sneaky peek down the aisle. Pulling the book down ever so slightly, just allowing my eyes to skim over the top, I glanced at him.

I felt my heart skip several beats as I noticed him staring straight back at me, his eyes just grazing the tops of those sexy black rimmed glasses. He cocked an eyebrow as he smiled, before his eyes suddenly narrowed, almost into slits. But he wasn't glaring at me in annoyance; instead his eyes flashed something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Passion maybe?

Certainly not, and I was embarrassed to even think of it! It was probably just the lighting or the shadowing of the glasses that made it come across that way. I immediately ducked behind the book to hide my now rosy red cheeks. Silly Bella, I thought to myself, cursing under my breath as I got lost in my state of humiliation.

"So did you find anything?" his voice suddenly quipped; he sounded unexpectedly close. And as I removed my shield of protection, placing the book back onto the shelf, I realised he was standing right in front of me; his glasses now perched on top of the mass of his jungle-like hair. Strange that I hadn't heard his footsteps as he'd approached; he was as silent as a mouse. I supposed that was down to the sheer volume of my thoughts however.

"Erm, no … actually I didn't". I said remorsefully as I looked up sheepishly into his eyes; very aware that my cheeks were still ablaze, and silently praying he wouldn't turn to the book shelf and see that I had been 'reading' a book that had absolutely no connection to what we were studying.

"Well maybe if you'd been looking up Psychology and the Media, like you were supposed too, you might have gotten somewhere." Damit! He had noticed! "I also suggest you leave Freud's theories on psychosexual development for late night reading" he said with a grin as he tapped the book I'd been reading.

"Sorry?" I asked unawares. I cringed as soon as I processed the title of the book I'd been looking at.

"You don't want to give people the wrong impression now do you" he once again quirked an eyebrow. I could tell he was loving this.

I huffed back, "Can we just get this done already". I really wasn't in the mood to be teased by him. Even though I'd brought it on myself. Nice going Bella.

"Sure. One step at a time …" he said casually as he flicked through the book he'd picked up, his back now leant up against the bookshelf. "What's with you today anyway?" he frowned slightly as he glanced from the book back to me, "You know I wouldn't have put you down as the ignorant one".

"Excuse me! I'm not! And you don't even know me!" I bit back, my arms doing all-sorts, and I may as well have been using a megaphone as I answered him. I doubt such a loud sound had ever struck these library room walls before.

"Calm down" he laughed a little as he held his hands out in defence, before taking a glance around to check no one was in sight "I'm just saying; you weren't even looking at the right book".

"Well, maybe I got confused" I looked elsewhere, trying to look all innocent.

"Or maybe you're trying to tell me something" he nodded at me knowingly.

I rolled my eyes, sensing a smart remark was brewing. "And what exactly would I be trying to tell you Edward?" I released an exasperated sigh. "Enlighten me".

"I don't know" he shrugged. "You're not having secret fantasies about your father are you?" he squinted his eyes at me mockingly, before he chuckled to himself in amusement.

"Yeah Edward, you know those Freudian jokes never get old" I replied in sarcasm as I once again rolled my eyes; a bitter taste now touched my tongue.

"Well you brought it on yourself… You seem to have a habit of doing that" he grinned back smugly, and I felt my fists clench in aggravation. "Well come on then" he angled his head towards the work desks in the far corner. His eyes now growing wide. "We're not going to get anything done just standing here!"

I followed despite my reluctance. The sooner this class was over, the better!

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for taking the time out to read, and please comment if you want more =] Oh and I've also been wondering if you'd like me to start adding a preview at the end of each chapter? Sometimes it's nice to have an insight into the next one. It's up to you though :) xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys :) Thanks again for reading/Alerting/Favouriting! And special thanks to unlovedAngel.x for reviewing every chapter ^.^**

**I'm taking on the British law for this Fic … i.e. the legal age for drinking/clubbing etc is now 18 =P … it just helps with the plot =]**

**Now, on with the chapter!!**

Chapter 6:

Standing at the front of the classroom, with all eyes on us, I felt extremely self conscious. Sadly, my history with presentations was hazardous. In fact, there'd been many a time when just the word 'presentation' would make me literally convulse. And as I'd stand there at the centre of everyone's attention, I'd feel my throat begin to close, slowly suffocating me, my stomach would start to churn and my face and neck would turn so red, that my fellow classmates would suffer blindness from the intensity of it.

Ok, so that was a mild exaggeration of the truth, but it did go something like that. And what made this one ten times worse was, my partner just so happened to be Edward Cullen.

I suddenly became very aware that my hands were starting to shake, and the paper I held so tightly between my fingers started to vibrate. I clutched it harder, placing my hands behind my back until it was time for me to speak. Edward was first up, and for a brief moment I forgot all about my nerves. I can't tell you how amazing it was to hear his voice speak out into a room full of silence. It was like music to my ears, and it took every ounce of mental strength and concentration I had, to pay attention.

He was such a natural at public speaking, I could tell as soon as he'd stood up. He had a certain presence about him. And once he'd taken to the front and cleared his throat, everyone's eyes were on him. The girls with their mouths half hanging open. And even the teacher seemed somehow mesmerized by him. Unless of course he found what we'd researched so damn fascinating. Either one seemed plausible.

The absence of his voice then told me it was my turn, and I bravely took a quick peek to my left to see Edward smiling at me encouragingly. Feeling slightly more reassured, I swallowed hard and began…

In the end, following my pre-presentation-nerves, I found it wasn't all that bad. Some may even say I'd been handed a goldmine being paired with Edward. Especially considering the majority of my classmates consisted of superficial female's, which meant on the most part they couldn't care less about what I was saying, as they were far too consumed with the guy standing beside me. And if I'm honest, I couldn't blame them, if I was in the audience watching, staring at Edward would be so much more appealing than my feeble speech about Psychology and the Media.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we wrapped it up. So it hadn't gone as bad as I'd predicted. But that was mostly thanks to Edward. To say I'd been fairly useless this past hour was probably an understatement. And by the time I'd walked back to my seat and slumped into the chair, I wasn't sure what to think.

On the one hand, I'd conclude that it may prove more helpful in future, if we didn't work together. Working with Edward accompanied with the necessity to be productive seemed virtually impossible where I was concerned. But on the other hand, he'd proved to be a welcome distraction. And anything that deterred my fellow classmates from paying attention to me was an added bonus in my book.

"Well, that was certainly an experience".

"Yeah, you're telling me!" I said as we walked down the corridor; my body still recovering from the stress of it all. "I hate presentations" I added with a shudder.

"Really!? Well you couldn't tell. You were a total pro up there" he praised me, much to my surprise. I looked across at him and smiled awkwardly, my first thought being that he'd noticed that I was a shaky, drivelling idiot, and he was once again mocking me, but the genuine smile on his face told me he wasn't. "Thanks...

…So were you ... actually you were amazing up there. You should be a public speaker or something".

He laughed back at that, before changing the subject. "So do you have another lesson now, or…?"

"No, I have a free period. How about you?" This was probably one of the first times we actually had a normal conversation.

"Double music".

I must have given him a funny look because he tilted his eyebrow at me, smirking, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't realise you played" I said cautiously as he held the door open for me as we entered the school 'courtyard'. Such a gentleman.

"Yeah. Piano. I have done all my life".

"Wow" I said, a little taken aback. It wasn't that I thought Edward wouldn't have the capability to play an instrument, but on first impressions, one would assume to place him with a sports team rather than playing a musical instrument. "No offence but I'd never pictured you behind a piano before" I told him innocently, my eyes not failing to take note of his hair blowing in the wind.

"Well did you picture me in front of it?" he teased, his eyes twinkling as he ran his fingers through his locks. And I could have sworn he did that on purpose. My guess is, he'd caught me staring.

I forced an exaggerated smile back, trying my best to focus on something irrelevant, but no amount of mental strength could deter my bodily functions, and I quickly grew hot under the collar.

I opted for undoing my top button. Hoping it wasn't too obvious as I did so, and revelled internally as the cool air glided down my neck. "Well, I think you'll find music's in that building over there" I pointed to the square building on the opposite side of the car park.

"Yeah, thanks," he said as he turned in front to face me, bringing my feet to a halt. "So I guess I'll see you at lunch then".

It wasn't so much a question, more of a statement really. And I was rather pleased about that. "Yeah… I guess you will".

"Alright, cool! I'll catch you later then!" he gave me a nod before turning and walking away. I watched him as he strode across the car park. I couldn't help but feel a sense of longing and intrigue as he disappeared through the glass doors. I couldn't picture the cocky Edward Cullen sat at a piano, with his fingers like feathers over the keys. One thing was for sure, he was certainly full of surprises.

…………………………….

I was sat on the grass beside the canteen, luckily it wasn't overly cold today; there was just a slight chill in the air, but one that came almost unnoticed. I was thankful we wouldn't have to remain prisoners of the school today due to the hardship of the weather, so I made the most of it and grabbed our usual lunch time spot, waiting for Alice.

I'd spent the last 5 minutes playing nervously with the zip on my jacket, running it up and down and twiddling it between my fingers, and when I wasn't doing that, I was (subtly) craning my neck over towards the music building. For no reason in particular of course. And it most certainly wasn't because I was trying to locate a certain Edward Cullen. I mean sure, he'd said he would see me at lunch, but he was probably just being polite. Besides, I bet he'll become far too consumed by his sheet music, that he'll run right into lunch.

I turned back to see Alice and Jasper taking their seats in front of me.

"Hey guys!" I smiled at them both. "Good morning?"

"Yeah totally. I skipped first period, so, so far it's been pretty great" Jasper grinned at me proudly.

I couldn't help but laugh at him, before I turned Alice, who, as of yet, I hadn't even received a single hello from. Rude much!

She had that look again. Like I should've known what she was thinking. Apparently Alice thinks I'm a mind reader these days.

"What?" I asked unawares.

She huffed in annoyance, "I can't believe we've been sat here for longer than 5 seconds and you still haven't told me anything about your morning with Edward!" she rambled on in a moan, it was amazing how such a little thing could talk so fast without having to pause for a single breath. Quite a talent really.

"Erm, Alice?" Jasper placed a loving hand to her back. "I'm not sure if I should be concerned, but you seem awfully fixated on the new guy. Or is that just my imagination" he smiled at her through his sarcasm.

"_Jaaaass"_ she rolled her eyes, her head shaking a little, "Of course you shouldn't be concerned. I love you, remember" she smiled at him lovingly, touching a hand to his cheek. And it was at times like this, these little loving interactions they shared with each other, that made me long for a boy friend of my own. "I just happen to think he's a decent guy. And, as it turns out, I happen to have a totally awesome, by the way, decent best friend…" she leant forward and touched my hand, "who just so happens to be single..."

"Don't! Even go there Alice!" I abruptly silenced her.

"Oh Bella, come on! He's single, smart, attractive…" she went on.

"Excuse me, but how do you know he's single?"

"Oh please, isn't it obvious? If he was dating someone, he would've mentioned her already" she flashed me a stupid look.

"Not necessarily" I brushed it off, starting to dig through my bag as a distraction.

"But it bothers you?" her eyes lit up as if she'd just received a cheque in the mail.

"No it doesn't bother me. In fact I couldn't care less if he was single, dating, married or gay for that matter! It's not going to happen" I looked her straight in the eye, and kept on as she opened her mouth to interrupt. "And do you want to know _why_ it's not going to happen?" I was on a roll with this one. "He's cocky" I continued down the list, counting my fingers, "he teases me, he has his head shoved so far up his butt, I bet he could read the label on his underwear, if he wears any that is" I rolled my eyes, and Jasper almost choked on his juice. "Not to mention he asks far too many questions! And ok, on the extremely rare occasion when he can actually be a half decent human being, he ruins it 5 minutes later with some smart-ass comment" I grit my teeth.

"Er, Bella?" But I was far too wrapped up in my verbal diarrhoea to even pay attention to Alice as she gave me the Time Out signal with her hands.

"Alice no! For the last time, even just the thought of me and Edward Cullen getting together is laughable, so can we please just drop it!?" my eyes were wide open through my determination, there was no way Alice was winning this argument, and I felt somehow accomplished having vented my frustrations.

"Actually, I was just going to tell you that Edwards standing behind you" she took a big breath before her shoulders fell.

"_Oh"_ I muttered to myself.

I noticed then as he silently took a seat beside me.

He'd heard every word I'd said. I was sure of it. I should've guessed someday my irrational babbling outbursts would get me into trouble. Silly Bella! No chocolate for you tonight! But how very dare he listen in on my private conversations between me and my best friend! If you think about it, it was all his fault really!

It was so much easier to make him the bad guy in this. After all, he shouldn't have been eavesdropping! And it's not like I'd lied. He really did ask far too many questions!

I finally plucked up the courage and braved a glance at his face, but he just grinned back in amusement as he grabbed his lunch from the depths of his bag.

"You know in my defence, I'm an inquisitive guy, and most girls find that appealing" he told me. "But apparently you're not like most girls" his eyebrows rose as he mused for a brief second. "As for the underpants comment, that was harsh man" he pulled a face, trying to look gutted, before he dove into his sandwich with one almighty bite.

I could tell he was only teasing again, and as his sneaky eyes caught mine in a cheeky side-ways glance, I couldn't help but grin back.

* * *

Following my slight mishap from earlier on, we were all getting on rather well. The only unfortunate thing was the topic of discussion, which of course surrounded yours truly.

I did however try my best to look focused and enthused. Anything to block out the fact that not 15 minutes ago I had made a complete and total fool of myself. I was beginning to find myself trapped in a routine of self-humiliation. If it wasn't my lack of co-ordination that was tripping me up or causing me to drop things, it was my mouth that was getting me into trouble.

"What about camping?" Alice's suggestion then had me stunned. We were discussing birthday options; well, they were, I was just there because I had to be.

"Camping!?" I scrunched up my face, as all heads turned to face me, "since when have you ever wanted to go camping Alice? You know camping involves sleeping outside. No hair dryers, no straighteners, peeing in a portaloo, stuff like that" I informed her, trying to block out the fact that everyone was looking at me, as I focused my vision solely on Alice.

"Yeah, I know" she shrugged uncaringly.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Alice?"

"Look I know it's bizarre. And if you must know, my original idea involved us all going to the beach" she looked away awkwardly. "That was until Jasper reminded me it's November next week, so probably not the best idea".

I laughed a little shaking my head.

"Look, I know how much you hate celebrating your birthday. But, you're 18! We have to do something!"

"Yeah, I agree" Jasper spoke up. "I mean, the obvious choice would've been to hit the town, but, not all of us are legal yet" he gave his girlfriend a pat on the back, to which her eyes shifted guiltily. "And besides, it'd be an excuse to get out of forks for a day or two. It's a get-out-of-forks-free-card!" he said, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Exactly!" Grinned a delighted Alice. "So what do you say Bella?"

**Preview: Bella gets more than she expected when she takes a quiet trip to the cinema… receiving an insight into the mind of the young twentieth Century male. Meanwhile, she continues to struggle with her emotions, as her feelings for Edward continue to grow.**

**A/N. Camping with Edward Cullen – imagine the possibilities! ^.^ **

**Thanks again for reading :) How'm I doing? =] Please leave me comments and I shall send you cookies of some kind =D … spirit cookies that is, they're the best kind ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! :) Thank you for reading/alerting and favouriting! And your comments made me happy, so a special thanks to those who took the time to review =D **

**I hope you're still enjoying this fic! Now on with the chapter…**

Chapter 7:

I returned home to find Betsy sat comfortably back on my driveway. I gave her a little welcome home tap as I passed her, glad to know she'd survived the scare and was now ready to take on the world once again. I would take advantage of her new lease of life later this evening, there was a movie at the local theatre I was dying to see, and with a surprising lack of homework set for the night, it seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Having quickly showered, changed and towel-dried my hair, dinner went by within a flash, probably because, as always I had very little time to stop and think. By the time Charlie and Emmett had arrived home from work I'd already had the dinner all cooked and laid out to eat. I was out of the house by 7.15, pulling onto the cinema car park by 7.30, and buying my ticket by 7.40. I didn't waste any time as I headed for screen number 7. I needed a good seat; one that was preferably right at the back. That way I wouldn't have someone's feet kicking the back of my chair, or annoying chomblers eating popcorn in my ear.

No. I needed the right mood for watching a movie, call me picky, but if I didn't have complete and utter tranquil silence, my entire night would be ruined. I guess that was one of the reasons I went mid-week, and only chose to see the most obscure type of movies, (I'd rent the popular ones; it was just less hassle) because more often than not, I was the only one in there. And that suited me just fine.

"Well well well," a familiar voice appeared from behind me, stopping me in my tracks. "You show up everywhere". And for a split second, my entire world was thrown off balance. I could pick that voice out a mile off, and his tone told me he was wearing that cheeky grin of his.

"I could say the same to you!" I said as I turned around to face him, my breath hitched in the back of my throat. Nervous elation then turned into pent-up frustration, as I tried my best to maintain my emotions. That said, I couldn't prevent my heart pulsating at what felt like a 100 miles per hour. And my hand automatically rose to touch my damp tangled-up hair. Typical I should show no care for my appearance on a night that I run into Edward.

"What is this? You're stalking me now?" I accused him with wide eyes, my hands clumping at my loose hair, pulling it together to one side, hoping I looked at least half way decent in doing so. But he just stood there, all smug and self righteous.

He simply scoffed back at me. "_You wish!_ Don't flatter yourself! … I work here!" he gave me a knowing look, as he tapped the 'Cinema Staff' badge on his shirt, before he couldn't help but snigger in amusement.

"Oh" I glanced away towards my left in avoidance, I really should learn to just keep schtum sometimes "...well, how was I supposed to know that".

He certainly wasn't shy in expressing his amusement, as his head shook from side to side as he laughed; until it eventually subsided…

"So are you here by yourself, or…?"

"Yes. I do have the ability to go out by myself you know" I spoke in an abruptly sarcastic voice, a consequence of my state of annoyance, before I let my voice soften. I couldn't seem to control myself when I was around him. If I wasn't blushing erratically or stumbling over my words, I had a temper that was totally unjustified. "…besides, Alice wouldn't appreciate the movie I'm going to see. She'd only sit next to me and ask loads of questions …" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I hear you hate that" he interrupted.

(… Or apparently not so totally unjustified!) I ignored him and kept on, "…She's a more romantic comedy sorta girl".

"Well sure, isn't that what most girls like?"

"Yes, probably. But I'm not like most girls, am I" I smiled smugly, folding my arms across my chest, remembering back to lunchtime and my unfortunate embarrassing outburst. I felt more amused than humiliated by it now though, thankfully.

"_Right._ How could I possibly forget" he smirked back, his eyes locked on mine as his head nodded just a tad, before he changed the topic of conversation. "So, are you looking forward to your birthday next weekend?" he said, a little distracted might I add, before he gave a wave goodbye to someone behind me. I took a glance to see who it was, only to see a tall slim black haired girl waving back at him. She had that cool rock-star-ish vibe about her. And that did not amuse me!

"Yeah, I..I guess" I spoke with hesitance, before turning back to face him. His eyes looked back at me expectantly. "Camping should be interesting" I went on, trying to ignore my tinge of jealousy. "I'm mostly intrigued to see the look on Alice's face when she sees the state of the restrooms" I mused a little, unable to prevent my smile of delight at the thought of Alice's reaction to the camping facilities. "But, my actual birthday's on Thursday. But I'll be spending that with my dad".

"Oh ok. Cool" he gave a small nod of approval. "You doing anything special for it?"

"Erm … well, actually," I couldn't help but shuffle my feet awkwardly as I answered. "We're going to see Disney on Ice. We go every year, its kinda sad I know, but, tradition in a way. It'd be weird if we didn't go after all this time".

"Right" he laughed a little. "Cool, well I'm not one to knock tradition".

"_Yeah_" my words elongated. "_Well_," I shrugged, "I guess I better get going anyway. I don't want to miss the start of the film".

"Or the trailers!" he added brightly, "more often than not they're the best bit" he smirked, his eyebrows rising.

"Yeah, well if that's the case with this movie, I shall be very disappointed" I told him as I began to walk away.

"Well have a good one!" I heard him call back. I gave him a small smile of thanks before finding my way towards the screen.

…………………………………

"_What I would give to kiss thy ruby lips … to taste the sweetness of thy breath …"_

I was so unbelievably swept away by the movie, mesmerised by its beauty, visually and vocally, that everything else just faded into the background.

This was my idea of real love; loyal, romantic and passionate.

It all seemed so straightforward back then; communication was the key, I was certain of it. The man would tell the woman how he felt; they'd date, fall in love and live happily ever after! There'd be none of this cryptic talk we have to put up with.

Ok, so that was a tad simplistic and probably a rarity in that decade as well. But who wants complicated! I'd take simplistic over complicated any day.

I was pulled out of my zone of wonder, as a dark figure sat beside me, followed by an arm brushing against my own. I frowned feeling slightly uncomfortable at their close proximity. There were barely a handful of people taking up the seats, so why would anyone choose to sit hidden, right at the back beside _me?_ I turned my head a jar to see why. Facing the culprit with wary eyes.

I felt myself sigh uncontrollably. _"What are you doing here?"_ I whispered to keep my voice below the movie. I'm not sure why though, like I said, the theatre was practically empty, and I'd doubt anyone could've heard us from above the music, as the orchestra suddenly kicked into gear.

"I'm on my break..." he looked at me, before he focused his vision onto the screen ahead of us. ""Figured you'd be hiding at the back here" he smiled fondly, his face glowing from the lights reflected off the screen. "So how's the movie?"

"Its fine, thank you" I could hear the annoyance in my voice a mile off.

He seemed oblivious however and kept on, "Cool, so what's it about?" he said as he sunk further into the chair, his leg cocked up, resting on his other one.

I sighed in irritation. "You work for the cinema, shouldn't you already know the answer to that question!?"

"I work behind the scenes, with the programming. I don't hand out the popcorn" he raised his eyebrows at me, giving me a look that Alice often wore, as if I should've guessed the obvious.

"Well, again I say, how was I supposed to know that?" I huffed. "So what are you, some kind of computer genius?"

He laughed softly, "Just a man of many talents" he shot me a sideways glance, and I could've sworn he winked at me. But I was probably imagining it…

"Well, I suggest if you really want to know what it's about, then maybe you should just Google it or something. Or look at the theatre programme, you know it's not just about computers Edward," I rolled my eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" I finished, before folding my arms across my chest and turning back to concentrate on the movie. Or, attempt to concentrate at least.

"So is it a love story or something?" he went on. And I knew he was only doing it to irritate me.

"Yes Edward" I huffed, "it's a love story. Something I'm sure you know nothing about".

"Ouch!" he laughed back "…What, you think I've never been in love before?" he sat upright to look at me, giving me his full attention.

I shrugged my shoulders, my eyes focused on the screen. The truth was I'd love to know the answer to that question, I knew so little about him, for all I knew he could already have a girl friend. But I tried to remain as uncaring as possible. Well, as uncaring as one could be with Edward Cullen sat staring at you so intently.

"Typical" he huffed a meek laugh. "Why is it that girls always think they're pro's at this?" he went on, and my face twitched a little; I could sense a rant was on the cards. "Might I remind you that more often than not it's the guy doing all the work," I finally turned to face him, intrigued but baffled at the same time, and I'm guessing my face clearly showed that. "Oh please, don't give me that look! Traditionally it's the _guy_ that does all the asking; first dates, anniversaries, the engagement!" he counted them on his fingers. "And if the guy doesn't go out of his way with his romantic gestures, the girl gets all huffy about it" he rolled his eyes comically. "Bearing in mind, the girl usually just sits back and watch's whilst the guy loses his mind just to please her… I'm telling you, there's a math behind love, and _we're_ the calculators" he pointed to his heart.

"Wow. You've certainly got a downer on relationships haven't you? You make love sound like a suck fest". To say I was disappointed was an understatement. But maybe it was for the best. Knowing he was just like every other moaning, lazy, romantic-less guy, added to my list of how truly imperfect he actually was. Looks could be very deceiving. "Maybe you should consider batting for the other team then. Balance out all that hard work" I offered an exaggerated smile.

He simply laughed in return. "Well it would be less hassle" he mused for a moment. "And I'm not saying that I'm down on relationships, or love for that matter; that's not what I was getting at. In fact, I'm all for it. I'm just saying, _we_ should be given more credit when it comes to love. We're not stupid. We know what works … some of us even enjoy a good old fashioned love story now and then; myself included" he held his head up high, and I couldn't help but smile back, shaking my head a little. "Well, aside from those retched period dramas" he added; his face turning up at the thought of it. "Now watching those are hard work" he nodded slowly, all goggle-eyed.

"Edward, _this_ _is_ a period drama" I told him, my eyebrows rising as I signalled to the big screen ahead of us. To which the two leads were now running through the fields, swept up in a loving embrace.

"Oh right" he frowned slightly as he glanced ahead. "Well, good job my breaks practically over then" he smirked as he shifted forward in his seat. "Don't want to out-stay my welcome".

"Since when were you welcomed?" I smirked back at him. I'd never been much of a joker, or a teaser actually; I'd never been put in a position to try it. But the grin on Edwards face had me tingling. I quite liked the feeling of being cheeky, and in a way, the more times I spoke to him, the easier it became.

"Suit yourself" his mouth was curved to one side in a crooked grin. And if this had been a perfect world, I would've freeze-framed the entire image and taken a snap shot for later enjoyment.

But this wasn't a perfect world, and I'd just have to make do with the memory of it.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then…," he then leant towards me, his sweet scent suddenly sparking my senses to life, "try not to miss me too much. I know it'll be hard." His eyes were so round as he spoke; my sight filled solely by the image of his face. My mouth opened a jar in an attempt to speak, but he'd already gone before my brain had kicked into gear. Stupid brain! And all I was left with, was a mirage of his grinning face left lingering in my mind…

…………………………………

I was distraught. Marching military-like out of the cinema doors, completely heartbroken. All glassy eyed with my lip quivering as my emotions got the better of me. How dare they go through two hours of that, to just kill one of the main characters off at the very end! I clenched my fists and frowned my forehead to focus myself; I was actually thankful it was cold outside. The air was so cool and refreshing that it soon washed away any impending tears. I was also thanking my lucky stars that Edward hadn't cropped up for a third time that evening. I would've been mortified to have him witness me in such a state over a silly tragic love story.

That said, an even bigger part of me was wishing he was still around. For some reason I couldn't seem to stay away. To shake off the feeling and control he had over me; the warmth of my racing heartbeat whenever he was around. It was beginning to feel like a drug to me. I'd never experienced this amount of attention from any guy before, and suddenly here I am, with almost more than I can handle. It was everything I'd ever wanted…

To be noticed.

I slammed the driver-side door to a close. Leaning back into the chair I closed my eyes.

Silence.

My eyes opened to see my vapoured breath fade out into the atmosphere. I flicked the heater on to warm myself up, before I took a glance at the clock. It ticked to 11pm. And for some reason my eyes drifted back towards the building.

As if by magic, he appeared. 11 o'clock on the dot, and he was exiting through the cinema front doors. His bag swung over his shoulder as he headed off towards the main road, walking over the grass verges before he made his way onto the footpath. My eyes tried to follow him for as long as possible, but he was fast, and the darkness quickly swallowed him whole.

I shivered at the thought, feeling as my heartbeat started to relax. I wasn't even aware it'd sped up so fast – nowadays it seemed that was a common occurrence whenever he was within any range of proximity to me. I was always so utterly transfixed by his movements, that nothing else came into awareness until after he was out of eye sight.

It was then that I realised how far I'd fallen. Allowing myself to be taken over by something completely uncontrollable. I needed to re-take that control, to protect my heart like I had done since I was little. Lust was merely a deadly sin, and no good would ever come from wanting someone that I was certain was unattainable. Friendship would have to be enough…

Time to take control!

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed that :) As you can see, I'm trying to showcase the thoughts/tendencies involved in having a crush. It's not an easy ride unfortunately… mostly it does your head in. Especially when you find you're falling in love with that person. Eeek! And you have no idea what the other person is thinking – We've all been there, some of us are unfortunately still suffering from it =P lol.**

**Anyhoo, please review… it makes me happy and encourages me to write more =D xx Much love xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiii =D … you all still with me!? **

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter =/ … but oh well… can't be happy with all of them I suppose =/**

**Please enjoy though =D!**

Chapter 8:

So my whole ingenious idea of taking control proved great in theory, but in practice, it wasn't working out so well. Over breakfast I'd concocted a plan that would solve all my problems. I was adamant that from now on I would do all I could to avoid spending time with him. I would remain civil, but not encourage. I would smile, but not engage in conversation. Besides, we had finals coming up, which meant we'd all be swamped with revision. In a few weeks I doubt we'd even have time to socially interact… I hoped anyway.

Then I remembered the camping trip. An entire day and night stuck in a forest with Edward Cullen. It was glitch, a minor one, but one I could work around.

Sadly that wasn't the only glitch however, because as most of my plans end up, it all went rather pear-shaped come 9am.

And the route of the problem was…?

Well, it starts with an 'A'.

Alice Brandon! Because wherever Alice was, Edward wasn't far behind. And vice versa. So avoiding Edward would mean avoiding Alice, my best friend. And I couldn't even bear the ramifications involved in doing that.

"Hey Bella!" she waved as she skipped towards me, her arms flinging around my neck to embrace me. How anyone could ever be that cheerful on an early school morning had me baffled. "Shopping tomorrow!" she beamed as she pulled away, before laughing as my face contorted into an involuntary grimace.

"I can hardly wait," I said with limited enthusiasm, forcing a smile; noticing as Edward and Jasper then grew increasingly close, as I spied them from the corner of my eye as they approached us.

"Bella," Jasper -a man of few words- gave me his usual nod as he reached a standstill, whilst Edward just smiled that flawless smile of his, and I quickly felt my knees go weak.

"Hi guys" I smiled back sheepishly, feeling as my cheeks already began to burn. Had I no self control at all anymore!?

Obviously not.

"So how was the movie?" Edward asked me, as we all simultaneously turned on our heels to head for the main school doors. We somehow then ended up pairing off; with Alice and Jasper marching off ahead, and Edward and I trailing behind at normal speed. We were like a couple of couples. Alice's doing, no doubt. In fact I'm almost certain I saw Alice tugging at Jaspers arm to pull him along faster.

I shrugged miserably, "It was alright. A little disappointing actually. It was going great until the end, when they stupidly decided to kill off one of the main characters. I wasn't impressed," I turned to look at him, only to see him wearing that little sideways smile he wears so well. I chose to look away and babbled on. "Call me crazy but I thought movies were supposed to carry you away into a happy make-believe fantasy land. Not make the fictional even more depressing than real life".

"Ah, right" he laughed a little. "And that would be one of the many reasons I can't stand period dramas". He told me, his face still smiling.

"Yeah, well" my face began to frown, "they're not all bad" I sulked slightly, suddenly feeling the need to stick up for them as I sensed they faced no mercy from Edward.

"Oh come on. They so are. And what did you expect anyway? Isn't that where the genre gets its name from?" he looked at me stupidly.

"Huh?" I frowned back at him.

"It has the word 'drama' in the title, i.e., dramatic, death, suicide. And any other depressing term that falls into that category. If you were expecting smiles and a bed of roses, maybe you should stick to Disney movies" he nudged my side and I leapt forward slightly laughing.

"You're very opinionated aren't you?" I said whilst laughing.

He shrugged back, "We all have our beliefs".

"Yeah well, might I add that it was all going great last night until you showed up. In fact I'm starting to think you're to blame for all of this. You probably jinxed it with all your negativity" I teased, my eyebrows rising and my head held high.

"Yeah, you think whatever you want to think. But just remember this, if I hadn't have shown up last night, you'd have had a wasted journey. You should be thanking me if nothing else," he spoke so pompously.

"How's that?" I asked in bewilderment as I stopped, my feet routed on the spot as I looked at him through smiling eyes.

"I provided you with 5 minutes of good quality banter. I gave you an insight into the mind of the young twentieth century male. It was all fascinating stuff, was it not?"

"Well, it was certainly an interesting experience. But don't flatter yourself too much" I smirked back and kept walking.

Making our way into class, I noticed Alice and Jasper had already taken to their seats. I shook my head in irritation as she'd purposefully sat beside Jasper, evidently leaving me on a table alone with Edward. She grinned at me wildly as we took to our seats. I knew her game; she couldn't be more obvious if she tried! I simply glared back at her, my eyes squinting as I flashed her a warning sign, to which she turned away, suddenly fidgeting nervously in her seat.

I took to my chair, smiling smugly. Oh how I loved to make her uncomfortable with just one simple glance.

My happiness was short lived however, and it was my turn to shift awkwardly in my seat, as Jessica Stanley, the gossip girl of Forks High School suddenly appeared at our desk.

"Hey Ed" I shuddered at the way she spoke his name, but busied myself in getting my books out.

"Hi … Jessica, is it?" he spoke with slight uncertainty, as I watched him place his glasses case onto the table through the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. I did adore him in those black frames.

"Yeah, that's right. But you can call me Jess" she placed her hands on our table, nearest to Edward. Her attempt at using her body flirtatiously had me cringing. And I felt a sudden urge to jab my pen into her hand.

"Erm, I was just wondering if you had any plans for this weekend? There's this party I'm going too and…" but she was cut short as the teacher took to the floor. Thank goodness. Her voice grated me, not to mention I didn't appreciate where that conversation was headed. "Oh, never mind, I'll catch you later" she giggled as she practically skipped away, running her fingers through her hair in a desperate and completely unattractive way, to which I saw Alice to my left practically fuming.

I remained as rigid as possible. I was barely breathing, not even able to find pleasure in the fact that his glasses had now found their way onto his nose. And it wasn't until I felt a shoot of pain run through my hands, that I unclenched my fists, my nails retracting from where they had stabbed into my skin. No words were spoken from then on. And despite my efforts to focus solely on the lecture in hand, I couldn't help but feel deflated…

………………………..

"God did you see her!?" Alice failed to hold back the second that Edward and Jasper were out of earshot. They had computer class, whilst Alice and I had a free period. "The way she flaunted herself in front of him. How _very_ unattractive!" she folded her arms across her chest as she huffed in disgust.

"Yeah well, Jessica's never had the knack of being subtle" I rolled my eyes before turning back to her. "And why do you even care anyway?" I asked out of curiosity. I knew for a fact Alice was ridiculously in love with Jasper, but my paranoia failed to listen and I had a sudden fear that I'd not only be competing with the whole of Forks Washington, but with my best friend as well!

Not that I would ever act on my feelings of course… I could never handle the inevitable rejection … but in my own fantasy land, in which Edward would happily obey my every wish, I probably would've asked him out by now.

"I care because I don't want my friend being paired up with some bitchie, blonde, gossip girl".

"Alice, you gossip all the time" I told her knowingly, as we took a seat at one of the library tables.

"Yes, but … I'm allowed too" she threw her head to the side in avoidance.

I laughed back, "whatever".

"So, you're not even bothered?" she asked me cautiously as she sat across from me.

I sighed, biting my lip, a habit I'd picked up from Emmett. "I … I don't know. Maybe, a little" I found myself starting to open up, only to back pedal as Alice's face lit up astonishingly. "But only because I don't want Jessica Stanley joining our group!" I quickly added, to which her face gradually fell. "God help us all if that happens!"

"Yeah, well, we're just going to have to do all we can to make sure that doesn't happen" she grinned deviously.

"Alice?" I looked at her worryingly. I'd hate to think what Alice now had up her sleeve.

"Time to start digging!" she rejoiced, as dread filled the pit of my stomach completely.

………………………………

It was 12pm. Lunch time. And there I was, stood awkwardly with my back against the side-wall to the music building, trying to mind my own business, as Alice tried her best to get into the mind frame of Edward Cullen.

Alice had spent the past hour formulating a plan; a one to one discussion of some kind, or bonding session she'd called it. And one of which, if proved successful, would answer all of our relationship questions.

Unfortunately, this so called bonding session went right out the window, and it was suddenly turning into a rather uncomfortable interview session.

It all happened so fast. One second I was probing her to reconsider, the next, she'd pounced on him. And all I was left to do was just stand there and cringe.

She'd started by making some excuse about not knowing much about him, to which she began firing questions at him. Favourite colour, favourite music? Any dark and painful secrets he wished to share with us? He found that last one rather amusing, saying he had a few stashed away, but would have to kill us if he told us them…

I think he was probably joking with that one... And then she landed on the topic of girls.

"What about them?" he asked, and my forehead crinkled in discomfort.

"Well, do you have a type? You know, just for future reference, so we can smile at the ones you like, and glare at the ones you don't".

I took a peek at his face, trying not to be too overt about it, and that crooked grin revealed itself again for the second time that day. "I don't know. I've never really thought about it. But I guess, anyone that's half as attractive as me, stands a small chance of getting noticed" he was as smug and as cocky as ever, but I strangely found that rather endearing. I guess it was also to be expected; you ask a petty question, you're likely to get a petty response.

"So I guess that rules Jessica Stanley out then" she smirked. And I think I almost held my breath. If I'd been sitting on a chair, I'd be on the edge of it right about now.

He laughed in return. "I don't know. Does it? I honestly haven't given her much thought". His head turned towards me and he flashed me a look of bewilderment; I could tell Alice amused him no end. I smiled back awkwardly before turning away, unable to stand my increasing levels of unease.

"Oh, ok. So you're not going out with her then?" I felt sick, wanting to hide myself. Alice was about as subtle as Jessica Stanley was! "I only ask because I happened to hear some vicious rumour that you might be dating her," she laughed a little, her eyes suddenly like golf balls as she awaited his answer.

"Nah" he smiled back at her, shaking his head. "I'm sure she's … lovely" he seemed to struggle for the correct word, I found a brief amount of pleasure in that. "But, I took a pass on that one. Besides, I've already got plans for this weekend".

"Oh right. Well, Great then! Thanks!" she grinned, "Gosh, look at the time. We've gota dash. Excuse us!" to which she spun on her heel, scurried straight towards me, grabbed my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction. We said a quick 'Hi' to Jasper as he made his way over towards Edward, before entering the building out of sight.

"Alice!? What the hell was that!?" I asked as we speed walked into the canteen. I could just imagine the look of bewilderment on Edwards face, as he'd watched us walk away like gossiping little school girls.

"Did you hear? He's not going out with her!" she said, utterly delighted.

"Yes but, how embarrassing was that. Couldn't you have been a little more subtle about it! How am I going to be able to look him in the eye after that!" I said mortified.

"Oh Bella, you know the only way to get any answers out of someone is to just ask them directly. And voila', success!"

I laughed, still bewildered and completely embarrassed by the events of the past 10 minutes. This girl desperately needed to be restrained; I swear she had no morals the majority of the time! But still, she did have a point. And no matter how excruciating I'd found the last 10 minutes, I definitely got the answer I'd been looking for!

**A/N: Thanks again for reading!**

**Pretty please comment :) … It makes me happy and I might just update sooner than you think ;) xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again =D Thanks again to those of you that recently alerted/favourited, and to the comments on here and on LJ :)**

**I have a few days off now so am hoping to get some more writing done =] … wish me lots of inspiration!**

**Now on with the chapter – it might be the longest one yet :O**

**Chapter 9:**

"What about this one?" The top that Alice held up for my approval sent me cringing. I would be ashamed to use it as a duster, let alone as an item of clothing.

"I thought we already agreed no frills!" I gave her a laboured look as I sieved my way through the racks.

"Well I'm sorry, but frills are in this season" her eyebrows rose and her eyes grew large and round, as if I'd personally offended her. "We can hardly go to Vogue and ask them to change their winter fall designs, can we!?"

"I didn't say that, I'm just saying, frills aren't for me… what about this one?" I offered her a compromise. A checked shirt fashioning a variety of shades of purple, combined with black and grey. Probably not something Alice would ever be seen dead in, but the range of colours I hoped would please her.

"I like the colours" Angela offered her two cents of support, as she smiled up at me from where she was sat trying on shoes. Unfortunately nothing was pleasing Alice. "No. This is all wrong" she shook her head vigorously. She was having a fashion breakdown; I could recognise the signs a mile off. "We need to re-fuel. We should get some lunch" her actions were now so controlled, like she was doing all she could to prevent herself from freaking out.

"Yeah, good idea" I placed the shirt back onto the rack; making a mental note to pick that up later on, before all three of us exited the store. "What do we fancy?"

"Italian?"

"Sounds good".

The decision required very little thought, in fact for the past 3 years we'd only ever visited one café restaurant here in the mall. We were rather loyal in our eating/drinking habits.

My stomach started to rumble at the thought of food, my mouth was parched and in desperate need of liquids. That was until Alice mentioned the 'E' word, sending my thoughts wandering elsewhere, and food and drink were suddenly the last thing I was bothered about…

"Hey, isn't that Edward!?" Alice's sudden outburst almost had me doing back flips; and I immediately felt my cheeks warm up. I felt like a cheetah hunting it's pray; my eyes panic searching the space ahead to locate him.

"Yeah, that is Edward" She added with a smile, pointing towards the direction he was sitting. The small Italian café situated at the far corner of the shopping mall…

But he wasn't alone. There he was, engaged in conversation with a beautiful blonde girl.

I heard the distinct sound of his laughter even from where we were stood, some 30 foot away. And my smile quickly dropped; my heart sinking to an all-time low, as I felt the colour drain from my face. The sickness I felt building up in the pit of my stomach was almost unbearable; and any thoughts or feelings of hunger had now vanished. I doubted I could even manage a single bite with how tender my stomach now was.

"Hey, who's that girl with him?" the obvious intrigue and slight sadness from Alice's voice mirrored the way I was feeling; except for me, sadness didn't cover it, it was more like devastation on my part. And my feet drew to a halt.

"I don't know" I spoke without meaning too; my voice turning soft. "But, maybe we should eat somewhere else. We don't want to disturb them".

"Don't be silly" she turned to me, now smiling. "I'm sure he won't mind" she said, her arm thrown sideways as she tapped me on the arm.

"Nah, I'd rather not. I..I need the toilet anyway" I stuttered recklessly, starting to back pedal, my eyes flashing from Alice's face of concern, to Edward's, who seemed rather wrapped up in conversation.

"Well you can use the toilets in there" her smile was gradually disappearing, her expression simply bewildered.

"That's alright. I'll erm, I mean if you guys want to go eat with them, I'll catch you in a bit. I think I want to carry on shopping anyway" I said as I drew further and further away from them.

"Bella don't be silly!" she laughed a little.

"No it's fine. I'll er, I'll see you later!" I smiled, my voice growing louder as I called across to her. Before I spun on my heel, walking at record speed in the opposite direction to them, as a wave of remorse and self-hatred washed over me.

"Bella!!" I heard my name being called after me in alarm, but I ignored it and kept walking.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I'd just made a complete and total fool out of myself. Causing a drama over the lack of control I had on my emotions. I couldn't have been more obvious even if I'd tried! Now everyone was going to know how I truly felt about Edward Cullen! Not to mention I'd just walked away from my best friend without an explanation. I was never going to hear the end of this.

I eventually found myself back in the changing rooms, trying on the shirt from before; it was something to do if nothing else and I couldn't help but feel a slight sense of delight that it actually fit me.

I wondered what they were doing. Had they really joined them for lunch? And who was that girl? I'd never seen her before. I guess his type really was overly-attractive-blondes; only proving to confirm my worst fears. I sighed, slumping onto the seat in my cubicle, as I stared at my bland appearance in the mirror. If I were him, I wouldn't choose me either.

Not long after I felt my cell phone vibrate. I flipped it open hesitantly, momentarily opting to ignore it, it was probably a death threat from Alice no doubt. But I eventually plucked up the courage to read it. A measly text couldn't hurt me anymore than I was already hurting.

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't who I'd been expecting…

It read_ - You know it's rude to ignore people! E xx_

Edward had just text me! I had received a text message from Edward Cullen! My face lit up in a matter of seconds; I was giddy with excitement. But it also fell just as quickly… He knew I was avoiding him! My heart sunk. And one guess who probably told him!

Alice!

I glared back at the message; my teeth grinding as I typed my response.

_FYI I'm not avoiding anyone! I'm trying on clothes. And how'd you even get my number anyway!? Or is that a stupid question! B xx_

30 seconds later, and my phone was buzzing again.

_Yes that is a stupid question … the culprit is sitting right next to me. She's also not very happy with you =P Her voice grew so high, it nearly pierced my eardrum xP lol_…(I smiled at that, very aware of the varying levels of pitch Alice could muster.) _And why won't you join us for lunch? =[ E xx_

I immediately felt bad; like I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life. I couldn't go now though, all those eyes staring at me, the piercing glares, the ten thousand questions! And that was just from Alice!

I also doubted I could look into her eyes. Not Alice's, the mysterious blonde girls. Just knowing they were together and potentially in love. She was everything I wasn't. Even from a distance I could tell how naturally stunning she was.

She also _had_ everything I wanted. Because despite Edward grating at me the majority of the time. He was also the only guy that had ever spun my head, heightened all of my senses, and made me long for a romantic, loving and passion-filled future. The knowledge of that was all finally starting to hit me. And hard.

But he was out of bounds. And at most, all I could hope for was a friendship.

I wasn't sure what to text back in response, so I just left it; threw my boring old clothes back on, and made my way towards the checkout; feeling utterly miserable.

………………………………..

(3pm)

The prices were ridiculous in this place. I was slightly miffed that I hadn't chosen to look at the price of the shirt before I'd purchased it. But oh well, considering how bad I felt right now, a little treat wouldn't hurt. So much so, that I went back to buy another…

I was simply minding my own business, for once letting fashion overcome me, when reality started to set in…

"Hmmm" a voice appeared behind me, and I couldn't prevent the shiver of sudden apprehension across my skin. "I'd go with the purple one" he said.

I stood frozen on the spot, my movements brought to a stand still. And following several long seconds, I braved a look over my shoulder. There he was, as handsome as ever, his face fresh with a smile.

"Actually I was going to go for the red one" I told him as I hooked both shirts back onto the rack.

"Of course you were" he smirked, amused; a twinkle in his eye. Obviously assuming that because he'd chosen the purple, I'd automatically go with the other one.

"I bought the purple one earlier" I informed him.

"Oh." He gave a cautious nod as he looked at me. "So, you've been shopping all this time then?"

"Yep"

"Wow… don't you hate shopping?" I could sense the merriment hindering his voice. I couldn't deny it. _Everyone_ knew I hated shopping.

I shrugged, "It's growing on me" I answered, and a small chuckle came from behind me…

"_Riiight_. Well, Alice will be thrilled I'm sure." I glanced back to see him smiling.

"So aren't you hungry already?" his brow wrinkled slightly as he pulled a wary face.

"Nope" I responded, trying to block out the discomfort of my empty stomach as I continued to sieve my way through the racks. The idea was to focus my vision on something other than Edward; otherwise known as a distraction technique.

And I guess to a certain degree it was working. Still, there was no chance of avoiding that feeling of dread that sat at the pit of my stomach; just waiting for him to bring up my slight avoidance issue. My heart sunk at the thought.

"So, where's Alice anyway?" I asked, silently dreading the answer.

"Oh, they're all still having lunch".

"They're not finished yet!?" I asked, surprised as I looked at my watch. It had been a good 50 minutes since I'd left them.

"Yeah well, too much gossiping means a lack of eating … they're discussing fashion trends, or something" he rolled his eyes. "It all got a little much for me. I excused myself for the sake of my sanity".

"Right" I laughed meekly in sympathy. I knew that feeling all too well.

And then it hit me. If he really was on a date, how could he just dump her with his friends and take off? Not very gentlemanly, that's for sure!

It was then that I actually turned to face him; taking in his full ensemble; black jeans, long-sleeved blue jumper; both rather tight fitting from my not-so-casual-glance. Smart shoes and his hair as perfect as ever, but in that messy kind of way.

I found my concentration was abruptly wavering, thanks to the pleasant view set out before me.

"Bella?" he looked at me oddly, his head tilting a little to one side.

"Sorry?" I frowned in question as I came back into awareness, our eyes coming into contact.

"I said, are you ready to face Alice yet?"

"Oh, erm, sure. Piece of cake" I smiled; immediately regretting my choice of words, as my stomach rumbled at the mention of cake. "How'd you find me anyway?" I frowned at him, curious as to how he'd located me within the entire shopping mall, before my words registered with my brain. "I mean, not that I'm hiding or anything" my speech rushed out. "I'm not hiding" I repeated for extra clarity, as I swallowed away the lump of panic that filled my throat.

He grinned back at me, looking delighted at my tiny slip-up, before he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Lucky guess".

Turning back to the shirt, I picked out my size. "Are you actually going to buy that? Or, are you just going to keep looking at it all day?" he questioned me, and I could imagine the grin plastered onto his face.

I glared at him, to which he laughed back. "Come on, how about we take a break from all this shopping crap and I'll buy you lunch … a late lunch" he added with a smirk, his eyebrows rising.

"I dunno" I trailed off, shaking my head indecisively.

"Why!? … What are you so afraid of?" he smiled, his eyes growing with intensity as I looked at him, my mind trying its best to muster up a good enough excuse. But alas, I came up with nothing, and the sweet smile on his face gradually turned into a smile of confusion.

"I'm not afraid of anything". I eventually spoke up, and I hoped he hadn't sensed the strain of anxiety that graced my throat. The truth was, I _was_ afraid, afraid of what spending time alone with him would do to me. I was already in far too deep as it was.

"Good" his smile returned. "Let's go then". And for once, instead of choosing my usual avoidance technique, I relented, and although hesitant, I followed him out…

**A/N: Hope you're still enjoying it!?**

**Ooo, now doesn't that green button below look pretty xD**

**Press it and see what happens =D! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another update :O**

**So I've decided its time to put Bella and YOU, out of your misery! Time to get to know that dude called Edward Cullen…**

**Chapter 10:**

I can't even begin to describe how nervous I felt as we walked towards the nearest café, side by side, before we sat down and ordered our food.

Following much internal contemplation (the walk to the café was long and silent, hence my period of over-thinking), I eventually opted for a cookie and a milkshake. I'd pondered going the whole hog and ordering a proper meal, but I doubted I could stomach it, not with the current state my nerves were in. Well, that and the fact that I didn't want to risk spilling something down my top or food smearing across my mouth due to my shaky hand. It _was_ known to happen.

I was also growing rather unimpressed by our waitress, and how blatantly obvious she was as she fluttered her eyelashes and practically shoved her breasts in our faces. Edward didn't seem at all fazed by it, I guess he was used to attracting attention, but it certainly did nothing to appease me. I glared daggers into her back as she waltzed away, her hips swaying from side to side in a ridiculous manner. She looked more constipated than attractive if you ask me. But I did gain slight pleasure from the knowledge that her elaborate performance was only out of jealousy. Poor thing.

I hoped she didn't spit in my milkshake.

"_So,_ I guess we should text Alice then. Get them to come meet us here". I said. But it wasn't so much a statement, or a question really. To be honest, the lack of Alice time was refreshing… relaxing almost, without the pressure of me having to keep up with her. That said, relaxing was now a little difficult, what with the company I was entertaining.

"I don't mind" he shrugged, rather blasé about it all. So I left it, giving him a little smile whilst I swirled my straw around my strawberry milkshake in tiny circles.

"So" I trailed off slightly. I hated small talk, but I also couldn't stand those awkward silences. "How are you finding it here anyway?"

"It's alright. I can't imagine it's the hotspot for a wild night out, but, it's got character".

"Yeah, I guess …" I shuffled in my seat, not wanting to push it, but a little info on his background wouldn't be too much to ask, would it? "So, why'd you move here anyway? I can't imagine why anyone would want to live in Forks".

He shrugged smiling, "My dad was offered a better position at Forks Hospital. He's a surgeon and now also head of the Emergency Department. The offer was just too good to resist".

"Wow," his father was a surgeon! Well I wasn't expecting that one. "Talk about a major responsibility," I responded, and finally I was getting somewhere.

"Yeah, I honestly don't know how he does it. But, he loves it, so…"

I nodded slowly, "And, your mother?" I asked, coyly flicking my eyes from my milkshake and back to his face. Unaware of how much he was willing to share. Did he even have both parents? … I had no idea. Up until now he'd been very much a closed book.

"My mom owns a train of Antique Jewellery quarters" he began, and I was all ears. "There are various stores dotted around New York and Washington. She kind of floats from one to the other. They were handed down to her from her great grandmother… I think" he pondered for a moment. "It's become kind of a family tradition, I guess".

And again I said, "Wow". Disney on Ice was the extent to any tradition I had with my family. "You have a very successful family," I said, a little sheepishly, suddenly feeling awfully inadequate. "You must be really proud" I added, deflated at my new found knowledge. I must seem so boring to him.

"Yeah I am. But, luck has a lot to do with it. Believe me" he smiled that delightful half smile, but I struggled to find much comfort in it.

I somehow doubted that last part, but I didn't interject. I suppose I should've guessed he was a seed growing from a successfully well-kept background. The designer glasses, the accent, the avid musical talent, the intelligence. Not to mention how stunningly gorgeous he was, all should have screamed 'High Society'.

"So, you're pretty close with your parents then?"

He scratched his head, pulling a face before answering. "_I..I,_ _used_ to be" his voice was strained as he answered, and it seemed not all in Edwards life was a bed of roses. "Don't get me wrong, I love my parents dearly. But, we kind of have different views on life now. My moms so wrapped up in organising her next big event, it just, it gets too much sometimes…

…Truth is, I don't really care much for that lifestyle anymore. In fact, I prefer not to broadcast it if I can help it," he said whilst leaning over and snapping off the end of my cookie, which as of yet had gone rather uneaten. "It's not that I'm ashamed of it," he said whilst eating, "I just, think there are more important things in life than money and fast cars. Not to mention your constantly having to please everyone, living up to their standards, attending all these fancy parties where you all act like the best of friends, but secretly you're in competition with each other," he rolled his eyes. I could tell there was no love lost there. "After awhile, it gets ridiculous… and, if don't keep your eye constantly on the ball, people will take advantage of you" he sighed, and suddenly, sat opposite me was a completely different man, an Edward Cullen I had never met, a sad and seemingly lonely one, not the usual happy-go-lucky guy I was used too. "People look at you differently because they think you're sat on a wad of cash. Money is like, air to these people; they just breathe it in. And when they find out you don't even want to be apart of that, they turn on you. It's like it's, controversial or something …That's why I like attending a public school now. Everyone's equal...

…But whatever, I'm just rambling," he offered a feeble smile. "I've already told my mom I won't be taking over the Jewellery Quarter when she retires; it's not my thing… I'd sooner work my way up on my own. Like my dad did".

Well that explained the part time cinema job. I felt a little better knowing he couldn't be swayed by successful hand-me-downs. But I wondered what he was thinking about as he'd spoke of his previous life. It seemed there was more to it than just the bane of having to party with Americas most elitist. His mother for one sounded extremely high and mighty. I doubt someone as ordinary as me would ever fit in with her ideal.

"So, you don't miss your old life then? Your friends and stuff?" I continued to prod.

He thought for a moment or two, his mouth falling into this adorable pout as he considered my question. I tried not to smile or fixate on it, given this was our first serious conversation and I desperately needed to concentrate, but I couldn't really help it; something as sweet as that needed to be admired.

"Nah, it doesn't really bother me. I've only got a handful of good solid friends left, and I mean it's not like I'll never see them again. We'll still hang out at birthdays and whatnot… Besides, I like making new friends" he smiled at me, and I almost couldn't breathe.

"And erm" I swallowed hard, now for the most important question. I could already feel the blush rising up my cheeks as I spoke. "What about your, friend, the one from before?" I paused momentarily, not entirely sure what to call her. I didn't want to presume they were dating, because there was no saying they actually were, but I also didn't want to offend him by labelling her as 'the blonde girl'. So I opted for 'friend', it seemed the most sensible choice.

"What about her?" he then looked me in the eye, so I chose to focus on the circles I was making in my milkshake; anything to hide my blushing eyes.

"Well, is she the main one you've stayed in contact with? You don't seem to mention anyone from your old school".

"Well, Rose and I go way back" he sat back into his chair as he answered. "I couldn't get rid of her even if I wanted too. But yeah, she's the main one left from my old life. As well as my parents, obviously" he smiled lightly.

"You guys are, pretty tight then" I timidly glanced a look at his face. He seemed extremely content as he thought of her.

"Yeah, she's like my right arm. I doubt I could get through life without her. She's one of the only ones that seem to … understand".

"That's nice," I smiled sadly; realisation starting to hit. "High School sweethearts." My longing for that must have sounded so obvious to him, but I couldn't hide it. Everything was now confirmed; much to my disappointment.

"Hardly!" he exclaimed in amusement, pulling a face before laughing, and I raised my head to look at him. Not quite the response I was expecting, that's for sure. "… She's my sister". He looked at me with wide eyes, before chuckling. "And even if she wasn't, I'd steer well clear of that" he pulled another face. "Friendship is enough! She's far too high maintenance for my liking".

I suddenly felt like an idiot for not putting two and two together. He'd mentioned his parents! So how could the idea of him having siblings never even cross my mind!?

I was so blinded by my infatuation, that my ability to think rationally was being compromised. Damn myself! "_Oh_ …" my voice caught in the back of my throat. "I..I thought…"

"Yeah, well. We're close, but we're not breaking-the-law-kind-of-close. I think sharing the same womb as her is going far enough" his mouth turned into a lopsided smile and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah, I guess that would be going too far" I said, chuckling softly. "Sorry, I just…"

"You made an assumption. It was an easy mistake to make. You figured that since I'm such a hot and sexy stud, that I'd be taken already" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't forget arrogant!" I offered with a smile; now feeling a lot brighter, to which he laughed back.

"Drink up" he gave me a fraction of a nod and I turned back to focus on my milkshake. When I say focused however, I mean visually, as my thoughts were always somewhere else. On him of course, as I silently revelled in the new found knowledge that he was still very much on the market. I really should get a grip of myself someday. Put that paranoia finally to rest!

I doubt it would happen anytime soon though.

It was silent now, and despite my eyes being fixed solely on the drink before me, I couldn't help but feel like he was just sat there staring at me. Watching my every movement. And the more I imagined it, the tenser I became; almost to the point where I was rigid, as stiff as stone… no longer able to muster the strength or mental capacity to take another sip.

It was then that I braved a glance at his face. Our eyes met, but he wasn't smiling, he didn't look mad, or upset, he looked almost wary of something, like he was swept up in an intense train of thought. Much like myself, not 10 seconds ago. I wondered what he was thinking. Was he thinking about me?

Probably not.

I watched as his mouth then began to twitch and his eyes which were previously on mine, flicked past my head…

"We've got company".

……………………………….

"Safe driving you guys! I'll see you Monday!" I said as I jumped inside of Emmett's work van. He'd been on his way home, so he'd kindly offered to pick me up.

"Bella, it was nice meeting you" smiled Rosalie, the diamond necklace she wore around her neck glistening up at me almost blindingly. And after an hour of getting to know her, I still didn't quite know what to make of her. She seemed nice enough, very polite and well mannered, but she'd had this tendency to keep looking at me. And every time she did, she had a glint in her eye, her mouth appearing to curve into a tiny smirk; unnoticeable to the majority, but it seemed blatant to me. To say I was unnerved by her apparent interest in me was an understatement. But even now, as she smiled and waved at me goodbye, I felt uncomfortable. It was as if her mouth was saying one thing, but her face said something else. I figured I probably amused her or something. They were obviously an up-market family. Her clothes for one reeked of classy designer outlets, unlike mine which looked overly casual and well-worn-in. We were poles apart in that sense.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too" I replied rather sheepishly; feeling a little inadequate as I noticed her look my brothers work van up and down. She didn't look disgusted though, she seemed mostly intrigued by it.

I ended with a glance at Edward, who looked up at me with an expectant smile. I offered a small smile in return, trying not to let my discomfort show, before I slammed the door to a close.

"So how was work?" I asked as I fiddled with my seatbelt clasp. I frowned as we remained stationary however, wondering why we hadn't yet moved. Turning back to Emmett I noticed his eyes lingering on Rosalie with amazement and intrigue. I wondered if that was the same look that crossed my face every time I saw Edward…

I smiled, shaking my head a little. "Erm … Emmett?" I cocked an eyebrow at him as he was pulled out of his trance.

"Right, yeah. Let's go" he cleared his throat before focusing on the view ahead.

"Don't worry big brother. I'm sure that's not the last you'll see of her" I smiled at him as I rested my head against the headrest.

"Watch it you! Do you think I didn't see you eyeing up her brother!" he smirked back at me. And I felt my face quickly burn up. There was no escaping it; it was inevitable. My reaction had just given him the only answer he required.

"Here" he said as he wound down his window, "let's get some fresh air in here shall we. I think we could both do with some" he turned to me smiling. And I knew that from this day, I would never hear the end of it…

That night I lay in bed, my head crammed with thoughts and images from the days events; it was like my very own personal mind-moviespam, with everything laid out before me.

Finally I'd been given a glimpse into the life that was Edward Cullen. But now I'd seen it, I wasn't so sure how I felt about it. His life was so alien to me, a world I knew existed but had never stepped a single foot in. I bet they even drank their tea from real china cups.

I sighed hard, cuddling my stuffed teddy bear closer to my heart. Now I was even more convinced that he was out of my league. His expectations were no doubt miles wide compared to mine, given the life he led. Granted, he'd made it clear he wanted nothing to do with it, but it was still a part of him, a part of who he was, whether either of us liked it or not…

**Preview: Edward shows Bella his softer side after she receives some bad news. Is this the start of a change in their relationship? Lets hope so =]**

**Review PLEEEASE xD!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys :) You all still alive out there? Sorry for making you wait a little longer than usual =[ … Work has been very inconsiderate when it comes to my writing!!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 11:**

WEDNESDAY.

So the start of the week went off pretty well. I'd only had 1 class with Edward, which, at first, despite being a tad disappointed, meant I had a chance to take a breather for awhile. As always my paranoia still led me to believe he'd probably had caviar and champagne for breakfast, but I tried not to linger on it, knowing it was just my irrational mind playing tricks on me.

In fact, come Monday morning, all thoughts of inadequacy were quickly brushed aside, and after listening to him moan about the complexity of the Psychology Homework, I realised he was still just an all round average guy. He didn't fly in on a helicopter as my Sunday night dream had led me to believe, and he still suffered from the same Educational stumps as I did. I was thankful for that.

Come lunch time, we all still hung out, but with there being 6 of us in the group, the pressure was kept to a minimum. I was strangely no longer feeling suffocated by my attraction towards him. That combined with the fact that I'd managed to avoid embarrassing myself in front of him, was an added bonus.

Everything was going pretty great. I was even looking forward to my birthday weekend! Because the more we discussed it- the constructing of tents, the hunting for firewood, the idea of staying up late with only the moon and gods creatures to keep us company- the more I _couldn't wait_ to witness Alice staring nature in the eye.

I hadn't been this excited for my birthday since … well, since I was born actually. That was until Tuesday night, when my dad had returned home with some unfortunate news. Apparently there was this major case on the go, and being chief of Forks station, he _has to_ venture up to headquarters to discuss it. Career-wise, it's a win win. The sad part of the matter is, HQ is almost 10 miles away, and this case wasn't going to get solved over night. Meaning, my birthday night at Disney on Ice had to be relinquished. So much for that tradition.

Fascinating how one minute you could be over the moon about something, then the next, it all seemed like the end of the world. So by the time I'd arrived at school on the Wednesday morning, I was feeling as miserable as ever.

"Hey Cinderella!" his upbeat voice approached me from the front, completely unaware of the grey cloud conveniently positioned over my head; but not even Edward could put a smile on my face now. "You all ready for tomorrow night!? Ball gowns and tiaras an all!?"

I sighed, my shoulders slouching as I sat slumped on the ledge wall that lead to the library's entrance. I didn't look up to greet him like I usually would have. I didn't want him seeing my blotchy pug eyes and bright red nose, following the tears I'd shed last night as I'd cried myself into my slumber.

"Hey … are you ok?" his previously bubbly persona had vanished, and his tone turned to concern. His shoes and legs were all that I saw at first, before I watched as he took a seat beside me, his body angled towards me as I imagined him inspecting my appearance. Meanwhile I just stared at my hands. "What's wrong?" he pressed as I failed to look up.

"It doesn't matter" the glum tone of my voice made me even more depressed.

"Of course it does. You're upset, what is it?"

I took a breath and raised my head a little. "I found out last night that my dad has to work over my birthday. There's some kind of criminal activity in the area, and because he's chief of police, he has to be involved. It's an all-hands-to-the-deck kinda deal. There's no way around it … and I wouldn't want him to pull out anyway, its so high profile, it'll be good for him".

I was met with silence at first, before he released a long soundly exhale. "I'm sorry, that, really sucks. It was the one thing you were actually looking forward too as well," he sounded genuinely upset for me, no longer his usual cheeky self, but displaying a tenderness I'd never witnessed up until now. I probably would've savoured the moment more if I hadn't been feeling so miserable about it.

I shook my head a little. "It doesn't matter. I'm not bothered anymore. I'd sooner know that he's out there saving lives … Birthdays are just another day, right".

"Hey don't give me that! You told me, that it's something you've done with your dad since… since you can remember! It's your tradition".

"It's Disney on Ice Edward" I finally turned to him, my face expressionless, "it's just a childish dream… it's probably done me a favour anyway. Can't keep clinging onto the past. It's about time I grew up" I told him. And with that, I stood up and dragged my heavy uncooperative feet towards the library doors…

I eventually found myself sat at one of the library tables, in the 'quiet only' zone, by myself. Now not only depressed over the situation concerning my birthday, but also disappointed in myself for just walking away from Edward, when I'm sure all he wanted to do was help.

I sat there staring miserably through heavy eyes, at the photos I'd stored in my cell phone over the years. I stopped at a photo taken on my 17th birthday. Just me and my dad at Disney on Ice, it was taken after the show and the grins plastered across our faces reminded me of how much we'd enjoyed it.

I slammed it shut as I struggled to keep a hold of my emotions. To anyone else it would seem pathetic to get so upset over a cancelled birthday event. But not to me…

Maybe it was because my family life failed to consist of the average nuclear variety. My mother had deserted us, my father was a workaholic, his existence only apparent in the evenings nowadays, and by that time, end of day exhaustion meant we'd only manage a few measly sentences to each other, before we'd both be off to bed. And my brother Emmett, well, he would juggle his time between fixing cars at the garage and getting drunk and partying at night. I guess my birthday always provided me with some kind of normality. A chance for me to bond with my father and subsequently cling onto a variation of family life.

Some ten minutes later I felt someone take a seat beside me, before a hand reached over and placed a pink iced cupcake on the table in front of me. It sat there temptingly, appearing almost too good to eat. I turned to see Edward smiling at me sympathetically, a rush of warm blood pumped through my veins at the sight of him sat beside me, before I focused back onto the cupcake in question.

He spoke up as I sat there in silence. "Rose always says there isn't a problem that can't be solved by chocolate. Or, a cake in this matter" he smiled, his cheeks turning a fresh pink colour. "I'm not sure I agree with her on that one. It can't really solve anything, but, it can make things seem a little better, even for just a few minutes or so".

I felt my mouth curve upwards for the first time that day at the sweetness of his gesture; my eyes starting to water slightly as I considered how much he must really care.

"Look I know that you think your birthdays ruined now, especially since spending time with your dad was probably what you were most looking forward too, but, I still think you should have the chance to enjoy your night…" I turned my head a jar to look at him. "I think you should still go to the show" he told me.

I reached out to swivel the cake in my hand distractively. "I couldn't…" I shook my head; my forehead was starting to ache at its constant strain. "Emmett already has plans, Alice has a phobia of people dressed in character costumes" I rolled my eyes at that "…I wouldn't want to go by myself and there isn't anyone else to ask" I spoke softly, slowly retracting my hand.

"Well sure there is!" I looked at him, my face frowning as I awaited his suggestion. "He's sitting right next to you!" he beamed at me, animatedly placing his hands to the side like jazz hands.

I looked across at him cautiously, "Edward, don't be silly … You wouldn't want to go to a Disney show with me. Look, I appreciate what you're doing, but, it's really not necessary".

"Erm excuse me, but did you ever consider that maybe I _want_ to go. I'll have you know that I spent the first 10 years of my life lusting after Belle from Beauty and the Beast!" I looked at him in bafflement. "And if she thinks the best she can do is a hairy beast, then, she's in for a big surprise when she meets me" he said, smirking at me; his usual arrogant self beginning to re-appear. He just couldn't help himself.

I frowned in response, choosing to play along. "So, what you're saying is that once we're there, you're going to take one look at her and ditch me right on the spot?" I looked him in the eye straight-faced.

"Well, it's probably unlikely, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a possibility" his arms folded across his chest as he leant backwards into his chair.

"Well I'm not sure I'd want to encourage that kind of behaviour. The kind where you ditch your friends for a more attractive model".

His head leant to one side, his smile going with it. He looked so adorable. But I simply looked back at him through sulking eyes.

"Don't worry; it won't happen. I'm not nearly hairy enough for her" he said matter-of-factly, to which I smiled in return.

"So what do you say anyway?" he let out a tiny chuckle. "It'll be fun. Besides, I've already arranged for someone to cover my shift" my ears pricked up at that. "And I think it'd be rather selfish of you to reject my offer, especially since I've gone to so much effort … don't you think? … huh?" He then proceeded to poke my sides; I laughed back, fidgeting in my seat, my muscles tensing in a spasm as he tickled me. "Come_ on_" he stressed as he tried to ware me down. "You can't possibly resist my charms for this long" he smirked.

"Ok, ok" I relented, holding my hands out to surrender, my face almost cracking as I found myself mimicking his contagious smile. "But just so you know, it's not your charm that got to me, it was all that poking" I poked him back playfully.

"Sure, whatever you say" he smiled lightly in amusement, whilst I felt my cheeks grow beetroot red.

"Well great anyway," he grinned back, clearly pleased with himself. "Should be a good night. We'll have fun, scouts honour!" he held his hand up…

He left soon after that, saying he had some piano practice he had to attend to. Apparently he was one of the highflyers in his music class and had been asked to tutor those that were lagging behind. He seemed to take pride in making me aware of that. It also looked good on his CV resume'.

So I was left with a feeling of ambivalence; completely moved by Edwards attempt at making my birthday seem salvageable, flabbergasted that he would change his shift to endure two hours of watching people dressed up in fanciful costumes, and skating to cheesy music. And then overcome with nerves and excitement at the prospect of spending my actual birthday with the guy of my dreams. Understandably, the nerves were gradually outweighing all of the other sensations I was experiencing.

Taking a hold of the cupcake I peeled back the wrapping. I almost didn't want to eat it. A part of me pondering the idea of savouring it for years to come, in which I could look back at it and remember the moment so dearly. But I chose to take a bite, never wanting to let myself become that pathetically lovesick, when I would cherish every item he'd laid his hands on, and keep them locked up in a keep-safe box under my bed.

No thanks!

That said, I took my time to enjoy its sugary sweetness. Firstly by picking off the tiny rounded iced balls one by one, and swirling them around on my tongue. Five minutes later and all I was left with was a white flimsy cake wrapper.

Following my brief trip to the restrooms where I washed my sticky hands, I then found myself heading towards the music block. At first it was simply to thank him for being so thoughtful, and for cheering me up of course; he had a knack for doing that. But as I neared the doors to the building (a place I hadn't set foot in since my first year at Forks High School, a single failed attempt at playing the recorder left me almost traumatised – the teacher at the time having no sympathy for the uncoordinated), my intrigue at witnessing him playing an instrument overpowered everything else. And I opted for just spying on him. It was a tad stalker-ish I admit, but when else would I get the opportunity to see him in action, and also with his teacher-head on… an even bigger reason for me to watch from the sidelines. I hoped he had his glasses on…

I entered the hallway with caution, welcomed to the sound of a mass of musical instruments, as they suddenly sprung to life. At first I wasn't sure where they were coming from. It all sounded too loud and orchestrated, not having that distinct richness of the piano I was looking for. They were harsh at first, gritty and droney, followed soon after by a high-pitched buzzing sound… _oh_ … I came to a realisation as I poked my head through one of the windows, noticing the group of trumpet and saxophone players all sat in a circle with their piece notes set out before them.

Rather extravagant for Forks High School if you ask me. I'd never known of any other instrument to be played within the confines of the school grounds, other than the recorder and piano of course.

I then happened to glance at one of the flyers stuck to the wall. It read, 'The FIRST EVER Forks High School Christmas Music Night! Come along!'

Well, that explained it. They were obviously rehearsing.

It was fascinating stuff, don't get me wrong, but my interest quickly dissipated, and I found my ears picking up on something else. Don't ask me where I was heading. I'd never known the music building to be so vast, but as I walked towards the furthest crevice of the building, I located a small room kept well out the way.

I peered through the window at the 5 students who all had their backs to me. All huddled around the grand piano, and listening intently as the guy at the centre of it all gave them instruction. I smiled, my hand without thinking rising to touch my heart, feeling strangely proud that Edward was in the midst of it all.

So he wasn't joking when he said he could play. He _could_ play, and he played like an angel. I was a little disappointed I could only see his back however. But I made do with what I could see and hear, his head bopping to the music, as his hands struck down on each note with precision, creating the most beautiful of tunes. To be honest, after awhile I didn't need to see anything else, the image I made up of him smiling in my head would suffice for now.

"Can I help you dear?" I was abruptly pulled out of my gaze, as a hand tapped me on the shoulder, and a figure appeared to my left. The hand belonged to that of a short middle aged woman, slightly rough around the edges, glasses positioned at the tip of her nose and her brown woollen suit all looking rather dated. She must have been the music teacher.

"Oh, sorry. No… I erm…"

"He's talented, isn't he" her voice was so calm as she gave me a gentle nudge, her caring eyes turned to admiration as she peered through the window to look at him.

"Yeah, he is" I sighed a little as I turned back to watch him.

"I've never seen talent like that in my 30 years of teaching you know".

"I guess he was worth the wait" I spoke softly, my eyes not straying an inch.

"Oh without a doubt … and such a lovely boy, so sweet and always helpful. Whoever ends up with him will be one very lucky lady" she said, and I felt her eyes smiling back at me once again. Did she know something I didn't!?

"_Yeah, I'm sure"_ my voice seemed to fade away through my unease.

"Why don't you come in dear," her eyes lit up, "you can sit at the back, I'm sure he wont mind" she went to open the door.

"No, its ok, thank you. I..I actually have to go.. But thank you!" I stuttered, forcing a weak smile as I shimmied straight past her.

I scurried out of the building in record speed. Dodging several musicians as they precariously carried their instruments down the hallway, trying their hardest not to drop them. I gave an apology as I accidently brushed passed the one; momentarily unsteadying them, but thankfully they remained standing, before I successfully made it outside, unscathed and more importantly, unseen by Edward.

I headed back towards the library, now slightly startled, but also pumped from my brief encounter at almost getting busted. What a rush! The day went by so fast after that, eventually turning into a blissful distant memory. And as I lay in my bed that night, with a smile so big, it caused me to stay awake for hours, I thought back to the image in my head of Edward playing. He owned that piano, in every way possible. And I only hoped that someday, just maybe he would play a song for me…

Hey, a girl could dream right?

And dream is what I did …

**A/N: Still no kiss :( I know you all hate me because of it, but it'll be worth it in the end… I promise :)**

**Please review =D xxx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. We're slowly but surely getting there ;) **

**Hope its ok; it's a long one this week…**

**Thanks for reading and for the comments, always appreciate it =]**

Chapter 12:

"Wakey wakey little sis!"

I groaned at the sudden intrusion_, "Go awaaay"_, sticking my head far into my pillow; hoping he would get the message.

"No chance! You're officially an adult now! Time to celebrate!" I felt a big flat hand spread out across the expanse of my back.

"I've been an adult since the age of two Emmett. What's changed?" I turned my head on the pillow to face him, peering at him through tired eyes.

"A lot's changed!" he displayed far too much enthusiasm for this time of morning. Clearly there was more to this than meets the eye. "It's been made official now! And you know what that means don't you!?" he grinned at me, a glint in his eye. I frowned, failing to see how anything positive could come out of being an adult.

Of course I failed to view adulthood in the same way that my bachelor-loving brother did, who then placed a large glass bottle on my bedside table.

I read the words, 'Cinzano Bianco' as I screwed my face up at him in confusion.

"I thought I'd start you out on something easy. Splash some lemonade in there and voila! … We'll hit the hard stuff later on" his face was a picture of mischief, I managed a weak laugh in return.

"_Emmett!_" I heard my dads warning tone mix with laughter as he appeared at my bedroom doorway.

"What?" he asked innocently. "She knows I'm only teasing! I'll help her drink it" he smirked back at me. And I flung a rather uncoordinated arm out towards him.

"How about you get to work you goofball" said Charlie, playfully punching his sons bicep.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going" he said with a smile, leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead, before leaving an envelope on my pillow beside my head. "Happy Birthday beautiful! _Please_ _try _and enjoy your day. A smile would suffice," he grinned back at me lovingly. "I'll catch you later dad! Watch how you go, yeah" he added.

I gave him a nod and a small smile, before I watched him walk away. "Oh yeah, and Alice called, she'll be over any minute. Better put your party hat on!" he winked at me, grinning wildly before disappearing around the corner.

Dragging my sleepy body upwards, I sat into an upright position. Great. I best get a hold of that scarpered birthday spirit for when Alice turns up; or all hell would break loose. She often took it personally when I failed to display much interest in my own birthday.

"So how's my little girl doing on her 18th birthday? Feel any different?" my dad said as he took a seat beside me, picking up one of my childhood cuddly toys and holding it tight.

"Actually" my shoulders rose and fell as I took a long breath, "I feel like I want to be 17 again".

He smiled at me, amused, "Yeah, don't we all" his eyes widened and his eyebrows rose.

"Here" he presented me with my first present. "Happy Birthday Bellz" he said as he handed over the box.

I immediately sensed his level of caution, which only added to my intrigue.

Tearing the wrapping paper open, I was left with a small blue box; the words, 'Swarovski' written on the top. Opening the box I saw the most stunning crystal red pendant sparkling up at me. It was carved into an apple shape, and it was attached by a slick black cord. It really was beautiful, showcasing the most vibrant colours of red and green crystal I had ever seen.

"You like it?"

I laughed a little, gobsmacked, "Are you kidding!?" I gasped, my eyes transfixed on the pendant before me. "I love it! … I'm never going to take it off" I beamed, removing it from the box and putting it on.

He smiled back through his relief. "Glad to hear it …And now to something a little more practical" he said as he handed me a silver camera. This one wasn't wrapped, and I'm guessing the people at Swarovski wrapped the previous one… Charlie was all fingers and thumbs when it came to wrapping presents.

"You bought me a camera?" I asked through my ever growing smile. I guess this birthday wasn't turning out to be so bad after all.

"Well I thought since I can't be there tonight, maybe you could take some photos for when I get back. Show me how much fun you had… bout time you had a camera of your own. Cant keep relying on that phone of yours".

"This is so great!" I can't remember a time when I'd received such thoughtful presents. I usually ended up with clothes, shoes and makeup, thanks to Alice's input on the matter, whilst Emmett tended to stick to vouchers, it was, after all, the safest option for someone who held very little imagination. Well, aside from that one bizarre moment in time when he'd rocked up with my truck for the first time; he stumped us all with that one! That was a one off though, and I smiled down fondly at the envelope he'd left me on my pillow. "I love them all" I grinned as I took hold of the envelope and held it in my lap.

And then his smile suddenly wavered. "I really am sorry about tonight Bellz. I wish there was something I could do, but…"

"It's ok. Really. I understand" I smiled back sympathetically.

"I know you do, I just feel rotten about it" he shrugged. "But I'm glad you're still going! I bet you wouldn't want you big loser of a dad cramping your style anyway. You go have fun Bellz, if anyone deserves it, you do".

"Thanks dad" I smiled sadly, unable to prevent the tiny tear as it trickled down my cheek, whilst I leant forward and hugged him tight. I'd decided not to inform him of the details regarding my company for the night. It wasn't that I wanted to keep him in the dark about my friendship with Edward, but the fact that it was a guy who I was going with, would've meant raised eyebrows and unnecessary fatherly concern.

He would've only jumped to conclusions, and I'd never hear the end of it. He'd be calling me every two seconds… and on top of the embarrassment factor of having to explain all of the phone calls to Edward, in a way a part of me wanted to keep my friendship with Edward a secret, just for the moment. We were suddenly starting to become pretty close. I was seeing a side of him I never knew existed. It needed to be explored, and I was hoping I could do that by myself…

…………………………….

I stood at my floor length mirror, staring at my reflection as I twirled on the spot, the new dress that Alice had bought me floating just above my knees.

"Am I good, or what!?" approved a delighted Alice, from where she sat on my bed all smug and self righteous.

"It is beautiful". I said with slight disbelief, as I held the skirt of the dress at one side, before glancing down towards my pasty legs. "Just wish my legs didn't look like milk bottles".

"Oh please, do you have _so_ little faith in me" she looked at me disapprovingly, before digging into her bag and pulling out a pair of lightly tanned tights. "I'm way ahead of you on that one sister" she threw the pack of tights in my direction. I caught them between my slippery fingers, as my dad re-appeared at my doorway. "Well I'm off Bellz" he said, before he noticed my new ensemble. "Wow, don't you look beautiful" I watched his eyes soften as I turned my head to look at him. "Nice work Ali".

"Thanks" we both said in unison, before giggling.

"Anyway, I best get going". He said as he walked forward to give me a hug. "You have a good night, alright. And listen, you maybe 18 now, but you make sure that friend of yours looks after you!" I didn't fail to notice Alice's head twitch at the mention of the 'friend'.

"No probs. Just drive safely and text us when you get there" I ordered him. And then he was gone. And I barely had time to process my sadness in seeing him leave, before Alice was right on my case…

"And what friend might your father be speaking of exactly?" she asked me with wide and inquisitive eyes, and I knew I'd never get out of this one. I sighed a lengthy exhale, as I turned back to face the mirror. So much for my birthday night with Edward being kept a secret.

"If Charlie's not going with you, and Emmett's busy, that only leaves our small group of friends. And well, you know how I feel about Disney shows. Jasper would probably fall asleep half way through, and Angie and Ben have a night of babysitting ahead of them. I think that's everyone" she mock mused for a moment. "Oh wait no, of course, who am I forgetting!?" she grinned at me, suddenly looking a little psychotic.

"Alice, don't!" I warned her as I stepped away from the mirror and pulled open my closet of clothes.

"So it's true then!?" she beamed, her voice reaching ridiculous heights. "You really are going with Edward!?"

"Keep your voice down!" I demanded, rushing to my door to push it to, even though I was very aware my dad was already half way down the drive by now. "Yes, fine. I am going with Edward. But no, it's not a date and no I'm not telling Emmett or my dad. They'll only jump to conclusions and then I'll never hear the end of it".

"Bella, the only conclusions they'll jump to, are the right ones" she looked at me stupidly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said as I turned to face her.

"It's supposed to mean, they'll just be pleased to know you're finally going on a date".

"What!? What are you talking about?" I laughed gobsmacked. "Don't you listen; I believe I said this _wasn't_ a date. He's just helping me out so I won't have two wasted tickets. He's being a good friend, that's all".

"Oh come on B, it has date written all over it" she waved me off as she rolled her eyes.

"Erm, no it doesn't, and don't ever call me that again!" I glared at her, pointing my finger.

"But…."

I silenced her then with my hand. "See this!" I picked up her favourite makeup bag from where she'd left it lying recklessly on my bed.

Big mistake Alice; you will eventually learn…

"Now if you don't drop this conversation right now, then I'm going to drop the contents of your makeup bag, right out the window" I threatened her as I walked over towards the windowsill. "Make your choice and make it quick".

"_Y..you wouldn't"_ she spoke sheepishly.

"Oh wouldn't I" I smiled, unlocking the window latch to slide my hand through. The cold air immediately hitting me. But it was all worth it.

"Wait! Fine, I'll drop it" she winced as I leant the bag further out the window, dangling it from near demolition. "I'm sorry. I'm done now. I won't mention it again," her little face was mortified, I almost felt sorry for her. This reminded me of the time she'd accidently 'misplaced' the left earring to one of her favourite sets. Well, misplaced, meaning I'd hidden it from her.

A punishment she had well and truly deserved might I add. Following an entire morning of her rabbiting on about my choice of outfit being more of a fashion disaster than a fashion sense, I decided to teach her a lesson. I returned the earring some five days later, saying I just so happened to stumble across it. She'd never been so thankful, and due to my good graciousness and overall brilliant-best-friendedness, I earned an entire week of fashion-freedom, in which she swore she wouldn't make a single comment about my hair or clothing for an entire seven days. A promise she kept, much to my surprise. I guess she really loved that set of earrings.

"Good, glad to hear it" I smiled feeling pleased with myself, bringing it back inside the room before throwing it onto her lap. She hugged it to her chest protectively from then on, whilst I returned to the bathroom to change my clothes ready for school; a slight spring in my step as I went.

…………………………………..

(12pm – Lunch time)

I stood near the canteen entrance, waiting nervously by myself; my teeth gnawing away at my lip. A habit I struggled to combat when I was this on-edge. In my hand I held onto a thin piece of string, it was attached to a ridiculously large balloon that said '18 Today!' in big colourful block letters. That was thanks to Alice of course, who had oh so kindly chosen to wait until school to give it to me; which meant it would accompany me for the entire day of school. I swear she hated me or something.

My eyes glanced towards the large clock situated on the far corner of the canteen wall. It had already ticked to 3 minutes past the hour and there was still no sign of my friends.

I was quickly becoming aware of how much attention I was drawing. I'd noticed a few smirks and raised eyebrows as people strolled past me…that was no doubt the consequence of this stupid pink balloon hanging over my head. To say I felt like an idiot was an understatement. And being a person who shied away from any kind of public awareness, I was pretty peeved at the knowledge that I now stuck out like a sore thumb. I took another glance around, contemplating an exit to the restrooms in order to escape, but not long after I was finally put out of my misery…

"_Looking for someone?"_ his voice hummed in my ear, he felt so close I shivered; my entire body practically swelling up through a sudden burst of heat. It'd felt like ages since I'd last seen him, the last time being in the music block, as I'd watched him play. And the knowledge that I would be spending my entire evening with him tonight had me tingling with anticipation. Any thought of embarrassment quickly disappeared.

"Nope. No one in particular" I lied, turning to him with a smile – secretly knowing that the majority of my days now consisted of me searching for _him_ - before I was quickly overcome with awkwardness, I cringed as I watched his eyes take a glance at my balloon with interest.

I was thankful when he continued to talk. "So I hear congratulations is in order!?" he asked me, much to my confusion. "You've been on this earth a whole 18 years now. I'm told that's a big deal, or, something" he shrugged a little; rather blasé.

"Yeah … thanks," I couldn't help but smile at him, feeling a little more relaxed. "It doesn't really feel like a big deal though. In fact if I didn't have Alice bouncing around me every two seconds handing out party gifts, I'd think it was just another day". I said, suddenly hoping that hadn't come out as ungrateful as it had sounded.

"Well its not. And you should try and enjoy it" he said, and my heart sank a little at the thought of letting everyone down. "I try too" I said softly, my face falling.

He stared at me intently for what felt like forever, and I wondered if I'd offended him in some way, he looked so thoughtful as his eyes searched my face for something I couldn't quite put my finger on, before his seriousness seemed to disappear, his smile then making a welcome return. "Well I guess I've got my work cut out for me tonight then, huh?" he smirked. But I struggled to smile back. Thankfully it wasn't long after that Alice, Jasper, Ben and Angie all appeared at my side.

"Nice balloon" Jasper commented, giving it a tap as it hung above my head like a black cloud.

"Isn't it great!? I love it!" beamed an ecstatic Alice as she proudly admired the balloon. "So how's your day going anyway? Having fun!?" she looked at me with an expectant smile. And it was so hard to stay mad at her, especially knowing how much she cared about me.

"Sure, if you fail to take into account the misfortune of having double History all morning".

"Oh that's just a minor glitch Bella" she waved it off. "But just think about all those presents" she grinned delighted, clapping her hands together, as Jasper wrapped an arm around her neck to hug her into his side.

I briefly mused over her ability to see light in every possible thing, she was rather extraordinary actually. Because where I would wallow in the misery that was History class, Alice would be spending her time re-playing the happier moments in her head.

I wished I could be more like her if I'm honest…

As we all turned to head for a table (a downpour of unexpected rain meant we'd have to suffer an hour of eating in-doors amongst our fellow students), I felt as Alice tugged at my arm, pulling me back.

"Look, I know I said I wouldn't mention it for the rest of the day, but…".

"_Alice, pleeease_" I moaned my warning at her through gritted teeth.

"This is the last thing, I promise!" she clasped her hands together in a prayer-like manner, practically hopping on the spot as she said it. I huffed, knowing there was no way around it, as I waited for her to speak. "Will you promise you'll wear that dress tonight?"

"What are you crazy! It's like a cocktail dress. I'll look way out of place". We both tried our best to keep our voices down, not wanting to draw attention.

"No you won't. It's your birthday. You're entitled to dress up. It is your night after all". I sighed, not having the energy to argue. "Please, just, consider it at least".

I gave her a feeble nod to end it. And she thankfully let it go. But the last thing I wanted to face tonight was another string of embarrassment. I didn't want to get all dressed up and fancy, only to have Edward rock up in jeans and a t-shirt.

And surely dressing up would only raise the dating issue!?…I didn't want things getting awkward again. And I didn't want him thinking I thought it was a date. Because I'm certain its not. I'm 99.1% certain in fact, that he's only doing this to be a good friend. And despite my longing for something more, I would gladly push it aside to strengthen our friendship. I only hoped I could keep my hormones in check…

**A/N: I thought the pendant would be quite appropriate for Bella's birthday. I had one for Christmas last year, and its sooo beautiful … It always reminds me of Twilight when I wear it xD**

**So this chapter wasn't overly eventful, but it needed to be done. The next few chapters will be much more exciting though, and strictly Edward and Bella central! ;) **

**I should also say that chapters may be a little less frequent, as I had a family incident this week which has meant some major family-life adjustment. But I will keep writing, as it's a chance for some escapism =] ... I'm also working on something else. Eeek! Which couldn't be more different to this one! So once I've got some chapters under my belt, I'll consider posting :)**

**Please comment, they make me happy :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys =] Sorry I'm not updating as frequently as we'd all like, but with work and my other Fic (If you haven't done so already, please go check it out – it's a little... different than this one =P) on the go, it's hard to manage the time.**

**Never fear though, we shall get there in the end!**

Chapter 13:

Ok, so after much contemplation, I had two possible options to choose from. The first consisting of black skinny jeans and a purple checked T-shirt; a casual but smart option. Unlike the latter, which lay delicately across my bed, and practically had the word DATE written all over it.

But every time my eyes clocked it, I had Alice's voice screeching through my head like a siren. 'What's the point in owning a dress if you don't even wear it!?' … Or, 'it is your birthday Bella, you are allowed to dress up you know!'

I sighed and slumped down onto my bed. Maybe Alice was right. Since when were there rules about dressing up!? What you wear shouldn't matter. Its how you behave around each other that determines whether it's a date or not.

So with that in mind, I decided to take a chance and go with the dress. I would lock my paranoia away tight in my closet, and grab a hold of some confidence… that was the theory anyway.

By 7pm the doorbell rang, and my heart almost skipped a beat. I stood at the top of the stairs holding my breath, as silence filled the space around me. Finally taking shaky baby steps down the staircase, I approached the front door. My heartbeat was now drumming in my chest, like a megaphone to my ears. I don't think I'd ever felt this nervous about anything in my whole entire life.

Clamping my hand around the doorknob, I twisted and pulled…

It was his smell that hit me first of all, a sudden waft of fragrance; that intense sweetness that was so very refreshing struck my senses…He even smelt expensive. Before my blurry eyes focused in on his face. He stood there smiling at me.

"So, are you going to let me in or, are you just going to stand there staring at me all night?" he laughed a little, his mouth turning up into a smug sideways grin.

"Right, yeah, sorry. Come in," I stumbled over my words a tad, as I stood to one side to let him in. My cheeks felt ablaze as he brushed right passed me, and I had to forcefully remind myself that it wasn't a date. Despite how much it was starting to feel like one.

"It's alright" he said as I closed the door behind him. "If_ I_ was opening the door to me, I'd probably do the same" he smirked, and I couldn't help but grin back, the pink on my cheeks no doubt intensifying.

"I'll just get my bag and then we'll head out" I said before rushing back up the stairs; trying my best not to trip in the process. By the time I made my way back down, bag in hand, he was no where to be seen.

I eventually located him in the living room, where he stood beside the fireplace, looking at my family photos. Ordinarily I'd consider that awfully intrusive, but I was secretly delighted that he was showing an interest.

He turned to glance at me as the floor creaked under my footing, announcing to him of my presence. "You haven't changed a bit" he said lightly; holding onto a photo of me and my dad, taken some ten years ago.

I forced a feeble smile. "Yeah, thanks" I answered sarcastically. Not entirely pleased about the comment, but I'm sure he meant well.

He placed the frame back onto the fireplace and turned to me with a smile. "I like your dress" he said as I watched his eyes glide over my body.

"Thanks" I blushed through my smile for a 3rd time, as I glanced down at my ensemble. "Alice bought it me for my birthday. I figured I should get at least one use out of it," I tried to lighten the mood, before feeling awfully exposed as he just stood there staring at me.

"Ar..are you ready then?" I asked, to which he simply gave me a nod some seconds later, before heading out. I swallowed hard and followed along, mentally preparing myself for experiencing some major levels of awkwardness…

………………………………….

The drive up was hardly a pleasant experience. There was a sting of tension in the air, in which very few words were exchanged. The only ones consisting of, 'how about a little music?' as he'd gone to turn the radio on, and, 'well at least the rains kept away' made a brief appearance. I only prayed this night wouldn't turn out to be one mega huge disaster.

As we'd entered the arena however, it was starting to feel much less like a date, and more like a children's playground. I suppose I should be thankful for that, it minimised the level of awkwardness and encouraged for a lighter atmosphere. I did however feel rather out of place in my party dress. In fact, I felt very much like the elephant in the room, but I tried my best to avoid my self-centred thoughts, and focused my mind on the task in hand… finding our seats.

"Wow, talk about hyper" I said as we became swamped by scurrying children dressed up in various Disney costumes. Several dashing straight passed us, clearly hyped up on sugar … and the level of volume was almost excruciating. "I'm thinking we should've brought earplugs" I raised my voice so he could hear me. "I've never seen so much excitement before. It's insane!"

"Oh I dunno. I bet Alice could give them a run for their money" he smirked into my ear, as I felt him latch onto my arm. I grinned to myself like a dork as we trudged our way towards our row, trying our best not to trample on little children as we went.

Finally we took to our seats, thankfully we were near the front, and the candy and merchandise stalls were in the opposite direction, which meant for a moment or two, we'd be spared from the majority of the noise, at least until the show started anyway.

"Well that was an experience and a half" he laughed, amused. "So I'm guessing ten years ago_ you_ would've been one of those kids" he gave me a nudge, before he sat back into his chair and cocked his leg up.

I smiled back. "I doubt it; I was probably cowering in the toilet knowing me… Emmett on the other hand, absolutely! … Talk about a massive ball of energy. _Nothing_ could rein him in".

He smiled back at me fondly. "You're pretty close to him, huh?"

"Emmett? … Yeah I guess. I mean I don't really have much in common with him anymore. He's all into the night life nowadays. But, he's an awesome big brother. He's a teddy bear really".

He nodded back at me, his face still smiling, and a brief pause in the conversation had me recalling the day's events. And without another moment of contemplation, I found myself wanting to explain…

"Listen, I'm sorry if I sounded ungrateful before" I angled my body towards him, placing my hands in my lap as I spoke to him. His face twitched in confusion. "You know at school, when you said about my birthday being a big deal… I do appreciate everything Alice does to make me happy. It's just…" I looked at my hands, "I've never really been fussed about celebrating it. Why would anyone choose to celebrate another year of themselves getting older…" I smiled at him weakly. "Well, that and … its times like this I think about …"

"About what?"

"My mom… well, my absentee mom" I braved a look at his face, he was watching me intently, I could tell I had his full attention. "I always wonder what it would've been like if she'd stayed. Birthdays would probably be a big deal because the whole family would celebrate it together. And I doubt my dad would be such a workaholic with my mom around…" I sighed. "When I go around for Alice's birthday, they have this huge meal her mom cooks for us; theres flowers and candles. It's so nice and just… complete, you know. Like, whole? I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't really like celebrating it, because it always reminds me of what I don't have...

…But then I feel selfish for being ungrateful for what I do have" I gushed in a sigh. "It's impossible really" I shook my head, laughing half-heartedly.

"Does, that make sense?" I tried to analyze his expression; he looked extremely thoughtful as he responded.

"It does" he said simply, offering me a small smile of support, before the lights went down and the show began … from then on, neither of us spoke a single utterance until the interval.

I'd never told anyone that before. Not Alice, nor my dad… it would only upset them. But for some reason I felt the need to tell Edward… I trusted him. And I felt better having vented.

…………………………..

I found myself shivering not five minutes into the show; the breeze in the atmosphere sparking goosebumps to bubble across my skin. If only I'd worn a longer sleeved cardigan.

I tried to relax myself and sank back into the chair, concluding that if I let go of my tension and loosened up a bit, then maybe the cold wouldn't bother me so much. But to no avail, and my arms automatically covered my chest to preserve some heat.

Not long after I felt an arm stretch out behind me, and a hand touch the top of my bicep, as Edward placed an arm around me. I was frozen for a moment, failing to breathe as I feared any slight movement would make him recoil.

But thankfully he didn't, and his arm remained stationary. He seemed pretty content in fact, so much so that he spent the entire expanse of the show playing with my upper arm. His finger tips stroking my skin, drawing patterns and making tender circles with the pad of his index finger. And then he turned to my hair, and I can't describe the pleasure I received from just the simple action of him twirling my locks around his fingers, a gentle tug at the roots every so often only adding to my internal excitement. To say it warmed me up was an understatement.

I couldn't concentrate from then on, and despite my eyes being fixed solely on the display before me, my mind was always elsewhere. I'm fairly certain I didn't stop smiling from start to finish, his fingers tickling me, unknowingly making shivers ripple through me with delight. It definitely made my Disney experience that extra bit special, and I was disappointed when the lights came on and his arm quickly retracted.

I suppose it was rude not to clap though. And Edward was, after all, a gentleman… his cheekiness was never far behind though…

"I think Jasmines giving me the eye over there" he smirked, leaning into me slightly as the skaters formed a line to take their bow.

I grinned wildly, "Yeah, you wish" I said as I continued to clap.

"No. _She_ _wishes_" he gave me a wink, his head bobbing pretentiously, before I turned back to face the ice, inhaling a deep breath.

"Whatever" I shook my head in amusement. "I thought you liked Belle anyway?"

He shrugged in response, "I like to keep my options open".

I smiled in response, my eyes tracing his profile as I looked at him, before something churned in my stomach causing my happiness to waver, and those pesky nerves re-appeared with a vengeance. I had no idea what to expect for the rest of the evening. Two options came to mind. The first being that he'd suffered enough, and would inevitably cut the night short by just driving me straight home. We'll call that option A! Option B led us somewhere else entirely, to a place where we could be alone and spend more time together.

I guessed he'd probably go with option A, although my heart willed it to be B.

Following minutes of slow-paced, follow-the-leader-like shuffling, we trudged our way back through the crowds.

I feared for a moment I'd lost him, that he'd been swept away by the sea of people. But a hand sliding into my own with total ease, connecting like a puzzle piece, our fingers entwining as our two palms became a whole, told me he was there. Standing behind me.

My dorky grin once again returned as he held onto my hand, his other one now touching my stomach, keeping me close to him at all times. I now cared nothing for the mass of people in front of me. I had never experienced something quite so intimate. The only hand I'd ever held was Alice's some 10 years ago, as we'd skipped our way to school one morning. But this felt different, I felt protected, warm and safe. Feeling as if no harm could come to me with Edward by my side…

We eventually made it to the front doors before coming to a halt.

"_Great" _I heard him mutter, before his soft sarcastic laugh shook through our connected hands.

I sighed, my eyes scanning the area ahead, as the sheet of rain covered the now barely visible car park. I wasn't mad though, _how could I be_ as I held contentedly onto Edward's hand. "So much for the rain staying away" I spoke; the spray of the water being swept up by the wind, now hitting my legs, and I started to shiver. "You must have jinxed it" I looked at him with wide smirking eyes.

He turned his head to look at me, his face smiling in amusement. "You seem to have a habit of doing that" I added, grinning back with a cheek.

"Yeah, so I'm told" he nodded back at me before smirking. "Oh well, not to worry ... If you want, I can get the car and pick you up from here?" he asked. Kindly offering to spare me from the rain. But I was having none of that!

"What are you kidding!? No way! If you're getting wet, then, so am I".

"Bella, its fine, I don't mind the rain. You'll only get hyperthermia, and you've been dithering all night as it is" he said as he looked across at me.

"I don't care. I'll be fine! A little rain never hurt anyone". I wasn't giving up on this one. I could be a stubborn git when I wanted to be.

I watched as he rolled his eyes. "Fine. And how exactly are you going to run in those shoes?"

I looked down at my nemesis. I was so used to walking in flats, that even an inch and a half of a heel proved a challenge for me, even on dry land. I was sure to land flat on my face given the slippery surface. And even Edward saw that one coming. "I … I'll be fine" I answered hesitantly. The lack of confidence in my voice did nothing to help.

He muttered the word _"Women_" in disapproval as he shook his head, before our hands unlatched and my feet were suddenly dangling in mid air, as he'd swept me into his arms.

"_Whaa!?"_ I exclaimed something unfathomable, as his actions suddenly startled me; my breath hitching in the back of my throat at the unexpected proximity of our faces.

"Wow, you're lighter than I thought" he smiled amused, as he hitched me upwards to ensure a better hold. No other seconds were then wasted, and he was already brisk walking across the car park with me in his arms.

I swear this would've been the best dream in the world, if it wasn't for the fact that I was shaking uncontrollably from the cold, and my eyes feeling like I had grit in them from the heavy rain drops as they mixed with my eye shadow.

Some 3 minutes later we reached the car.

I didn't have time to moan at the sudden lack of contact as he placed me back onto my feet, as he unlocked the car door and practically pushed me inside. He joined me in the driver seat not long after and the door slammed shut behind him…

"_Wow…"_ I gushed without thinking; the only sound heard was the splatter of the rain on our windscreen, as it hit it hard.

My hair felt like a mass of wet knotted seaweed just plonked on my head; water droplets trickling down my back. It was like I'd just taken a shower and forgot to take my clothes off.

I ran a hand through the strands, turning to him with wide and disbelieving eyes. He mirrored my expression of bafflement, before his face erupted and he burst into musical laughter. He was probably laughing at how bad I looked no doubt, as I sat there beside him like a drowned rat, but there was no point in feeling embarrassed, and the moment led me to laugh right back.

"Well I certainly won't be forgetting this birthday in a hurry" I chuckled, before the sound of a rumble of thunder abruptly shut me up.

"I..I think that's our que to leave" he looked at me worryingly, and I nodded my definite approval; that smirk never leaving his face though, as he hurried in starting the engine.

I didn't complain as we made our way towards the exit of the arena car park; I wasn't such a fan of thunderstorms. And I shivered at the thought of being trapped in one.

He must have noticed, as he flicked the heater switch on not a moment later, and angling the fan into my direction. I smiled at his level of awareness. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks" I smiled, rubbing a hand up and down my one arm to create some friction.

"So anyway, do you, fancy coming back to mine for a bit? … I could, make you a drink or something?"

I felt the smile on my face reach new heights. "Sure" I chirped through my excitement, sounding much like Alice did on a _bad_ day. "Sounds great… but, won't your parents mind?"

"Nah, mom's out of town and dads working the night shift. Rose might be there, but the odds are she's out with her friends. Don't hold me to that though".

"Oh ok… cool." So 'option B' it was, and I smiled back, considering the many possibilities for the upcoming hours, as I sank back into the chair, just allowing for the burst of heated air to warm me up a treat.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading and please leave your thoughts! They give me a happy =D! xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait :( My work contract's being reduced, so updates should be a little more frequent now =]**

**Hope you enjoy…**

Chapter 14:

"My god, look at this place," I gushed in astonishment. Were my eyes deceiving me? They were on stalks as we entered his neighbourhood. Finally I could put a picture to the description of his life in my head. "I never even knew this side of Forks existed," I thought aloud.

"Yeah, its looks pretty perfect doesn't it … but don't be fooled by the well-kept gardens and white picket fence. Nothings perfect. Believe me" he said as he looked at me pointedly, his eyebrows rising. Well I certainly found that hard to believe.

I took another look out of my passenger side window, seeing versions of houses I'd only ever witnessed on Teen American TV Programs. My dad's house could fit into the living room of one of those no doubt.

"It only sits there to mask the truth" he went on, whilst my eyes took in the view before me.

"And, what is the truth?" I asked, rather distractively.

"The truth is that it doesn't matter how much money you have, or how happy everything _seems _to be to the outside world, we've all still got our problems ...You know I can't even remember the last time I sat down with my family and we all had dinner together. It just, never happens anymore. Even birthdays aren't a quiet family affair, more like a gigantic party, which, I'd prefer to avoid… I guess what I'm trying to say is, even when you have everything set out before you, it's not always _everything _… you're always wanting things you don't have. But, in the end you just have to learn to accept it… I guess out of everyone, Alice is the only really lucky one by the sounds of it - probably why she's always so happy and optimistic, because she can be".

I nodded slowly, processing what he'd said as I stared at my hands thoughtfully; that explanation of his surely brought on by my little speech about my absentee mother. And I could honestly see what he was saying. And I appreciated it… love what you have, because even something that seems perfect, is imperfect in reality. The truth was, I had no need for a mother despite my longing for one, as I had all the love and protection I needed from my father.

So swept up in my train of thought, I hadn't even noticed we'd pulled up. He was opening my side door and helping me out before I even had the chance to process it…

The rain continued to pour as we hurriedly made our way across the cobbled path, his hand latched onto my arm, steadying me from tripping, as my recently dried out hair and clothes, transformed back from damp to totally drenched.

As we made our way inside, he closed the door behind me. He placed his coat on the stand beside the doorway before helping me out of mine.

I shuddered, teeth chattering as I stood in nothing but my tiny dress. I may as well have been naked, that's how cold I felt.

"You're shaking" he observed as he turned to face me; his hands running up and down my arms in a brisk fashion to try and warm me up. His hair was all wet and floppy, as trickles of rain drops swam down the sides of his face; I would have done anything to sweep them up with just my tongue.

"_I'm cold"_ I managed to whisper through my quivering lips; enjoying the feeling of his hands rubbing up and down my skin, my eyelids fluttering uncontrollably as I felt his warm breath glide across my face.

He nodded in return. "Come on, lets get you warmed up" he said as he went for my hand. I kicked off my shoes before allowing him to lead me up the grand staircase and across the widespread landing.

I didn't fail to take note of the various family portraits displayed on the wall to the staircase. My smile reappearing as my eyes lingered on a snapshot of Edward in a dark suit, his arms wrapped around his sister as she laughed at the camera adoringly. They looked so close.

"Here" he said as we entered a spacious room located at the furthest corner of the landing. He flicked on the light and a flash of white struck my eyes. "Why don't you get under the covers to get warm. And I'll grab you some of rose's clothes to change into" he suggested, my small delicate hand still resting in the larger palm of his; it fit so well.

"_A..Are you sure?_" I asked hesitantly, as I stared at the white king sized bed near the window, a stuffed cuddly pig sitting at the centre of his pillow. It looked like one of those show home beds, it was so huge and well-preserved. I shivered at the prospect of jumping inside.

"Of course" he said as he walked me over towards the bed, "Can't have you getting hyperthermia on me" he smirked, opening the covers like a flap, before waiting for me to sit inside. I awkwardly perched myself on the edge, smiling across at the toy beside me, "Nice piggie," I cocked an eyebrow as I looked at him, he simply grinned back, grabbing it off the pillow and placing it in my lap. "Hey don't make fun. That pigs got me through some hard times" he nodded at me, still smiling. And it was nice to know there was a soft and goofy side to his personality.

The next thing I knew, he was quickly pulling the covers over my shoulders, and wrapping me up tight like a present.

His duvet smelt so fresh, like summertime, whilst I cuddled onto the stuffed piggy in my lap. "There" his face lit up as he looked at me, and I couldn't help but blush, never imagining that I'd ever find myself here; in the comfort of Edwards bed.

"Let me change and then I'll grab you something, ok" he said as he made his way over to his wardrobe; swinging the door open. I buried my nose into his quilt as he turned away, enjoying the scent as well as its silkiness against my cheek.

I watched then as he stood at his dresser, facing his many piles of clothes, my eyes trailing his figure as he stood with his back to me. And then the most glorious thing happened. And he whipped his shirt over his head in one spectacular action. I nearly choked right then and there, as he stood with his bare back turned towards me; watching as the muscles in his back rippled and tensed under his skin, taunting me as he leant over to grab another top.

Was this my heaven?

His skin looked so soft and smooth, and I would've done anything to run my hands over every inch of him.

My eyes dipped towards the band of his boxers, which peeked over the tip of his trousers, and I felt as the saliva in my mouth grew dry, a consequence of it hanging open so wide. My breath grew loud and heavy with every second I sat staring at him, and I forcefully had to control myself, whilst my hands and feet curled up in sheer delight.

And then it was over. And his pale supple skin quickly disappeared beneath the material of his blue cottoned top. I frowned in disapproval, unable to prevent the tiny moan in the back of my throat, whilst silently cursing the inventor of clothes. Clothes! What a silly idea!

I swallowed hard as he turned back to face me. Trying to compose myself. "Right I'll only be a sec" he said casually as he made his way back out of the room, thankfully oblivious to how flustered I'd become as my heart raced at cheetah-pace in my chest. I then heard him call for his sister, "Rosie, you there!?" but only to be met by silence…

I let my eyes close shut as I tried to think back to the image in my mind. But plain blackness was all I could manage, and I pouted at my lack of imagination… that wasn't usually a problem for me.

With several longing glances at the door, he still failed to reappear. And my loneliness led me to roam his room. Curiosity getting the better of me, I ditched the quilt cover, placing the piggie back carefully onto his pillow, and made my way towards his music shelf.

For a moment I felt like I'd stepped into a record store. It was crammed full of every type of music imagined. A lot of classics stashed away which I hadn't expected to find, and I was surprised at his eclectic taste.

Piano Sheet Music lay spread open on his work desk, tiny notes scrawled along the border in pencil. I took a chance and turned the page, finding his own music notes roughly scribbled down on an average piece of A4 lined paper; entitled, The Lullaby.

Now t_hat_ had me intrigued.

"_Here_" The sheer proximity of his unexpected voice caused me to jump, and I dropped the page back onto the desk in fright. _"Try this"_ he hushed softly into my ear; saying nothing of my nosiness. I tensed, before hesitantly turning around to face him.

I saw his top at first, focusing on the intricacy of the blue cotton stitched material. It was in touching distance, a mere foot away from me, before my eyes stalked upwards towards his face, and two big blue ocean-like eyes stared straight back at me.

It was like a vortex as I looked into them, my own eyes becoming glassy through the intensity of his opulent sapphires.

"_Thanks"_ my voice whispered back without thinking, almost lodging in my throat, as I tentatively took a hold of the clothes he'd offered me.

He stared into my eyes then, searching my face for something that was unbeknownst to me. I couldn't help myself as I flicked my glance down to his luscious pink lips, so badly wanting to kiss them, as I wondered how well they'd move over mine. I'd never really pondered the idea of sex before. It just, never crossed my mind, but now, it was quickly becoming the star attraction.

But his voice pulled me out of any chance of that happening. _"Ill er, give you some privacy then,"_ his usual velvet-like speech sounded gravelly, almost alien to me, as he paused for a moment before turning and walking away.

My mouth instinctively dropped open, and suddenly I heard my voice in my ear calling him back. "Actually" I said without thinking; possibly due to my state of desperation. "Would you ... mind?' I angled my back towards him, pointing towards the zip. "I struggled with it earlier. I don't suppose you could er…?"

His head tipped at my request, and he retook his steps back towards me. I rotated so I was facing his wardrobe, my back turned towards him.

The room filled with silence then, only adding to my anxiety, before I felt as his hand slid down my back, the zip slowly going with it, causing my entire body to tingle. An ache between my legs was suddenly brought to my attention; throbbing hard, and my forehead crumpled as I tried to contain myself.

I felt the draft of cool air run across my skin as the material fell away. And his hand lingered at the base of my back.

I had the sudden need to grip something firm, a sturdy wardrobe came to mind, just to ensure I'd remain standing. My knees felt as if they'd buckle beneath me, but they didn't, and I managed to keep a hold of myself. That was until I felt something soft glide down my back; like the back of his finger, as he trailed it down my spine. I lost my breath then, my eyelids fluttering as I tried to keep them open.

How could he not know this would make me crazy?

He only had to smile at me and my legs would turn to jelly, and now here we were, with him practically undressing me, and I was quickly crumbling to mush. But then his finger retracted, and I felt nothing but an unpleasant cold chill.

I slowly turned around on my heel at the lack of contact, coming face to face with him yet again. But he looked so sad and distant.

The words lingered on the tip of my tongue, asking him what was wrong, but they failed to present themselves, and I was unable to manage a single word.

It was Edward that finally broke the silence, but with words that unfortunately weren't a comfort to me. "_Ill er, be down stairs if you need me"_ he said, a little regretfully, before slowly turning away from me and walking out. Closing the door behind him.

I was alone then, and terribly confused. If only I could tell what he was thinking…

…………………………………………

I made my way down the stairs and found him waiting for me in the living room. It seemed I'd caught him in an intense train of thought however, as I walked into the room with added caution, not entirely sure how to act around him, given the intimate moment we'd recently shared. But his face quickly smoothed out when he noticed me, and the happy-go-lucky Edward Cullen strangely made a re-appearance. Split personality much?

"So how about that drink I promised you!?" he grinned, and I nodded sheepishly, stuffing my hands into the sweater pockets before taking a seat.

"I could make you a cocktail if you'd like?" that cheeky crooked grin spread out as he looked at me. "Non-alcholic of course. We don't want to start encouraging bad habits now, do we!?" his face lit up, his eyebrows going with it.

"Course not" I smiled back as I watched him head for the kitchen. He didn't get very far though; the sound of the front door opening and closing distracting his attention.

"Hey grumpy pants!" she called out to him casually, as she set her umbrella down beside the door. I watched him grimace at her name calling. "Gosh what a storm!" she added in disbelief before walking further inside, "Oh… hi Bella," Rosalie's eyes seemed to shine that extra brightly as she noticed me. "Happy Birthday!" she beamed. And I glanced a curious look at Edward before smiling at her. Surprised that she even knew it was my birthday. Edward must have told her. "Did you have a nice night?" she asked as she slipped off her incredibly high stiletto heels and placed them neatly beside my rather pathetic one-inchers.

"Yeah, it was great thank you. I mean besides the rain… I..I hope you don't mind" I signalled to the clothes I was wearing, feeling a little awkward knowing they were hers.

"Oh not at all. Help yourself!" she smiled at me warmly, whilst Edward muttered something to himself about getting the drinks.

"Actually" her expression then changed into something suspicious, "while I've got you here" she checked to see Edward was out of sight before continuing, "I have a proposition for you" she said with wide eyes, and my hands suddenly drowned in my sweat, "…Edward wasn't keen on the idea, but I figured you should at least be given the opportunity to say no for yourself" she went on. "My company's throwing their Christmas party at the Renaissance Hotel this year. It's scheduled for next Saturday, so I hope its not too short notice… Anyway I'm allowed to bring some guests. So, I thought, why not ask you guys!? Alice and your friends are welcome to come too. It's all paid for, open bar, food, and you even get a room for the night".

"Wow," I said, slightly taken aback, and I realised my previous state of panic had been totally uncalled for. "It… sounds amazing. I don't know what to say".

"Well a 'yes' would be very much appreciated" she smiled. "I had to hold a gun to Edwards head to get _him_ to agree to come, he's not exactly thrilled about it to say the least" she said shifting in her seat. "So having his friends there would probably make it a lot easier on him. Plus, it'd be a weekend away … Am I selling this to you at all?" she titled her head a little in curiosity; appearing a lot less intimidating than when I'd first met her, which was an added comfort.

"Er, yeah, absolutely. Alice I'm sure will be over the moon. We'll definitely be there, we'd be honoured".

"Please, the honours mine".

"Honour?" an oblivious Edward re-joined us, handing me my drink. It was coke with ice cubes and a slice of lemon; a yellow straw bobbed out of the top of it. "What honour?"

"Oh I just asked your friend if she'd like to join us at the Renaissance Hotel for the party this year".

He sighed lengthily as he looked at her through lazy unappreciative eyes, "and guess what? She said yes!" she added with a grin. "In fact, _all_ of your friends are coming along! Now you _have_ to come" she practically sang at him as she hopped off the chair, stepped forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She bounced away victoriously after that, and I suddenly realised I probably hadn't helped by saying yes.

My brow puckered at his lack of excitement. "Oh. Gosh. I'm sorry, I just…"

"No, it's fine. Rose would've dragged me there anyway" he brushed it off. "I manage to get myself out of every other party throughout the year, but this one, no chance. I'll be there with bells on" he grumbled sarcastically, before smiling at me softly. "It'll be nice having my friends there though".

I smiled back as I took a sip of my drink; hoping I hadn't trod on too many toes…

"Well, cheers anyway! To 18 years!" he raised his glass, toasting me before taking a sip.

I gave him a nod in return, but my mind was trapped elsewhere, on Rosalie's party, and the image of Edward's face as I'd inadvertently screwed him over. A slight thoughtless mishap on my part, but how could I even resist the prospect of spending more time with him!?

Thankfully, I was slowly but surely starting to discover new things about Edward Cullen. Granted, most of them led to even more confusion, but surely that could only bring me to an eventual level of understanding. There would have to be a point when the pieces would fall into place. And with Edwards constant aversion to any family social event, there had to be something there to fill in the gaps. There was definitely more to his hate than meets the eye.

And come that party,_ my eyes_ would be _wide_ open!

**A/N: OMG! Still no kiss! :O**

**You guys must really want to hurt me :S**

**Lets not get sidetracked by the lack of action though, they **_**are**_** getting closer! And were starting to see an angsty side to Edward Cullen's personality we've not yet seen. Don't worry though, the angst wont be around for long ;) … he's far too fun loving =D!**

**Next time - Camping =D!**

**Comments? =] xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Is anyone still alive out there!?**_

**=D If yes, don't be shy, I like to know if people are following it; otherwise its kind of pointless, aside from the enjoyment I get in writing it of course :)**

**Thanks to 'Thorn Twilogist' who did comment though and my hits are still reaching 300, so I'm guessing you're all just very shy people =P**

**Well here comes the camping trip… I think you guys might like what camping will bring for Bella and Edward over the next few chapters. The possibilities are endless =]**

Chapter 15:

"Gosh, how much did you pack Alice?" I laughed as Edward struggled with one of Alice's bags; heaving it over his shoulder before throwing it into the back of his car.

"Just the bare essentials" shrugged Alice as she walked around to the front of my truck and hopped inside. We'd decided that I'd take all the camping equipment and tents in the back of my truck, and Edward and Jasper would follow with the bags in Edwards Volvo.

"I did pack a quarter length mirror though, just in case," she added as a matter of fact, before smiling coyly.

"In case of what? We want to set the forest on fire!?" Edward sniggered back, flashing me a look of complete bafflement.

She rolled her eyes in a huff, slamming the truck door behind her and trapping herself inside. I watched through the window as she screwed her nose up at the smell, I got slight pleasure from that, I must admit. In fact, ordinarily she would've gone out of her way to avoid taking a drive in my rusty old truck, but being so eager to get the gory details from my night with Edward, she'd sucked it up and succumbed to it. She really was a nosey little thing at times.

"Right, were all set. You guys can follow us then" I said as I made my way over to the drivers side. "Try to keep up, wont you" I smiled mockingly at Edward, my confidence around him seeming to grow each day.

"Don't worry, I think we'll manage" he smirked back. "Oh and if you happen to break down half way there, we'll be sure to just, er… wave and drive straight past" he grinned back at me smugly, before jumping inside his car.

I chuckled back in amusement. Silently praying that wouldn't be the case though. Despite my trucks legendary status, she was quickly turning into such a tender old thing.

"Oh-kay" I said as the door clunked behind me and I buckled up my seat belt. "You ready?" I grinned at Alice.

"Am I ready to endure 2 hours of quality alone time in your truck, probably not, but am I ready for all the gory details about your night with Edward?" her eyes lit up as she rubbed her hands together, "Absolutely!" she grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Let's do this!"

…………………………………

"_That's it?"_ Alice questioned, her face flipping from elation to a picture of sheer disapproval. I'd informed her of our invitations to Rosalie's Christmas party first and foremost, which had her practically bouncing in her seat, already contemplating which outfit she should wear to mark the occasion, following that I went on to outline the general details of my night with Edward, hence her change in mood. Her expectations (as well as mine) had unfortunately been unrealistic.

Obviously I didn't tell her everything though, I left out the awkward bedroom parts, I was still trying to get my own head around that, and Alice would only confuse matters further, potentially seeing things that weren't even there.

"Yep, that's much pretty much it" I said, keeping an eye on the location sign posts while the road swerved off to the left.

"Well, that wasn't a date at all then was it!" she scoffed her complaint, folding her arms across her chest in a huff.

I rolled my eyes, "well if you'd have listened to me yesterday when I tried to explain it all, I did say that it _wasn't_ a date".

"Well…" she struggled to respond, "then I don't get it" she sighed, sounding helpless, "What's his problem?"

I looked at her through a sideways glance, "What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

"Well, it's obvious he likes you. Why won't he just do something about it?"

"Alice!" I laughed back, "You don't know that! And anyway, how'd you even know I'd want him to do anything about it".

"Oh Bella, not even you're _that_ naïve" her head tilted as her eyes opened wide. "Do you think I don't know you have a crush on him" I shifted in my seat, focusing my vision on the road up ahead, "We've been best friends since practically the dawn of time," she chuckled, "I know you better than you think".

I felt nervous then, as I took a fleeting look into my rear-view mirror, catching Edward in the car behind me as he smiled, appearing to be engrossed in a conversation with Jasper. My heart fluttered in my chest, and the longing sigh that passed my lips became unavoidable.

"Bella, why don't you just ask him out?"

My attention quickly drew back to Alice, "what are you kidding!? … I could never do that … what if he said no".

"He wouldn't".

"Alice, you don't know that. You haven't seen him. He's always so hot and cold with me, whenever we get remotely close, he backs away from me. Like, there's something on his mind…" I knew I shouldn't give too much away, that it would only make things worse, but I needed this, I needed to vent once and for all. "I have this feeling that, maybe someone in his past, a girl, probably hurt him".

"Has he said something?" her tiny doll-like pixie face was frowning with concern as she questioned me; not a look she often wore. Alice was all about the happy.

"No, not specifically, I just remember him saying something about, being taken advantage of… I can't remember what he said exactly. But, he looked so sad when he said it". I felt my voice soften before I turned back to face her, "You can't tell him I told you that. He's very weird about his past".

"Of course. I won't say anything" and I trusted her on that.

Silence filled the car then, Alice clearly deep in thought, and _I_ myself now feeling in no mood to be going on a fun camping trip. "Look, let's just, forget about it for now. According to the Sat-Nav, we'll be there in less than 20 minutes, so, let's just, try and have fun" I spoke, unfortunately not very convincingly. But she nodded back in agreement, her straight faced expression switching back to that usual widespread smile, "Agreed!"

…………………………………

"That's _it!?"_ her eyes were wider than I'd ever seen them. And we all nodded back in response. "Well, where's our individual toilet and bathroom en suite?" she asked, clearly inexperienced when it came to Camping.

"Alice" I laughed back at her as I hit her on the arm, if I didnt know her, I'd think she was joking around, but sadly for her, she was simply clueless. "It's a camp site. There are no individual bathrooms. There are toilets and showers, but, they're all communal".

"Communal?" her face held a look of horror. "As in, other people have used them? Strangers? People, with diseases?"

"Yeah. I sure hope you had your tetanus shot" Edward looked at her seriously, but I could tell he was only teasing her.

"Well… no, nobody told me too" her voice went as quiet as a mouse.

"What about your malaria jab? _Tell me_ you had that!?" he pressed on.

Her face crumpled, her lip starting to quiver as she turned to face her boyfriend. "No" she shook her head in fright. _"Jass?"_

Jasper looked at her with worried eyes, before his face beamed a goofy smile, and we all erupted into a burst of laughter. Poor Alice was not amused.

"I hate you all" she glared at us in a huff, as she stomped her way back towards the vehicles.

"Alice, wait up!" I chuckled as I jogged back towards her. "You know they were only teasing you" I said as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes but, it makes you think doesn't it. _What if one of us does get malaria?"_ her voice lowered into a secretive whisper, hoping no one would hear her, despite us being the only ones there.

"It won't happen" I snickered at how gullible she really was.

"You don't know that! I'm starting to think this was a bad idea".

"Alice, it was _your _idea!" I burst in a laugh.

"Yes well, that's beside the point" she brushed it off as she sped up, going around towards the trunk of Edward's car and unlocking the boot. She grabbed her oversized bag from where it was stashed down the one side, before pulling it out with one all mighty heave.

I watched from the sidelines in amusement. "Erm, don't you think it'd be a better idea to sort the tents out first?"

"Well" she turned to face me, "I thought the guys would do that" she answered sheepishly, her words stuttering slightly.

I gave her a pointed look before shaking my head. "No way, you are not getting out of this one Alice Brandon! Camping requires team work!"

"But, I don't even know how to put a tent up" she tried to argue, but I was in no mood to back down on this one.

"Well, what a fantastic opportunity for you to learn a new skill then" I grinned delightedly. "Come on" I grabbed her unwilling hand as I literally dragged her back towards our camp spot…

………………………………

"I'm going to poke my eye out!" she whined some 15 feet away, as Alice struggled with Jasper to put their tent up. It was an extremely entertaining performance.

Edward's tent was the first to stand tall, given he had the most camping experience, whilst mine was coming along quite nicely. I had help from Edward though, so it wasn't a surprise that it took no time at all.

"There we go" he cheered, giving it a waggle to ensure it was stationary. "Should be alright".

"Cool, thanks" I grinned back, unzipping the tent to reveal the inner compartment. I threw my rucksack and sleeping bag inside before sealing it up again.

"Hey, are you guys done with that yet?" I tried to stifle my laughter as I watched Jasper ordering his girlfriend to stop messing.

"They're funny aren't they?" Edward appeared at my side. "I swear they could start up their own comedy act" he smirked.

"Too right. I'd pay" I added with a chuckle, before forcing myself to keep a straight face as I turned back to them. "Look, I thought we could check out the lake nearby. Apparently it's a mile or so away. It's sign posted so we shouldn't get lost or anything!" I called out to them.

"Yeah sounds good, you guys go on ahead, we'll follow you there" Alice smiled at me.

"Yeah. Just give us another hour or so and we'll be right along" Jasper grunted back in sarcasm, "Alice! Will you stop messing; I've already done that side!"

"But the wire was sticking out" she moaned, her lips pouting as she sulked.

"_How about we just leave them to it"_ I whispered, pulling a worrying face towards Edward, to which he gladly nodded in return. "Well, just come along when you're ready, ok!? I've got my phone on me if you need us!" I raised my voice to inform them, but I doubt they were even listening. So we made a brisk exit and headed for the sign posts.

Several minutes later and further into the forest, I swear we could still hear them arguing!

…………………………

We'd trudged our way through the depths of the woodland, finally coming to a set of wooden steps sloping downwards. They were pretty narrow which meant we'd have to go down single-file. So he allowed me to go first, before following me close behind.

We hadn't spoken since we left Alice and Jasper. And it felt strange to think we'd spent the majority of the previous evening in each others company. Truth was, I'd tried not to think back to it too much. It led to far too much confusion and disappointment. And I really didn't want to have to deal with that right now, especially considering we were both trapped in a forest with only each other to talk too.

There was one thing that played on my mind though, and I suddenly felt the need to apologise.

"Edward?" I spoke out as I took a brief look over my shoulder; grasping a hold of the railing as I suffered a mild head-rush. For someone who had a history of being a klutz, I desperately needed to concentrate on my footing.

"Mmm?" I heard him mumble in response.

"I hope you don't mind us all coming to your sisters Christmas party? I felt really bad last night, having said yes" I spoke through that nagging feeling of guilt.

He chuckled softly. "Don't be silly. You shouldn't feel bad about anything."

"Yeah but, you said yourself, you don't really like attending them. I feel like I've kinda forced you into it now".

"You haven't. And like I said last night, Rosalie would've found some way of getting me there anyway. I'd have to literally be on my deathbed to avoid one of her Christmas parties" he smirked and I smiled to myself in response…My feet then touching the final step as we reached the bottom.

But it simply led to another sign post, this one directing us down yet another pathway. At least this one was flat and less woodlandy, and thankfully provided me with fewer reasons to trip. I had to focus on the positive if nothing else.

"Do you think it's much farther?" I turned to him as I stood at the bottom of the steps.

"I don't know. We've been walking for about 25 minutes, so probably not" he said as he took note of his watch. "Why?" his eyes zoned in on mine, "do you need a rest?"

I scoffed in response, "No" and marched on ahead. I didn't want him thinking I was some lazy and inactive person, who would crumble at the first sight of exercise.

He laughed as he jogged to keep up, "I won't judge you if you do, you know".

"I told you I don't" my feet routed on the spot, and I looked at him with wide eyes, "but, maybe _you_ do!?" I turned it back on him.

He sniggered as he ran a hand through his hair, and my eyes couldn't help but watch in total awe of it. "Well, to be fair, we have been walking for awhile... How about we get to the end of this path and if we still haven't reached the lake, we'll take five for a break? Deal!?"

"Ok. If you so wish. I'm not one to judge or anything" I smiled smugly, before continuing on. Just hoping that the end of the walkway wasn't far to go…

……

"_Ow"_ I winced as I felt a sharp pain scratch the skin of my foot. I hopped slightly to avoid the pressure, and thankfully his hand on my arm and back prevented me from losing my balance.

"What is it?" he said as he looked down at my dangling foot.

"Probably a stone or something" I answered as his hands hooked beneath my arms and he ushered me onto my backside. He followed me down onto the pathway, sitting cross legged beside me, as I removed my shoe, tapping it against the surface to allow any pebbles or wood chippings to escape, before I ran a hand over the base of my foot, inspecting it for any damage.

It was just a scrape.

"Are you alright?" his head tilted a little as he questioned me.

"Yeah" I smiled. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch".

He grinned back, looking awfully relieved. "Good". Before we both simultaneously went for my sneaker.

Our hands connected. And every sound and image around us appeared to fade away. I felt like we were the only two people in the world then, and the sudden possibilities seemed endless.

For a moment I stared at them dumbly, as his hand lingered over mine. It was so large compared to mine, but very warm and soft, like a blanket or a shield of protection. And I was reminded of the first time he'd held my hand. That overwhelming feeling of security he'd given me, as my small hand locked so snugly into his.

I flicked my eyes towards his face, as neither of us even attempted to move, and his focus lay on our touching hands.

Within a second he was staring straight back at me. I felt like we'd done a total 180. And we were back in his bedroom, consumed by that feeling of awkwardness we knew so well.

I hated this; I hated not knowing what he was thinking. I knew he cared about me, but I needed so much more than that...

And in that moment I almost asked him, I almost spoke the words I'd been dying to say. Just to know what he was really thinking. What even happened last night? Did I imagine it? Did he even like me at all in that way?

But alas, we were rudely interrupted, and a wolf whistle followed by a whooing sound struck our ears from behind, and his hand retracted like he'd touched a hot iron. My heart sunk into my chest… A familiar sensation I'd experienced over the last few weeks.

We turned to see our friends catching up to us. "You two slacking already?" Jasper called out, as Alice clung happily onto his hand. They weren't known to argue for long. And I felt an overwhelming feeling of longing to be that close with the one I loved.

I tried not to let my disappointment show though, or dwell on the fact that it was yet again, another opportunity missed. But I swear I saw Edwards brow furrow more so than usual as our moment was harshly cut short.

I ignored it and switched back to my alter-ego for the sake of my friends. "Yeah yeah, I bet you're secretly dying to sit down too" I teased them as I shoved my foot back into my shoe and scrambled to my feet.

"_Please!"_ Jasper scoffed lightly, "these feet were made for walking" he smirked smugly as he went straight past us, pulling Alice along to keep up.

I laughed back at him, but my face quickly fell as I found myself once again left alone with Edward. With much hesitation, I managed a feeble smile his way, to which he offered me one back, looking extremely sheepish as he did so; before we both carried on up ahead, that bitter taste in my mouth re-appearing, as I silently wished for life to be much less confusing…

**Preview: There's more to Edward Cullen than just a shining personality and startling good looks, as we find out! Meanwhile, Bella finds herself with unwanted company :S**

**Comments? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys =] Thanks again to those who commented/favourited or added me to their author alert list xD. Keep it up and you'll get what you want … it's fast approaching, don't you worry ;)**

**Here's an exceptionally long chapter… I kept you guys waiting and I'm really sorry. So I hope this makes up for it :)**

Chapter 16:

I breathed in the fresh aired atmosphere as my eyes fell shut. There was nothing quite like a large volume of clean air to fill ones lungs. And the silence of the lake, just the occasional ripple of water on rock, accompanied that feeling of peacefulness.

Of course I was pulled right out of that, eyes opening wide, to the distant yelling of competitive boys.

Alice and I were sat cross-legged, with the lakes edge just ahead of us. Jasper and Edward meanwhile were off gallivanting through the forest, their original plan being to collect firewood, but they'd become easily distracted by their sudden need to climb trees; their productive manly sides quickly being overcome by boyish adventures. And they certainly weren't quiet about it, as they called to each other from tree to tree; challenging each other to see who could climb the highest. It was all very childish if you ask me.

"How's your foot?" Alice's voice sounded exceptionally musical in this environment, but rather fitting as it mimicked that of wind chimes.

"It's fine" I sighed. "You know me".

"Yes Bella, I do know you. In fact I'm surprised you're still in one piece. I expected you to have tripped over by now" she spoke matter-of-factly, and I internally fumed at her lack of faith in me, but I plastered on a fake smile and went on.

"And how'd the tent building go? Manage alright?"

"Yes, I managed just fine actually. In the end I just stood back and let Jasper do it all," she shrugged, rather blasé about it, and I tried my best to stifle my snort of amusement.

"Good thinking" I smirked back, before frowning at the sound of stomping footsteps, as Edward and Jasper made their way back towards us.

"I swear I could've had you on that last one man, if only that bloody branch had held out" insisted Jasper, as he rubbed his muddy hands together.

"_Yeah,_ I don't know about that man, you've got to have an eye for these things, can't just go relying on any old log. The longer and firmer the better".

I almost choked on my saliva at Edwards comment. Picturing an image in my mind of him I'd never before conjured up.

It seemed innocent enough considering our setting, until I noticed that cheeky glint in his eye, suggesting his intentions weren't as innocent as they could've been. I wondered for a moment if that was for my benefit.

Jasper meanwhile just laughed, "You're sick man". And I quickly changed the subject.

"So how goes the hunt for firewood?"

"Oh. Yeah, we got a little distracted. We'll collect some on our way back" Edward brushed it off, seemingly unbothered by it.

"Great. And if there isn't any?" I smartly answered back, a smile on my face.

"It's a woodland Bella" he looked at me stupidly, "that's kind of the point of it," he snickered, placing a hand down onto the ground to sit beside me. I stared at him un-amused, prompting him to nudge me with his side. I nudged him back with a smile, before focusing my attention onto the pebble at my feet, fiddling with it as a distraction method for my blushing cheeks.

"So anyone feel like taking a dip?" asked Jasper, and I turned to see Alice's face scrunch up in displeasure.

"In there?" she signalled to the lake, "are you kidding!? It's probably full of leeches" she whined.

"Ahh, scared they'll_ 'suck your blood'_" Jasper teased her, putting on his best Dracula voice as he leant in towards her, pretending to bite her neck; she squealed pushing him away and clambering to her feet. He chased her then, as she tried her best to stay away from him. I'd never seen this playful side to Jasper before. He'd always been a master of one-liners, but he tended to come off quite reserved. It was nice to see his true personality shine around Alice when School wasn't involved. I couldn't help but smile admiringly.

Lost in my state of awe, I noticed a flash of something whiz past my head from the corner of my eye. That was followed by a far-away plopping sound as I found Edward stood at my side, locating the flatter stones off the ground and flinging them across the lake. They skimmed the surface as they hurtled through the wind, wrinkling the almost deadly-still-water, bouncing once, twice, three times and even a fourth time before disappearing out of eye sight; swallowed whole by the lake.

"Wow. You're good" I noted, rather impressed by his natural abilities.

"Yep. I am a man of many talents".

I was intrigued. "Oh really!?" I smirked.

He stopped himself as he went to toss another, smiling down at me with that crooked grin I loved so much. "You ever tried?"

"Are you kidding? I'd probably end up throwing it in the opposite direction" I rolled my eyes, and I watched as he attempted to stifle his laughter.

"It's not that hard. You just need a good, firm..." he said as tossed the final stone, watching as it sliced through the atmosphere, "throw".

My eyes followed the stone out towards the lakes centre; it left the trace of only one barely visible crease across the plain sheet of undisturbed water.

"You want to give it a go?" he grinned down to me with hopeful eyes.

"Thanks but, I don't think that'd be such a good idea" I politely declined.

"Come on. I'll teach you… I'm a good teacher".

Well I certainly wasn't going to deny that, having witnessed firsthand as he taught his fellow students to play the piano. Of course having spied on him whilst doing it, I couldn't very well come out and agree with him. That would only bust my cover and consequently leave me extremely red faced.

"You should also know that I am very persistent, so if you keep saying no, I'll only keep pressuring you until you say yes" he boast smartly.

"Well I am accustomed to peer pressure" I mused lightly, Alice being the main perpetrator for that. "Alright. You've warn me down" I exclaimed as I rose to my feet, brushing off the dirt from my trouser legs. "But be warned, these arms…" I held them out, "they have a mind of their own. Don't make me say I told you so when I get a stone in your eye".

"I promise!" he smiled back delighted. I waited eagerly for my first set of instructions, determined to be a star pupil and with the hope of not making a total fool out of myself in the process.

"Right, so you want to find a stone that's reasonably flat and round, I'd say about the length of your palm would suffice". We both proceeded to search the ground for a suitable stone and following a minute or two we successfully compared our findings.

"Excellent. Now like I said, the key to this is a good arm action. In fact you kind of want to whip it, so it just skims the surface. Like this," I watched in awe as he tossed it across the water like a true professional. Was there anything this guy couldn't do!?

Swallowing hard I prepared myself. I stood straight, facing my main objective, a glance too and from stone to water, and almost attempted to throw…

"Ok. Your stance is all wrong" he corrected me; I should've guessed I'd cock up even the basics. And before I knew what was happening, he was standing behind me with his hands on my hips, shifting my body to one side. He went on to move my hands and arms into the correct position, his soft fingers brushing tickles across my skin, the verbal instructions he was providing me with, sadly going in one ear and out the other.

It was then that I wished for everyday to be like this; with me as his student, and Edward as my teacher. Talk about a major fantasy gone _right!_

"Ok? You got all that?" he asked me as he came to my side, his wide eyes looking at me expectantly, and as a potential star pupil, I'd hate to let him down.

"Sure". A tiny white lie would save me from further embarrassment.

"Alright then. Go for it!" he grinned, and I felt a surge of sickness hit my stomach as he watched me. The pressure was on, and I felt like 10,000 Edward Cullen's were just stood there staring at me.

I threw it without thinking, and it whisked over the lake, surprisingly skimming the surface twice before it plopped out of sight. I was gobsmacked by my own ability.

So what if it only bounced twice, that was certainly a job well done for someone like me. "Wow. That was actually, not bad" he offered judgement on my performance. "And here was me all ready to crucify you for being so awful at it" he smirked, giving me a nudge. He seemed to like doing that.

"Oh ye of little faith". I smiled, feeling rather proud of myself. "Although I won't take all the credit for it. You did offer some form of guidance, which, I am grateful for".

"Damn straight, I saved you from humiliation. _And_ you learned a new skill. See, it pays to have me around".

I laughed a little, feeling my cheeks start to warm. "I wouldn't want it any other way," I answered softly without thinking. And he seemed surprised at my unexpected declaration. Not nearly as surprised as me though, and I hurried in turning away, proceeding to search the ground for the next willing participant.

……………………………

"Good thinking bringing the marsh mellows Alice" I commented, as I watched it turn to goo beneath the flames of our camp fire.

She sat there cross legged, a smug smile on her face at my gratitude. "My girl only thinks of the important things" said Jasper, as he swung an arm around his girl friend's shoulders, pecking her on the cheek.

"Well sure. If the world were to end tomorrow, marsh mellows would definitely be the way to go" smirked Edward in amusement, as he took another swig of his beer.

I shook my head a little as I smiled at him. Choosing to glance at him just as his lips parted an inch to caress the rim of the beer bottle. What I would give to be that bottle.

It was growing dark now and eerier by the second; our only source of warmth and light being a flame before us, whilst the dark woodland threatened to overwhelm us completely.

Several hours had passed since we'd left the lakeside; the trek back taking us a good half an hour. Tea had come and gone, we'd opted for sandwiches over cooking, call it cheating if you will, but the thought of living off beans and rice for 2 days didn't amuse. And Alice made it clear she would rather starve herself than eat anything resembling camp grub. So we couldn't really argue with that.

"Do you want to try some?" Enquired Edward as he raised his beer bottle in my direction; I'm guessing he must have caught me watching; clearly I wasn't as subtle as I'd hoped.

"Oh. No, I'm ok thanks" I brushed it off, smiling awkwardly. I brought my knees up to my chin as I spoke. "I'd probably hate it".

"How would you know if you've never tried it?" he asked simply and I found no way of answering back.

"Guys, I hate to sound like I'm a 50 year old, but sleep's calling me", announced Jasper as he lazily rose to his feet, dragging a drowsy Alice along with him as she almost merged like a growth into his left side.

"Yeah, you get some sleep old man," smirked Edward, as he leaned over, whacking a buddy hand against Jaspers; strangely looking like they'd been best friends for some 15 years, not a mere 4 weeks.

We said our goodnights and as always, four became two.

"Come on then. Live a little" Edward pushed the case of beer towards me. Again with the peer pressure. "I promise you, it's not that bad. And if you really don't like it, you don't have to drink it" he shrugged casually. "I mean, it's not like I'm planning on getting you drunk and having my wicked way with you or anything". He snickered to himself, before necking the last quarter of his bottle in one go. "Just saying" his face displayed a cheeky smile.

I managed a meek laugh in return, not entirely sure what to make of his comment. But I reached inside the casing and took a hold of the offered beer he gave me, snapping the cap off the top with the bottle opener and taking a sniff. The smell first and foremost wasn't exactly appetising, but I encompassed the top with my mouth and took a gulp.

I'd only ever drunk wine. Beer was supposedly a man's drink, according to my dad and Emmett anyway, and now having tried it, they could gladly keep their manly drink to themselves. I'd stick to a more sophisticated taste.

"You like?" he asked, but I think my face must have said it all. "Obviously not" he chuckled. And I can't say I appreciated the after taste much.

"I suppose it is an acquired taste" he added, seeming to be delighted by my reaction. And I glared back at him, un-amused as I dug my hand back into the marsh mellow bag to alleviate my taste buds.

The night strung out for an extra 20 minutes after that, before both of us grew tired, sick of small talk and in dire need of some sleep.

..(Later that night)..

I tossed and turned in my sleeping bag. Very aware of the uneven ground which lay beneath me, a muddy stump digging into my hip as I turned to lie on my back. Typical I should choose to plant my tent on unlevel ground. I was certainly in for a rough night ahead.

Discomfort wasn't my only problem though. And I was brought to a sudden halt, freezing in the one position as I felt something drop downwards onto my sleeping bag.

I was rigid, heart thumping in my chest like a drum, breath loud and shaky as I tried not to move.

My face scrunched up, wanting to cry at the possibility that I wasn't alone for the night. Screw Alice and her brilliant plan of camping! This was a dreadful idea!

Shifting a little onto my side, but avoiding jerky movements, I elevated my torso, my eyes frantically searching the space for my phone, but it was virtually pitch black and I was in no way going to start rummaging around for things I couldn't see. After several long seconds of remaining fixed in the same position, I took a chance and crept a hand towards the zip of my sleeping bag. I tugged, yanking it down a few inches before stopping.

I shuffled upwards as the opening grew wider, but at the sound of something falling onto the base of the tent, I flew out of there in lightening speed, scurrying out of my bed linen, frantically searching for the tent zip and pulling it open; no longer wanting to stick around for further encounters.

I stood outside then, wearing only my pyjamas, thankful though, that I'd chosen to wear my ultra fluffy thick socks as I felt the twigs and grass beneath the material of my feet.

The moon light above my head was my only source of light, and as I took in the expanse around me, the black trees looking horrific as they enclosed me in, I shuddered at how very alone I felt.

I tried not to dwell on it though, telling myself that I hadn't just stepped into a horror movie and that my friends were merely a few feet away from me.

With that thought in mind, eyes opened wide, I carefully made it over to Jasper and Alice's tent, being sure to place my feet onto the grassier parts of the land; whilst avoiding anything that could look remotely creature like. Before finally I reached the tent.

"_Alice?"_ I whispered, but I was met with deadly silence. And the harder I looked, the more my eyes ached from the strain. Once again I felt like I was the only person left in the world. "Alice, are you awake?" I gasped, startled by the sound of twigs snapping behind me.

I chanced a wary glance over my shoulder, but darkness was all that met my eyes. My hand automatically rose to cup my mouth, tears pooling at the corners of my eyes in helplessness.

Turning back to face the tent, I called out once again. But the response I received sounded nothing like Alice. And I couldn't have been more relieved.

"Bella?" I felt a presence behind me, and I spun on my heel to face him. "What are you doing?" said Edward as he walked towards me, glancing down at my feet with a frown.

I did the only thing I could think of. I rushed towards him, clinging onto his neck for protection and burying my face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my frame then, and no longer did I feel unprotected.

"Hey, it's ok" Edward hushed me, placing his hand to the back of my head, but I only proceeded to cling on harder. "What happened? Where are your shoes?"

I forced myself to pull away, but only slightly, just so I could look at him, and his hand moved to cup my cheek. "They're in my tent, along with everything else. I was trying to sleep, and I felt something. There's something in my tent" I took a wary glance back towards my tent. "A snake or, lizard or something. I didn't know what to do" I felt myself becoming upset; my emotions always heightened at the dead of night.

"Ok. Well you can stay with me tonight" he told me, brushing a finger across my cheek tenderly, and I was quick to agree, now more than ever. Lifting me up like a cradling child, he trekked towards his tent. I was on my feet again in less than 6 seconds, before he'd unzipped his tent and we both shuffled inside.

Edward's tent was a lot bigger than my small girly one, but I sat huddled up, tensed with my knees to my chin.

"You must be freezing" he observed, and I once again found myself thinking back to the previous night. "Here, get under the covers" he urged, pulling the quilt towards me. But I paused, paranoia getting the better of me.

And then a light came on out of nowhere. "Good thinking I brought a torch, huh?" I watched as his eyebrow cocked up to one side. He then examined every inch of the tent, top to bottom, just to ensure we were alone. I relaxed, reassured that we'd avoided unwanted hitchhikers.

"All clear" he smiled. "Are you, sure you're ok?" he asked concerned, placing the still-alit-torch down onto the base of the tent, providing us with a small source of light.

I rubbed my forehead and cheek, feeling the tear stains that lingered on the surface. "Yeah, it just, startled me. That's all".

"Yeah, I can imagine" he sympathised with me, his face offering the cutest lopsided smile. "Well you can sleep a little easier now at least. There's nothing in here that can hurt you. I mean, I may nibble if I get peckish, but, I'll try my best to hold out until the morning" he teased, trying to lighten the mood. I could always count on him to cheer me up.

I laughed softly, "Thanks". And shuffled under the covers to rest my head. He did the same but kept his distance, using his arm as a pillow and a small thin blanket to wrap himself up in.

The light went out. And I frowned at how far away he felt, and no doubt cold, as _I_ myself continued to shiver beneath his covers. Taking a chance, and ready to look rejection straight in the eye, I moved over to him, pulling the quilt and pillow along with me.

He didn't say anything as I practically hugged myself into his side, but I was very aware as he started to slide under the covers to join me. I held my breath in anticipation as his head placed itself beside me on the pillow, and his arm wound around my back, holding me close. I could breathe again as I heard him release a happy sigh. There was no preventing the smile that grew on my face at that, and suddenly the cold night air was no longer a problem. I was gone after that, enjoying the best night sleep I could ever imagine.

**Gah! Wouldn't you just**_** love**_** a private lesson with Edward Cullen xD**

**How'm I doing anyway? Comments? =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey =] Thanks to those who've commented/favourited. I know there are more of you out there though =P … So please don't be shy :)**

Chapter 17:

My senses awoke to the smell of beer and men's aftershave, whilst I faded in and out to the sound of gentle humming.

As my eyes opened a little wider, I frowned, _"Huh," _I mumbled at my unfamiliar surroundings, and it took me a long second or two to recall the fact that I was camping, and I was in a tent, Edward's tent to be exact, and currently wrapped up in the comfort of his arms. I smiled contentedly, shuffling further into him and closing my eyes. Savouring every single second of it.

"Morning" his voice then spoke, and I froze, quickly realising he was wide awake.

_"Oh"_ I timidly pulled back, embarrassment taking over me as I met his fresh morning face. "Erm… hi".

"Did you manage to sleep ok?" he asked as I rose a little more.

"Yeah, I slept, good, thanks" My words stuttered out. How could sentences possibly be coherent when you'd just woken up beside Edward Cullen?

He nodded back, pleased. "Good", before he smiled at me, coming across slightly nervous.

I then realised how bad I must have looked. Hair all tangled up, eyes crusty with sleep, drool potentially splattered around the surrounding areas of my mouth. Whilst he, well, he looked as good as he always did.

I shuffled onto my front, my arms holding me up as I was suddenly brought to the attention of the whereabouts of my leg, which currently sat wedged between his, my knee practically brushing against his crotch.

I struggled to move, not wanting to alert him to the location of where my leg was currently shoved, although I'm almost sure he could feel it, but trying discreetly to shuffle my way out of there.

He laughed. And my previous happiness of sleeping beside him had turned into a humiliating nightmare.

"You make me laugh" he managed to say through his chuckle, and I nodded back in awkward distaste. "Oh great. Thanks" I grunted, not wanting to look into his eyes.

"What? Is that really such a bad thing?" he asked, his brow twitching in amusement.

I scoffed in my frustration. "No, of course not. Why should I mind being the subject of your early morning comedy entertainment" I continued to scamper away from him, no longer with the objective of being subtle, before I sat myself upright, crossing my legs.

"It's not like that, I promise. You just … make me smile". He recovered well, and I felt the skin beneath the collar of my pyjama top flush and start to sweat. My face softened into a smile as I timidly eyed him.

"Look, its not even 6am yet" he glanced at his watch. "Why don't you just lie back down and try and get back to sleep?"

I pondered the thought for a moment. "No, no it's ok" before brushing it off, feeling too weird about going back to sleep with him now, in broad daylight.

He stared at me for a moment before shrugging. "Fine" he said uncaringly as he lay back onto his side, "See you in a few hours then. Oh and, try not to make too much noise will you" he settled down, pulling the covers up to his shoulders and closing his eyes, but a small teasing smile played on his lips.

Following several seconds of watching him pretend to sleep, I rolled my eyes._ "Fine,"_ I muttered, and set myself down on my side next to him.

I watched as his one eye opened, just a tad before he grinned to himself gleefully; obviously feeling smug at my lack of resistance.

"Well don't hog all the covers then" I argued teasingly as I pulled them over me, and consequently away from Edward.

I snickered to myself victoriously as he lay there without a quilt. It was then that I took note of his pyjamas. He wore navy blue trousers with a dark checked pattern sewn into them, and a well fitting pale blue top. He looked incredibly cuddly, especially with his hair all askew.

"Well now who's hogging them!" he whined, playing along. "Didn't your dad ever teach you _to share_ as a child?"

"Sure, but he never said to share as an adult" I smartly answered back. "In fact I was always taught to look out for number one, that being me and only me" I smiled, pulling the quilt tighter around me.

He rose onto his elbow slightly to look at me, his face a picture of amusement, and I rolled my eyes back, releasing an over-the-top exasperated sigh, "But, since it's you. I suppose I could make allowances" I went on.

Loosening the quilt cover I offered him his half back, and Edward eagerly scurried inside. We lay there then, facing each other. His eyes staring into mine with a smile. But despite my content, it soon became so hard to look back, as my eyes seemed to pool with tear drops, and my face flushed at how intense his gaze was. His eyes were so unbelievably deep, I felt like if I looked into them for too long, I'd either melt, or he would see into my soul, reading my every thought like I was an open book. I felt so naked under his stare.

My head dipped through my nerves and I let my eyes close shut. And to my surprise, the world faded away once again. And before I knew it, I'd slipped back into the realms of unconsciousness…

…………………………

I hadn't expected to be waking up again following another hour or so of sleep. But as I opened my eyes for the second time that morning, I found the tables had turned._ I_ was now the one who lay wide awake, watching as Edward slept peacefully by my side. The only thing that hadn't changed was the knowledge that Edwards arm wound around my waist, his hand lingering at the skin on the base of my back as he cast my body like mould into his side.

He looked so beautiful, putting a real emphasis to the term 'one of god's creatures'. I felt quite inadequate as I lay there beside him, studying his every inch with fascinated eyes, never having been quite so close to him before. His eyelashes were long and dark, and they fanned out individually like they were artificial, but there was in no-way an artificial millimetre to this man before me. His mass of hair, down to those plump pink lips that needed to be kissed, from arms to legs, toes even, were all very much real. Perfectly real.

He squirmed a little in his sleep, and my breath hitched in the back of my throat as he started to come around, his eyes opening a tad. He smiled as soon as he saw me. And how could my heart not flutter at that?

"_Hey"_ his voice was low and gravelly. I felt my lower regions grow excited at the deepness of his tone. All man.

"Hi again" I replied in a sickly sweet tone, barely sounding like myself.

His hand which touched my back moved down a little towards my butt, holding station for a few seconds before he pulled away, retracting his arm to rub his eyes with his fingers. Inside I felt my entire body almost spasm, any chance of falling back to sleep was taken away, and I was now very much wide awake.

Spotting a clump of my loose hair which fell onto the tent beside my head, he picked it up, twiddling and stroking it between his fingers. He seemed to like doing that. I remembered the first time during Disney on Ice, when he'd played with my hair from almost start to finish. There was something so relaxing about it, as he gently tugged at my roots, causing me to sigh.

His eyes once again zoned in on mine, but this time I didn't look away, I found the strength to gaze right back, pushing embarrassment or nerves to one side as I felt myself becoming swept away…

"Bella! Where's Bella!?" an alarming wail from the forest caused us both to jump, rudely pulling us out of our trance. Rising to my feet I unzipped the tent, clambering outside to confront my panicked best friend. "Alice! Keep it down, I'm fine!" I told her, holding my arms out as if to say, _'I'm right here'_, as she spun on her heel at the sound of me.

"Oh. Thank god" she sighed through relief, placing a hand to her chest to calm herself "…sorry. I didn't know where you were. I was thinking all sorts," she spoke a little flustered.

"What did you think? That someone had kidnapped me?" I snickered.

"Well, maybe," she started dramatically, "Or that some horrible, big, flapping creature came along and flew you away. You've seen those movies too Bella! Are they all seriously based on peoples vivid imagination, or is there really some truth behind them, that somewhere, out there, there's an undead creature ready to..."

"Alice, stop!" I laughed as her face grew so red it had the potential to explode. I watched as she swallowed hard. "They're fake, I assure you. Although...", and then I remembered. "The creature thing wasn't far off. _There was_ something in my tent last night" I spoke with caution, not wanting to worry her too much, "I heard a noise and felt something touch my foot" her eyes grew wide at that, "but Edward was kind enough to let me stay with him. So it's all good".

"Oh gosh, really?" her wide eyes gradually went back to normal. "So, what was it like?"

I frowned in discomfort, only Alice would just blatantly come out with such an intrusive question, "Erm, it was fine, thanks. I mean I was a little cold at first, but Edward managed too…"

"No Bella" she halted me, before lowering her voice, "I didn't mean _you sleeping with Edward_" her voice muttered to avoid anyone overhearing, before she returned to her normal shrieky self, "I meant that thing in your tent, was it big!?"

"Oh" I replied, slightly embarrassed and immediately regretting my previous words, as I awkwardly brushed my hair behind my ears as a distraction; I only hoped Edward couldn't hear our conversation from where he remained inside his tent. "Erm, well, I'm not really sure. I didn't exactly stick around for pleasantries; as soon as I felt something I just got the hell out of there, you know?"

"Oh right" Alice looked concerned.

"But don't worry, it's contained at the moment, and I'm sure Edward and Jasper are manly enough to check it out".

"Well" a look of guilt and fear crossed Alice's face, "I sort of went into your tent this morning when I thought you were in there. I left the zip open when I couldn't find you, so it might have crawled out" she glanced back to where my tent sat, the front now wide open.

"Oh… Well, no worries. It's probably still hiding in there somewhere. Probably thought it was the safest place for it. The guys will check it out" I assured her, rubbing her arm.

"Damn straight" I heard a voice behind me, as Edward emerged his way out of the zipped compartment. "Don't you girls worry about anything".

"Exactly! It'll take one look at Edward and run screaming for cover!" I announced, feeling rather pleased with myself, and Alice laughed to herself in amusement.

"Hey!" he scoffed, "That was harsh" he added as he playfully poked me in the side. I kept smiling as I watched him walk away, and once out of eyesight, I giggled right back with Alice.

……………………………

So the thing in my tent hadn't been as life threatening as we'd all been led to believe.

And following several minutes of Edward and Jasper clambering around my small tent in an attempt to catch it (quite an entertaining performance might I add!), they finally succeeded, as it chose to hide away in one of my shoes to escape the guys grabby hands.

It was brown with yellow stripes, approximately 3 inches long and had a tail. A grass Lizard, as Edward had called it. Apparently harmless to humans, probably more scared of me than I was of it, and tended to live in grassy woodland with nearby lakes.

On meeting my intruder I was filled with relief. Thankful it wasn't slithery in any way, had 8 legs or didn't bite and carry anything disease like. Alice on the other hand failed to see the positive, which was a first. And spent the majority of the morning sat in Edwards Volvo eating the left over marsh mellows from last night.

We left her too it whilst we set the lizard free, letting it roam its wilderness as we de-constructed our tents ready to leave.

"Right, all done here!" Jasper called out to us as we packed the last of our camp equipment away. "I'm going to throw this lot into the truck. I'll meet you there ok" he added before walking away, whilst I stuffed my sleeping bag back into his carrier.

"Ok. I'm done too" I grabbed my bags and heaved them towards the truck. Edward followed behind.

"I think I'm going to head to the toilets before we set off. Does anyone else need to go?" I asked as we gathered at the vehicles. The guys shook their heads, whilst Alice told me she'd rather wait until we got home, which was fair enough, if she didn't mind holding it for a couple of hours.

So I took the trek towards the toilets on my own, once there, I deposited what was required before I made my way back to my friends.

It wasn't until I was some 2 minutes into my walk back towards the car park, that I met my terrible fate. It was inevitable really; a surprise that it hadn't happened sooner. But as I crossed the woody expanse, marching obliviously as I failed to take note of where I was stepping, my foot caught on one of the roots. It pulled me back, yanking me like someone had grabbed my foot, and almost flipping me over. My mind was a blur, until I found myself falling flat on the ground, brought face to face with mother earth.

"_Ouw!"_ I cried at the jolting sensation in my leg. My face scrunching up through the pain as tears threatened to spill from my ducts. My hands felt like they'd been whipped, slashed almost by the twigs; my elbow sore as I'd knocked my funny bone.

I didn't know what was happening until I heard my name being called in a frantic state, whilst hurried footsteps trudged towards me. "BELLA!?"

"_Ow"_ I whimpered, hands down on the mud_, "My foot"._

He was at my side then, kneeling down as I felt his hand touch my back. "Can you move?" Edward asked, but I merely sobbed in return, all I wanted was for him to hold me, and to tell me everything would be alright.

"I'm going to lift you up alright? Tell me if it hurts" Edward informed me, as his hands gripped beneath my arms, and the earth that was once so close moved further and further away.

I stood on one shaky leg, leaning into him for support, but it wasn't for long, as Edward scooped me up into his arms; the hero saving the damsel in distress.

We walked for several moments, with me in his arms gripping his neck as I sobbed into his sweater, my grubby hands leaving dirt patches on his clothes, but I was in far too much pain to be concerned.

And then we stopped, hovering on the spot for a second before he lowered us down, sitting on a larger, sturdier root and perching me onto his lap.

He rubbed my back to soothe me as I rested my head on the top of his shoulder. And as I felt his hands brush my hair away from my face I carefully peeled myself away from him, just enough to be able to look into his eyes.

His face made the most heartbreaking expression as he looked into my eyes for the first time, and that only made my sobs pour out even harder.

"_Please don't cry"_ he whispered to me, his fingers brushing my cheek to wipe away the tears, until he paused below my chin. The sobs eventually subsided, but my misery hadn't.

"What are we going to do with you ey" he lightly spoke. And I managed a weak smile in response, before I stared glumly at my dirty hands.

I felt then as he placed a kiss on my temple at the side of my face and my eyes briefly fluttered shut. I opened up as he retracted, taking a chance to look into his eyes.

His eyes seemed to glaze over with something different then. It was a look I thought I'd seen before, from the other night, as we'd stood together, alone in his bedroom.

And then it happened, his vision flicked down towards my wet lips. And he hesitated momentarily, seeming to calculate something in his head; perhaps the possibility of kissing me?

My forehead was starting to ache at how unbelievably tense I was, badly wanting him to just make a move. Was I really not his type?

But my question was answered. And for once, the screaming in my head was put to rest, and the yearning of what it would feel like to caress his lips against mine soon became a heavenly memory, as he tentatively leant inwards, closing the gap between us.

I think I half gasped/cried at first contact of his lips on mine, my throat feeling as if it would close up in sheer overwhelming excitement, but there was no way in hell I wasn't going to kiss him back, having waited weeks for this moment to finally prevent itself, and it didn't fail to send the sparks in me flying high.

His mouth moved over mine with perfection, so soft and tender, sucking on my top lip whilst he pulled me closer; his one hand pushing my hair away from my face, to curl it around my ear. I couldn't even think as my own hand ran through the mass of his jungle-like hair, wanting to feel more of what I'm sure he could offer.

I'd never kissed anyone before in my whole entire life. Just waiting for the guy of my dreams to come along. And I'd for sure found him, and he didn't disappoint.

But as our tongues briefly touched, it all went rather pear shaped.

As always, my luck, like a glimmering flame of light quickly blew out, and, before I knew it, he'd pulled away. Looking slightly distraught as he did.

My breath came out heavy, my eyes watery from the intensity of his kiss. But I couldn't work out his expression, was he disappointed we had to end the kiss? Or was I in fact the worst kisser he'd ever had the misfortune to come across?

I only prayed it wasn't the latter.

"We should get back," he said with fixed determination on his face.

My heart sunk in my chest as he avoided eye contact. But I nodded back solemnly.

Using all his strength he heaved us both upwards, carrying me back towards the car. My painful foot combined with my disappointment over the sheer hopelessness and confusion that was our relationship, had me sobbing again within seconds, I tried to conceal it from him, but it was no use as the tears simply raced down my cheeks like a swim meet, as in that moment, I'd potentially faced the best and worst moment of my life...

**A/N: So the moment's finally arrived =] … But I bet you wish it hadn't now xP **

**Poor Bella, she doesn't have it easy does she!? lol… But, then again, neither does Edward ;)**

**Comment me pleeeease =D!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys =] Another chapter here… sorry for the wait. I'm in the middle of sorting out the big revelation! =O … And it's proving a little bit of a challenge in terms of structure, so I've slowed everything down (posting chapters that is). But were growing increasingly close to discovering what the heck's going on in that head of Edwards! I hope this chapter will leave you somewhat intrigued…**

Chapter 18:

It wasn't until we'd reached the vehicle that my tears subsided, and I felt as Alice abruptly rushed to my side.

"What happened!" she screeched, and from the corner of my eye I viewed her concern; her usually pink and smooth face all crumpled up like a plain piece of paper.

I went to mumble my response but Edward filled her in for me. "She fell over, she's hurt her foot. I don't think it's broken though, but it's sprained pretty badly" Edward informed our friends as he still carried me in his arms.

My lips pouted involuntarily, "You're a doctor now are you?" I muttered without having meant too. But he ignored me and went over to the truck, placing me into the passenger's seat where he sat me down.

"_Oh god"_ I cried as my lifeless foot landed like a heavy brick on the base of the trucks surface. "What are we going to do! I can't drive now. My foot," I whined and reached down to touch my ankle, but flinched as I felt the nerve twinge.

Edward's brow puckered as he pondered our next move. And I looked up at him to where he stood beside the vehicle, from where I sat in my seat like an invalid. "Jasper, are you alright driving the Volvo?"

"Yeah, no prob's man. Piece of cake," Jasper caught the keys one-handed as Edward tossed them through the air towards him.

"Alright. You and Alice take my car, and I'll drive the truck".

I winced again as I tried to remove my sneaker. "Are you sure?" I asked frowning.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be" he answered back a little sharply, slamming the door and shutting me in. I jumped a little, startled by his dryness and looming aggression. Hard to believe that less than 10 minutes ago we'd been kissing.

Jumping into the driver's side he started up the engine. I decided to leave my foot in the sneaker. If it ever was broken, and the 'Oh so brilliant Doctor Edward Cullen's' diagnostic talents were off the ball, then removing it would surely be problematic, right? I'd sooner leave it than risk making it worse.

"Geeze, look at the gear stick on this thing" observed Edward as he whacked it into first.

"Too much for you to handle?" I went to smirk, but it came out slightly ruder than usual, due to the combination of the pain in my foot and the tainted memory of the kiss, which, was another thing all together.

"Please" he lightly scoffed, "that's not even a question. What's more to the point is, can the truck handle _me?"_ he eyed me in a long sideways glance, and I rolled my eyes at his startling ability to switch from broody to down right cocky. It was actually incredibly annoying.

With a hand signal to Jasper, all was clear, we trundled our way towards the exit. Volvo in toe...

………………………………

I'd never been subject to such an intensely uncomfortable car trip before. Edward barely acknowledged me for the entire trip home. The throbbing in my foot failed to subside, only wearing off a little when I succeeded in keeping it still, but those moments were few and far between, due to the bumpy road and the fact that the length of time it was taking to reach Forks meant my legs and backside started to ache at the lack of movement.

And then, as if we could even handle anything else thrown our way, the trucks warning sign lit up on the dashboard, a mere hour into our drive back home.

"Oh great" scoffed Edward at the unwanted red icon which flashed at us erratically. "What the hell does that mean?"

I peered over to get a better look. "It's the gas level indicator, we've dropped below the average" I informed him before I rolled my eyes at our luck.

"Well didn't you think to put enough gas in before we even started the journey!" he snapped at me, I flinched as he directed his uncalled-for anger out on me, the invalid.

"Well yes of course I did Edward" I bit back derisively. "It's an old truck ok, it sucks up a lot of gas" I tried to argue back, but not wanting in any way to start a major brawl.

Edward on the other hand, found it difficult to maintain a calm persona. "Well that's just great Bella. You know, why couldn't you just get a normal person car like everybody else! Instead of this, hunk of metal!" he blared at me, and I found no way of answering back, I simply looked at him with hurt and astonished eyes, no way did this situation justify him yelling at me like that, before I turned away from him, focusing on the view outside my window.

I heard him exhale deeply whilst I tried to keep a hold of my emotions. Never had I seen him like this before. This was definitely a side of him I didn't like, and I wondered silently what had brought it on. One guess, the kiss probably.

"There's a service point up ahead. We'll pull in there" he thought aloud. "Phone Alice and let her know what's happening" he added mono-toned, "You can use my phone". He fumbled inside his back pocket, pulling out this thin silver item before handing it to me.

I took it without pleasantries. "How very kind of you" I muttered as I took it from his hand, searching for his contacts. 'Alice' was of course number one on the list and I promptly dialled the number.

"Hey, it's me ..." I smiled a little as concern poured out of her voice. At least one of my friends showed concern for me! "Yeah, my foot's fine … Look, we've run into gas problems, we'll have to pull in at the next service station to top up. You're free to carry on… oh ok, couldn't hold it in any longer huh?" I smirked as she informed me of her dire need for the toilet. "Alright, we'll see you in a bit then … Bye...

…She said they'll follow us there. Jaspers thirsty and Alice need's the bathroom" I told him. But all I received was a mumbled _"Fine"_ as he responded.

Finally we pulled up onto the service stations slipway before we parked up, barely a spoon full of gas left in the vehicle as we made it. Alice and Jasper carried on around to the rest of the car park, whilst Edward filled the truck with the essential oils required in getting us home.

"Here" I handed him some cash as I wound down my window. He simply looked at it blankly before walking away though, completely ignoring my offered donation. After all, it _was my_ gas guzzling unreliable 'hunk of metal' that had gotten us into this mess. I scoffed at his disrespectfulness for my truck; Betsy, my pride and joy. I would never want a 'normal person car', as he'd put it, Betsy and I, we'd been through a lot. I could never just give her up.

As he returned to the truck he jumped inside, handing me a bag of things he'd picked up from the gas stations convenience store.

Hand wipes (for my dirty hands), juice box, chocolate, magazine… was this supposed to be an attempt at an apology!

"What's this?" I asked dumbly. If he really did want to apologise, then he should just come right out and say it, not try to win me over with pathetic service station gifts. A verbal apology would only appease me now.

"What does it look like?" he asked, still mono-toned, wedging the key back into the engine and firing her up.

"It looks like maybe you have some explaining to do, and perhaps an apology wouldn't go amiss?" I exclaimed; stating the obvious.

He huffed as he placed his hands onto the steering wheel, staring up ahead, before he looked across at me in a long sideways glance.

Edward sighed, "I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry for yelling, I'm sorry for insulting your taste in cars, I'm sorry for…" he stopped himself. "Everything".

_Everything?_ Including the kiss? I asked myself internally, and the knife in my gut dug that little deeper.

I shook my head miserably; "It doesn't matter", and wondered how the most perfect start to the day, in which I'd woken up to the warmth of his encircling arms, could end so badly.

"Yes it does. I was out of line. I don't even know why I …" he exhaled loudly, helplessly. And I observed from the corner of my eye as his forehead scrunched and his eyes closed shut, like he was suffering a headache or something. "I understand if you hate me now" his eyes opened. "I hate myself, if that's any consolation".

I didn't appreciate hearing that, not one bit. "I don't hate you Edward. I just …" I kept my vision on my hands.

"What?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

"Don't understand you" I told him honestly as I turned to him, and the look he flashed me was sadness followed by understanding; like he was now aware that his behaviour was becoming increasingly sporadic. I hoped he was feeling in a sharing mood. As I was very much interested in discovering the answer behind his normally-unheard-of temper.

His cell phone rang a second later, foiling any chance of him opening up to me, but Alice and Jasper waited for us on the car park, so we made our way around to meet them...

………………………………

"Is it just me, or do I sense some tension between you guys?" The ever observant Alice enquired whilst Jasper and Edward headed off to the toilets.

I awkwardly looked away from her, distracting myself by stroking my ankle. "Bella?" she pressed on. "Has something happened?"

"You mean aside from me busting my foot?" I glared at her.

"Well, yeah. You've barely looked each other in the eye since we got here. And you were both so happy this morning. What changed?"

I saw the clear concern in her face. I could never put her through half of the sadness and confusion I was currently going through, so I chose to lie; for her sake if nothing else. I didn't want to go causing a feud within our close-knit friendship group, not if I could get to the bottom of it and diffuse it on my own.

"Nothing, Alice. We're all just tired. And my foot is in agony. It's just a really bad end to a pretty great weekend. That's all."

"Ok" she nodded, but I could tell she wasn't convinced. "As long as that's all it is?"

"Yeah. Absolutely" I touched her on the arm in a hope to reassure her.

The guys returned soon after, and the journey back home commenced. A part of me had briefly wanted to swap seats with Alice, just to avoid anymore tension, but I couldn't just run away from it… how would anything get sorted if we just kept ignoring the issue?

"How's your foot doing?" Edward asked me, breaking that deafening silence.

"It hurts…" I answered after a moment. "I have this fear it's just going to drop off as soon as I take my shoe off" I joked, but with little energy.

I noticed him smile at the corner of my eye, but it wasn't that usual crooked smile I loved so much, this one was weak, like it took a lot of effort.

"God I hope not. That'll mean I'll have to keep carrying you around everywhere" he managed to smirk back.

"Are you saying I'm heavy?" I moaned, offended, but knowing he was only teasing me.

"Of course not. You're as light as a feather" he spoke sincerely, and looked across at me with soft eyes, offering me a small smile, and I found my lips curling up, ever so slightly.

Our banter dropped off after awhile, and by the time we'd reached home, I was almost ready to fall asleep.

My eyes opened wide as the engine cut off though, and for a moment I was in a daze. Perhaps I had fallen asleep? Taking in my surroundings I realised we were home and I had to admit, I was rather relieved at that.

Opening my car door I tried to move, briefly forgetting all about my bust foot, until the pain registered, and I froze on the spot as a sharp stab jabbed my foot.

Edward was suddenly at my door then, assisting as best as he could. "Try not to put weight on it" he told me carefully, as he placed an arm around my back, and I grasped his other one to hop onto the driveway. As we moved together, our faces were brought so close we could almost kiss, and my breath caught in my throat, my saliva glands starting to seep as I analyzed those soft pink lips of his.

He turned away though, and I noticed that twitch of his brow had returned. I chose to ignore it, focusing on my balance, and managing to remain standing on my one foot as he shut the door behind me. He handed me the truck's keys, of which I stuffed in my pocket, before he scooped me up, carrying me towards the house.

I was getting rather comfortable here in his arms, having experienced the pleasure several times this past week; he always seemed to lift me up so effortlessly, strong but with such grace, like he was made to carry me over the threshold.

My heart still fluttered at that happy thought, even if I was still mad at him.

We made it to the door without any further accidental crisis's coming our way, with Edward a lot more spatially aware than I am. But the door swung open before we even had the chance to knock it.

"What the hell, Bella!" Emmett did not look pleased. "What happened!" his eyes flipped erratically from me to Edward. They distinctly narrowed as they focused on Edward though.

"It's fine" I tried to calm my over protective big brother, as he threatened to transform into the Hulk's stunt double or identical twin. "It was my fault, I wasn't looking; I tripped on a root. I've just sprained my ankle... I hope" I added with dread, as Edward passed me over to Emmett's awaiting arms.

"Thanks" Emmett's gratitude could barely show from the sound of his grunt and the annoyed look that spread across his face, but it thankfully wore off as the seconds went by.

"It's, no problem. I'll just get her bags" a slightly timid Edward replied, as my big brother towered over him with me in his arms.

"Got them!" Alice's high pitched voice appeared behind him, as she held onto my things.

"Cheers Ali". And as predicted, Emmett's face no longer strained, it smoothed out into a smile at just the sight of her, (their affect on each other never failed to creep me out) whilst he grasped the bags with his free hand, juggling everything, including me, all at once.

"Did you guys at least have a good time?" he questioned us all with uncertainty. And my eyes couldn't help but glance at Edward, who in turn looked back at me. My heart sunk though as he purposely turned away, avoidably shifting his gaze elsewhere.

"Yeah … it was great" I sighed miserably; snuggling further into my brothers comforting arms. Well, if 'great' meant a total disaster…

**Preview – The state of Bella's foot is revealed. Sprain or Brake? =S**

**And Bella confronts a shame-faced Edward. But unfortunately with news he doesn't appreciate. Has he pushed her away forever? And will Rosalie be the one to save the day? Stay tuned to find out ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi people =] Thanks to those of you that have commented on here and on LJ. I know there are more of you out there, and I'd love for you to comment too :) It doesn't take long I promise xD**

Chapter 19:

I spent the next two days with my foot stuck in an ice cold bucket. It wasn't broken, thank the lord, but the swelling was ghastly. With a little rest and ice to subside the pain, the puffiness gradually went down. And by Thursday morning I was walking on it again, which sadly meant I had to attend school that day, having missed the first three days due to my unfortunate disability. It hadn't been so bad though, daytime TV proved an interesting experience, but unlucky for me did nothing for my ever growing thoughts.

Edward had text me everyday, asking me how I was getting on. I wasn't as cheeky or as playful as I'd usually be in responding, answering his questions with seriousness, one worded answers for some of them, sometimes even ignoring him completely. Childish? Perhaps. But I was allowed to be! I was still mad at him for how he'd treated me following our passionate encounter, and despite his apology, I was still affected by his change in personality. My confusion over the kiss, or his reaction to the kiss, also adding to my grudge against him.

On the Tuesday he'd even invited me to the cinema, he was working that night but offered to sneak me in for free. I didn't text back at first, annoyed at his cheek, but the longer I left it, the more I considered his potential emotional state. He'd seemed so down when he'd dropped me off home following our camping trip, and I hated the thought of him ever being upset and worrying over me. So I text him back some thirty minutes later, saying thanks, but that I was still bed bound.

He'd text me back two seconds later saying; _That's a shame; I've missed you these past two days =[ The offers there when you feel up to it though. E xxx _

And I almost cried at how much I'd missed him too. Thankfully Emmett came in and dumped his work stuff all over the living room floor, so I took my anger out on him. A little outburst of verbal abuse was like therapy. And I felt so much better having done it. Not that Emmett seemed to appreciate it though…

"Bella!" Alice's voice announced at my presence, as I made my first appearance at school in 3 days. Had she always sounded this high pitched? I thought to myself, after having spent 3 whole absent days away from her. Alice's arms flapped around me like wings before I even had the chance to step out of the truck. "How are you feeling? How's your foot? Is it better?" she then proceeded to fire questions at me.

"It's ok" I hopped out, and she held my arm to steady me. Balance wasnt usually my forte' on an average day. "I can't run marathons anytime soon, but hey, I wasn't planning too" I smiled, and she offered me a sympathetic head tilt.

Jasper approached a few seconds later, giving me his usual gentlemanly head nod. And turning back to the truck I slammed it shut, giving a smile of goodbye to my bother as I did.

"You be good little sis! I don't want to hear of anymore sprained ankles, got it!" warned Emmett, flashing a toothy grin Alice's way before making a move.

I gave him a wave as I watched him leave, before turning around to face my friends. It was then that I noticed something peculiar. The one person, who of late, had been attached to Alice's arm like a leech, was the one person that wasn't there.

Edward was nowhere to be seen. So much for hoping things would just miraculously go back to normal… apparently they hadn't. And I hoped I wasn't too obvious as I scanned an eye across the grounds to seek him out.

"Are we missing one today?" I tried to sound cool about it.

"No, he's here. I'm just not sure where" Alice smiled nervously. "He's been a little distant this past week" the look on her face indicated her concern. "I think maybe he's practicing piano or something. He mentioned he's performing in the Christmas Concert, so, he's probably there".

"Oh, yeah, of course. You're probably right". We made our way into the building then, but there was no stopping my pining eyes as they continued to search for him.

……………………………

It was break time, and yet, still no sign of Edward. I couldn't handle it any longer; I needed to see him, to know he was alright. So my feet led me to the place I was certain he would be; the Music building, in the smallest room, at the furthest corner of the hallway, tucked away for only a select few to see.

I didn't even have to guess that he was in there as I entered the building. I could tell, because I could hear him.

Peering through the window like I'd done once before, I located him. He had his back towards me as he played to himself. He was alone.

An overwhelming feeling of sadness struck me down. So much had happened in such a short space of time. After a mere 4 weeks of knowing him, I felt like he'd become my new best friend, but what started out as merely platonic was now full blown love. We'd gotten so close over the past week, first with my birthday and then with camping. But every time we even neared the possibility of something happening, the shutters would come down and he'd pull himself away from me. I pleaded to know why.

And then there was the kiss. My first kiss; what an unbelievably wonderful disaster that had turned out to be.

I put my hand up against the window as I stared through at him absentmindedly, imagining I could touch him with my fingers, run my hands through the soft strands of his hair, but the moment alone with my thoughts was quickly brought short.

"Well hello again dear" a voice I recognised but couldn't put a face to, appeared behind me. I turned on my heel to acknowledge it, and at the sight of her, I remembered her from the last time I'd spied on him, and she'd caught me in this exact same position. She was the music teacher.

"Oh …Hi again" I felt awfully awkward as I suffered a déjà vu moment. "I seem to be making a habit of doing this, don't I?" I tried to joke, but my smile started to falter.

She smiled back at me softly. "You are free to go in you know. He's only practicing. Not that he needs to of course" she rolled her eyes lightly.

"Oh, I don't know" I responded sceptically as I glanced back to look at him, he was totally zoned out; at one with the piano. "I don't want to interrupt him".

"Nonsense! I'm sure he'd be happy to see you … he's been so troubled lately" her voice was laced with sadness; "very quiet and not his usual self. You should go and talk to him". She'd opened the door before I had the chance to object, and scurried off in the opposite direction not a second later.

I stood at the door just watching him then, able to hear him play for the first ever time with no barrier between us. He didn't know I was there, and I certainly wasn't going to inform him… until he'd finished the song of course.

It wasn't what I'd hoped for though. Sure, he could play magnificently, that was a given. But the song wasn't as sweet, as lively or as happy as I'd expected it to be. It was dark, droney and sad, and as it barely reached a peak for happiness, it slumped again. I wondered what would ever drive him to play such a thing… and then I remembered.

The music stopped, and I held my breath. He spoke my name then as he kept his back towards me.

"Bella?" he said softly, and I wondered how he even knew I was there. Turning his head he smiled sincerely.

My heart felt as though it had fluttered up into my throat as I looked into his eyes for the first time in days. Had they always been that blue? "Hey" I raised a hand in an attempt to wave, but it didn't really happen, I was too dazed by the ocean-blue intensity of his eyes.

"You can come in you know" he told me as I realised I still remained halfway out the door.

I smiled embarrassed. "Thanks" I hesitantly stepped inside. "I'm sorry to, interrupt," I signalled to the piano. It was then that I noticed his tired eyes. He looked exhausted, about as good as I felt actually. It definitely wasn't the Edward I was used too.

He shook his head lightly and smiled back; still as beautiful as ever. "You weren't interrupting."

My mouth opened to speak, to ask how he was, but that song he'd been playing still rang through my head like a siren. Perhaps his song had been a mirror of his mood, and how depressed he was? I just had to ask. "What was that song, Edward? It was so, sad".

He nodded slowly, turning away from me. "I wrote it on the night I returned home, after your fall" he spoke distantly as he stroked the keys of the piano, his comment much to my surprise.

My forehead scrunched up as I frowned in bewilderment. "What?" my heart broke, and my voice almost cracked in my throat. Did that mean the song was about _me_ then?

But he rose from his feet, and that smile I loved so much of his returned. "I'm glad you're back. How's your foot doing?" he changed the subject, taking a step towards me. And his flippant moods were quickly giving me a headache.

"It's fine, thank you," but my face remained strained, I was still stuck on the song comment. Unlike Edward, I didn't have the ability to take on an alternate personality within the blink of an eye.

"Good, I'm glad; because we need you right for this weekend" he reminded me gleefully, and it took me several moments to recall the plans I'd made.

Oh, his sisters party. I'd almost forgotten. I paused, taking a thoughtful moment before I answered. "Yeah, about that... I've thought a lot about it, and, I've decided I'm not going to go" I tried to let him down as best as I could, hoping he wouldn't take it too badly. But who knows, maybe he didn't even want me there anymore; given 3 days ago he could barely look at me.

"What? Why not?" his face dropped to an all time low, and I felt like I'd just been gutted. Apparently he still cared about me going after all.

"I … I'm not feeling up to it. I'd only just sit there and ruin everyone else's night" I brushed it off, trying to look at anything but his saddened eyes. "Plus, I don't really have anything to wear. Nothing I own would look even half decent in a place like that" I told him before finally looking him directly in the eye. "I'm sorry". And at that, I offered him a small remorseful smile. "I'll, leave you too it" I added, before I turned on my heel and walked away; hating every inch of myself as I did…

…………………………

(2pm – Later that day)

Walking across the School parking lot I had only one thought on my mind. It was official, everything was screwed up. My friendship with Edward was right out the window. How could someone gain a best friend in such a short space of time, to only lose them even faster! It must have been me; maybe I'd been pushing something that really was only one-sided. And now I'd gone and compromised my friendship because of my feelings for him. Nice going Bella!

I'd embraced these kinds of negative thoughts over the past week, pondering the possibility that I'd lost Edward forever and it was all my fault. A little dramatic perhaps. But reality had set in now, and after confronting him for the first time in days, it seemed things were ten times worse than before. Never would I have ever imagined it to become this bad; where we could barely be in the same room as each other without feeling uncomfortable.

As I grew lost in my own little world of doom and gloom, a car pulled up beside me, whilst the blackened passenger-side window slowly wound down. "Hey Bella!" the voice called out to me, and I remembered her as Rosalie, Edwards sister.

"Er …Hi" I peered through the window; not having expected to see her, "Rosalie, right?"

"Please, call me Rose" she told me. "I hear you have a free period?" she exclaimed, showing off her pearly whites.

"Oh. Yeah, I do actually. How'd you know?" I asked through my confusion.

"Edward told me. I'm here to pick you up".

"Pick me up?" my face scrunched up. "For what?"

"For our shopping trip of course" she went on. "For this weekend".

"Oh" I paused, slightly taken aback. Had we already made plans? Was I losing my mind as well as my best friend! God help me. "Well, actually, I've already told Edward I'm not going. I'm really sorry".

"Yeah, I know, why'd you think he called me" she looked at me pointedly. "I'm sorry Bella, but you're now officially bound to this weekend. You can't get out of it that easily" she answered smartly.

"But…"

"I wouldn't bother" she was quick to interrupt. "You're not going to win this argument, it's a done deal" she smiled sweetly.

I huffed in irritation; my fury over Edward only increasing because of this. "But Emmett's coming to pick me up at 3; he'll be waiting for me."

"Emmett? That's your brother right?" I nodded in return. "Nope, he won't be. Edward told Alice to text your brother. He's completely aware of our little arrangement. I'll also drop you home afterwards so you don't need to worry about getting back".

I went to open my mouth to intervene but it was no use.

"Well come on then. You're not going to find a dress just standing _there_" she leant over, pushing the passenger side door open, and I was a little surprised the doors didn't open automatically by themselves, the vehicle looked incredibly high-tech otherwise.

For a moment I contemplated making a run for it. But given my unsteadiness and the fact that my right foot now often gave way due to heavy pressure, I would no doubt be on the floor before I'd even managed a couple of steps. Not to mention I feared she'd go to all lengths to hunt me down… and possibly run me over in the process. A way out was all looking rather bleak. So I relented and jumped inside.

"Excellent" beamed Rosalie as I sat beside her. "Do you like shopping?"

I yanked on my seat belt, pulling it across. "Well actually, I kinda hate it" I looked at her straight faced.

"Well, you're in for a treat then aren't you" her wide eyes sparkled at me. And I found that hard to believe; I would've much rather spent my last free period moping around in my own misery. But alas, that was apparently too much to ask for. "You're going to hate it on a whole other level when I'm through with you" she smirked, as she pulled down her shades which were perched on top of her head; suddenly reminding me of that she-terminator from the 'Rise of the Machines'.

A feeling of sheer dread filled my stomach at that, but I didn't have much time to think, as she'd stepped on the gas pedal with her 3 inch heels, and we made a brisk stint towards the shopping mall.

…………………………

She drove like a maniac. And for each second we were driving I silently prayed for my life to be spared. I didn't think my heart could take much more after that… but there'd been no time for resting, as she'd parked up, marched into the store with me in toe and gone straight for the designer dresses. I'd never seen so many, there were racks upon racks of dresses, in every colour, length, style you could imagine. Alice would've had a field day here, for me on the other hand, it was all making me feel rather dizzy.

"This one is a definite must" she spoke mostly to herself, as she flung the dresses she'd chosen over her one arm, whilst I sat back to one side. It seemed so much easier to just let her get on with it.

"Alright, why don't you go and try these five on first" she said after a little over 15 minutes, and she walked towards me, handing me the dresses; they weighed a ton as she plonked them into my arms, "I'll bring some more in later if those dont do the trick".

She'd practically shoved me into the changing room after that, telling me to inform her when I was wearing them, and she'd offer her critique. I felt like I was being confronted by Alice's evil twin sister. I'd gladly suffer shopping with Alice everyday if it meant I could escape _this._

As predicted, by me of course, the dresses failed to impress. They were perfectly lovely on the hanger, but once I had them on, my body changed everything. I'd never been a dress person, the only one I owned was bought by Alice for my birthday… and I considered that a total one off. Alice had gotten lucky when she'd stumbled across that one.

Today though, we weren't so lucky.

As I slipped off the fifth dress, my interest and energy in this little shopping trip of ours deteriorating with each outfit, I heard a sound that could seriously challenge Alice's vocal abilities.

"Bella, I've found it!" she was practically squealing in excitement as I remained within the confines of my cubicle walls. A second later she was banging on my door. I almost didn't want to open it, but I threw on my sweater to cover myself up before putting her out of her misery. I opened the door.

"Here" she handed me the dress before I could even think, it felt so soft as the material caressed my fingers. "And if that one doesn't look stunning, I officially give up. There is no hope for you if that one doesn't do it," a smile teased on her pink lips, and she closed the door behind her, leaving me to it.

She may have been a shopping trip nightmare, but she knew her stuff. And as I stepped into the dress, zipping up the back as best as I could, I felt like a million dollars. I wasn't far off in fact, as it came in at a tidy price of just under $2,000.

"_Well?"_ she pressed, from where she lingered outside the door. I didn't provide a verbal answer; I just opened the door for her to see for herself.

"Wow" Rose was almost speechless as her eyes lit up in astonishment, and we both stared at my reflection in the mirror. "That's definitely the one. You'll certainly turn a few heads with that" she said as she sprawled my hair across my shoulders, fanning it out to enhance the look. "Oh and, just in case you were wildly curious" she latched onto my arms and came closer. "Edward's favourite colour is purple" she smiled in pleasure.

And despite the butterflies in my stomach, I turned back to look at her in question. "Rose, why are you even doing this?" I asked, as my curiosity got the better of me.

She pulled back, her brow puckering. "What do you mean?"

"Well, are you trying to fix us up or something? Because I honestly wouldn't waste your time. It's no use, not even a purple dress would change Edwards mind now".

"Oh Bella" she sighed, "you're totally right. Of course the dress wouldn't make a difference. He'd already made his mind up about you weeks ago, it's just taken him awhile to process it" she shrugged a little.

I scoffed a pitiful laugh as I shook my head. Hearing only what my paranoia was telling me. "Figures. I knew he wasn't interested" I turned away from her to re-face the mirror.

She laughed softly. "No, that's not it at all. Quite the opposite in fact" she told me gently, and her expression was warm and genuine.

Now that intrigued me. Especially coming from his sister, who was a valuable source. I turned back with intrigue; Goosebumps suddenly rising on my skin as nervousness threatened to overwhelm me. "Has he said something to you?"

"He doesn't have too, he's my little brother Bella, I know him better than anyone" Rose went on. "He's just … been through a lot this past year or so" sadness hindered her voice, and a feeling of tightness covered my chest, I hated to think Edward would've suffered, in any way prior to him coming to Forks.

"What do you mean?"

A flicker of regret flashed through her eyes, like she'd said too much. "It doesn't matter. Why don't you change out of that and then we'll pay," she went to walk off, but I grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"Rose, you can't just say that to me and then walk away. What is it? Tell me" I urged her, my vision on hers.

She sighed after a moment, appearing to back down. "Very well… But not here" she momentarily analyzed the space around us. "This calls for coffee" she seemed to tease. And I realised that must've been a Cullen trait, because she had that same startling ability as Edward, the one where they could go from completely depressed to light and happy within the blink of an eye. An annoying characteristic they shared, but I would willingly put up with it, if it meant I'd finally get some answers…

**Please comment and we shall finally get a long overdue look into Edwards past =P**


	20. Chapter 20 Part ONE

**This chapter was a beast! The revelation took up more pages than I'd imagined, I've therefore split it into three parts. **

**I'm also trying something a little different – I thought it would be cool to give you a glimpse into Edwards past, which is another reason why this chapters such a beast. **

**I'm not 100% sure about the chapter, I tend to ramble a little, but I didn't want to miss anything out. I also found it quite a challenge to write. But I hope some of you are still with me, and please let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter 20 - Part one:**

"Can I get you ladies anything else?" the young and eager male waiter stood beside our table with his tiny notebook; his wide eyes bright, awestruck at the blonde that sat before me.

"No, that'll be all for now thank you…" Rose then turned to me, not at all fazed by the waiters attention. She reminded me of Edward, who always remained oblivious to the many pairs of eyes that stalked him everyday at school, unless of course he did notice, but simply chose to ignore? "Unless you want something else? A cake maybe?" she questioned me.

"No, I'm fine with this" I stirred my cappuccino thoughtfully with the spoon I'd been given, before setting it aside.

"Well, if you change your mind," his eyes lingered on Rosalie for a moment longer than neccessary, before the man turned and walked away. For a second I silently yearned to have that same affect on men, the one where they'd walk away with literally their tongues hanging out. But no, men usually looked through me, or past me, rather than at me. Well, most men… and then there was Edward.

"Mmm, this coffee's great. Very creamy. How's your Cappuccino?" Rose caught my attention, and I suddenly remembered why we were even there.

"It's fine" I said impatiently. Before looking her straight in the eye, my eyebrows rising as if to say, _well then, where's that long and overdue explanation you promised me! _But she either failed to interpret my non verbal ques, or she was ignoring the inevitable. "Are you sure you don't want a cake?" she then went to grab the menu, but I pushed it away from her, causing her to sigh.

"Come on Rose. Let's not beat around the bush here. You promised" I urged her. I'd waited far too long for this, nursed and sewn too many pieces of my broken heart back together, to just plod along with anymore of her small talk.

"I did" she nodded regrettably. Seconds passed by without any words, but I kept schtum, giving her the benefit of the doubt…

She eventually began. "What do you know about our past Bella?" she looked from me back to her coffee mug. "Our family?"

I shrugged. "Not much. I know that you're all very successful". Well, that was a given, considering the large diamond pendant she wore around her neck, almost blinding me with the intensity of its sparkle. "But that Edward doesn't really approve of your choice in lifestyle".

"Edwards never approved" she smiled lightly, fondly. "I guess it works for some people, and for others, not so much. At the beginning, he went along with it because he had too, but I think the excitement wore off for him after awhile, and now he just thinks it's a selfish world of money hungry thieves. Everyone competing to gain the upper hand. To win the respect of your peers, more so than even your family… And, on the most part, he's right".

I frowned, bewildered. "So, why are you even apart of it? If it's so bad," I questioned her, intrigued.

"Well … I went along with it to follow tradition. My mother had taken the company from her mother, and so on and so on. I felt bad almost, like I'd owed it to my mom to carry on the family name. So that's what I did" her shoulders shrugged a little. "First I started out in the jewellery quarter, then I branched out into fashion as well".

I nodded slowly. "I know what you're thinking Bella. You're thinking that I can't even think for myself, that it was a done deal and my mom basically forced me into doing it" she rolled her eyes, still smiling, "but, it's not like that. I am happy. I honestly don't have any regrets now".

I smiled sadly. "I would never think badly of you Rose. And it's nice that you didn't want to disappoint your mom. We all want to please our parents," I thought of Charlie then, and how I'd spent my entire life trying to please him and take care of him. But I concluded that that was different, Charlie was a single parent. And the majority of the time it was _me_ guiding him, rather than the other way around.

"I know" she sighed, and I could almost see the cogs in her head turning thoughtfully. I hadn't meant for Rose to doubt her own methods.

"And, by the looks of it, you still seem pretty grounded" I felt the need to add. "Ok, so you don't have a problem flashing your money around" I signalled to the bag containing my thousand dollar dress. "But, that doesn't make you a bad person. You don't look down on people. You don't look down on me anyway, and, we're poles apart."

She smiled softly. "Well, I wouldn't go that far. We do have _something_ in common you know" she emphasised as she eyed me knowingly. Her eyes glistened with meaning. And I knew exactly what, or who she was referring too.

I gave her a nod of understanding. "So, where _does_ Edward fit into this?" Now seemed like the perfect opportunity to bring him up, although I felt nervous having done so. And following a long soundly exhale that brushed her lips, Rosalie began. "7 years ago." I leant forward, my arms on the table in front of me as I awaited her story…

...

"_Edward!" Esme,' his mother, acknowledged him with a smile as she entered the grand penthouse. He rose from where he was sat on the floor, and let the pen in his hand slip through his fingertips, to where it dropped with a tap onto his school work book, "meet Elizabeth. Anna's daughter". _

_Anna Manfield had been Esme's 'best friend' for years. Well, best friend and also arch rival in the Jewellery Quarter, although they'd never openly admit it. The two companies dated back to well beyond the 60s, and both had roared to the prestigious front line, though the Cullen's tended to snag the upper hand when it came to riches, earning that little bit more due to quality and successful exploitation. _

_Edward almost lost his breath at first sight of young Elizabeth Manfield. Her exotic bright blue sparkling eyes were like a whirl pool so deep, Edward thought he could get lost in them. The smile on her heart shaped face and that blonde, sleek straight hair that cascaded down her shoulders and back, just added to how truly magnificent she was. She reminded him of a long lost princess you often read about in stories as a kid. _

_He remembered having met her once before, but that was several years ago, when girls hadn't really been on his radar. In fact, he'd hardly given her a seconds glance back then, but now, he could barely look away. "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth" his voice was dreamy, and everyone in earshot could tell she'd compelled him already. He held out his hand to take hers, and she stepped forward to accept, "Nice to meet you, and please, call me Lizzy"… _

_..._

"Edward was only 13 at the time and still very naïve," Rose went on, "understandably, he had very little life experience in the way of girls … Elizabeth was 14, although she acted like she was a lot older; a consequence of her upbringing. I guess you could say she was kind of like a show dog, no disrespect, but she was groomed in a way that made her seem irresistible, visually and mentally. She was very much a miniature version of her mother, who, as we later found out, was rank number 1 on the money hungry scale" her voice was laced with a tang of bitterness. And I had a feeling I knew where this was headed. I swallowed hard, fearful of what I'd find out, but wanting to know more.

"So, they met," I summarised, "then what…?"

"Well, they started out as distant friends at first, and then when Elizabeth moved to the same private middle school as Edward, they shared the same classes and grew closer. It was all very orchestrated to ensure they became an item…"

I snickered back incredulously. "You make it sound like it was some kind of arranged marriage".

"Well, if it'd been up to Anna, then it most definitely would've been" she added pointedly, and my eyes grew wide at that. Since when was High Society like some freaky farfetched religion?

"Anyway, they spent so much time together they became virtually inseparable. They did pretty much everything together. School work, charity events for the company, you name it. Suddenly they were like the star couple for the future, and my mom and Anna were beside themselves with excitement. It couldn't have been more perfect for them really …

… But, as they got older, things started to change"…

...

"_You just wait until you see my gown Edward." Gushed a delighted Lizzy. "It's red with scattered diamonds that run all the way down the train and neckline. And I have the most amazing killer heels to go with it. My moms going all out this year for the Summer Gala, you'll be really impressed." Lizzy burst with pride and anticipation for the upcoming Charity Ball, scheduled for Friday Night. They were huddled up on his bed, with Lizzy sat between Edwards legs as he propped himself up on a pillow that leant against his grand-sized bed. Edward couldn't have been more content at that very moment in time. _

"_I've already told you, I can't go to the Gala this year, I have plans I can't get out of" he said softly, as he rested his cheek on the side of her head. _

_She pulled a face. _"_Well I figured you were joking or something," she ignorantly shrugged her shoulders. _

_He smiled lightly. "Why would I joke about that, silly?" giving her a nudge._

_A small laugh of gobsmacked disbelief burst from her mouth, and she pulled away from him, angling herself to look into his eyes. "Well great. I'll just go by myself then shall I?"_

"_Liz, come on, you already know every single person that attends these parties. You'll hardly be by yourself" he went on to rub her back soothingly, but she turned her face up at him, fidgeting out of his legs in annoyance._

"_So what exactly is so important that you have to miss out on a night with me in a stunning ball gown!" she stood up from the bed, folding her arms across her chest as she glared down at him. _

"_I told you, I have…"_

"_Let me guess" she interrupted. "You have keyboard practice" she mocked him._

"_Its piano" drawled Edward through gritted teeth. "And we have an important rehearsal on that night. I can't get out of it, I'm sorry" he rose from the bed in a huff; her constant whining was becoming exhausting. _

"_You know what Edward, ever since you joined this little keyboard club, you've changed" she accused. And she wasn't entirely wrong. Edward was 17 now, and quickly growing tired of dressing up for the sake of other people. Finding the advertisement in the local paper for a Piano club had been a blessing in disguise, especially since the family owned a grand piano, which had sat un-used in the penthouse since as long as he could remember. It had been passed down from his great grandfather, who was an avid player in his youth, but now it merely sat there as a novelty item, a very dusty one at that. At least now it got some use. _

_Attending the club also allowed him to escape the same-old banter of the over-privileged. No more discussions about outfits, yachts, parties or anything else that came with that level of prestige. People from all backgrounds and generations came along to the Piano club; giving him an insight into what life was like outside the box. _

"_I'm still the same person Liz, I just, have hobbies now. And maybe if you came along, you'd see it's not all that bad. I really think I've found my calling with this one". _

"_Your calling?" the look in her eyes screamed hilarity. But he'd turned away before he could notice it. "Edward, just listen to me. You're a Cullen, I'm a Manfield; our only calling is the one on Friday night. People will expect us to be there! Our parents will! Just think how disappointed your mom's going to be when she finds you're not even there!" she tried her hand at blackmail. And at the mention of his mother, he visibly started to back down, Lizzy knew Esme' had always been Edwards weak spot, never wanting to let his mother down. Although without surrendering completely, he opted for an eventual compromise. _

"_Fine. I'll go" Edward relented with a sigh. And Elizabeth rushed forward victoriously, wrapping her arms around his neck and squealing. _

"_Thank you thank you thank you!" she beamed delightedly. _

"_But… I'm still going to the rehearsal" he added, and her face immediately dropped._

"_What?" she recoiled once again, her arms falling to her sides. "But you just said you'd go" she whinged._

"_Yes, and I will. But I'm going to the rehearsal first. I'll come home, change and then I'll go straight to the Gala afterwards. I can be there for 10, I promise. You won't even miss me anyway; you'll be too busy mingling". _

_Her lips pouted, trying to win him over with her charm of adorable innocence. But for once, Edward failed to budge. "I'm sorry, that's my final offer. Take it or leave it". _

"_Fine" she took an exasperated glance to her left, but Edward simply smiled back at her, stepping forward and kissing her cheek…_

_..._

"What a bitch!" I couldn't hold my fury back as it exploded from my mouth without thinking. I froze, remembering where we were, sat in a quaint coffee shop in the middle of the mall. I noticed as several heads turned towards us in surprise, and they flashed me distinct looks of disapproval. I awkwardly smiled back, mouthing the word 'Sorry' as my face turned bright red. I wanted to hide.

"Rose" I lowered my voice, trying to be secretive, but she simply looked back at me in amusement. "I hate this girl" I felt the need to inform her. As far as I could see, this_ Elizabeth_ was a manipulative shrew that needed to be abominated in every sense of the word. I already had that down to a tee though. And I could see as Rose told the story, she'd never exactly been Lizzys biggest fan either.

I was about to see why…

...

_**Friday Night. Spring Gala. **__**10.30pm.**_

"_Where've you been? I've been looking for you everywhere," asked Edward, having walked around the entire complex for 20 minutes without finding her. Lizzy had eventually popped up from one of the sideway entrances, with Matt, Edwards best friend of 15 years close in toe. The crowds of people had shifted where they walked, like Moses parting the red sea. And it seemed odd to Edward that he hadn't found them that much sooner, what with Lizzy's flowing bright blonde hair and Matt, with his unmistakable thick jet black hair; they both stood out a mile under the fluorescent orange lighting. _

"_Oh, erm…" she took a cautious glance behind her, into Matt's expectant eyes, before turning back to Edward with a smile, "no where". She latched onto his arm. "I'm so glad you came." _

"_Yeah; me too man" Matt piped up; mocking a sense of relief. "I was starting to worry I'd get stuck with this one for the entire night" he smirked in reference to Lizzy, who simply rolled her eyes back merrily. _

"_Come on Matty, as if I would ever subject you to that kind of torture!" Edward joked in return, and earned a playful whack from his girlfriend. _

"_Don't you just love my dress" Lizzy twirled on the spot for him. And Matt excused himself, saying he needed the toilet. _

_Edward nodded back, before giving his girlfriend the once over. "Yeah, you look stunning". He smiled, but inside he felt deflated, supposing there was no chance she'd even ask how his night had been. _

_He wasn't lying though when he'd said she looked stunning. She really did. The flowing red dress with its twinkling diamonds laced across the neckline, and those blonde wavy curls trickling down her back like a waterfall. He'd never been much of a fan of the colour red, if he was going for a colour on a girl; he'd go with purple or black. But the red certainly complimented her fair features. "I must be the luckiest guy in the world" he mused. _

_And she grinned back at him, "Well, you're not far off" before leaning forward to kiss him. "Come on, my mom wants to introduce us to some new buyers" she pulled his arm as they submerged themselves further into the grand hall. From then on the spectacle began. And Edward found himself subject to a variety of meetings with people he'd never even heard of, with Lizzy ushering him from one group to the other, her mother Anna also getting in on the action, even going as far as introducing them as 'the future faces of the company' to one prospective buyer. Well that was certainly news to Edward, who knew for certain there was no chance of that ever happening, not if he had anything to do with it anyway, but he chose not to intervene and let Anna Manfield promote her quite extravagant pipe dream. He switched off after awhile, his brain eventually leaving his body as he allowed these two women to lead him around the room, like a puppet on strings. _

_..._

I scoffed as Rose paused to take a sip of her drink. "So Elizabeth got what she wanted" I rolled my eyes bitterly, wishing Edward had just stuck to his guns and stayed as far away from the Gala as possible. That would've served her right! "Well good for her" my words were drowned in sarcasm "…But why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me," my eyes squinted inquisitively. "And who's this Matt guy? Edwards never even mentioned him". I stated obliviously. And Rose's mouth curled with a soft but saddened smile. I felt like I was listening to a soap opera, or one of those High Society Teen American TV Programme's, like Gossip Girl. It was strange to think that this had been Edward's life not 12 months ago.

...

"_I am so proud of you Edward," Esme' gave her son a warm embrace, as he stood before her in a dashing black tuxedo. "I'm proud of both of you" she pulled away, turning to Rosalie who stood obediently by her side. "You're going to take the world by storm one day, I just know it" she touched her daughters cheek affectionately. Nothing meant more to her than to have her families support. It was just a pity Edward wanted nothing to do with it. Esme' then left soon after._

"_I'm surprised you even came" Rose noted after her mother was out of ear shot, holding onto her glass of champagne she took a sip._

"_Yeah, well, it's a big night for everyone. I didn't want to let them down". _

_She smiled softly. "How did it go anyway? Are you all ready for your concert next week?"_

_He blushed, excitement sizzling inside of him. "Yeah, it went really well thanks," Edwards eyes shone as he spoke, and Rosalie couldn't help but admire her brothers dedication. He'd grown up so much in the last year; and even though he was still only 17, he looked and acted more like a man than half the 20 something bachelors at the Gala that night. "I just hope it goes well on the night. I'll probably mess up knowing my luck" he scratched his head nervously._

"_Don't be ridiculous" she scolded him, whacking him on the arm with a grin. "You'll ace it; I've heard you play Edward, in the penthouse when you think no ones listening. You're amazing". _

_He laughed back in surprise. "You little eavesdropper!" But Rose merely shrugged her shoulders, smiling at him sweetly. _

"_Listen, I'll be there alright. I promise," she added kindly. And he nodded back, always appreciative of his sisters level of support. "Well, I've always wondered what it'd be like to have a groupie" he smirked back, trying to play it cool. But the truth was, he was over the moon she'd agreed to go. He was just glad he could share this with someone. "I guess now I know" he teased. _

"_Yeah yeah, don't let it go to your head mister. It's not like I'll be holding up banners or anything … I may customize a shirt though. 'I heart Cullen' wouldn't go amiss" she joked. Before she leant forward and gave him a hug. "I love you" she said into his ear, and he responded by squeezing her tight. _

"_Well, I guess I better go find Liz, she's, wandered off again" he chuckled lightly as they broke their loving embrace, but Rose could see there was more than amusement in his eyes as he spoke. He was concerned, concerned he was losing her. _

"_Alright. I'll catch you later little bro" smiled Rose as she walked off towards a large group of individuals. Glancing back she watched as Edward strolled off in the opposite direction, his head flipping left to right in search of her … _

_..._

"Poor Edward" I sighed. And Rosalie's head twitched in confusion. "Hmm?"

"I just mean, it seems like you're the only one who's ever really understood him. And accepted him for who he is … your parents, I take it, weren't a fan of his passion for music?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think my dad was, he'd grown up with it because his father played the piano. But, my mom just, didn't really have time for it. Between designing and travelling to meet buyers and then organising the next function or show, she rarely had time for anything else. The music thing's all very alien to her".

"That's awful Rose". I couldn't say I approved of Esme's child bearing methods. It seemed a mother's support and encouragement was seriously lacking here.

"I know." I could see by the look of shame on Rosalie's face, that she was disappointed in her mother's behaviour. "But it's the way she's been brought up. I think deep down, now, she realises she should make more of an effort with Edward. And she will, I'm sure ... She said, when we moved here, that if Edward was ever part of a music concert, she'd make sure she attended".

"Yeah well, she might need to live up to that pretty soon. You know he's playing in the Christmas concert this year," I informed her, thinking nothing of it as I took a sip of my cappuccino, I cringed at the taste however. Cold cappuccino wasn't exactly appetising. But something flashed through Rosalie's eyes; surprise and then confusion. "He is?"

"Yeah, didn't he tell you?"

"No … no, he didn't." she paused for a moment, clearly pondering why on earth Edward would keep this from her of all people. "I'm sure he would've nearer the time though" she added smiling, obviously trying to make herself feel better.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll come up"…

...

_**Concert Night. 8pm.**_

"_I can't believe how nervous I am. My hands are shaking" he held out a hand horizontally to show his sister. "What if I can't even hold a note Rose?" He was panic-stricken and red faced, but Rosalie found that shade on him simply adorable. And anyway, she knew he'd be the star of the show with his startling good looks and undeniable talent. _

"_You'll be fine, seriously! I have never had faith in anyone as much as I have in you" she told him. "What times Liz getting here anyway? Shouldn't she be here by now?"_

_His eyes scanned the room and the many faces ahead. But he held hope for her to be there. She'd promised him, and if their love meant anything, he knew she'd make it on time… _

"_She'll be here… she promised me". _

_But as the lights went down and the show began. The seat at the front with Lizzy's name on it remained empty and bare; meaningless, like a skeleton without skin._

_..._

"I'll never forget the look on Edwards face, when he got her voicemail saying she was sorry but something important had come up" Rose informed me regretfully, but I'd already guessed that Elizabeth would only let him down. She seemed the type. "He was so grieved by it. I'm surprised he could even think straight by the time the lights went down and the show began. I remember thinking to myself, aside from wanting to beat the crap out of her, that it was beyond _pathetic_ that she couldn't attend his show. That given everything they'd been through together, and how much Edward had compromised and tolerated for her; yet she still couldn't even attend one single hour of Edward's music concert!" The passion and emotion almost poured out of Rosalie's face as we delve deeper into the story. And every second, I was right there with her, clenching my fists in frustration, and just wanting to cry for him.

"Rose, why was he even with her? How could he stay with someone like that?" I sounded so helpless as I asked, wishing we could go back in time and I could suddenly appear to save the day.

"Because, he genuinely loved her" she looked across at me with sad eyes. "And, because she was manipulative. And because, he knew how much my mom adored her, and how happy she was that they were together. He knew she would never approve of his taste in lifestyle, but she would always approve of his taste in girls. Elizabeth was the perfect face for a daughter-in-law; he would've hated to take that from her".

I tried to smile, but the muscles in my face must have been napping. "It sounds like, your mom has very high standards," … standards I could never live up too, I added in my head, disheartened.

"She used too," she nodded. "But times change, and I think after everything that's happened, she'd only want to see Edward happy now. Whoever the girl" her head tilted a bit in my direction as she smiled; and I presumed she meant me. Well, that was all well and good coming from Rosalie, but I wasn't about to get my hopes up too high. Edward was quite clearly a lot more complex than I'd realised. Whilst on the outside he was nothing but a kind, happy and fun loving individual, on looking closer however, he was also a man with deep insecurities, someone with a past and consequently, a fragile heart. A heart he now has locked up tightly in a cage. It was now my job to release it. But in order to do that, I needed to know what I was truly dealing with. So with that in mind, I delve deeper into his past.

**A/N: The next part will be up soon, I'm hoping to get them out pretty quick, like every two days, because they're essentially the same chapter. And please let me know if the italics are hard to read as I plan on using them throughout the next few chapters. **


	21. Chapter 20 Part TWO

**As promised, I'm here with the next bit. **

**Its another long chapter though, sorry :S … We're almost there though =D!**

**Chapter 20 – Part TWO:**

_**10pm. After the concert. **_

_Edward took the path leading up to the house, having already parked his car on the Manfields driveway. _

_First impressions - the house looked deserted; all lights were off, and the Manfields family car was no where to be seen. But Edward knew from the dim light that had suddenly switched on in one of the upstairs windows, that she was home. The movement of a shadow said so too. _

_He didn't bother ringing the doorbell; he simply entered the porch-way, knowing full well that if the front door was locked, it wouldn't prove much of a problem, as a spare key was always stashed hidden beneath the mat. Anna Manfield had made that quite known to him following his second week of dating Lizzy. Even fresh in their relationship, Anna had already considered Edward as her son-in-law and apart of the family. _

_Unlocking the front door Edward stepped inside, he wasn't entirely sure what he planned to say to Lizzy when he saw her. But it was becoming increasingly obvious to him that 'something important' hadn't come up. She was simply too selfish to bother showing up. _

_He closed the door with care, ensuring he made no loud noises. His raging frustration and upset was distracted however, at the sight of a pair of male dress shoes which sat beside the inside of the doorway. He grasped the right shoe, taking a closer look at it. They weren't her father shoes, that was for sure, Henry Manfield's feet were much larger than that, and his tastes exceeded that of cheap fancy knock-offs. Placing the shoe back onto the floor, his confusion ever growing, Edward stepped towards the base of the staircase. _

_He contemplated calling her down, demanding her to come to him this instant, but his feet led him in silence up the white marble staircase. _

_Mid-way, his eyes scanned the family photos that covered the walls like wallpaper. And he couldn't help but smile at the one of him and Lizzy, taken at last years Summer Gala. She really was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. _

_Edward shook his head in exasperation, telling himself to focus on being mad at her. If he let her pretty face and sweet talk win him around as he always did, they'd never get anywhere. If they really were in it for the long hall, she needed to pull her weight. He supported her, so surely it was only right she offered it back! _

_The sound of the kitchen drawer closing with a thump caught his attention, and he almost turned back, wondering if she was really downstairs. But he kept on, heading for her bedroom where he'd wait for her to join him._

_Edward stepped onto the landing walkway. A second later brought to the attention of footsteps sounding up ahead. He looked in the distance to watch as Lizzy walked around the corner from her room, joining him on the expanse of the landing. _

"_Did you get lost or something?" Lizzy laughed happily, ignorant to the world around her, before her face fell expressionlessly straight. Clearly Edward hadn't been the person she was expecting to see. _

"_Excuse me?" Edward asked in confusion, taking note of her ensemble as he did._

"_Edward" she gasped, trying to smile; pulling the over-sized shirt around her to conceal her naked body. "Erm… what are you doing here?"_

_A nauseous feeling curdled his stomach. "I could ask you the same thing by the looks of it" Edwards face frowned at the gentleman's shirt she wore, as his perplexed eyes raked her form all over. All sounds then froze between them. _

_They weren't alone for long though... "This place is like a maze Liz. How do you not get lost in here!" an oblivious voice appeared behind him, one he happened to recognise, and Edward turned to see a flash of black hair, that of someone he'd considered a best friend up until now, standing behind him, his face managing to drop in records speed at Edwards unforeseen appearance. _

"_Matt?" spoke a gobsmacked Edward, and as the puzzle pieces came together, Edward could only sigh a lengthily exhale. A nervous Matt rooted on the spot as Edward's disbelieving eyes stared him down._

_Turning back to Lizzy, who remained standing several feet away, her expression with 'guilt' written all over it, Edward's heart sunk in his chest, and he found tears stinging his eyes. "Whyy?" Edward's voice was a crying breath. _

_For only a moment she seemed genuinely sorry. But Lizzy was manipulative, and in that same time frame she kept her head up high, and harshly twisted it back on to him. "You changed Edward" she said simply, as if he'd been the cause of it all along._

"_What?" his voice didn't sound like himself, it choked in his throat before he swallowed away the lump that had risen there. "You're saying this is my fault?"_

"_You didn't appreciate me" she folded her arms across her chest. "You'd rather play with that stupid instrument than be by my side. I don't deserve that Edward!" _

"_Since when did I ever choose anything over you! … It's only ever been you" his voice was soft and timid, laced with confusion._

"_Well if that's true then, then why do I feel like this?"_

_Edward's mouth opened to interject, but the words failed to present themselves, simply calculating in his head like meaningless garble. Before another movement or word could be made, the front door slammed shut below them, and a voice calling out for 'Elizabeth' rang through the walls. Edward squinted at the high pitched noise, feeling a headache coming on. _

_No one moved as they heard the lady of the household, Anna Manfield's footsteps grow closer as she made her way up the grand staircase towards them. It wasn't until the tapping sound of heels on marble came to a stop, that Edward knew she was right behind him._

"_Elizabeth?" her voice was as equally confused as Edwards had been. Clearly she had no idea of her precious daughters little trysts. "What's going on?" _

"_Mom …" Lizzy quivered, sounding afraid, as she tugged on the shirt, encompassing it tighter around her. "I'm sorry" Elizabeth's face scrunched up. Her lips then started to pout, an attempt at a look of innocence no doubt. But Lizzy was far from innocent, and Edward could see that now. _

_Whilst Anna took in the knowledge that her daughter was a two-timing cheat, Edward took one last look at his so called best friend, Matt, whose head dipped shamefully as he stared at the ground before him. Unable to stand the sight of him, Edward felt his fists clench up. _

"_I have to go" spoke Edward to no one in particular, as he sensed he was on the verge of lashing out._

"_Wait!" Anna turned to him with panicked eyes; seemingly more concerned than her daughter about having Edward slip through her fingers. "We can sort this out" she told him. _

"_I'm sorry Mrs Manfield, I can't be here. I can't be with people that would do this" his voice was forcefully controlled as he looked at her; but there was anger that raged in his tone. Before he turned on his heel, hastily heading down the staircase and onto the ground floor._

"_Edward?" Anna called after him in distress. "Wait!"_

_The last thing Edward heard was Anna Manfield's voice sounding out once again, this time, it was directed at her daughter. "Elizabeth, what have you done!" before he slammed the door behind him, running down the path towards the driveway where he jumped into his car to escape…_

_..._

I couldn't speak. I felt like I was experiencing everything that Edward had gone through, just in a fast forward motion. My heart ached for him. He adored her so much and she'd betrayed him with his best friend. I suddenly had the urge to introduce my fist to Lizzy's face.

"I can't believe she did that" I uttered my thoughts to Rose who sat before me, my voice sounded distant though, probably because I was too preoccupied with thoughts about Edward. "And Matt, some best friend he turned out to be". I'd often wondered why Edward had never openly mentioned his friends from his previous life… I guess this was why, because they'd all completely screwed him over.

"Yeah, well, I guess you never really know what a person is capable of. People grow up, they start to change. And unfortunately, they take others down with them" she eyed me as her eyebrows raised. And it was suddenly clear to me why Edward was so guarded all the time. He clearly had major trust issues now, and understandably so.

"You know, I'd never seen Edward so distraught up until that night" Rose went on as her mind wandered back, and mine too had meandered elsewhere. To all the times Edward had gone to kiss me but pulled away, that troubled look I'd often witnessed in his eyes. It was making a lot more sense now. "I mean, he'd cried before, but that was over a lost toy when he was 3… So to see my fully grown brother running into the house in a sobbing mess, completely hysterical, bent up on wanting revenge, was a bit of a shock…

…When I'd left him from the concert he seemed so upbeat, so proud and satisfied the night had gone so well. I knew he was annoyed that Lizzy hadn't turned up, but the fact that he was so pumped seemed to override that…

…So to find him so broken, an emotional wreck when he came in that night. Well, I hadn't expected that. Nor had I expected him to say she'd been cheating on him, with Matt of all people…

…As you can expect, neither of us got much sleep that night. Edward eventually drifted off, but only out of emotional exhaustion…" I nodded understandingly, but wondered silently where their parents had fit into this. Rose seemed more like the caregiver than either one of their parents did. I silently recalled a conversation I'd had with Edward not so long back, in which I'd gone on about my absentee mother and how much I longed for her, but Edward had simply stated that I should appreciate what I have got, because even families that appeared perfect on the outside, were rammed with imperfection. I understood why he'd said that now. And it made me even more grateful to have Charlie in my life.

I cut back into the conversation half way through, wishing I hadn't drifted off so ignorantly. But I managed to grasp where the story was headed…

"…And if there's one thing about Private Society High School's…gossip follows you everywhere…"

...

_**Monday Morning**__._

_Like raging wildfire, the news quickly spread. It wasn't certain how though, Edward had only told a handful of people, and the ones he had told, weren't likely to spread it. But in the world of power-hungry backstabbers, you could never be too sure. Eavesdroppers weren't uncommon either. _

_So aside from being the main subject of school gossip following the discovery of his girl friends affair, there were also several rumours going around, about his love and passion for keyboards. _

_Lizzy had often teased him about his newfound hobby, but always degraded it by claiming they were simply plastic toy keyboards. It therefore seemed obvious to him now that Lizzy had felt the need to dish the dirt on his new found hobby, probably with the hope of deterring the gossip from her affair and regaining some kind of power, not that it did of course. Her affair may as well have been front page of the school's weekly newsletter it was suddenly that infamous. _

_Edward wasn't too bothered though, he wasn't ashamed of his hobby, and he could handle the smirks and geeky connotations that came along with it. What he couldn't handle though, were the whispers, the raised eyebrows and the fact that Lizzy's deceit was literally inescapable, buzzing its way through the school corridors like a mass of bees. _

_It was mortifying. And although the idea of revenge and revealing Lizzy and Matt's true colours to their entire classmates seemed tempting Friday night, Edward was far too humiliated for that now. His best friend and girl friend had screwed him over, and the fact that his fellow classmates sucked it in like some form of entertainment, like his life was an amusing soap opera, made him feel like the laughing stock of their entire world... _

_As Edward walked to class that Monday morning, he felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness, loneliness and betrayal. People usually flocked towards him; he was, after all, the son of the successful Esme' Cullen, with a heart of gold and those handsome looks to die for. But today he sat alone, keeping to himself and those consuming thoughts of his, as the world continued to move around him. The only thing that did catch his eye, was when Elizabeth passed him in the lunch hall, her usual trail of friends now reduced to a loyal two, who walked closely by her side. She gave him a glance and their eyes connected, and for a second he thought he saw a glimpse of melancholy there. But it quickly disappeared into that hard, haughty face he'd witnessed that late Friday night. _

_She'd changed, or maybe he had. But something was different. She wasn't the girl he'd fallen in love with, nor the one he'd planned to spend the rest of his life with. Maybe his naivety at the time had been a mask for noticing what she was truly capable of? It was plausible that his crush had deluded his ability to recognise she was simply a selfish and manipulative girl._

_Or maybe Lizzy had once been a girl with morals, a good heart and a sense of loyalty; she'd just been consumed by the dark side of power and prestige. It wasn't uncommon. In fact Edward hoped it was the latter, wanting to cling onto something that told him it wasn't all a lie, and that in fact, she was once a good person. _

_And then there was Matt; Edward's best friend of 15 years, who too had done a total 180. _

_Unlike Lizzy however, Matt did show some level of shame for his behaviour, confronting Edward before school was out that Monday afternoon, and apologising for his betrayal and the breakdown of their previously solid friendship. _

"_Whatever", Edward muttered his response, his face in a fixed frown, and Matt gave a nod of understanding and solemnly walked away. Edward wasn't in the mood for this, especially if Matt was only doing it for forgiveness. _

_As the days went by though, it all started to fall into place. _

_Despite his friendship with Matt once being genuine, it struck Edward that, to their peers, Matt had only ever been seen as Edward's sidekick. The friend in the shadows, always there but rarely noticed. _

_It therefore shouldn't have been a surprise to Edward, that Mathew had been the one to blow their cover, spewing about his illicit affair with Lizzy to various gossip mongers, probably hoping to raise his status in some twisted way, just to get that chip off his shoulder. _

_And in some messed up way, it had actually worked, this was juicy gossip which the students of the school lapped up without a moments thought. And now, unlike ever before, fellow classmates suddenly flocked towards him, some either in awe or just in dire need of some gossip. No longer did Matt need Edward to remain in the limelight, the gossip was enough to make him standout, providing him with the chance to be the centre of attention for once, which was something Mathew had long craved for. _

_Thinking about it now, Edward almost felt sorry for him. But he understood why he'd done it, particularly when growth in a world such as theirs meant a hunger for power and competition. _

_It was just a pity it meant a farewell to their previously long and loyal friendship. _

_..._

I huffed a soundly exhale. "_Please_! That still doesn't warrant him cheating with his best friend's girl friend!" I butt in with enrage half way through, shifting forward in my seat as I did and accidently kicking the table in the process. I winced at the pain. That did nothing for my already injured foot. I leant down rubbing my ankle.

Maybe Edward and Rose could understand Matt's need to be in the limelight, but I certainly couldn't! Not if it was at the expense of Edwards feelings! "I don't care how peeved off he was about being on the sidelines" I grunted, not sure if I was more annoyed over Matt, or the fact that I'd probably done more damage to my foot now. "You don't do that to your best friend!"

"I know, Bella" Rose spoke calmly, a complete opposite to my raised irate voice. "I'm not saying its ok that he betrayed Edward, it's definitely not ok. But, you have to understand how easy it is to get sucked in. When you're surrounded by competition, and you see everyone around you with so much popularity, you're bound to feel dismay. Some people will do anything to raise their status" she told me, and I felt like a sulking school girl. "Well, that and, I also think hanging out with Lizzy influenced his motives. Matt never used to be like this" Rosalie pulled a sorrowful face. And I could tell she'd once cared dearly for Edwards ex best friend, Mathew.

Again I felt the need to punch her, Lizzy, not Rose. Just to wrap that pretty blonde hair of hers around my wrist, and swing her from pillar to post. I wasn't usually a violent person, but I had some pretty cool ideas in my head, and I would've loved to practice them, on her that is.

"So, I'm guessing school became so hard for Edward, that you ended up moving?" I concluded, thinking we'd reached the end of the story. Apparently we hadn't…

"Not quite. School was bad, but Edward dealt with it as best he could. I think his music helped a lot. He spent a lot of time alone in the penthouse writing songs; it was a healthy distraction for him, a way to vent that pent-up emotion in a more productive way ... After a week or so, he was starting to perk up. His music gave him a purpose again, and the whole Lizzy/Matt thing was starting to look like a distant memory. Especially when Lizzy failed to show up for school for days on end" I frowned a little at that. "After a few weeks, she'd missed so much school it was like she didn't exist anymore, which, certainly helped Edward with moving on. Out of sight, out of mind and all that".

I nodded thoughtfully, but something didn't quite add up. If Edward_ had_ managed to deal with the upset, then why did they move in the first place?

"It was a few weeks later when it all kicked off. One day, completely out of the blue, and Lizzy was standing on our doorstep…red blotchy eyes, sickly pale face, you only had to look at her to know something was wrong… "

...

"_I'm pregnant". _

_Edward's legs turned to jelly at her words. And Elizabeth's eyes pooled with glassy ocean-like tears, the confidence and sunshine that usually radiated off her was no where to be found. It was like she'd transformed into a completely different woman._

"_What?" Edward asked with panic-stricken eyes, hoping he'd simply miss-heard her. He'd been so exhausted of late, he hadn't told anyone, but he'd had trouble sleeping after the big reveal, so it seemed possible he had miss-interpreted her. But as she repeated it once again, he knew for a fact he wasn't delusional._

"_I said… I'm pregnant". _

_Edward's eyes filled with horror, and he glanced up to Lizzy's mother, Anna Manfield who stood beside her for support. He observed as Anna's head dipped in shame and disappointment, before Edward's perplexed eyes turned back to his ex girl friend for answers… "How? … How is that even possible? We used, protection". This didn't add up. Maybe Lizzy had been slack when it came to contraception, but Edward certainly hadn't. _

"_I know" she whispered weakly. "But apparently, it's never foolproof" Lizzy began to sob then, her hand covered her mouth, muffling her weeps. She really was just a little girl that had grown up waay to fast. _

"_It'll be ok Edward" Anna piped up, trying to reassure him, whilst her arm wound around her daughters waist, rubbing her back to try and soothe her. "As long as we stick together in this, and support each other, it'll all be fine…"_

_Edward shook his head in distress, his vision starting to blur. Fine? How was this fine! And as so many words formulated in his head he started to feel dizzy. "I… I can't, hear this…" his voice faded away, as did the world around him, and the last thing he heard was the shriek of his sisters voice from beyond the darkness, as Rosalie abruptly dashed to his side. _

_..._

"Bella?" a delicate hand reached over the table, placing itself on top of mine. "Are you ok? You look a little… pale" Rose commented warily, as I took a moment to sit back and process this recent twist to the tale.

"Pregnant" I mouthed the words in shock, as I stared in disbelief at the table before me.

Not long into my daze, a figure approached our table, and Rose asked for a glass of water. In my state of incredulity and hysteria, she must have called the waiter over. They promptly brought me a large glass of cold water to our table, and Rose urged me to take a sip. She must have thought I looked like I could pass out at any moment; I wasn't far off to tell you the truth.

"Pregnant" I spoke the word again, as I placed the glass back onto the table, staring at it like it was some kind of alien species.

"I know it's … unbelievable, isn't it" she tried to smile; but there was no happiness or joy there. And I suddenly felt awfully sick. A few more gulps of water eventually settled the stomach and calmed the nerves. But all I could think about was Edward, the father of that witches baby.

"So, wh..what happened then? He got her pregnant. What else?" I hurried her on, desperately wanting to get to the end of the story.

"Well, obviously he didn't take the news very well. In fact, he was, inconsolable for days. His life, turned upside down at the point when he was finally starting to move on. Everything was so up in the air Bella ... But, you know Edward, and as a true gentleman, he stuck by her side..." I could very much see that happening. Edward was undeniably good natured. That was one of the first things I'd learned about him in the few weeks that I'd known him.

"He'd spend hours around their house after school, sacrificed his music to look after her; waited on her hand and foot, you name it he did it. They weren't together the way they used to be, Edward made sure of that, but, you could certainly see, from Anna's eyes especially, that she was happy Edward was still around. They were, a family again". It was starting to creep me out how much this woman, Anna Manfield, adored Edward. I could understand how he'd be the most perfect son in law, but her preoccupation with having Edward in the family was sounding very much like obsession.

Something inside me told me the plot was thickening…

...

_**A few weeks later…**_

"_I better go. Mom wants me home tonight" Edward told Lizzy, who was sat on a chair at the dining room table, her feet propped up, resting on the chair in front. _

"_Oh won't you stay for dinner Edward?" Anna pleaded as she neatly placed each set of cutlery onto the table one by one._

"_I'm sorry, I'd love to, but maybe next time" he suggested with a small smile, before turning back to the pregnant mother-to-be. With hesitance he lightly kissed her cheek, his hand went to rest on her stomach tenderly, before he told her he'd be back soon. _

_He wasn't sure what was going on between them. He felt stupid to even suggest giving it another go, considering she'd cheated on him. But each day they spent more time together, it was starting to feel like the olden days, when they were happy in each others company. Perhaps rekindling their relationship wasn't such a crazy idea after all. Let's not forget, she was pregnant with his child now..._

_On leaving the Manfields porch way Edward remembered he'd forgotten his school bag. Spinning on his heel he strolled back inside, but prior to him re-entering the dining room, something caught his attention. He hung back secretively around the corner, listening to the conversation intently. _

"_Mom, come on, is all this really necessary?" Lizzy rose from the chair pushing it backwards; it made a scratching sound against the tiles as it did. "I've got Edward constantly fussing over me, panicking because he's going to be a father. And I've got Matt phoning me every two seconds, asking me why I'm not in school; and I know that he knows somethings wrong. This lie is getting exhausting" she implored. And Edward's ears began to prick. Lie? What lie? _

"_Elizabeth, listen to me" Anna took a hold of her daughters hands. "You can't give in now. If you blow our cover, if Edward finds out the truth, it's all over for us, the business will go down, we'll lose everything..." she spoke those words with so much meaning, like her entire livelihood depended on them._

"_But mom…"_

"_This is our only chance of succeeding!" she went on to bribe her daughter; her eyes wild with determination. And Edward only proceeded to listen harder. "Things are bad Lizzy, really bad" Edward swallowed hard at Anna's fearful tone. "If you and Edward stay together, the Manfield's and Cullen's can join forces. Just think of the money, of the prestige we'll get. Everyone will know your name when it comes down to the wire, and there's no greater feeling than that" The passion radiated from Anna's eyes, even Edward could see it from where he remained hidden around the corner. _

"_But Edward… how can I do this to him?" for once a flicker of guilt and remorse flashed through Lizzy eyes. And it was suddenly Anna that held no shame._

"_Edward will make a fantastic father" Anna Manfield touched her daughters cheek. "He's kind and thoughtful, and he has the looks and intelligence to do well in this world. Edward's a leader, people will follow him. Are people likely to follow Matt?" she asked dubiously. But Lizzy failed to respond, seemingly caught up in an intense train of thought. _

_Matt? What did Matt have to do with this? _

_The discussion petered off then, and it was then that Edward chose to slip away. Lingering any longer would risk getting caught, and he didn't want that. _

_Millions of thoughts flooded through Edwards brain as he jumped into his car, fired it up and headed down the driveway out of sight. So something wasn't right. A nasty, big fat black lie was floating around that involved the four of them. Edward, Elizabeth, Anna and Matt. _

_But what could it be? Well, Edward had a few ideas. It was time to start digging! _

**A/N- Part 3 up soon!**


	22. Chapter 20 Part THREE

**Back again! Thanks to those that commented and favourited… its nice to know I've still got followers =D**

**Here's the final part to Chapter 20. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: Part 3.**

"_Well everything appears to be fine Miss Manfield" assured the young 30 something female doctor, as Lizzy lay propped up on the lounger; Edward and her mother at her side. _

"_That's fantastic!" Anna responded, having warmed to the idea of being a grandmother with ease. Edward meanwhile stood beside, experiencing a whirlwind of emotions that he kept tucked up inside. Relief being the most prominent one though; he was glad the baby was fine, even if he wasn't totally content with the idea of being a father just yet. _

_Finally staring at the image on the ultrasound, it was all suddenly so real though. He'd spent days on end telling himself it might be a mistake, that they could go on with their lives as normal because she probably wasn't really pregnant, but now, even though on the screen it was nothing more than peanut size, resembling nothing of a baby's formation whatsoever, it was still plain for him to see. It was happening, whether he liked it or not. _

_That didn't explain the lack of connection Edward felt though. He'd always thought the first time he'd lay eyes on his growing baby he'd feel some kind of bond or rejoice upon seeing it, but instead he felt very little. _

"_You're about a month and a half gone, maybe just over 6 weeks, so I'd expect your due date will be around February next year" presumed the doctor._

"_Wow, that long huh" said Lizzy, as she glanced across to her mother and Edward for reassurance, and they nodded in accordance._

"_Well it'll come around a lot faster than you think" the doctor added warmly, and a smile of happiness spread across Lizzy's face; a tinge of fear and uncertainty lingered in her eyes however. And Edward was silently pleased he wasn't the only one feeling the strain. _

"_Right, well we're all done here. I'll print you a copy of this off and I'll see you again in a few weeks time". The doctor sent them on their way, and a strange kind of tension crackled the air between them. _

"_Well, that was certainly good news" Anna spoke up on the retreat back to the car, whilst the two teenagers were left feeling rather speechless. "Just think, this time next year there'll be another addition to the family" she added. And something deep inside twisted in Edwards stomach. Dread maybe?_

_Making an excuse that he'd promised his parents he'd promptly return for dinner, Anna drove him home. But before he could escape, Anna threw the ultra sound photo into his hands, telling him he should keep it. It could remind him of what wonderful life he'd created. Like he really needed a reminder of that. _

_He offered a feeble smile in response before jumping out of the car. They left as Edward made his way up the Cullen driveway. And on entering the house he was brought face to face with both of his parents. Neither one was particularly delighted at the baby news, but they took the photo anyway, a glimmer of delight even spreading across his mothers face as she looked at it, but Edward simply ignored it, walking past them and up into his room. _

_Ordinarily Edward would've gone straight to the penthouse, sit at the grand piano and start playing, but lately he hadn't felt in the mood. He silently worried he was losing his passion for it. He'd been so swamped with the baby news of late, everything else in his life had sadly been put on hold. _

_Now, lying on his bed he closed his eyes, hoping for some kind of escapism, but as predicted, the first and only thing he could see was the baby; the image of it now permanently stitched in his mind…_

_Sadly, there was no escaping this…_

…

_Rising early the following morning, Edward had a sudden surge of energy. Well, call it energy or motivation, but he was feeling determined. Determined to solve the puzzle. He'd put it briefly on hold yesterday having been thrown off by the ultra sound, but today he felt different. Refreshed almost, but also in search of something. Of course in order to search for something, there had to be something to search for. But he was almost certain there was. _

_There had to be a reason he was feeling so disconnected from it all. Answers were all he needed, but Lizzy wasn't about to give him some. So he went to the only other person he knew he had a chance with. _

_Arriving at the front door after having parked in the street, Edward knocked, waiting and hoping for a response. _

_The door opened a second later, and a look of confusion spread across Matt's face at Edward standing there unexpectedly. _

"_Edward?" Matt's brow puckered in confusion; it had been weeks since Edward had even acknowledged him, so it was a surprise to find his ex best friend had actively seeked him out. "What are you doing here?"_

_Taking a deep breath Edward looked him straight in the eye. "I need to ask you something"._

"_Ok" Matt's voice dripped with scepticism. "Go for it"._

_Edward took a glance to his left, just to ensure no one was around, before he looked back at him. "I need to know, how long you've been seeing Lizzy. How long you've been sleeping with her". He really didn't want to know the gory details involved in their illicit affair, but nothing would get solved if Edward just sat idly by and accepted it. _

"_Erm… why?"_

"_It doesn't matter why" Edward felt his irritation gradually building; still unable to forgive his best friends betrayal. "I just need to know". _

"_Well, I don't know. Maybe, a month and a half ago" Matt finally answered. "It wasn't a regular thing you know. It only happened a couple of times…" he went on, as if to excuse his own behaviour. _

"_Whatever" an impatient Edward cut in. "So, say, like 6 weeks ago?"_

"_Yeah, I guess it would've been about that… why?"_

_Edward nodded thoughtfully, lost in a trance as he remembered back to the words the doctor had spoken._

_He'd had a hunch ever since he'd heard Lizzy mention 'the lie' to her mother. It seemed so obvious to Edward now though. Especially considering he hadn't had sex with Lizzy at all over the last two months, they'd slept in the same bed a number of times, but in a strictly clothes-on kind of way… clearly she'd forgotten that part. _

"_Thanks" muttered Edward, his face fixed with concentration as he walked away. _

"_Edward? Is something wrong? Is it Lizzy?" Matt called back to him. But Edward simply ignored him and kept on; determined to sort this out, once and for all. _

…

_(Later that day – The Manfield's house)_

"_Can I make you a drink or something?" Edward didn't smile as he asked. And Lizzy immediately sensed his tension. He was acting very un-Edward-like. _

"_Yeah" Lizzy managed a smile, "juice is fine" she added, before her face frowned as he stood up. "Edward, are you ok? You seem a little, on edge" she called out to him from where she sat on the living room couch. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine" he raised his voice back to her, as he walked away from her, through the passageway and into the kitchen. "I'm just tired. Haven't really been sleeping much!" _

"_Yeah, I know the feeling!" he heard her yell back to him. On entering the kitchen he grabbed two glasses, filling the bottoms with orange squash before adding water. _

"_So what have you done today?" he asked as he poured the liquid to the top._

"_Oh, I went shopping with mom earlier, baby shopping that is… I bought a really cute cot, I mean I know it's a little soon, but I want to be prepared…" but his attention wandered elsewhere. To a letter which sat on the kitchens surface near the phone. It was stashed away amongst a pile of other documents, but it sat on the top, peeking out of the envelope teasingly. _

_It had the words 'Credit Report' in bold red letters. _

_With intrigue getting the better of him, Edward placed the cups down onto the table, and ensuring no one was around, he removed the letter from where it hid behind the phone. Slipping it out of the envelope he took a brief read, it was all very formal, with technical words that weren't in his vocabulary, but he understood the gist of it. Flipping it over Edward skimmed the back page; this side was a little more interesting. In fact the 'Cullen's' name was printed in black as a reference, and the section entitled 'Debtor, paid by – C&M Productions' caught his attention some more. C&M Productions? Edward had never even heard of it. But before he read anymore he folded it shut, stuffing it back into the envelope as the risk of getting caught seemed inevitable. _

"_How's that drink coming along?" her voice grew closer, and he dropped the letter on the counter, spinning on his heel he faced her. _

"_Are you alright?" Lizzy asked cautiously, while his heart thumped in his chest at how close he'd become to getting sprung. _

"_Yeah, sorry" Edward angled himself to grab the drinks, noticing how shaky his hands now were, but he tried to focus as he handed her the one, and ushered her out of the kitchen a moment later. _

_On entering the living room once again, his eyes casting the space around him, Edward then noticed something peculiar. The Manfield's state-of-the-art stereo which usually sat on the table in the far corner was gone, as were various other expensive items, such as the odd ornament, which had up until now been a fixture of the fireplace, but now, was nowhere to be seen._

"_Where's your stereo gone?" he asked, hoping to sound casual as they retook their seats on the couch._

"_Oh, moms taken it to get re-wired" she answered, not at all fazed by his question. _

_Edward nodded back. But silently wondered if Lizzy was even aware of the extent of her parents little money problems. If she was, she'd kept it hidden remarkably well. _

_A vibration in his pocket then alerted him of a phone call. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket Edward stared at the name, a fire which had previously sizzled inside of him then threatened to rage. _

"_Who is it?" asked Lizzy, as she observed the noticeable creases down Edwards forehead. And turning his head to respond, he looked her directly in the eye. _

"…_Matt" he said simply, watching her intently. _

"_Oh …" she pulled back, seemingly affected by it. "Wh..why's matt ringing you?" she stuttered a little, her voice noticeably awkward. _

"_Don't know" Edward shrugged as he glanced at the phone that continued to vibrate, before shutting it off and looking her straight in the eye. "You tell me?" he questioned her, and she faltered under his gaze, her head dipping a fraction to avoid his stare._

_Sensing the moment had come, an impatient Edward went on to probe her. "You know…" he began with interest, "I've been wondering what it'll be like. The baby I mean, when it's born." Stated Edward, and Lizzy's previously pale face gradually lit up. Each day, beyond all that fear, was also a growing excitement and anticipation for her becoming a mother. The fact that she was already baby shopping proved she was now handling this rather well. _

"_I mean, I wonder if it'll have blonde hair and blue eyes, like yours" he surmised, his eyes intense as the emotion within him soured through his veins. And she blushed at the thought of the baby looking just like her. "Or maybe it won't" his face turned deadpan; expressionlessly straight. "Maybe it'll have dark hair, like … jet black" he added, emphasising his words, and Edward watched for her reaction, knowing full well that Matt's hair had always been jet black; his most distinct feature of all. And as predicted, Lizzy froze. _

"_Wh…why would it have black hair?" she smiled sheepishly. _

_He shrugged. "You tell me?" he challenged her once again. _

_She turned away, her face frowning, her eyes flashed with a sense of trepidation. She shifted in her seat as she chanced a look back into his eyes. "Edward…" she began hesitantly, and it was obvious to the both of them that he knew her dark secret. _

_But Edward was already on the verge of fuming._ "_Don't even go there Lizzy!" His voice cut her down, and he rose from his seat ready to leave. _

"_Wait!" she called for him, "Edward! Please!" And at his name he spun back around to see her standing right before him. _

"_Why? So you can keep lying to me! So we can go on pretending were this happy little family and everything's perfect. It's not perfect! It's not even mine Lizzy! How could you do this to me? To Matt? To yourself!"_

"_It wasn't my idea" she sobbed, quickly crumbling under his anger. "I didn't want to lie to you anymore". _

"_Then why did you!"_

_She swallowed hard, trying to keep a hold on her emotions. _"_She said it was for the best, that in the long run it would work out for everyone" she cried, her hand wiping at her snivelling nose._

"_Who! Your mother?"_

_She nodded sadly. _

"_Your mother is only interested in one thing Lizzy! And I'm sorry to say it's not you or the baby... It's ME" he implored, and in saying the words he felt an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion and helplessness. His voice softened as he continued to speak. "It's because I'm the only chance she has left now. I'm her link into getting her out of this mess". _

"_What mess?" _

_He sighed, and at her state of oblivion, he stormed his way into the kitchen, grabbing the letter and shoving it into her face. "Read that. Read that and then you'll know what your mothers really capable of…" _

…

_(An hour later)_

"_Get out of my house!" The two ladies, Anna and Esme', rose from their seats in alarm, leaving their paperwork which was scattered across the table. Clearly they were in some kind of business meeting as Edward had roared his way into the Cullen's family home like a thunderous cloud. _

"_Edward!" Esme' scolded her sons' behaviour. _

"_I said get out!" he looked Anna Manfield in the eye as he spoke, and she stepped back, startled by his unusually harsh tone. _

"_Excuse me?" she asked. _

"_Oh don't play innocent Anna, even you can't be pathetic enough to do that!" he scoffed at her, and realisation flashed across her face. He knew._

"_Look, Edward" Anna began, whilst she plastered on her best smile, "whatever she's told you, whatever you've heard. It's not true. We can work around it"._

"_No one had to tell me anything; I figured it out for myself! I'm smart like that" he mocked her._

"_Well then, I'm sorry, but you're obviously mistaken. Why don't we talk about this in private" she attempted to steer him away from Esme', but Edward was having none of it, particularly when his eyes fell onto the documents on the table, the one entitled 'C&M Productions'._

"_What's this?" he picked the letter up with a frown, turning to his mother for an explanation. _

"_It's our new business venture; C&M Productions, we thought it had quite a nice ring to it, don't you think?" spoke Esme', as she offered a timid but hopeful smile Edwards way. _

"_C and M" muttered Edward beneath his breath. "Cullen and Manfield" he rolled his eyes at that. _

"_We thought with everything going on, with the baby and whatnot, it'd be a chance to join forces and expand our horizons ... we thought it might help you both out. We were going to label you and Lizzy as officials to the company". _

"_What!" incredulity poured over Edwards face at his mothers unknowing words. "You think this is about the baby? This has nothing to do with Lizzy's baby, mom!" _

"_Edward, it's your baby too. I know it's hard for you to realise right now" Esme' told him calmly, he meanwhile shook his head in disbelief. "Please, wont you just calm down" his mother urged him, never having seen Edward quite so enraged._

"_It's not mine mom!"_

"_What?"_

"_The baby, it's not even mine!" _

_Esme's eyes flashed with shock and confusion, until her face visibly dropped. It seemed the idea of becoming a grandmother meant more to her than Edward had realised. He immediately felt bad at having yelled it at her._

"_I'm sorry. But there's no point in lying to you" his voice softened, as did his expression, and it wasn't until Anna piped up, that his previous temper quickly re-surfaced. _

"_This is nonsense. There's a very good possibility Edwards still the father you know" Anna spoke after several quiet seconds. _

"_Oh don't give me that, I know for a fact its not mine!" he snapped back at her, Esme' meanwhile took a step back, her head shaking as she tried her hardest to get her head around it. _

"_Just don't listen Esme', they've probably had a fight or something," Anna told Esme', as she placed a gentle hand to Esme's arm._

_A gobsmacked laugh spluttered from Edwards lips. "Yeah, actually we did have a fight. Right after I came to my senses" he told her gladly. "Did you honestly think you could get away with it?" he blared at Anna Manfield; bewildered that she could carry on lying, even after he'd called her out on it. _

"_Edward, what are you talking about? What's going on?" an unknowing Esme' pleaded for answers. _

"_She's in debt mom" he finally revealed, and Anna's face cowered under his glare. "She's overdrawn … almost a million dollars overdrawn. And she was going to use this" he grabbed the C&M document to show her. "As a way to get her out of it". _

"_Anna?" a wary Esme' turned to the accused. _

"_It's nonsense" Anna meanwhile brushed it off. _

"_Nonsense? Really! Is that nonsense?" Edward pulled out the letter he'd discovered at the Manfield's house from where he'd stuffed it into his pocket, handing it to Esme'. She read it with eyes of distress. _

_A moment later an agitated Anna butt in. "I know how it looks, but it's not as bad as it seems" Anna rambled, as Esme's face fell in horror, she muttered "oh god" under her breath as she acknowledged the extent of the mess Anna was in. "So I'm slightly overdrawn; who isn't these days? I'm telling you, it's all under control," she insisted, Anna's face still smiling._

"_Well it certainly doesn't look like it". Esme's head shook slowly as she stared at the paper in her hand, before her head rose to look her potential business partner in the eye. "You were going to make me join forces with you. You talked me round. I was about to sign over half of my business to you, my family business," announced a disbelieving Esme', and Edward realised he'd gotten there just in time. If his mother had've signed the paperwork, it would have made it official. The debt would've been shared, the Cullen's family name would've been tainted, and the business and everything they'd stood for would have gone down with it. Not to mention they would have been bound to the Manfield's for god knows how long. _

"_How could you do this?" There was sheer hurt in the words that Esme' spoke. She'd always known Anna had been jealous of her, always running in second place, never able to catch up to the Cullen's standards. But the bottom line of it was, she'd been her best and longest friend for years; through School and through life as a working woman, they'd been side by side. Never had Esme' anticipated Anna would try to bring her down this badly. _

"_Esme', seriously, it's not how it sounds. Edwards just confused. Let's sit down and work this out". _

"_Actually, I think you should leave" said Esme,' harbouring that same controlled voice her son often used in times of stress._

"_Esme' pleeease!"_

"_Get out"._

_And with that, Anna was forced to walk away. She grabbed her bag and keys as she left, and not long after, the front door slammed shut behind her, leaving Edward and his mother standing in the dining room dumbstruck._

_Taking a look at the document once again Edward frowned, he'd never appreciated his mother's lifestyle, but never would he have forgiven himself if he had gotten there too late, and she'd signed over the business to the Manfield's. _

_Though his emotions were still all over the place, very much like a bouncy ball, Edward tried to seek solace in the knowledge that he had made it there in time, that he'd stopped his mother from making the biggest mistake she could ever make. And because of him, the business was still intact. _

_Standing in front of his mother then, he offered her a small hopeful smile, expecting her to welcome him with open arms, possibly even thank him for figuring it out? But what surprised him most of all was, she didn't, far from it in fact, instead, a very business-like-Esme' simply turned on her heel and walked away…_

…

I think if I ever met Esme' Cullen, I would find it incredibly hard to like her. In fact, on reaching the end of the story, I was torn between who I disliked the most.

Perhaps 'dislike' was the wrong term. I disliked Anna _very _much. I felt sorry for Lizzy, surprisingly, considering I'd spent the last hour hating her, but most of all, I was disappointed in Esme's behaviour. Beyond disappointed actually, I was almost heartbroken. I felt that if this was what mother figures were like, I was glad I didn't have one. And that said a lot, given how much I'd longed for one myself. Of course deep down I knew that was completely insane and untrue, in fact I'd spent many a day at Alice's house, with her mother constantly fussing over us. She was the kind of mother that Alice could never do without. But unfortunately, Esme' hadn't been like that, and like I said, that left me utterly disappointed.

Of course I didn't voice my opinions to Rosalie, I simply let her slide right passed it. I knew deep down she felt the same as I did. But I couldn't imagine how hard that must be for her, to have a mother like that, to love her no matter what, but fail to understand her methods of motherhood.

In a way I was shocked that Rose had turned out the way she had done, especially with a role model such as Esme' Cullen. But it seemed Rose and Esme' couldn't have been more dissimilar, and I was extremely thankful for that.

It was then that I realised why Edward was so close to his sister. Because Rose wasn't just a sister to him; in fact the term 'sister' was almost too restrictive in this instance. She was also his best friend, his confident, and his caregiver...

"In the end, Edward was just the catalyst" Rose went on, as I drifted back into the conversation. "It was Anna's grievance with my mom that was the problem. She was over her head in debt, and raged with jealousy and bitterness. She wanted nothing more than to be successful, to be the name on everyone's lips; she'd just gone the wrong way about it. Unfortunately, Edward was the answer for it, and Elizabeth and the baby had been the perfect excuse … it's just a good job Edward had found out in time. Because we certainly wouldn't be here right now if he hadn't".

I nodded back, swamped with thoughts. Edward had lost so much. His girl friend, his best friend, his life basically. Even his relationship with his mother had become rocky and disconnected. I understood why Edward had to leave that life behind. It just grieved me even more knowing it was all still tucked up inside of him, and as of yet, he was unable to let it go. Fearful of relationships and plagued by trust-issues, it couldn't be healthy for him.

I hoped that now that I knew, I could help in some way. Make him see that relationships_ could_ work. And not everyone was as deceitful, manipulative and as cold hearted as he'd been brought up to believe.

…

"_Twice in one day huh" Matt once again opened the front door to find Edward stood before him._

_Edward rolled his eyes, suddenly just standing in front of Matt was becoming excruciating. "I'm here because Lizzy's too much of a coward to say anything… and even though I don't owe you anything, I know it's the right thing to do" Edward then handed him the ultra sound photo._

_Matt frowned, confused by what he held. "What's this?"_

"_It's yours" Edward simply spoke; figuring it was fairly self explanatory._

"_She's … she's pregnant?"_

_Edward nodded in return. "I suggest you get down there as soon as you've got your head around it. Elizabeth's going to need you". _

_And with that, Edward then turned and walked away._

"_Edward!" Matt ran up to him, taking a glance at the photo before looking at him. Edward paused on the spot in waiting, sensing another apology was coming his way. "Thanks … and I'm, sorry, for everything" The look on Matt's face told Edward he truly meant it. And for once, Edwards hardened exterior began to soften._

"_Don't be… in a way, I'm grateful, its opened my eyes, taught me a lesson" Edward told him. _

"_What lessons that?"_

_Edward didn't answer the question after that. He simply gave him a nod and said… _

"_Goodbye Matt. And good luck … you're going to need it"._


	23. Chapter 21

**Hey =] **_**So**_** sorry to have left this so long =[… and please read the authors note at the bottom of the page for info about future updates!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Chapter 21:**

**Present day.**

For so long I'd craved to know what Edward was thinking. And while I had no precise access to his thoughts, hearing Rosalie's summary of their past meant I was no longer suffering the bane of confusion; I finally had an appreciation, an understanding and a grasp of the man behind the flippant moods. Although with that said, I could never know how he truly felt about me, was it love or simply a friendship he didn't want to lose? But I did feel I was in a much better position now. And I certainly wasn't about to sit idly by and watch our relationship, or whatever it was, slip and disintegrate through my fingers.

It had been almost 48 hours since the big revelation, and also 48 hours since I'd last seen or heard from Edward. I'd had a half day on Friday, which meant our paths didn't cross. To be honest, I was kind of glad about it. I wasn't sure how I'd react upon seeing him again. I knew so much, and yet he had no clue about it.

That of course led to my feeling of guilt, because while I was grateful that Rosalie had opened up to me, I was now struggling with the fact that I'd gone behind his back; knowing things about Edward that he hadn't willingly shared with me. How would he even feel once he found out what I knew? The last thing I wanted was for him to feel like we'd betrayed him, just like Lizzy, Anna and Matt had done that time ago.

In the end though, following much deliberation, I resolved that it was pointless getting so worked up about it. If his anger and pent-up emotion were being subjected on _me_, then I at least had the right to know why. And if he did later find out and feel betrayed, well, I'd cross that bridge if I came to it…

It was 6pm on the Saturday evening now. The evening of Rosalie's Christmas Party, and I was sat in the cab that Rose had arranged to have us picked up in. Alice and Jasper sat to my right; our bags were in the boot, but my dress on its hanger lay delicately across my lap. I had never been bought something quite so extravagant and expensive before, so I felt awfully protective of it. And there was no way I was going to shut it away and let it fester in the grimy boot of the cab, so I opted to keep it with me at all times.

Almost an hour had passed, by the time we'd pulled up onto the Hotel Car park. We'd grabbed our bags and were checking in come ten past 7. And before we could barely register and absorb the stylishness of our surroundings (the prestine marble flooring and matching reception desk were the first tip offs), we were being led down the hallway, through the French doors, across the path of the back 'garden' and into another building completely. We were told by the porter as we walked, that the building we'd checked in at, held the function room and bar and dinning area for the party tonight, while the one we were about to enter was the actual hotel. It had a Jacuzzi, swimming pool and Spa area on the upper floor, and held a total of 50 ensuites.

Talk about blind luck, but I had actually packed my bathing costume in with my luggage. And on hearing the porter mention a swimming pool, the idea of taking a quick dip sounded extremely appealing. But now, as I thought long and hard, taking careful scrutiny of the people around me, each one all well shaped and perfectly groomed, the idea of taking a leisurely swim was quickly turning into a potential session of self-humiliation.

Just the thought of me willingly stripping off my clothes, and presenting my naked body to a set of snooty and critical eyes, sent warning sirens off in my head. It seemed the smarter option was to simply avoid the situation completely.

"Breakfast will also be in the main building back there, feel free to come down anytime after 8, if you're up that early of course" the porter smirked as he looked back at us, probably presuming we'd all be hung over by the time morning came. "We close breakfast at 11, ready for lunch at 12. But if you need anything else during the day, I'm sure we can arrange that for you".

Suddenly I felt like royalty. And in the midst of it all, I heard a mutter pass Jaspers lips, something about _Edward being rich._ I then remembered that I was the only one Edward had told about his parents business ventures and high-social status, so it wasn't a surprise that Alice and Jasper were somewhat shocked by it all. Even _I_ was still coming to terms with it. And as my eyes cast the picturesque surroundings, and earned an appreciation for the fact that we were incredibly close to being waited on hand and foot, the true extent of how successful the Cullen's were started to dawn on me; this entire night, the hotel, the party, everything, was all in aid of them. Wow.

I was also becoming increasingly aware of how alike everyone looked. As we passed various individuals during our retreat to our rooms, I noticed how they all looked and spoke the same way. They were all undeniably beautiful, with flawless skin and a natural glowing tan. They wore extravagantly expensive clothes, the men all wearing tailor-made suits, while a lot of the women wore dresses or skirts, and their heels could quite easily gauge your eyes out.

I'd probably stick out a mile tonight wearing my comfy flat sandals. But I didn't mind being the odd ball on a night like this, it was to be expected really, and I wasn't about to risk even an inch worth of a heel tonight, if it meant I'd spare my foot from future injuries.

"Enjoy your stay" he smiled as he opened the door to Alice and Jaspers room, handing them the key, and I called out to them that I'd be down after I'd changed.

I then followed along, my room was situated a couple of doors down, and I thanked the porter for his help before he left.

"_Wow"_ I gushed as I stood before my king-sized bed; feeling a little overwhelmed. For a moment I took pleasure in the stillness and quietness of my own company. And without thinking I dashed for the bed, belly-flopping onto the soft white quilt and spreading myself out.

I remained in that position, face down for several minutes, before dragging my body off the bed and over towards the bathroom. 30 or so minutes later and I was dressed ready to go. The purple dress that Rose had bought me sucked in at my waist, loosening out near my thighs to show off my skin coloured tights. Lastly I stepped into my sandals, comfy flats of course, but the tiny crystals that scattered across the T-section added a little class…

Closing the door behind me I slipped the Key card into my bag, and made my way over to Alice and Jaspers room...

…

(8pm)

We hadn't long stepped inside before a waiter thrust a tall thin glass of sparkling champagne into our hands. I'd never been overly keen on champagne, but I figured it would be the most expensive drink I'd ever have the chance to taste, a once in a life time opportunity some might say, so I sipped it meaningfully, really allowing my taste buds to take in the fruity but sharp taste.

"Can you believe this place?" Alice hugged at my arm as she spoke into my ear. And I shook my head in a trance, too captivated to verbally respond.

It wasn't your average party that was for sure. Well not in the clubbing sense anyway, not that I'd been to one of course, but my knowledge of them told me this was somewhat different...

It wasn't dark like it was in town clubs, you could actually see where you were going which was nice; it meant I was at a lesser risk of tripping over something… always a bonus! There weren't any flashing lights or smoke machines, the bar area wasn't crowded with trashy drunkards, and people danced fairly respectably, there was very little bump and grind going on, but I supposed that would've been a challenge anyway, what with champagne in hand and all. The large candles dotted around the room added a warm and elegant feel. And the huge flashy crystal chandelier that hung from the centre of the ceiling sparkled at us wildly, the crystals created a trickling image across the dance floor; their version of a disco ball one assumes. From the outside it looked like a showering of raindrops, but it felt more like Tinkerbelle was scattering her magic gold dust over us as we stood beneath it.

There _was_ music though, and as Kanye' West's 'Gold Digger' came on, I almost laughed at the irony of it; imagining it was quite appropriate, considering.

At the opposite end of the grand hall there was another open room, it was slightly smaller than the main one and less crowded.

In search of the Cullen's, I signalled to Alice and Jasper that I'd be right back, before I made my way across the floor, dodging past the dancers and those that loitered on the spot, as I headed towards the space.

There was another bar in this section, with tables that sat in rows length-ways, decorated with large round punch bowls, silver plates of food and tiny twinkling tea-lights. It was a lot quieter in here and much more airy, even though the lack of a wall separating the two rooms meant the music still blared its way from one end to the other. But it failed to have the headachy/cramped atmosphere that the other one had. This must have been the breakfast area, I thought to myself.

As my eyes scanned the room with intrigue, a disgruntled voice caught my attention. "Edward, please tell me you're not going to hide in here all night". I turned to see a not-so-looking middle aged woman stood before him, as Edward sat on one of the chairs, swivelling his empty champagne glass on the table between his fingers.

"I'm not hiding" he emphasised his words. "I'm just waiting for my friends to arrive, and I don't need you to baby sit me."

"Yes, well lets hope they get here soon, for all our sakes" she rolled her eyes, before they both simultaneously turned to face me, suddenly aware of me watching them.

His mother I presumed, a woman I already wasn't overly fond of, gave me a scrupulous look; appearing to analyze my appearance as I stood before her, for a moment she seemed surprised at my attire, that was until she laid eyes on my footwear; flats weren't exactly what you'd call star-studded, even if they were laced with tiny (plastic) crystals. Thankfully though, the reaction I got from Edward was a good enough distraction; his eyes growing bright as he offered me a beaming smile; colour visibly flushed his face, no longer did he look bland and miserable, he now looked radiant. And in that suit, I almost couldn't breathe at how handsome he looked.

"Bella, hey!" he grinned, rising from his seat and walking over to me. "I didn't realise you were here already!" his eyes raked my body; seeming to approve of my dress, thanks to Rose! "I'm glad you came".

"Did I have much of a choice" I tried to joke; a second later hoping that I hadn't come across rude.

He smiled back though, un-offended. "_Yeah, _I'm sorry about that", he chuckled awkwardly. "Maybe you could say no to me, but there was no way you could ever say no to Rose" he smirked. "What else could I do?" he shrugged amused.

I felt my cheeks blush, and as I noticed Esme' still standing to one side I attempted a small smile. Her lips curved a fraction as her eyes lingered on me for a moment longer, before she walked away; her head held up high. And even though I knew I should've expected much worse than that, I couldn't help but feel disheartened.

I sighed. "I don't think Esme' likes me very much" I spoke my thoughts out loud, as I watched her walk away.

"She does" his gaze then followed the path where I was looking, "she just gets really stressed over nights like this. Plus my dads not here yet, he was supposed to be here an hour ago but he's stuck in traffic…" he went on but paused half way through, "Hey, how'd you know her name anyway?"

"Huh?" I froze, deadpan.

"My mom?" he questioned, and I realised my mistake.

"Oh… I … you must have mentioned it" I smiled. And he eventually nodded back, accepting my response with ease. But while it was obvious to us both that we were happy to see each other, awkwardness quickly surfaced, thickening the atmosphere between us.

"So…" he shrugged, "can I get you a drink or something? Maybe some food?"

"Sure, that'd be great, but nothing alcoholic". There was nothing like the topic of food to relieve some of the tension.

"No probs, I'll get Alisa to make you a home-made fruit cocktail. You won't have tasted anything like it" he mused; excited. He then went onto explain that Alisa, the Italian cook, had been with their family for years, and they often had her work her magic at events like these. She was practically an Aunt to Edward and Rose having known her for so long.

"Sounds good to me" I smiled back, and after he'd informed me that he'd have to venture into the kitchens, I gave him a nod and watched him walk away.

So, he left, and I waited, choosing to stand near the wall between the two rooms, it provided the perfect spot to spy on those on the dance floor whilst still in full view of the kitchen doors… for when Edward granted me with his return.

As it turned out though, standing in that particular spot had been a big mistake, and I found myself purposefully eavesdropping on other people's conversations… but rightly so, when they included the names of people _I_ cared about.

"Did you see that Edward Cullen?" the one girl asked, and I angled my head for better clarity.

"I know! He's so much hotter than I thought he'd be. I heard he was a geek. You know, in the piano playing, glasses wearing sense" another one responded, her eyebrows rising pompously as she spoke.

"No no, I heard he got some girl pregnant, remember the Manfields?" she spoke the name like it was a disgrace; a taboo among their people. "I'm pretty sure it was one of them," the other seemed to have all the answers.

"_Euw!_ Isn't Anna Manfield like, 50 now?" the first girl asked.

"Nooo, not Anna. The daughter, Libby or Lizzy or something."

"Seriously?"

"Totally. I also heard he turned to the church after it happened. That's why he never attends these parties, because of his religion" she spoke matter-of-factly.

I shook my head involuntarily; repulsed by what I heard.

"Well, religious geek or not, the guy's a god. And ten bucks says, he's totally easy".

"Oh please!" the other one whined melodramatically, "as if _you_ could get Edward Cullen" she scoffed.

"Is that a challenge, Ruby?" the previous one answered her friend with a broad and devilish smile, and I watched from the corner of my eye as she folded her arms, a smug and haughty expression turning her face; only making me despise her that much more.

My fists clenched, and I found myself torn between laughing, bursting into tears, punching one of them or just causing a blazing row. Instead I simply stormed off, moving across the room as fast as my feet would allow; in dire need of a breath of fresh air…

As I exited through the side doors and stepped into the 'garden' I took my phone out, texting Edward to let him know where I was.

I took pleasure in the quietness and time alone, closing my eyes as a cool gentle breeze graced my face.

But it wasn't for long. "Calling it a night already huh?" a voice smirked behind me, and I turned around to find Rosalie standing several feet away. She wore a warm golden brown floor-length dress, and it shimmered under the garden spot lights; it had lacing across the waist and the skirts excess material was pinned to her one hip, it hung down like a waterfall effect. Her hair was loosely pinned at the back, but flowed in long curls down her shoulder.

My eyes took in her ensemble. She could have totally passed off as royalty, which I supposed she was, amongst this crowd. "Hey" I tried to smile, and it was mostly at how beautiful she looked, before I angled myself to the side, my face dropping as I did. Smiling required far too much effort, and she quickly picked up on my lack of enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing" I shrugged.

"Are you kidding? You look like someone just stomped on your foot" she exclaimed amused. And a tiny smirk curved my lips.

"What is it Bella?" she went on, turning serious, and I silently shook my head as I glanced back towards the grand hall, releasing a soundly breath.

"How can you associate yourself with these people Rose?" I looked her in the eye "…They're so selfish, thoughtless, rude and manipulative… it's like they're all after one thing, to screw around with people's lives".

Her brow puckered at my statement. I must have sounded so much like Edward. "Has someone said something to you?"

"No… I just, overheard something I didn't like. It doesn't matter" I brushed it off.

"Is it Edward? Did someone say something about him?" she continued to persist. But I kept quiet.

"Look Bella, I don't even know half of these people. Truthfully, I could count my friends on one hand. I associate with these people, because that's what they are, associates. Business associates. And that's _all_ they'll ever be" I could see in her eyes that she was trying to reassure me, and I honestly believed her when she said they weren't her friends. I'd learned that Rose was far too sweet and thoughtful to ever be like one of them.

"What were they saying anyway?"

I shrugged again. "They just mentioned the Manfield's. They got their facts wrong, that's all. I just didn't like hearing about it".

Her face scrunched at the name Manfield, but she quickly shook it off. "Yeah, well, they're gossip mongers; I've told you this before. They thrive on it, they practically have a calling in it from birth" she rolled her eyes.

I folded my arms; mimicking that of a spoilt 10 year old no doubt, but right now I didn't care. "Well I can see why Edward chooses to avoid them".

"Yes, but avoidance isn't always the best way. Bella, Edward just really needs to be able to stand in the same room as these people now, to look them in the eye and know he's so much better than they are. He needs to feel good about himself again. And if they gossip, who cares. We know the truth".

"That's easy for you to say Rose, but Edwards the one that has to deal with it".

"Edwards not the only one who has to deal with gossip Bella, believe me" she eyed me pointedly. And I sensed that since the Manfield/baby business went down, the Cullen's name was inevitably tainted now.

"Look, why don't you just go back inside and find your friends. Have some fun, let your hair down! Forget about all this Manfield crap. And you know, champagne also works wonders" she suggested with a smirk, and I smiled back, feeling a little more at ease. But a sound to my left, of heavy shoes crunching against the path's chippings caught my attention.

I turned my head to the interruption, and it was as if it was in slow motion, the world gradually rotating around me as a figure came into my awareness. But I'd already guessed who'd joined us. How careless of me to forget he would be along any minute.

"Having fun are we?" a bitter Edward exclaimed with so much hurt; his tone accusing.

And in that moment, I felt like I'd broken every rule in the friendship book. I'd gone behind his back, talking about his life, a private life he was undoubtedly ashamed of, like I had the right to. I was as bad as the gossiping girls inside. Worse actually, because I was supposed to be his friend, his best friend, and if I had been a true friend, I would have held out, not let impatience get the better of me, and waited until he'd felt comfortable to disclose all of it himself… not go running off to his sister for answers.

My heart broke at the look on his face; his eyes glistening at me through his pain and confusion. I imagined this was similar to the look he'd given Lizzy and Matt, when he'd discovered their illicit affair last year, and I felt dirty because of it.

It wasn't until he'd flicked his vision to his sister, that I even recalled Rose standing beside me. She too had let him down.

He silently shook his head at her without speaking. For so long she'd been his confident, the one person he entrusted would always be there for him. Yet she'd willingly spewed all about his past to me. No doubt she was regretting every second of it now.

As I stared at him in silence, I noticed the glass in his hand – my fruit cocktail one assumed, the one he'd gone off to have especially made.

A second later he placed the round glass filled with the peach-coloured liquid, onto the wall beside him_. "Thanks Rose"_ he uttered her way; unappreciatively, before he solemnly walked away; head dipped down as he re-entered the door from where he came.

I felt powerless to do anything, and although every part of me ached to call him back, to my surprise the words didn't come to me.

I was simply left standing there, staring at the glass that he'd left before me.

"_Oh god…"_ Rose put her hand to her mouth, her face grief-stricken as I turned to her, but I couldn't deal with her right now, I realised I had to find Edward. I owed him an explanation.

Leaving the drink behind I dashed into the grand hall, thankful I'd opted to wear flats tonight, as my eyes rapidly searched for him. After a moment or two, I located him amongst the crowd, but as I tried to shout for him it was no use, my voice sounded minute below the pounding of the musical beat, and alas, he continued to traipse away. I noticed for a brief time he rooted on the spot, a consequence of having someone bump right into him. As I looked harder, I recognised it was the girl from before, the one that had challenged her friend at having a chance with Edward.

She'd purposefully plonked herself in front of him; speaking words I couldn't make out, her mouth phrasing the word 'dance' I think, as she smiled at him flirtatiously. But he merely brushed right past her, leaving her stunned and red faced as he stormed off into a darker part of the room, to a point where my eyes could no longer follow.

As feared, I quickly lost him.

…

So what had turned out to be a once in a lifetime experience, turned into my worst possible nightmare. Edward wasn't talking to me, in fact having circled the building several times, I couldn't find him anywhere. Alice and Jasper were too busy dancing to even notice me, not that I wanted to bring down their night as well, and Rose, well, Rose was forced to put on a brave face, having to do her bit by mingling with the crowd, even though every time I caught her eye, she looked mournful, frightened almost, that she'd lost Edward's trust completely. I felt the same way, but as I sat to one side next to the main bar area, I realised there was nothing much I could do about it now anyway. I'd already sent him several long texts telling him I was sorry, and that I could explain, whilst pleading with him to tell me where he was, but nothing. It was hopeless.

For now, it was left up to him.

So, with Rosalie's comment from before on record repeat in my head, _"you know, champagne also works wonders_", she'd said, with a twinkle in her eye, it suddenly made perfect sense.

It was free-flowing, non-judgemental and had the potential to ease my aching heart. What else did I need right now? Well, aside from the obvious.

And so, grabbing a glass of the sparkling liquid within the clutches of my hand, I gulped the lot in one go…

**A/N: I'm really sorry to do this, but I've been going backwards and forwards with the idea of putting this on hiatus =[ … I'm struggling to keep up with it atm, with work and with my other fic. And I don't want to just post any random rubbish in having to rush it. So if anyone's still about, it might be a couple of weeks before the next chapter is up. Really sorry! But I will finish it, don't worry :) … I also finish work mid-July for good, so will be able to focus on it properly then =]**

**Thanks guys! xxx **

**PS, the next one should be in Edwards perspective! For once! lol**


	24. Chapter 22

**What ever is this? An update? :O**

**Well it seems the temporary hiatus has been lifted… Is that a distant cheer I hear? Or dead silence? Lol, I hope it's the first =P … I hope there's some of you still left out there? =S**

**I should tell you that updates probably won't be as frequent as they have been. But they will come, I promise! I really like to finish what I start, and I feel compelled to finish this one.**

**Thanks again to those that have commented and read/added me to their Author Alert list. Makes it all so much more worth it =]**

**I hope you enjoy this one, its from Edwards perspective!**

**Just to recap - **

After becoming tired of Edwards flippant moods, Bella discovered there was more to him than meets the eye. He had a past which involved him once losing his ex-girl friend (whom he loved dearly) and his ex-best friend to an illicit affair. With that and the shaky relationship he has with his mother, he's found himself battling trust and loyalty issues, not to mention becoming fearful of relationships in general. Rosalie (Edwards sister- the one and only family member he feels truly understands him) had been the one to inform Bella of this, behind Edward back.

During the Cullen's Christmas party Bella had found herself listening in on others conversations…they'd ridiculed Edward to the point where Bella could no longer take it. In her fury she'd ranted to Rosalie… neither aware that Edward was secretly listening in. He had heard it all, realising Bella knew everything about his past he was now so ashamed of… he stormed off over his friends and his sisters betrayal...

**Chapter 22**:

Edwards POV:

My phone vibrated for the 4th time in 5 minutes. It was Bella, again, asking me where I'd gotten to. As with the other messages, I didn't reply. Instead I shut it down, stuffing it into my back pocket. I couldn't see her now, not knowing everything she knew about me. I needed time alone, time to think.

For the past few weeks I'd been dreading this very night. It was truly a bane in my existence; forced to be in a room with people I couldn't care less for, bar my family of course, and yet, as it had transpired, it hadn't been_ them_ that had proved a problem, it had been my sister and my supposed best friend that had blown the fuse; dredging up a part of my life that I never wished to revisit.

Truthfully, I knew deep down I owed Bella an explanation. I'd been unfair this past week, growing close to her one minute, pushing her away the next. But I'd never planned for this.

I never for a second thought I'd fall in love with her. From the first moment we'd met, when she'd practically stumbled at my feet in the supermarket parking lot, I knew she was different. It didn't take me long to notice she was awkward and self conscious, yet also so self assured. I loved that about her, I still do. It was what drew her to me in the first place. She wasn't like the other girl's I'd been surrounded by. She wasn't fake; never putting on a front to please other people. She was so completely imperfect, with her flaws unconcealed for the world to see. She was very much a, you-get-what-you-see kinda girl. And that to me, that made her perfect.

She still is.

Well, she was. Now I didn't know what to think. The fact that she'd gone behind my back suggested she wasn't as far removed from _the other girls_ as I'd hoped for.

Don't get me wrong, she wasn't anything like Lizzy, or Matt. Bella had morals, and a heart for that matter. But she had lied to me, snuck around in secret and gossiped about me behind my back. And with trust already an issue I often struggled with, it made it so much harder to understand her reasoning for having done it.

"Signor Cullen?" a well-worn-Italian voice called to my left, and I turned to see Alisa, the Italian cook, with cooking bowl and wooden spoon in hand, walk towards me. "You come back. Why?" Alisa's already tanned and wrinkly forehead crumpled that much more as her well-aged eyes stared up at me in confusion. She was only a little thing, barely up to my shoulders in fact. Strangely enough, with greater cooking expertise and growing knowledge, she seemed to shrink.

"Oh, hey… sorry Liss, I didn't mean to take up all your kitchen space" I told her as I stood up, looking around at the small surrounding space of the kitchen where I'd chosen to hide. It probably seemed massive to her, but I felt like I'd swallowed the entire lot.

"Nonsense Signor Cullen. You are always welcome ere". I offered her a small smile in response.

"The girl? She like, eh?"

I knew exactly what she was referring too, having been in here less than 10 minutes ago asking for a home made cocktail for a special friend of mine. "Actually she…" I went with honesty, but halted at Alisa's warm and expectant eyes. "Yeah, she loved it" I lied, knowing the drink was probably still sitting un-touched on the wall outside where I'd left it. I hated lying, but I could never crush the happiness of a much-treasured elderly Italian woman. Besides, I'd no doubt Bella would've loved it anyway.

"Ah, good! She wants another?" she asked, wide eyed.

"No, thank you".

She frowned once again, "Then, why you ere?"

"I…" I struggled to find an explanation. My face no doubt said it all though.

She shook her head as if to say, 'nonsense!'. "Go Signor Cullen. Go find" she ordered. "No good ever come from hiding" she eyed me pointedly. And it amazed me how she was always so intuitive.

I gave her a nod and a small lazy smile, knowing she was right, even if she didn't have any idea what it was truly about.

Gathering the only courage I had left, whilst pushing my hurt and irritation to the back of my mind, I made my way out of the kitchen and re-entered the dining room area. It was currently being occupied by a few more people, either by those that were eating or others that were deep in conversation.

I breezed past them, my focus straight ahead, but I still noticed a couple of eyes glance my way as I passed them. I did my best to ignore them as I walked further inwards and towards the main function room, where the music continued to pound through the various large speakers, dotted from wall to wall.

I spotted her a mile off. My Bella-radar on as high alert as ever. She was sat nearest the bar; head slumped into her hand, her elbow resting on the table's surface. I couldn't see her expression, but from where I stood, she looked as miserable as I felt.

She bolt upright at the change of song though, as Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' came on on the loud speaker, and her head started to bop from side to side, her foot going with it.

I tried not to smile, still angry at her betrayal, but I couldn't help the tiny smirk that curved my lips, she looked so adorable.

I dodged past a herd of people as I tentatively approached her, my eyes not straying from the brunette that sat up ahead.

As I grew ever closer I felt my hands start to clam up. What would I even say to her when we came face to face? She already knew everything anyway, so an explanation seemed so pointless. I hoped, being the coward I am, that she would take the lead on this one. In her texts she'd mentioned wanting to explain. And I supposed I at least owed her a chance for that.

"Edward!" she practically cheered on my arrival, and upon seeing me almost slipped off her chair in excitement. I was lucky I caught hold of her, otherwise she would have had a nasty bruise along with that almost-healed ankle.

But as I observed her glazed eyes and dopey smile, and the way she hung onto me like a tiny rag doll, I knew something wasn't right. And on helping her off the chair and onto her feet it was suddenly plain to see.

She was drunk. Reeking of alcohol having drunk god knows how many glasses of champagne. She looked a mess, her eyes looked tired and barely able to focus, and strings of her hair near her face were soaking wet, which I guessed were either from her sweat or the consequence of her hair falling into her glass whilst she'd been drinking.

"Champagne anyone?" a waiter passed by on his usual round with yet another tray of sparkling champagne.

"Ooo, me please!" exclaimed Bella, sticking her hand up as if this was a classroom. He nodded, almost bowing at her request as he attempted to hand her another, but I was quick to refuse his poisoned offering.

"Actually, I think you've had your lot for the evening" I forced a smile her way, and Bella shook her head at me whilst she pouted. "How much have you given her man?" I turned back to the waiter with glaring eyes.

"I'm sorry Sir, she seemed so fine a few minutes ago" he pulled an awkward face, which I simply rolled my eyes at. _Yeah right, as if!_ He submerged himself into the crowd a moment later, probably trying to avoid me.

"Where'd champers go?" she moaned, re-capturing my attention, trying to look past me as I stood in front of her, blocking her view.

"Oh … we ran out. Its water or nothing now unfortunately" I lied, and she scrunched her face up in disgust. "Anyway, I think its time for bed now, don't you" I told her, taking her arms and encouraging her to follow me.

She giggled then as she leant into me. And it took so much effort and concentration not to melt right then and there. She was all over me, her fruity hair in my face, the smell of her perfume intoxicating me. I'd never been this close to her since that one time we'd kissed. And what a beautiful nightmare that had turned out to be. Truthfully, I hadn't planned it, but at that moment, on seeing the pain in her eyes after she'd taken a fall, I only longed to take it away.

As I'd leant in and kissed her lips, I felt a surge of emotion bubble up inside of me, happiness, excitement, hunger and comfort, but just as we'd gone to take it further, and I felt her tongue touch the tip of mine, a flash of something awful hit my mind. A life without Bella. My best friend.

We'd become so close this past week, the best friend I'd always wanted. And even though I'd spent weeks battling with my feelings for her, confused over what I wanted, the bottom line always won out…

I feared for losing her.

I know it's merely paranoia, the irrationality within me always taking over. But I can't deny the way it plays on my mind.

Relationships are complicated, and it takes a hell of a lot of dedication and compromise to make them work. I proposed that at least if we remained close, platonic friends, I'd be at a lesser risk of losing her. Here's my logic; because in taking that step further, in crossing that line of friendship to relationship, I'd risk losing two of the most important things in my life. If something _did_ go wrong, I wouldn't just lose my girl friend, I'd lose my_ best friend_ as well. And having already experienced that loss not so long ago, I wasn't about to go putting myself in that very same position once again…

'Friends' was all it could ever be.

I just wish I hadn't kissed her. Because since the moment I caressed her lips, I've only wanted her more…

On entering the reception area she announced happily to herself, "Bed time! Will you tuck me in?" she asked, and I manoeuvred myself behind her, grasping her waist to push her forward down the hallway, whilst she leant her back into me, her head rolling below my shoulder.

"_Yeah, sure, whatever"_ I muttered through my discomfort, "let's just get you inside, yeah."

I walked her down the hallway, well, pushed actually, each step requiring a heap of effort as I literally heaved her weight along with me. By this time I wasn't even thinking about everything that had happened earlier on, my only mission was to get her safely back to her room, preferably without causing anymore drama.

We all but passed through the French doors; hotel in sight. And with the majority of the people inside still dancing, there were very little obstacles left we had to encounter. It was looking like we were home free until we came face to face with some much unwanted company.

"Hi Edward, great party tonight" a female voice called to my left. We halted. And I was suddenly aware of three smiling, blonde, wide-eyed girls standing before me.

"Oh... Hi" I muttered, half smiling and really not in the mood for this.

"How about a dance…" she went on, her eyes fluttering at me like butterflies, but oddly enough it had no affect on me at all.

They weren't smiling for long though.

"You BITCH!" a scream that didn't even sound like Bella stung my ears, and she lunged for the girl before us. The girl winced at the unexpected confrontation, stepping backwards into her friends, who all staggered to keep her standing.

It took all my strength to pull Bella back and restrain her, her body weight resisting against my arms that acted as a barrier, and although she squirmed impatiently, ready to attack, I succeeded in holding her tight.

The girl meanwhile, after having straightened her ensemble, and flicked her hair to the side, very much like a typical pretentious HS girl, put her hands on her hips as she looked at us. "I suggest you put reigns on that girl! She's obviously unstable!" she snapped at me, and I felt my fists clench up at her words. "Maybe you should be a little more selective with the people you hang around with Edward, you could catch _all sorts_ of things" she scoffed at me, looking at Bella as if she were something dirty on the sole of her shoe.

I was actually thankful I had a fidgety Bella in my arms to occupy me; otherwise I would've probably lunged for her myself.

"Thank god were leaving now ladies" she spoke lastly to her friends. And I felt the thermometer in my head reach an all time high. I was actually surprised in myself at my level of self control. I could've quite easily snapped right then and there. But to an extent, I held it together...

"Oh, you are? Well what a shame. The doors that way anyway, don't dawdle will you" I added with a mocking smile, before pulling Bella through the garden along with me. I heard a melodramatic gasp from behind me from the girls we'd just left. We'd caused a scene, and it was certain people had witnessed it. And yet, despite my fury at how she'd spoken to us, I couldn't help but feel a little better about everything…

…

We took the lift up to the 3rd floor, the quicker and easier option. I couldn't be dealing with stairs at a time like this.

As the doors to the lift closed shut I sighed a breath of relief. And as my tensed arms relaxed a little, Bella managed to squirm out of my hold. She staggered forward a few steps; a combination of her drunken state and the motion of the moving elevator, before resting her back against the side. A second later she slumped down onto the floor, sitting in a heap with her legs stretched out.

"I've screwed everything up" she cried, no longer angry, but entering that melancholy stage that comes with excessive drinking, "…everybody hates me… Edward hates me…" I frowned as she rambled to herself whilst staring at the floor. "Rose hates me. Alice hates me".

"Why does Alice hate you?" I looked down at her, but she didn't look back. In fact I wasn't entirely sure if she even knew it was _me_ who was with her.

She shrugged her shoulders as she sulked. "Well she may as well do, everybody else does".

I sighed once again, but this time through sadness and regret. "That's not true. Nobody hates you… if anyone's to blame for this, it's me" I muttered to myself.

_-Ding._

The lift came to a halt, doors sliding across to reveal a large expansive hallway.

"Alright you. Time to go" I hovered above her, thankful the hallway up ahead was empty. But Bella remained stationary, busying herself with tracing the patterns on the tiled floor she was sat on. She eventually moved though, as soon as I'd offered her my hand, she took it with a smile, pulling herself up with legs like jelly.

She had the sweetest smile as she looked at me though, a tear trickling down her cheek, and right now, as she leant into me, tucking her head beneath my chin as I led her out, she looked so innocent.

I hated myself for being the cause of this. Because even though I felt betrayed, I never wanted to hurt her, or put her in a position where she became so vulnerable.

I suppose I was lucky I'd gotten there when I had done. If I'd left her any longer, god knows what could've happened. Two possible thoughts came to mind, one in which she would have inadvertently humiliated herself in front of everyone, making her the laughing stock of the entire night. Or one where we'd end up in the emergency room having her stomach pumped.

Neither one seemed awfully appealing to tell you the truth.

Reaching her door we stood in front of it. She splattered a hand on the wooden surface before calling out, "Can we come in?" to no one in particular.

"Do you have your key card Bella?" I asked, and the only response I received was a vacant look, as she turned her head to face me; oblivious to what I was asking.

In the end I managed to unzip her bag without her noticing, she was far too busy staring at the door to even notice what I was doing.

The door unlocked, making a light buzzing sound as I slid the card into the slot to open it.

I ushered her inside a moment later, closing the door behind us.

"You know, my dad said I'm not allowed to have boys in my room" she chuckled cheekily.

"Oh, well good thing Charlie's not here then".

"Alcohol bad, boys - badder" she mocked her father's voice before giggling. "I wonder when he'll be home?" she questioned, once again oblivious to her surroundings.

"I don't think he's coming home tonight…" I went to say, humouring her, but was left gobsmacked as she immediately lunged for the bed, scrambled onto the mattress and proceeded to jump up and down on it like a little child.

"Edward! Come on!" she practically cheered.

I'd never known anything like it. I'd been around drunken people before, but they'd been nothing like this. It didn't even look like Bella, it was like she'd had a complete personality transplant, as she recklessly jumped up and down, arms and legs all over the place. So not like my Bella.

_My_ _Bella? Who'm I kidding? She's not mine at all. _

I could only put it down to the fact that she'd never been drunk before. And given the amount she'd consumed in such a short space of time, it was having an adverse affect.

For a moment I almost took pleasure in observing such a free spirit, but as she jumped near the edge of the mattress I abruptly rushed forward, playing the protective father role and telling her to come down before she hurt herself.

Naturally she thought I was a killjoy, and maybe I was, but I wasn't about to stand back and watch her hurt herself. We'd both only end up paying for that later on, in different ways of course. Bella's would be physical pain, an injury of some kind no doubt, while mine would be internal; guilt and regret having not done anything to save her.

But as she relented and slumped down onto her butt on the bed, a flash of exhaustion across her face hinting she was now ready for bed, I felt myself relax, breathing a sigh of relief.

"_Bed time"_ she spoke breathlessly, her hair all over her face. She stared down at the dress she wore, now all creased and with a slight wet patch down the chest area, but she still looked unbelievably beautiful in it. "Do you like my dress Edward?" she smiled at me; her eyes so round and bright, I almost couldn't answer. "I got it for you" she added expectantly.

My heart fluttered as I nodded back, "It's beautiful" I replied, almost choking as I did. I then wished that I'd corrected myself by saying 'you're beautiful' instead, because that was the real answer. Yes the dress was lovely, but Bella was what made it exceptional. Before I could correct myself though, she was scrambling up the bed, her shoes somewhere along the way ending up on the floor, shuffling her way under the covers until she lay soundlessly in the bed.

I walked forward with hesitance, nearing the bed to see her face. She was already half asleep by the time I'd gotten there. Her tired eyes opening and closing as she came in and out of awareness.

I almost contemplated walking out then, now knowing she was safe. Choosing to leave her alone and get some rest. But I couldn't. The sensible side of me always winning out. I couldn't leave her in this state. What if she choked? Or woke up confused to her surroundings? No, I had to stay. I wanted too.

"_Night night Edward_" I then heard her murmur. And a moment later she muttered something else, something that sounded an awful lot like _"I love you",_ unless of course I was imagining it, which I probably was.

And that in itself only made me feel ten times more miserable.

Taking a seat beside her bed, I leant an elbow on her mattress as I watched her sleep. "Good night Bella ... Sweet dreams", I spoke to her sleeping form. Only hoping that maybe tomorrow, things would look a little brighter.

**A/N: Well I hope that gave you a bit more insight into what's going on in that head of his! He's a troubled boy, poor thing.**

**The next chapter will be back to Bella's POV… stay tuned to find out what happens, the morning after the night before ;)**

**Did you enjoy that? Because I certainly enjoyed writing it :)**

**PS, almost forgot to say... hope everyone enjoyed Eclipse =D! I thought they did a great job of it. May have been the best one so far!**


	25. Chapter 23

**Hai xD!**

**Nice to see I've still got some readers for this. I have to say, I enjoy this fic so much. And I've found these 3 chapters, Chapters 22 to 24, really enjoyable to write!**

**I just hope it comes across to you, how it comes across as I read/write it =]**

**Anyhoo, thanks for not giving up on me! We are nearing the end, not quite, but its approaching. Hope you'll stick around with me :)**

**Side note – For anyone that reads my other fic, I'm having a little trouble with it atm =[ It's a problem that's easily solved though, I'm just not feeling 100% with the way I've written it =/ and I don't want to post it until I'm happy with it (or as happy as I can be).**

**So expect an update for that over the next few days!**

**Thanks again!**

(Bella's POV)

Chapter 23:

The world gradually came into awareness as I slowly opened my eyes. I squinted though, as the bright light from outside my window felt like two pins were sticking in my eyeballs.

It wasn't until I moved my head to try and flip myself over, that I immediately regretted my state of consciousness. The throbbing in my head was almost nothing like I'd ever experienced. That, followed by a ghastly curdling of my stomach, a sickness that threatened to ride up my throat and choke me to grim death, told me I'd endured a heavy and eventful night.

The scariest thing of all though, I had no memory of it, not of the party, the people, or of getting into bed. Nothing. It was like my mind covering details of the past 15 hours had been erased, leaving nothing but a blank page.

It was horrifying really. Like I'd had no place in time. Abducted by aliens even? And brought back to earth to suffer some kind of Post-Alien-Abduction-hangover.

Of course the taste in my mouth and fluffiness of my tongue suggested it hadn't been aliens at all. In fact it was the one thing I'd often sworn to steer clear of. Booze.

Having witnessed the after affects from the sidelines every Sunday morning, as Emmett, following a night of partying-hard, would end up on the couch, baggy eyes and holding his stomach, I'd figured alcohol wasn't all it was cracked up to be. And my early observations hadn't proved me wrong. The sensation was ghastly.

There was one thing that did appease me however. Headache and sickness aside - I found pleasure in the knowledge that Edward, whom I hadn't even realised was in my room until I'd just turned my head, was currently sat in a chair beside my bed, his head resting in his arms on the mattress I lay on, soundlessly asleep.

I could only see the auburn ruffles of his dishevelled hair from where I lay, a mass of thick luxuriousness, but he couldn't have looked more adorable.

It was strange to find him in my room, it was as if he'd been watching over me or something. Not that I minded. The only thing I minded was the fact that he was sat in a seat, and wasn't snuggled up on the bed beside me. Pipe dream.

And then something hit me, aside from another wave of nausea. What if I'd made a complete and total fool of myself in front of him? What if he'd literally had to carry me up to my room, dribble around my mouth, legs and arms astray? I was already an avid member of the un-coordinated, but what if I'd been such an embarrassment, a catastrophe amongst the crowd, that my picture would later be up in the local high society newsletter? Named and shamed.

Not only would that be mortifying for me, but for Edward and Rose, it would be detrimental. They already had to put up with so much; I'd hate to add to that as well!

Thankfully the idea of a high society newsletter seemed a little unrealistic, and I'm almost certain there weren't any photographers there, least of all one that was interested in me. There'd been far too many beautiful girls in beautiful dresses to take up the film, so I briefly pushed my paranoia to one side, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Maybe public humiliation could be ruled out, but I still couldn't rule out the possibility that I'd made a fool out of myself in front of Edward. And that bugged me more than I could tell.

I rose with hesitance from where I lay. My head growing worse as I did. It felt as heavy as a house brick, but as large as a hot air balloon. Not a pleasant combination.

I also noticed that I was still in my party dress, and I immediately felt bad about it. It was creased and dirty, I hadn't showed it an inch of the respect it deserved. And boy, if Rose saw me now, she'd probably have kittens out of fury.

As I sat upright and put my hand to my head, ensuring it was the correct size, Edward stirred in his sleep. I froze on the spot barely breathing. And as I heard a light moan pass his lips, his head slowly rising from the mattress, I knew he was awake.

"_Oh … Hi"_ his gravelly voice greeted me, and he winced as he stretched his back out. He frowned momentarily, seeming to wonder why he was even there. But I guessed he had a better memory of it than I did. It took me awhile to even remember what day it was.

"Hey" I smiled, feeling uncomfortable; I was wearing last night's clothes and my hair and face were probably disastrous. I pulled the quilt up above my chest to hide my body. Not that I had much dignity left by now. "A..are you alright?" I managed to get out.

"Yeah…" he stretched again. "Not bad. How about you?" his eyebrow twitched, like he sensed he already knew the answer to that one.

"I've been better" I admitted weakly, trying to smile. "My head kills, I can barely think straight, and I actually feel like I could throw up at any minute" I spoke slowly and swallowed hard.

"Oh, well great. That would be the joy's of excessive drinking. Just don't chuck in my direction" he warned me before he stood from where he sat. He pulled a face as he did, his hand appearing to squeeze his one butt cheek to relieve a tight muscle ache. And I tried not to enjoy that too much. "You know for a billion dollar hotel, these chairs sure are rock hard" he spoke disgruntled as he stared down at it for a moment or two.

"You're leaving?" I said pathetically as he started to walk away. "Where are you going?" I asked, and hoped I hadn't come across as desperate as I was feeling. Truthfully, all I wanted was for him to slip in beside me, hold me in his arms and rock me like a little baby.

Not going to happen.

He turned back to look at me, "to get you a tablet" he answered, his eyes raking my face. "And, give you time to change. Not that you look a mess or anything" he smiled lightly, and I wasn't sure if he was joking or not about that last part.

I nodded back, offering him a small smile of thanks before watching him leave…

I was alone at last, and I couldn't believe what was happening. What I'd put my body as well as Edward through last night. It wasn't pretty, I knew that much.

I didn't know how long Edward would be. 5 minutes? 15? There was no saying. So I decided I'd take that time to wash and dress myself. Maybe make myself look remotely presentable?

I flipped over the duvet quilt. And the cool air-conditioned air was not a welcome feeling against my legs, but I tried to fight the urge to just slip right back into bed.

And with shaky legs and a heavy stomach, I hobbled my way to the bathroom…

…

Edward had dropped off the tablets some 20 minutes later, and then left again soon after. Things felt weird between us. There was an awkward tension there I didn't really like. And although I wanted to say something to him, I wasn't really sure what too say. The events from the previous day were rather hazy, last night being a total black spot, but the daytime events were slowly but surely coming back to me. Albeit in tiny spurts, nothing solid, but it was something at least.

I was just hoping that as the day progressed, it would all make so much more sense to me.

"Alice… I'm not sure I should. I drank… a bit last night, and swimming just doesn't seem like a good option right now" I was talking to her down the phone, 45 minutes following my consumption of the tablets, I was already starting to feel better; minus my still-tender stomach.

"And anyway, isn't there some kind of rule with alcohol? Don't swim and drink?" I questioned her. And she went on to say I was being an idiot. Besides, it's not like I was still drunk, just nursing a major hangover. Truth was, being virtually naked in front of my friends made the nausea rear an even uglier head. Edward, (who'd not only had to endure an entire night with my drunken form), seeing me in a swim suit whilst I resembled that of the un-dead? No thanks.

'Oh come on Bella, don't be a spoil sport! At least put your bathing suit on and come down to the pool side. There's a Jacuzzi you know, that doesn't involve any swimming at all! And you don't have to go in. Just dip your feet" she went on at me, not letting this one go.

"Fine" I eventually relented, telling her I'd be down in 10 minutes. Which I was. And when I arrived, I was actually relieved to find it was relatively empty. Currently occupied by only Alice and Jasper and another couple at the far end of the room, who seemed far too consumed by themselves to even notice us.

Things were looking up.

As for the Spa, well it certainly didn't disappoint. It was out of this world! It looked amazing, like I'd just stepped into a spa in Barbados. There were two large swimming pools, and several surrounding Jacuzzi's. There was a bar area at the top end, framed by palm trees, which hung over giving that natural exotic-like feel, and the entire area was dotted with various loungers for people to sit on, either for reading or simply for relaxation purposes. These ones weren't those uncomfortable plastic loungers you usually get in hotels though; they were a pale blue leather material, and moulded into the curve of a human back. Very posh.

On taking a closer inspection, the ceiling looked remarkably like the sky, a deep ocean blue colour making it feel as if we were outside and it was mid summer not peaking Christmas. It was all done to the highest of standards, as expected really.

"Wow Bella. You look… like you had a great night actually" Jasper commented as I carefully walked towards them. "Did you?"

I gave him a forced smile. "Oh how I wish I could remember" I answered back through sarcasm.

"Poor Bella" Alice offered me her sympathy, stroking my arm as she looked at me. "Did you take something?"

"Yeah, I took a tablet earlier. It's not as bad as it was", I told her, putting a hand to my stomach, her face turning thoughtful at my words.

"Where were you anyway? We looked for you last night, but you'd like, vanished. Edward had too", she looked at me weirdly, like she had an idea but didn't want to say.

But there was no need for that anyway; Jasper gladly said it for her. "Yeah, we just figured you two were off getting it on or something".

"Jasper!" Alice swatted his arm at the insinuation. But I simply rolled my eyes back.

"Alright alright. Just answer me this, did you or did you not, wake up alone this morning?" he questioned me, his arms folded at his bare chest.

I went to answer, but I think my sheepish face said it all.

"Hah!" his arms shot up as he cheered. "What did I say Alice! _I knew_ something was going on!" he beamed with pride.

"Actually, he slept in the chair" I informed him, straight faced, and his happiness turned to a grunt. _"Oh"._

"I told you" Alice scolded him, and Jasper simply re-folded his arms in a sulk. "So, really nothing happened?" she questioned me carefully.

"Really" I nodded back, hoping not to look too disappointed. But I think it was obvious, it was mirrored in Alice's expression also. I knew how much she wanted Edward and I to be together.

"What made you drink that much anyway?" she looked at me with concerned eyes. "Don't tell me you're turning into Emmett" she smirked.

"No" I shook my head smiling, but I could tell she still wanted an answer. "I… I don't know. There was just champagne everywhere. And… I don't know. It just kinda happened" I answered, and even though she had that look in her eye, like she really didn't believe me, she thankfully let it go.

"Well do you guys want a drink or something? Fruit cocktail Bella?"

"Erm… I guess, I'm not sure what you're supposed to avoid during a hangover" I looked to both of my friends. "Is fruit ok?" I suddenly sounded like an idiot. Having absolutely no idea about anything. I tried to think of Emmett, and what he usually did, but I came up blank yet again. Mostly, he just moaned about it. Claiming he'd never drink again… until next week of course.

As it turned out, someone else answered for them. "Yeah, you should drink something" a voice came up behind me, startling me slightly, and I turned to see Edward in his swim shorts, towel swung over his one shoulder. That lingering nausea and the butterflies that now sprung to life in my stomach really didn't help. I tried to smile at him, but focused more so on not throwing up. It seemed the smarter option of the two.

"Ok. I'll go grab you something" Alice skipped off in her spotty pink tankini. Leaving my alone with the guys.

"So Edward, I hear this one partied hard last night" Jasper tapped my back. "Any tales to tell, an anecdote of some kind?" he grinned and cocked an intrigued eyebrow, and I silently prayed Edward wouldn't say anything. I didn't know if he had any tales… but I certainly didn't want to risk any of my other friends knowing if he did. I'd never live it down if Jasper knew.

Edward flashed me a deep and thoughtful look, as if he was contemplating whether or not to spill. It wasn't until after he'd answered that I realised I was holding my breath.

"Nah. Afraid not. As it turns out, she's an incredibly boring drunk" he replied, and I felt my body relax a little. To a certain extent, I hoped he was being honest.

"Shame. You disappoint me Bella" said Jasper, and I simply rolled my eyes back at him for the second time that day.

"Here you go" Alice presented me with the peach-looking juice, with ice, a straw and an umbrella in it, and I took a careful sip, thankful it didn't make me want to barf, as the thought of everything else did.

"Jacuzzi then?" she added, as they walked towards the nearest round bubbling bath-tub. It appeared to cater for around 8-10 people, with reasonable space in between.

We all jumped in. Well, my legs did, that was as far as I was willing to go. I'd taken my shorts off and placed them onto the lounger, before I perched myself on the side of the tub. The others were less wussy and bobbed up and down as the water bubbled around their chests. But I wasn't feeling nearly as bold.

"Is your sister coming down? I wanted to thank her" Alice spoke after a moment, looking across at Edward who sat opposite her.

A flicker of something passed Edwards eyes. Like just the thought of Rosalie made him annoyed. It seemed so obvious to me, but Alice and Jasper didn't appear to bat an eyelid. Strange that the thought of his sister would evoke such a reaction in him. "I don't know. Maybe. I haven't seen her this morning."

"Well sure, why would you?" Jasper smirked back. "Too busy occupying B.. _Ouw_" he went on with his smart-ass comment, but Alice quickly put him in his place. In fact I'm pretty certain she kicked him in the shin beneath the water, hence his response.

"Oh right, well, if we don't see her, will you thank her for us" Alice went on.

"Of course" he offered a small smile, before a crease spread across the expanse of his forehead.

"I think I might go for a swim. Jasper?" She'd already grabbed his hand as she went for the steps.

"Sounds good to me…" But Jasper paused half way out to take a look at us, his eyes going too and from me to Edward, both of us were silent and undoubtedly looked miserable, and I could see that Jasper was about to make a point of it. "Don't have too much fun without us, will you" he answered smartly, giving us both a smug smile before he followed his girl friend away.

I glared at his back as he walked away. But as I saw Alice in the distance, her head turning towards me, I realised this was simply a ploy. Alice's ploy to get me and Edward together.

Great. Thanks Alice. More awkwardness to endure.

"So how's that head of yours?" a voice asked me, and I turned back to look into Edwards questioning eyes.

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks" I smiled a little. "The tablet took the brunt of it".

He nodded back, his eyes turning intense. "Are you really not coming in?"

"No, thank you. I don't feel like it".

"It's really not that bad you know" he went on, as he moved in the water towards me.

And the nerves I'd previously gotten a hold of went haywire. "I know, I'd just rather stay on the side".

He frowned with intrigue; his eyes turning shifty almost. "It's not a water issue is it? You're not like, phobic are you?"

"No, of course not" I smiled, shaking my head.

"Alright, fair enough" he shrugged, seeming to let it go. But after a moment I couldn't help but shiver, the air was a little too cool in this place for my liking.

"You know it's a lot warmer in here than it is out there" he spoke up as he noticed my trembling. "Just saying" he smiled smartly, and I simply glared back into his eyes.

"And it'd be so much easier to talk to you if we were eye level" he went on, and on, and on. "I'm having to crane my neck just to look at you" he lightly moaned.

I gave him a lazy, 'are you kidding me' look at his comment, before I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Have it your way. You couldn't pass me my drink though could you?" he then asked, signalling to the glass behind me. I nodded back, attempting to grab it.

Big mistake.

As I leant over I was suddenly very aware of how close he was. It was like he'd come out of nowhere. The smell of his aftershave was all over me, his large but tender hands either side of me. But before I could do anything about it, shuffle out of his grasp or even process what was about to happen, he'd already grabbed my backside, pulling me into his arms in the water before I could even reach the cocktail glass I was going for.

I shrieked as I entered the bubbles; startled by the quick movement. He'd kept me afloat though, my head never entering the water as he held me in his arms.

I gasped, "What the hell! Do you know how close I was to throwing up on you then?" I yelled at him in my state of alarm.

"It wouldn't have happened" he replied calmly, his shoulders shrugging as his arms slowly retracted.

"My tops all wet" I frowned at him, having taken note of my clingy now-see-through-top.

"These things happen" he pulled a pity face, not seeming to care that much though, as he re-took his earlier position opposite me. "I guess you'll just have to take it off then, huh" there was a smirk in his eyes at his smart comment.

And I huffed in exasperation, pulling the t-shirt that stuck to my body, over my head and casting it onto the side. Great. Now I was in a Jacuzzi, with Edward, in my bathing suit, and minus a decent t-shirt to wear. And he couldn't have looked more smug about it if he tried. I was almost furious.

Almost.

Because surprisingly, the warm water on my stomach actually helped, and there were moments when it seemed the nausea had virtually escaped me. I suppose it wasn't all bad after all. And it wasn't like the bubbling water gave too much away… it was _getting out_ of the Jacuzzi that would be the problem, I didn't want him seeing my shameful body! But I'd deal with that when the time came.

"So go on then. Now that you've had your way. May as well make things worse for me" I started, and his expression turned confused, "how much of an embarrassment was I last night?" I chose to bite the bullet, dying to know the answer…although a part of me would rather I never knew at all.

"Depends" he shrugged, a curve of amusement on his lips, but only for a moment. It disappeared after that. "Do you even remember anything from last night?" he turned it back on me, and I exhaled a heavy breath.

"Well sure. I remember arriving" I said smartly, and he smirked at that. "I remember changing for the dance, I remember…" I started, but paused as a memory of some horrible girls came into my mind, they were talking about Edward, and I'd stormed off in a fury at their thoughtless words. "Th..The dance floor" I stuttered a little, caught off guard by the image. "Alice and Jasper…" I felt my face drop as I found myself taking a more serious turn.

"And I remember talking to Rose" I swallowed hard as I looked down at the water surrounding us. Everything was coming back to me now… well, the events prior to drinking. "And you hearing us" my voice was growing quieter and softer. I was surprised he could still hear me. "_I understand why you walked away_," I told him solemnly, figuring it was best to get it all out in the open, now that I'd started.

"_I'm sorry Edward_" I looked into his eyes. His expression was so sad as he looked back at me. I hated that I'd caused that. "I never meant to hurt you … I know that I shouldn't have gone behind your back. I wish I hadn't. But I just wanted to understand you. I know that's no excuse. I should've waited ... I can't say anything other than, sorry".

Silence filled the space between us. But he didn't stop staring at me. "Will you say something?" I prompted him, and he looked as if he was gathering the strength to speak.

I noticed his Adams apple rise up and down as he swallowed. Clearly this was very hard for him. "I don't appreciate people going behind my back Bella. Not people I care about anyway. I've had to deal with that a lot this past year, and I was hoping to put it behind me" he told me sternly. "But, I know you're not all to blame for this. Rose played her part ... The truth is, Bella, I don't blame you for going to her ... I've been an ass these past two weeks. I was rude to you" his head dipped a little at that, "confusing, and… I'm sorry too."

I wasn't so sure _he_ should've been the one apologising, but I took it with a small, grateful smile anyways.

I didn't really know what to say after that. The setting just didn't feel right to be going into a great depth about serious topics, such as his past, his family, his feelings and various other things that I desperately wanted to discuss with him. But as a few more people began to filter into the Spa area, a light hum of chatter now in the air, I decided it was best to simply leave it. We'd made a start, that was something at least.

Some time after that tense conversation, he eventually started to snicker; a thought popping into his head.

"What?" I half smiled, wondering what he was thinking.

"Oh nothing. Just remembered something" he teased, looking awfully pleased with himself. And it didn't take a genius to realise that it regarded my idiotic drunken self. "Man, I really wish I'd had my camera last night… especially when you lunged at that girl" he spluttered a chuckle at the thought of it.

My eyes grew wide. "I lunged at someone?"

"Yeah" he laughed; "it was pretty impressive actually. You've got some strength behind you. Have you ever considered martial arts?"

I was horrified. Literally unable to speak.

"Do you even know why you attacked her?" he looked at me questioningly, but with humour in his eyes.

"I … I can't remember" I had an idea though; sounding very much like the girls I'd heard gossip about Edward. Typical that my drunken self would go attacking them. My self respect was wavering, torn between being utterly ashamed of myself, to actually feeling, pretty proud of my abilities.

"How many drinks did you have anyway?" he looked at me curiously.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Oh just for future reference. You know in case I ever want to be front row again in a comedic performance; I'll know how many to give you" he smirked, and I couldn't help but splash his face with the warm bubbling water.

_"Hey!"_ He playfully splashed me back, but like a great wave he drowned my hair with water. Surprisingly, I didn't mind. To say I was over the moon was an understatement. We were talking again, joking almost, like we used too. And Edward looked happy. For the first time in days, Edward displayed genuine care-free happiness…

**A/N: Thoughts/Feelings? Just want to say hi? Hit that blue button and make my day =)**


	26. Chapter 24

**So sorry for the wait :( Went to London for a few days… will try to be less slacky next time!**

**Hope you enjoy… PS. After this chapter, we'll move things along quite quickly. I think it's about time something gives with this pair, don't you!**

Chapter 24:

"You know Bella, if you wanted to swim, you could've just joined us in the pool area" acknowledged Alice, from where she stood on the side next to our Jacuzzi tub.

"Huh? I never said I wanted to swim" I looked up at her oddly.

"Your hair is wet" she stated the obvious.

"Oh" I rolled my eyes, "right. Yeah, well that wasn't my doing. Apparently Edward thought it would be a neat idea to almost suffocate me with water" I turned to Edward as I said it.

"Well, you asked for it".

"Actually, I believe that was _you," _I mocked a smile. "You said I was a comedy act" I looked at him unimpressed.

"Well, it's not my problem if you can't handle the truth Bella" Edward placed his arms back onto the tiled rim of the Jacuzzi tub either side of him.

I glared back once again, loving every minute of our banter, before turning to the rest of my friends. "Are you guys heading off?"

"Yeah, I'm getting kind of hungry" Alice pulled a face as she placed a hand to her empty stomach.

"Kind of? Your stomach was groaning all sorts. In fact I was almost certain it was two seconds away from having a full blown argument. I'm surprised you guys couldn't hear it" teased Jasper, which earned him a second whack of the day. And I tried my best to stifle my amusement.

"_Anyway"_ Alice emphasised, "How'd we go about getting food around here?"

"Oh, I'll talk to Lissa, get her to rustle something up for us. Say, meet in the breakfast room in 30?" Edward proposed, standing upright in the water. And Alice and Jasper eagerly accepted.

They left a moment later, and it was then that I realised I would now have to make my dreaded-escape. But how? I hadn't brought a towel with me, thinking I wouldn't even touch the water, and my T-shirt which I'd come in was soaking wet, thanks to Edward.

I looked with a thoughtful frown at the surrounding space of the Jacuzzi. Wondering how I'd get myself out of this one, unseen. But I think Edward sensed my dilemma, and after he'd stepped out of the Jacuzzi and grabbed his towel, not even attempting to dry himself off; he handed it to me.

"Here. Take mine" he offered, and I forcefully had to tear my focus away from his body and onto the towel in his hands. It proved to be somewhat of a challenge though, as the trickles of water crept down the curves of his abs, teasing and tormenting me. Visually speaking, it was quite the masterpiece.

And of course I could never refuse anything Edward could offer me. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally. I can do without".

I smiled back nervously, "Thank you" and sheepishly took it.

As I did, our hands connected, his soft, long musically designed fingers touching mine. Everything seemed to stop in that moment, and as I flicked my vision up to Edwards, I was delighted to see that he too seemed affected by it. His expression didn't reveal volumes however, it left me more confused than anything else. He didn't look particularly delighted having touched me, but nor did he look annoyed. I couldn't work it out, and as it happened within the blink of an eye, his hand quickly retracting, I was left wondering if I'd even imagined it.

It was my combined preoccupation with both the grasping of the towel to conceal _my_ body, and the fact that _his_ body was on show before me, that I missed the second to last step out of the Jacuzzi.

It all happened so quickly, my foot slid on the slippery tiled surface, my hands went down to alleviate my fall, but as I found myself literally two inches from the tiles, his hands had grabbed onto me. Clinging onto my upper-arms to prevent my terrible fate.

As if the same thing could (almost) happen to the same person, twice, in less than two weeks!

I scrunched my face up in the drama of it all, my body so tense as he helped me to my feet. Never for a second did he let me go though, and it wasn't until I opened my eyes again, that I realised how close he really was.

It was his face that I saw first and foremost, that look of concern for me in his eyes, which eventually softened out into a small smile of relief. Seconds after that I felt his hands at my waist and the knowledge that I was standing before him practically naked, induced a surge of frantic butterflies in my stomach.

"Thanks" I tried to smile, unable to look into his eyes out of embarrassment. And he released my waist, leaning down to pick the towel up which had fallen to the floor.

Silently he swung it over my shoulders and around my body, wrapping me up. "You're certainly a test for my reflexes, that's for sure" he commented, amusement in his eyes.

My smile grew wider; my cheeks warming up. "Well, you passed".

I hugged the towel around my frame, hoping to conceal as much of my pale wet body as I could, not that it did much good now that he'd seen everything, but I tried not to dwell on it.

The towel felt so soft, the kind of feeling I imagined Edward's hair to be like, if I ran my fingers through it.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" he offered, always the gentleman, even when awkwardness threatened to suffocate us. But I politely declined; finding it hard to even look at him as he wore only his white checked swim shorts. Not to mention he'd done far too much for me this weekend already.

But even at my decline, he still proceeded to walk me to the elevator, making sure I made it to the elevator in one piece (I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm virtually incapable of doing anything without unintentionally harming myself these days, but oh well), and took the correct floor up to my room, before he left in the opposite direction.

Some 30 minutes later having washed my hair and half-heartedly blown it dry, leaving it as a long mass down my spine, I stepped into some fresh clean clothes. The door went soon after, it was Alice and Jasper, and together we walked over to the dining room building, where we'd planned to meet Edward.

Jasper walked on ahead of us, as Alice and I strolled at our own pace. And as we crossed the expanse of the garden, my eyes scrutinized the area. The place wasn't trashed like you'd expect it to be following a night of partying hard. There was the odd empty wine glass dotted around the area, but nothing major, nothing that betrayed its stylishness and beauty.

Heading towards the main function room, the French doors already open welcoming us in, I passed a couple of the butlers who were cleaning and disposing of the trash. They gave us a small nod and a smile as we neared them, I attempted to greet them 'afternoon!', but my eyes caught onto something else, and a memory flashed into my mind at the sight of it.

I noticed a lonely glass filled with peach coloured liquid sitting on the wall nearest the open French doors. Most wouldn't bat an eyelid, but it almost spun my head 360 degrees. I remembered exactly how that had gotten there, and my heart crumbled at the fact that I'd carelessly left it there last night; an offering of Edwards, and I'd left it there un-touched.

"Bella? You coming?" Alice called to me; she was already half way through the door, and Jasper had long gone, as I'd found myself rooted on the spot near the wall; staring at the glass before me.

I examined it carefully, remembering how excited Edward had been in having me try it. And without thinking, I picked the glass up, taking a gulp and swallowing it away.

"What are you doing!" a panicked voice rushed towards me, as Alice observed my quite bizarre actions; tearing the glass out of my hand and placing it back onto the wall where I'd found it.

But I was glad I did it. And Edward had been right, it was nothing like I'd ever tasted, even after it had sat out for over 15 hours through the cold and frosty night, it still tasted delicious.

"Are you crazy? Have you actually lost your mind! You just consumed someone's random old drink Bella! You could catch all sorts!"

"It wasn't _someone's_ Alice, and it wasn't random. Trust me, its fine" I told her; feeling delighted.

"You're still drunk" she accused me; her forehead crumpled like paper.

"Hardly" I laughed a little, unable to prevent the dorky smile that covered my face. "It was just… something I had to do" I gave a light shrug as I walked past her, but by the look on her face, I could tell she thought I was losing it.

…

The meal, as with everything else was exquisite, when Edward had said he'd get the cook to 'rustle something up,' I figured sandwiches of some kind. So I was hardly prepared for the four course meal that was laid out before me. So much food, my eyes were overwhelmed while my taste buds went into a frenzy.

Thankfully I enjoyed every mouthful, sickness was no longer a problem, despite being slightly unnerved by Alice who sat up ahead of me, every now and then flashing me the strangest of looks, like I had two heads or something. No doubt the consequence of my earlier antics.

But aside from that, the atmosphere was an easy one. There was a comfortable silence as we ate, and the odd conversation and light banter made me desperately want to savour our moment together. Returning home meant school work, chores and ... Emmett. So I enjoyed taking a breather from my usual responsibilities.

It wasn't until Rose had made an appearance some 30 minutes later, that the peacefulness shifted. While Alice and Jasper welcomed her with bright eyes and toothy grins, I noticed Edward grow silent and stiff in his chair. That smile of contentment abruptly disappeared, eye contact was kept to a minimum and pleasantries went straight out the window. I could tell it bothered Rose, that she only wanted to make it better with Edward, and although tension crackled between the three of us, we managed to conceal it from everyone else.

"So if you want to drive Bella home in dad's car, I can take Alice and Jasper home" Rose offered, from where she stood beside the table, while Edward continued to fiddle with anything on the table that meant he didn't have to look at her.

"Yeah, that's fine" he said, grabbing his drink and taking a gulp. As he did our eyes connected, and I couldn't prevent the furrow in my brow as I looked at him. I knew how much she'd hurt him, but a little effort and good manners wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

He tore his vision away from me a moment later, and internally he was probably rolling his eyes.

Rose didn't stick around much after that, and dinner ended in silence not long after, and come 2pm I was stood waiting in the Hotels reception area, suitcase in hand ready for Edward to drive me home. The weekend had flown by, and although I was disappointed to be going back to school work and grocery shopping, I remembered there was more to come from the week ahead. Edward's Music Concert. And a frazzle of excitement sparked my nerves.

"I just have to bring the car around, I wont be a minute" Edward told me as he left through the main entry doors, and I decided to take a seat on one of the brown suede chairs while I waited for him...

"It went well, don't you think?" A voice I vaguely recognised appeared at my left, and I turned my head to see three people stood at the reception desk with their backs to me. A tall couple, clearly husband and wife, and a short silver haired Italian woman who lingered in the background.

"No question of it. Our Rose petal did good" the man responded. He had neat blonde hair and wore an expensive tailor made suit. I'd never seen him before, but at the evident fondness in his voice, I'd already guessed it was Edward and Rosalie's father. "I can't say I saw much of Edward though".

"Oh… well you know Edward" Esme' sighed hopelessly.

"Will you be checking out of the Royal suite?" the lady behind the desk enquired.

"Yes, thank you".

"How was your stay?" the lady checked, half paying attention, half typing on the computer.

"Delightful, as always" the man answered, handing his credit card over, he then took a glance around, his vision eventually falling on me. He did a double take at first, before he offered me a small friendly smile. I wasn't sure if he even knew who I was, we'd never met, so it was possible he was just being polite. I smiled back either way, before he turned away from me and back to the receptionist.

"All done" Edward then re-appeared to my right. "Are you ready to go?"

"When ever you are" I rose to my feet, and as I went to grab my suitcase to wheel it along, he'd already picked it up, ready to carry towards the car.

I walked down the steps after him, towards the vehicle that was parked on the verge; feeling very much like a princess walking towards her waiting carriage. It was a deep royal metallic blue Jaguar, and it looked as if it had come straight from the show room.

"Wow. Nice car" I noted as I sat inside, hoping not to scuff the seats or dirty the carpet, my eyes scanning the black shiny dashboard; so well polished, I could practically see my reflection in it. While that fresh leather car smell struck my senses – if there was one thing I loved about new cars, its was the smell.

"Yeah, it's my dads. Well, _one _of my dads".

"How many does he have?" I enquired amused, as I pulled the seatbelt around me and clipped it in.

"Three. This is the smallest and most practical one he has… Give me a Volvo any day" he smirked as we trundled out of the parking lot; the engine so silent, if I closed my eyes, I wouldn't even tell we were moving.

"Was that him? Your dad I mean, at the reception desk?"

"Yeah, that's him" he informed me, slightly disheartened.

"You don't, get along with him?" I asked cautiously; his eyes glancing sideways to meet mine. "I'm sorry; it's none of my business".

"No, it's fine. I get along with him great, I just, never see him" he explained. "He works shifts. Some days, our paths just don't cross".

"Must be hard" I muttered, mostly to myself.

"So I hope you had fun this weekend" he changed the subject, "I mean, aside from the hangover".

"I did, thanks" I smiled.

"I'll be sure to tell Rose to go easy on the champagne next time. I swear there were gallons of it. No wonder you drank so much, I guess somebody had too" he smirked.

My grin dimmed to a thoughtful frown. "Will you talk to her?" I asked, and the illumination in his face drifted away. But how could I not bring it up? I felt so guilty about it, if ever their bond became so sabotaged, turning into hatred or sibling rivalry. I'd never forgive myself. After all, this was all because of me anyway. "Look, I know it's not my place to say it, but go easy on her. I know she hurt you, but she only did what I asked".

His hands gripped the steering wheel harder. And I hoped I hadn't just sent us into another tension-filled car trip. He breathed a heavy breath. "I know", before swallowing hard. When I guessed that was the end of _that_ conversation, I tried to lighten the mood.

"So can you believe its Christmas in a few weeks?"

"I know. Came around quick huh… you made your Christmas list yet?"

"No" I grinned, shaking my head.

"Come on, you must have thought of something?"

"I'm not much on presents" I felt my cheeks grow red at his persistence.

"There has to be something you want".

"Nope, I have everything I need" I smiled. And he flashed an amused but intrigued sideways -look my way. The colour on him was beautiful.

But I was lying. There was something I wanted, more than anything. But Santa couldn't help me now. No one could. Not unless he had connections with cupid, and cupid could fire his arrow in the direction of this car.

Edward was all that I wanted. And if I could put him on a list, I would. I'd put him at the top of it; in capital letters, with stars and hearts all around it.

**Coming soon: Let's find out if the School's Music Concert goes to plan! And someone makes an unexpected appearance… but who? **

**And you know what I love about Christmas? … Mistletoe ;)**

**Stay tuned to watch their relationship unravel!**


	27. Chapter 25

**Heyho =] Had trouble uploading this chapter, it kept shutting down everytime I went to upload it =/ anyone else have that problem? Anyway, another chapter is coming your way… and don't worry, I know its been a long wait, but not long to go now until the magic **_**really**_** happens ;) Theres a reason this fic's rated M you know =P**

**Chapter 25:**

A week later… Forks High School's very first Music Concert 

I handed over my ticket upon my arrival, stepping inside the main school hall which was overloaded with a bundle of people; I'd never seen it so packed. Everyone cramming inside like sardines in a tin, just to get to a seat. I sat several rows back from the front, as far to the edge as I could go. I hated being trapped in the middle of a crowd of sweaty people.

The bell rang and the music teacher whom I'd recently become accustomed to, yelled out "Five Minutes to go!" as loud as her lungs and vocal cords could possibly muster. It was strange seeing her so animated, as she hurried around the room ushering the students to their correct position, or ensuring the equipment was all set up. From what I'd known of her, she'd always seemed so calm and gentle. Not tonight though.

I grew nervous at the sound of the bell ringing, the butterflies in my stomach flapping like never before; I bit on my lip out of habit. I was nervous and_ I_ wasn't even playing, I couldn't imagine how Edward must have felt.

"Bella Swan?" I jumped at the sound of my name amongst all that chatter, my heart skipping several beats as the voice caught me off guard. I looked up, completely taken aback to see none other than Esme' Cullen standing before me.

She stared at me in question, like she wasn't entirely sure if she'd asked the right person. She looked awfully out of place, even though she'd probably dressed down for this, but I gave a small nod at my name, putting her out of her misery, and as she sat beside me, clutch bag in her lap, I found myself growing rigid with apprehension. I'd never expected Esme' Cullen to show up! Least of all to take a seat beside _me._

"I'm surprised you came," I said as I turned my attention onto the stage ahead of me. Sinking back into the chair a little more to try and settle my erratic heartbeat.

"Well, Rose was the one that mentioned it. Edward hasn't said a thing".

I found that awfully amusing, in the non-laughable sense anyway. "And you're surprised by that?" I internally rolled my eyes.

When she didn't answer, I guessed the answer was yes.

"Seems pretty clear to me," I felt the need to go on as I folded my arms defensively across my chest. "He probably didn't want to raise the likelihood of being let down again. You know, since only Rose attended his last concert". It was after I'd said it that I froze up even more, surprised in myself for being so blunt; particularly because it was Edwards mother I was talking to, her son being the very guy I so desperately wanted to be with. Not to mention we'd never actually spoken to each other until now. I guess I couldn't hold back my emotions, having already developed a dislike for her.

I probably hadn't earned myself many brownie points in being so blatantly honest, but I was growing tired of avoiding the issue. But as she sighed, responding with a disheartened "You're probably right", I felt maybe I'd been a little too harsh with that one.

I relaxed out of my stiff and guarded persona. "So where's Rose anyway?"

"She's talking to your friends, the girl with the spiky black hair?" Esme' informed me, and I nodded back, realising Alice and Jasper must have not long arrived. I would've gone to meet them, but I didn't want to lose my seat now I'd gotten it. "How is she?"

"Rose?" her voice went up at the end, surprised that I'd asked. "Oh she's fine".

"Good" I uttered back.

Esme' turned to me then, and I felt like she was scrutinizing my profile. "I know that something went down with her and Edward," the lady spoke to me carefully, "they've not said anything to me about it. I can just sense it. I don't suppose, you know what happened?"

I felt myself twitch, not knowing whether or not to say anything. When I didn't respond I noticed her smile from the corner of my eye. "Of course you do. It's ok that you don't want to tell me. It's probably none of my business anyway… I'm glad that Edward has someone to talk to now. He's… very fond of you".

She seemed thoughtful as I turned my head to look at her. "I'm fond of him". And she nodded back at me, a smile and a strange twinkle in her eye as she stared at me.

The lights went down after that. And my body took another beating from those strenuous and pesky nerves. The stage area was black as shadows in the darkness took to their position, silence filled the room, with only the occasional whisper of excitement from those behind me, and I couldn't help but hold my breath in anticipation.

A rich, deep but equally soft tone came out of the darkness, as a dimmed light shone down on the piano which sat centre stage, lighting up its large and shiny black structure, and presenting the profile of a young musician who sat before it, wearing a white shirt, black tie and smart black trousers, while that distinct artistically dishevelled hair stuck up at all angles.

I felt my heart flutter, emotions I'd never experienced caused my throat to almost close at the sight of Edward playing to such a large audience; the entire seven piece band in waiting behind him.

The music was soft like velvet, I felt I could lose myself at any moment, be completely swept away by its beauty. It commenced similarly to that of 'A whole new world', the song from Aladdin. But this took a completely different turn, taking the song to a new level; with strings and drums and trumpets joining in to reach its ultimate crescendo.

Mid-way through, I took note of his mothers expression, she was sat forward in her seat, as if compelled by the song itself, and I could tell by the look in her eyes she was proud of him. How could she not be after that? Edward was beyond talented. Maybe he hadn't taken the path she'd wished he would have, but with Edward's heart and talent, it was clear he could make it big on his own.

The set consisted of 10 songs, lasting about an hour in total. Edward took to the stage several times, playing solo at one point, while he sat back for the rest, as the other band members' talent briefly shone.

The night was a total success. And as the lights came on and they all took a bow, the hall erupted, everyone rose to their feet, cheering, whistling and clapping. And as I observed that Cheshire cat grin spreading across Edwards face, I couldn't have been more delighted for him.

Over the moon in fact, particularly as his eyes fell on me, lingering for longer than I could've hoped for; there was an intensity and determination in his focus that I found so thrilling, I couldn't help but blush...

"Edward, you were wonderful" declared Esme' as we approached him (now accompanied by Rose, Alice and Jasper) some 10 minutes later.

"Mom?" his expression was ambivalent at the knowledge that his mother had attended, but beyond his bewilderment and surprise, I could tell he was grateful she'd showed. "What are you doing here? How did you even know I was playing?" his eyes shifted awkwardly; knowing very well that he hadn't exactly broadcasted the concert… to anyone. It was only by chance, well, that and my stalker tendencies, that _I'd_ even found out.

"Well Rose told me" she told him gently, but as Edward looked across at his sister, still confused, I felt I best own up now rather than later.

"_I_… told Rose" I informed him sheepishly, hoping I hadn't stepped on too many toes like I'd done before, but a soft smile warmed his face as he looked at me. There was a look in his eye though, amused almost, like he should've guessed it was my doing.

"I wish your father had been here to see you Edward" his mother added, as she straightened his tie. "But you know he's working tonight".

"I know, I didn't expect him to come. I'm glad you came though".

"I wouldn't have missed it" she told him directly, and I felt like in that moment, they're words spoke volumes, I felt they'd made a step forward and away from their previously shaky relationship. And although it was slightly intrusive, I was glad to be a witness to it.

"More than just a pretty face. Aren't you Edward" Rosalie spoke up for the first time. And I was thankful when Edward didn't ignore her. Maybe since I'd last seen them together, they'd patched things up?

"Good genes I guess" he smiled back lazily, and his mothers grin grew wide at that.

"Now," Esme' immediately turned business-like, as she dug into her bag, pulling out a wad of square cards. "Hand these out" she plonked half into my hand, and I momentarily struggled to avoid dropping them. Rose held eagerly onto the other half, but I frowned as I silently read the description.

"Open House?" Edward questioned as he grabbed one of the cards from my pile; his face scrunched up in confusion. It was an open invitation to the Cullen's family home, offering food, drinks and music to the school's students, their friends and their parents.

"Has she been drinking?" he turned to his sister; and by the looks on their faces, I figured only once in a blue moon would Esme' Cullen let outsiders into her beloved mansion. Apparently this was one of those times. And I suddenly had a new found respect for his usually high and mighty mother.

Maybe I'd gotten her wrong?

Esme' rolled her eyes at her sons banter. "Well I thought since it's such a big night for you, it shouldn't end here," said his mother. "You will all come, wont you?" she looked from me to my friends; I was a little struck to verbally respond, but my friends nodded back at her excitedly. "Great! See you there then!"

We spent almost 10 minutes mingling between the crowd, handing out the invitations to our fellow classmates, the majority were equally as baffled as we'd been, some either turned it down thinking it was a joke, whereas others could hardly contain their excitement, having never even stepped foot in a neighbourhood of that level of class before. And as the final card was handed out, we promptly made our way towards the Cullen's…

…

It was heaving as soon as we arrived (which made very little sense considering we'd left long before everyone else did), with people still half way down the drive, all waiting to shuffle their way inside. By the time we made it into the entrance I noticed how remarkably different the house looked, from what I could remember anyway.

I guess you could say when I'd first stepped foot in the house, it had been somewhat dressed down, now it was decorated like a Christmas castle. With streamers, tinsel and mistletoe lining the walls and ceiling. And who could miss that enormous sparkling Christmas tree, which was planted at centre view upon entry, beside the grand staircase that led up to their rooms. Oddly enough it all seemed so much smaller and compact now, but that was probably because it was currently jam packed with so many people.

"Is this even my house?" a gobsmacked Edward questioned above the music, his tie no longer knotted, but lying open as it hung casually across his shoulders, and with his two top buttons now open, he looked that much more sexy.

We all huddled up together in the centre of the living room, and I was suddenly getting the impression that people hadn't necessarily come for the party, but mostly to have a nosey look around.

"Dad?" Edward called over to the middle-aged blonde haired male who struggled to clamber his way inside, he had his brief case in his hand, as if he'd just come straight from work.

"Oh, hi Edward!" his father made his way towards us. "I'm so sorry I missed your concert. I managed to get the rest of the night covered though; I heard we were having a party to celebrate!"

"Yeah, looks that way doesn't it…" Edward pulled an uneasy face. "There's a lot of people, huh" he flashed an awkward look across to his father, who simply nodded back with eyes of intrigue, apparently finding it more fascinating than much of a concern. "I don't even think I know half of these people".

"Well, some are your mother's associates" his dad revealed, and I could sense he was almost about to roll his eyes. "Others are either neighbours or just…" he shrugged. "Well, who knows. Anyway, enjoy it. This is in your honour don't forget!" he threw his hands out to present the crowd to him, before he squeezed his way through to a room in the back.

"_In my honour huh? Couldn't we have just gone out to dinner like a normal family_" I heard Edward mutter to himself.

"Come on, let's head for the kitchen and get a drink" Edward encouraged us along, and Alice and Jasper followed in suit. I attempted to follow, but found myself bumping straight into a hard brick wall… or at least what I thought was a wall.

"Emmett?"

"Hey girlie!" his huge arms enveloped me into his chest, and I struggled to escape from becoming suffocated.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he released me, setting me back onto my feet.

"It's an open house, right?" he shrugged.

"Yes, but, you can't just invite yourself" I tried to keep my voice down and remain as subtle as possible, even though I was like a needle amongst a haystack. No one was likely paying attention to me.

"I didn't, I got an invite. Your boyfriend's sister knows one of my friends, I was invited through her" he pondered as he spoke.

I turned shy at that, sad almost about having to correct him. _"He's not my boyfriend"_ my voice softened.

"Huh?" he shouted, unable to hear me, one due to my shortness compared to him, and two because of the noise.

"It doesn't matter" I called back.

"Right, well I'm going to get a drink". But I pulled at his arm before he went.

"Don't do anything stupid Emmett, like get drunk and throw up everywhere. This is my friends home remember."

"Will you chill out already" he smiled, thinking it was nonsense. "Do you think I'm going to embarrass you or something?"

"Yes, very much so. Don't make me strangle you in your sleep big brother" I warned him.

He shrugged back, blasé about having me threaten him to a grisly death, but he complied either way. "Point taken".

We both went our separate ways after that, and I headed towards what I hoped was the kitchen. It was, thankfully, and a lot less busy in here. I found my friends right away, they were stood near the 'bar' area, drinks in hand.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Edward asked as I padded my way over to him.

"Oh, I … got swept away" I tried to joke.

He snickered back at me amused; that wasn't so hard to believe coming from me. "Well do you want a drink?"

I stared at the line of multi coloured drinks, a few punch bowls on the end there, peach in colour. I had an idea what that was, so I went for the peach one. "Good choice," Edward remarked delightedly as I poured myself a glass.

Before I took a sip however, I pulled back with hesitance, "There's no alcohol in this, is there?" I asked timidly, and he found that very entertaining. I had to check though; I couldn't bear a repeat performance of the previous weekend.

"Sadly not" he smiled. "I hope you're not too disappointed?" he smirked. And I glared back at him, mocking a smile.

"Edward your house is wild, your moms done an amazing job with it!" Alice spoke up for the first time since we'd arrived; her wide eyes had been far too busy taking everything in to rustle up a conversation, until now.

"Yeah, thanks. It's actually the first time I've ever seen it like this. We don't usually have many visitors, of the… non, business-variety" he spoke with awkwardness, and I could tell he hoped he didn't offend.

"Well, I guess she had a change of heart tonight, huh," mused Alice, who was just happy to be there. "Aww, look! Mistletoe!" she beamed as she observed the decorative ceiling. Her eyes of intrigue failed to miss a thing.

She pulled Jasper close, kissing him tenderly on the mouth. "Aw, I love Christmas" she said gleefully as she licked her lips. I noticed then as her focus flicked above my head, a smile creeping onto her face as her eyes grew even wider and more rounded.

I took a chance and looked up, not entirely sure whether I was happy or not to find _I_ was also standing beneath the mistletoe, with Edward stood beside me.

"Come on guys, where's your holiday spirit?" Alice urged us, and I felt the colour in my face fade away; I felt a little sick actually. Edward fidgeted on the spot, and as I glanced a look across to him, I could sense he felt just as uncomfortable as I did. How dare Alice put us on the spot like this! I would see to _her_ later on.

"Guys, its Christmas" she emphasised like we were party poopers, as her head tilted to one side; as if we could forget it was Christmas, _Alice, _I thought between gritted teeth. "And you know you'll get 10 years bad luck if you don't," she warned us teasingly, and I knew that was merely Alice-logic just to get us to kiss. And hey, even if it was true, I was prone to bad luck anyway; it made no difference to me.

I tried my best to laugh it off, but only proceeded to make myself look and feel like a total dork. And as I angled my body to one side, holding onto my drink with a shaky hand, I bit the bullet and looked into his eyes.

Edward looked reticent, like he wasn't sure this was such a good idea. And I was completely with him on that one, given our last kiss was a total disaster, and we'd been alone then. But after a moment or two, he seemed he was willing to give it a go, shifting himself to my side.

Sirens went off in my head as he approached me; his hand gripping at my waist as a surge of heat travelled up my neck and cheek. He was cautious at first, which I presumed meant he would take things slowly, which I was all for, but no such luck. He totally floored me as he briskly caught my lips; planting a hasty but passionate kiss onto my mouth. I was lucky I didnt spill my drink all over us.

Thinking back, I can't remember how many times we kissed in that moment. Was it one fast passionate kiss he gave me? Or several? I went with two in the end, I distinctly remember his lips cupping mine twice.

Truthfully though, the entire moment was a blur, it had all happened so fast, that by the time he'd pulled away (far too soon for my liking, even with an audience!) my head was still spinning. I felt like I was swaying from side to side as I slowly opened my eyes and reality sunk in, only vaguely aware of the commotion around me, as a few people in close proximity whistled and cheered us on, while Edward muttered something about how he had a headache and needed to get some air.

I myself, was on cloud nine. I felt like a ditz, woozy almost, like I'd had one too many champagne's. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling that swirled in my stomach, but similarly to champagne, the after affects threatened to be ghastly.

I excused myself from my friends some time later, they didn't seem overly bothered by it, and I left them giggling at being front row to what they'd just witnessed, before I made my way towards the back garden, where Edward had previously wandered.

Stepping outside onto the raised wooden platform, which was half-way sheltered beneath a canopy, the cool air hit me hard. It slapped me across the face, like a bitch with sharp long nails; no mercy at all. And I wrapped my arms around me to conceal some warmth; leaving the house without a jacket had clearly been a big mistake, if only I'd realised sooner.

I'd never seen the Cullen's back garden before, and it seemed to go on for miles. From the French doors it spread out onto a raised platform, there were steps down from there to lower grassy ground, and in the far distance my eyes located a hut, or what looked like a hut. It was about the size of the Cullen's living room, and I guessed it was probably a guest house or storage room of some kind.

It didn't take long for me to notice him, stood at the far corners edge of the platform, leaning on the white fencing looking out onto the garden below. God knows what I planned on saying to him, but I felt I couldn't leave it. Straightening my hair and hoping my cheeks were no longer a blaze, I came up beside him.

Edward's head twitched upon my arrival, and I sensed he already knew it wouldn't take me long before I came crawling. I was so predictable. And yet, I didn't know what to do or say to him, I could barely look into his eyes, fearful of what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry about that," his voice at last spoke out into the night sky, and a shiver, lightening-bolted down my spine at what to expect.

"Sorry?" I mimicked his choice of words, "You're … You're apologising for kissing me?" I checked, my feelings a little hurt as I pondered his need to apologise.

"Yes".

I stared at the ground with baffled eyes. "Well, don't".

He tensed, turning to me then, almost as if he hadn't expected me to say that, before he visibly relaxed, his head flicking back to face the garden. "It can't happen again Bella," he said after another wave of silence, and I don't think my forehead had ever felt so tense, as I desperately tried to make sense of him. "If we care at all about what we have. If we want to savour our friendship, it can't happen again," he was talking, yet I only made out the odd bits here and there, mostly I was just grief-stricken by his looming rejection. Twice, both times after we'd kissed. Boy, I must be the worst kisser in the world. "You're my best friend Bella; I won't lose you because of…" he paused, his jaw tensing below his cheek.

I shook my head, battling with my emotions whilst I tried to understand. "Because, of what?"

"Foolishness… weakness", he spoke in a deep and concentrated hushed tone; not sounding at all like the Edward I knew and loved. He was so controlled, it scared me almost.

I half laughed, half on the verge of crying._ "So what? You were foolish to kiss me?" _my voice whined, and I felt the tears in my eyes well up.

"No" he immediately turned to face me, appearing to regret having said it, but I continued to stare at the ground, I couldn't have him seeing my tears or shaky bottom lip. "I… I didn't mean that. I shouldn't have used those words. I'm sorry". I felt his eyes on me, analyzing my expression.

"_Don't be sorry Edward,"_ I hushed, swallowing hard, _"You know what they say. Honesty's always the best policy,"_ I said, before solemnly walking away, doing all I could to conceal my brimming sobs.

I bashed my way past the crowd as I submerged myself into the house. I took no prisoners, my only mission now was to escape, I had to get home. Only my bed could comfort me now.

As soon as I stepped out of the front door, I hurried down the driveway; I had to get away before anyone saw me. Away from the house, from my friends, and especially away from Edward. It didn't take me long to exit the neighbourhood, and as I found myself on the main road following the directions to my street, I slowed my speed right down, my tears letting rip as I allowed myself to become a lost and lonely shadow of the night...


	28. Chapter 26

**And so the night continues… I won't say anymore because I'm too excited to see what happens =P …**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26:**

I bashed my way past the crowd as I submerged myself into the house. I took no prisoners, my only mission now was to escape, I had to get home. Only my bed could comfort me now.

As soon as I stepped out of the front door, I hurried down the driveway; I had to get away before anyone saw me. Away from the house, from my friends, and especially away from Edward. It didn't take me long to exit the neighbourhood, and as I found myself on the main road following the directions to my home, I slowed my speed down, allowing myself to become a shadow of the night, as my tears let rip...

…

My deadpan face hurt so much, the tears which I'd previously shed had frozen and hardened my cheeks. The cool air was refreshing to a certain extent, although the mist of rain in the wind was starting to chill my bones. And nothing could help my rip roaring headache from all that tension. Even so, I quite enjoyed the quiet alone time; just me and the stars twinkling down on me.

Of course, along with silence came my deafening thoughts. Although I did my utter most to block them out, focusing on each step I took, left right left, bringing me closer to my much needed bed.

Left, right, left… Left, right, Left… How could he reject me like that? TWICE!

Saying he was foolish to kiss me and then trying to backpedal and say he hadn't even meant that, probably because he'd sensed he'd hurt my feelings. What a coward! A total bastard! Maybe I didn't even want to be with a person like that, someone who could lead me on to think one thing, sparking hope within me, no matter how tiny, and then change their mind two seconds later! All I ask for is a little honesty! Is that really too much to ask for?

And even if he didn't feel that way about me, why did he have to turn all serious and make it out like we'd done something disastrously wrong? Why not joke it off, or let me down gently? Instead of beating around the bush and stringing me along for the next time I'd crash and burn.

I was starting to think me and relationships just didn't work. My dads marriage lasted all of two seconds, Emmett's relationships (if you could even define them as such a thing) consisted of one night stands… so maybe I just shouldn't even go there. Save my already-fragile heart from having to piece it back together again.

It was either that, or I was just a magnet for bad luck. Years of red faces, tripping up and fumbling over my words suggested that exactly. Because even if I'd have begged the earth to swallow me whole within a second prior to Edward's rejection, saving me from anymore humiliation and heartbreak, it wouldn't have done so. Someone really did hate me up there.

The sound of someone whistling made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Evening gorgeous!" A voice to my left then called over to me from behind the shadowy night. As my eyes dared a look their way, I squinted, managing to pick them out. There were 4 of them, and they were sat across the way, on a wall with a can of beer in each of their hands.

I shivered, wrapping my arms around my long sleeved shirt, as I did my best to up my pace, keeping my head forward I focused my attention on the footpath before me. I really didnt want to attract any unwanted attention. But not even ignorance could make them stop.

"Hey lady! Where you going!" I heard a different voice this time; equally as unnerving, but thankfully it didn't sound as if it was getting any closer.

"Don't be shy! We don't bite!" The first one spoke up again and then laughed out into the night, his voice was a little more vague now though, as I was practically light jogging my way back home.

I heard the distant sound of skidding tyres then, the sound and roar of an engine startling me, particularly because the road had been deserted up until now. And I found myself being closed in, not by the drunk men, but by a long shiny black car that sped to a stop in front of me. My feet, uncooperative on an average day, slid against the damp footpath as I was forced to an abrupt halt. How could I not fear for my life?

This was it. I could tell. The moment I was about to die… Bad luck really was like a magnet for me.

It wasn't until Edward jumped out, his expression telling me he wasn't amused, that I felt my heartbeat slow from a sprint to a steady jog. What a relief! And for a millisecond I was incredibly glad to see him. My irritation over him propelled however, particularly when he stormed right over to me, grabbed my arm and told me to get in the car.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he scolded me in a father-to-child-like manner.

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed, yanking myself out of his grasp. "What right do you have telling me what to do!" I straightened my shirt up as it bent a little out of shape.

"Well someone has to, clearly" he said as he stepped forward, now lowering his voice. "Do you have any idea what those lowlife's would've done to you, if I hadn't have turned up?"

"Ooh, heroic Edward saves me again…" I almost sang out, like it was the end of some romantic movie, as I threw my hands out in awe at him. "I'm not incapable you know. I can look after myself!" my face turned to what I hoped was a determined and badass expression.

"Don't be like that. I never implied you were incapable of anything. Just that you should be more careful next time".

"I am careful. I'm always careful!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure. Going out in the middle of the night by yourself is being careful, is it?"

"I needed some fresh air" I said in a mutter, avoiding his eye-line.

"And our garden air isn't fresh enough for you?"

"Actually, it was a little too frosty for my liking" I sneered in sarcasm, but he still held those disapproving eyes. I rolled my eyes back, growing impatient with our constant bickering. I was starting to get annoyed just being in the same vicinity as him now. And I hated how he could accuse me of being the reckless, unreasonable one! Why couldn't he just take a good look at himself for once? Maybe then he'd see that the 'unreasonable one' was a little closer to home! "I don't have time for this" I went to walk away, but his hand hooked my arm again.

"Well make time!" he told me, as he stared me down. "I'm serious Bella, you're being reckless; storming off into the night like this, what are you trying to prove?"

My mouth went to fly off the handle, but I managed to control myself. Choosing wit over continuous shouting. "Well it got you out of the house didn't it?" I answered back. "Gave you something to do, off to save the damsel in distress for the second time in two weeks" I rambled on. "Did you announce it to everyone before you left?" I looked at him with wide expectant eyes, every word reeking of bitter sarcasm.

"What?"

"_Stop _trying to save me Edward!" I yelled at him, cutting him down to silence. "I don't need to be saved by you, or by anyone else. I'm_ fine_". When I was satisfied I'd gotten the message through to him, I continued on, marching up ahead to the direction of home.

Of course I would've been an idiot if I'd thought Edward would simply leave it at that…

"Where are you going Bella?" his voice was once again behind me, as he jogged to keep up with my pace. I was on a mission after all.

"Where do you think? I'm walking home. Leave me alone!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous! Its late and its dark, just get in the car…"

"Why?" I spun to a stop to confront him. "So we can talk more? 'Savour our friendship?' I don't want to talk to you Edward, I just want to be by myself," I told him, my voice more controlled now.

Once again I turned on my heel, walking off at a slightly less dramatic and strenuous pace. I needed to calm down, before I turned ass-crazy and burst a blood vessel.

But Edwards persistency wasn't helping matters one bit. "Do you really think I'm going to just leave you out here by yourself! Do you really think I'd want that?" his voice called back to me, and how could I not stop and turn around.

"I don't know what you want Edward" I sighed helplessly, my voice softening as I looked at him, stood several feet away. I felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness at that. I really was just as clueless as I'd ever been.

He too looked sombre, a mirror of my own face no doubt. He took a step forward as he pleaded with me. "Bella please, wont you just get in the car and I'll take you home" he said, as large spots of rain mingling between the mist began to fall around us.

"I can't" I shook my head back, feeling myself becoming increasingly emotional.

"Cant what? Cant move…?"

"I can't do this" I finished for him. Breathing a long and heavy exhale. "I can't do this anymore, Edward," I finally admitted. Tired of dancing around him, it was time to come clean.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me.

"I can't be around you" I responded, taking him aback.

Uncertainty followed by sadness flittered across his face, "I don't… understand."

"THIS_,_ what we have, I can't do it" I motioned between the two of us. _"Its too hard" _I ended with a mutter, not entirely sure if he could hear me, not with the rain reaching a steady pour now. Not that Edward probably noticed the change in weather, not with the way his gaze bored into me.

"What are you trying to tell me, Bella?" he took another careful step forward. Not wanting to come too close, but close enough so that he could hear me.

"Oh open your eyes Edward! I'm telling you that I can't keep going on like this, putting on a brave face, being your friend, hoping some day you'll change your mind. I'm constantly wracking my brain, wondering what you're thinking, but every time I do I just get more confused. It's getting to the point where I'm just exhausted now. It hurts too badly to think of it".

I could see the cogs ticking over in his head, if he didn't realise my feelings for him by now, then I may as well give up. But when silence was all that passed between us, I chose to bite the bullet, for my own sake if nothing else. "I think you should stay away from me," I told him, and I wasn't sure if it was the rain in his eyes, or his glistening tears, but hearing me say those words noticeably pained him, and for me, it was like someone had ripped my heart out.

I watched as he swallowed hard, his Adams apple rising and falling in his throat. "Bella, you're one of my best friends" he tried to reason with me in a soft and troubled voice.

"And there lies the problem…" I attempted a smile of sympathy. "I'm sorry Edward, the last thing I want is to hurt you, but I can't be your friend anymore… not _just_ your friend anyway" I could barely look into his eyes at that last part. "It's not enough…

And I'm worried that if we keep going on like this, we'll end up hating each other … I know you have a lot of things you need to work through, fears and insecurities over your past, and I'm sorry for that", his eyes momentarily flickered away, before they rejoined mine as he listened. "But they're not good for you Edward. You have to let them go. They're taking over your life, affecting your relationships and any chance you have at being happy, and maybe not with me" my gaze once again found the ground below, "but with anyone. Why can't you see that?" I turned back to him, to find _his_ eyes had now fully dropped to the floor, his head also slumped more so than usual. And I sensed he knew deep down that I was right.

"…I think you need time by yourself" I went on. "To work through everything… and to tell you the truth, I think I need a break as well… So if you care about me at all, then you'll understand; you'll let me go".

And that was that, I'd said my part, my cards were well and truly on the table. And beyond almost bursting into tears, I felt a wave of relief wash over me; I only wished I'd been honest from the start.

I mustered the smallest of smiles, very little energy left in my body for much more than simply crying, before I turned on my heel, walking the other way, mildly content with how things had ended.

"Fine then!" But his voice called back to me, and I paused, my heart racing, before I slowly turned back around to face him. He was still standing where I'd left him, but he looked a little more confident than the shell of a man he was before. "Fine, I don't care about you" he said. And I frowned back, a little hurt but mostly confused by his words. "Now get in the car!" he ordered me.

"What?" I blinked hard, baffled by his motives.

"You just said, that if I care about you at all, then I'd let you go. Well I'm saying I don't care about you. Now get in the car Bella!"

That was it, I was furious! Too stupid to think I'd actually gotten somewhere with him. I stormed the other way, marching to my destination like a bull to a gate. But no matter how fast I was, he still caught up, and it wasn't long until I heard his rapid footsteps suddenly right behind me.

"Where are you going!" he spun me around, grabbing me by my arms to look at me. It was then that I heard the sound of distant sobbing. I realised a moment later that it was coming from me, and the tears from my eyes now flooded my face, mixing with the thundering rain.

But I wasn't alone, Edward looked shattered, broken. His face crumpled up in a way I'd never before seen. _"Why are you doing this to me?"_ he cried and shook me once; never did he hurt me though, always careful, even with a grip so tight.

"_Why won't you just let me go?"_ I hushed back through my tears. My vision closely becoming distorted from all the water.

He lightly shook his head._ "Because I can't… because if I let you go, then I've lost you. And I'll never forgive myself for it ... I hurt you so much, but you have to know that I never meant to, I just can't help it" _his grip on me loosened as he looked off to the floor at my side._ "You should've given up on me ages ago. Anyone else would have ... And yet you didn't, you still came back. Why do you do that Bella?"_

I could barely look into his eyes as his stare felt so intense on me, it could pierce my face. _"Because I love you" _I finally spoke the words without thinking,_ "and because it hurts too much to be apart from you" _I mumbled, and I almost choked at hearing myself speak with such honesty.

The crease across his forehead grew faint at my declaration of love, and the smallest of smiles crossed his face. "_I feel your pain"_ he admitted. The emotion I felt inside me, like an array of fireworks in the sky, or fizzy pop being shuck in a bottle, ready to explode in its release, was overwhelming. I couldn't think, I couldn't move.

I almost went to cry, it came out more like a hurried spurt of breath though, and as he removed his one hand from where it clung to my arm, cupped my wet cheek and pulled me close, he kissed me. Planting the most passionate kiss I could ever imagine. It felt like a movie kiss, and my legs almost gave way at the intensity of it.

Our moans, well, cries actually, interlaced in the fierceness of our kiss, and our hands desperately clung onto each other to maximize our level of closeness.

I felt him push me back, my legs thankfully doing as they were told as my brain had disengaged from my body, manoeuvring me under a tree to shelter us from the rain, and as my back hit the tree trunk our kiss slowed down. The sobs died down and we melted into each others mouths, his wet hand cupping my cheek, as urgency and hastiness faded away, sealing us in the most sensual and loving embrace.

We pulled away as breathing became an issue, and I panted, feeling as if my lungs were about to collapse beneath my pounding and heavy heart.

Still, I couldn't speak; I just gazed into those eyes that stared straight back at me. He cleared my face from my wet and stringy hair, and as he kissed me once again I surrendered to him, my body went weak, and I'm fairly certain it was only because of his hands around my waist that I remained standing.

I was getting the hang of this kissing thing. And even though I'd only engaged in several kisses throughout my life, I considered myself pretty good at it now. Edward wasn't backing down like he tended too, so I figured I was finally doing something right.

His hands were around my hips then, travelling further beneath the curve of my bum, and within a second I felt him hitch me up, our bodies grinding into each other, bringing forth the most delightful yet tormenting sensation down below, I felt a gasp catch in the back of my throat and for a moment all I could do was feel him, enjoying that tingling sensation down below.

I could've quite easily ripped our clothes off then, Edward's first of all, and let him have his way with me, right up against this tree. I wouldn't have cared if anyone saw us; I would've been too caught up in the motion.

I could see it now, our little love nest.

But clearly Edward thought otherwise, and in retrospect I was probably being irrational. No one had sex against a tree trunk! Not unless we wanted to get arrested. Or this just so happened to be an alternate reality, where sex in public places wasn't frowned upon. Besides, I didn't want my first time giving me butt splinters.

He released me a few seconds later, and I found strength in myself to hold back. He took my hand then, which I gripped onto as if my life depended on it, before he pulled me along, and we briskly jogged back towards the car.

The rain was unrelenting, no longer a steady pour but a heavy shower that threatened to wash us away. But I honestly didn't care. I found it all rather sexy actually. Sure, I probably looked like a drowned rat, my head was hurting from all that strain, my trousers were clinging to me, my hair was in my eyes, my face, and I could barely see past what was two feet ahead of me, but I couldn't have been more turned on, particularly when he'd shoved me against that tree trunk as we'd sheltered.

_*Slam*_

The two doors slammed shut in unison as we jumped inside; I closed my eyes as I leant against the leather headrest, getting my breath back. My shirt was drenched, seeping into my skin making me that much colder and my forehead throbbed like never before. But as I opened my eyes, I found him looking straight back at me, a small but exhausted smile on his face... and the physical pain no longer seemed a problem for me.

"_Déjà vu?"_ he announced in a gravelly voice, almost unheard beneath the pounding of the rain on the windscreen, while he glanced at me with a small twinkle of hope in his eyes.

I laughed a little, as much as I could manage anyway, unable to believe the same thing had happened twice. It was exactly like my birthday, when we'd watched Disney On Ice and we'd had to run to the car as it rained, well, Edward ran, I did my part by lying in his arms and staying quiet.

We were friends back then though, and things were a lot less complicated. Now, things had changed, not ten seconds ago we were half way there to making love, that surely meant something had changed.

Whacking the heater onto max I sunk further back into my chair, my head tilting towards Edward as I smiled, completely content.

"So" he exhaled a soundly breath, "what should we do now?"

Well, I had a few ideas...

**A/N: And what **_**should**_** they do now people? xP**

**Ok, so it's been a really long wait for you guys (so sorry about that btw, I never meant to drag it out this long lol), but I hope that was worth it? **

**These two have been through a lot over the last month or so, so I think they deserved one mega rain filled/sexually frustrated climax! =] Please let me know what you think, I thoroughly enjoyed writing that chapter so I hope it came across. And maybe, just maybe you'll get a little more action in the next one ;) Ok, not maybe, I promise you will :) xxx**


	29. Chapter 27

**Hope you enjoy! Purely B/E central! =]**

Chapter 27:

We arrived back at the Cullen's family home approximately 5 minutes later, parked up and stepped outside. The weather was still uncooperative, as the rain poured down on our heads, but from the welcome wave of cool fresh air that ruffled my hair up, I could tell it was trying to ease off.

The party, in aid of Edwards show, was still in full swing. And although walking in hand in hand with Edward would feel extraordinary, I didn't really want to be subject to even more humiliation with the state I was in. Thankfully Edward had it all worked out.

"No, not that way…" he called me back as I focused on the front door to the house. "This way" Edward took my hand, leading me around a discreet side entrance which led to the back garden. I put my free-hand above my forehead, an attempt at shielding my face from the rain, not that it did much good now though.

As we walked I took note of the raised decked platform to my left (the rejection platform as previously labelled), a few people were talking beneath the canopy to shelter from the rain, but the majority were still dancing inside. I hoped my friends and brother were trapped within the confines of the indoor crowd; I really didn't want to have to face them right this second if they just so happened to spot me.

How would I even explain this?

From there we headed for the 'hut' at the furthest point of the grounds. It was a lot quieter down that section, and really demonstrated how massive their garden truly was.

As we reached the door, Edward whipped out a key; he slotted it inside the lock and turned the handle. I followed him into a cold dark room. The AC felt like it was on extremely high for some reason.

"I'll just get the lights" he said, as he released my hand, while I closed the door behind us; my entire body almost in a spasm at how bitterly cold I was.

The lights flickered on as I pulled off my shoes, leaving them near the door, as the expanse of the room hazily came into my awareness. But before I could take a nosey look around, Edward was standing in front of me.

"Cold?"

"A little" I admitted through my quivering lip, running my hands up and down my arms to warm myself up. And he nodded back; fiddling with a dial on the wall which I presumed deactivated the Air-con and switched on the heater. I hoped anyway.

"It should warm up in a minute" he said to me, "I'll get you a towel" he added walking away, and as I finally allowed my eyes to absorb my surroundings, talking was no longer on my to-do list.

"_Wow"_ I managed to exhale, forgetting how cold I was, as I studied what appeared to be a layout of an open-plan miniature apartment. The outside had been deceiving, the interior resembled nothing of a hut or conservatory, as the exterior had led me to believe. The walls were slightly off-white, decorated with long full colour landscape photographs, one looking like the San Francisco skyline, another displaying New York Cities beloved Twin Towers. The dark brown furniture added further class, and the magnolia corner sofa added a touch of spring warmth. Only the roof which led to a point gave away its outside structure.

The space was separated into sections, it had a small living area with corner sofa and TV, a tiny work surface with kitchen sink, oven and cupboards positioned adjacent to it, and on the opposite side of the room sat a four post grand master bed. Everything was artistically laid out before me, with only what appeared to be the bathroom which was hidden from the main living space.

It was an odd arrangement, having everything, minus the bathroom, all in the one area, but it seemed to work perfectly well.

And there, right in the corner, looking as proud as ever, was Edward's grand piano. I always wondered where he'd practiced. And this definitely seemed like the perfect place.

"Here" Edward came up behind me, wrapping a towel over my shoulders. I'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Thank you" I smiled, turning back to him, but not long after I found my feet begin to wander.

"You like it?"

"Are you kidding? It's… amazing. I've never seen anything like it. Who designed it?" I asked through my wonderment.

"Well it was already built when we moved in, but the owners before used it as a storage room, it wasn't painted or decorated. So everything you see, the decorations, the furniture, the walls, it's all new… We use it as a guest house now, if we ever have family stay over, they'll stay here. But, to be honest, _I_ get the most use out of it these days. I do my work up here, write my music, I like its secluded feel, I don't feel like I'm being spied on" he smiled lightly. "But it's pretty spacious as well, which helps me think better".

I nodded back, slightly dazed. "It's perfect".

"Yeah".

Slowly, I turned around. I found him watching me intently; he'd already changed his top, somewhere amidst all my gawking. It was only his jeans he hadn't changed; he'd simply turned them up at the bottom to prevent the soggy ends dragging on the brown wooden floor. I felt a little stupid now, and embarrassed having been so preoccupied with the surroundings, I hoped he didn't think I was rude.

"You're drenched" he commented as he looked at me.

"Yeah, a little" I said sheepishly, before I watched his smile broaden; a twinkle of humour in his eye. "Or, a lot" I chuckled softly, feeling my cheeks begin to glow.

Just great. Stringy wet hair and red cheeks were such a turn on.

"Are you feeling any warmer?"

"Erm…"

"Because if you're not, you can wrap the duvet around you?" he signalled to that magnificent bed, "Or, I could make you a hot drink? Whatever you want".

"Thanks I … I'll be fine" I smiled, feeling that usual sensation of awkwardness folding around us, as I tentatively walked over to the bed.

I stood before it, placing a hand to the large mahogany post and feeling its firm solidity. "Nice bed" I commented, turning back to look at him. "Big" I added embarrassingly. He'd silently made his way across to me, and was now standing several feet away.

"Yeah… I like it" Beyond all that discomfort, his eyebrows kinked ever so slightly, a quirk to his lips indicating his amusement. Well whatever it was, I liked it.

I smiled back to myself as I shyly turned away from him. Before I found words coming out of my mouth I couldn't prevent.

"You think it's always going to be like this?" I asked honestly, still looking coy at the bed. "That awkwardness whenever were alone" I added, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way, and it would end up being ten times more awkward than it already was. I was actually starting to find it rather amusing now, more than anything.

When he didn't answer I craned my head back to him, only to find him standing right behind me. His face intense, but passionate.

I locked my eyes on his. "Not if we don't let it" he said in the sexiest of tones, and stepped forward to catch my cheeks with his hands; my lips with his mouth. I dropped the towel, swivelling my body further around so that I could wind my arms around his neck; quickly I lost myself in his embrace.

He was an amazing kisser, reaching far and beyond any expectations I'd ever had of him. Especially when he caught me off guard like this; what a wonderful and unexpected surprise.

I moulded myself into him, even a millimetre separating our bodies wasn't allowed. I just hoped he didn't think I was too desperate, or obsessed. Which truthfully, I was on both counts, how could I not be after spending so long on the sidelines?

When he pulled away he looked into my eyes; his arms still around my waist.

Once again my lips said things beyond my control. _"You're still not running away"_ I whispered, almost brushing his mouth as I did.

"_No. Not this time"_ he confirmed, before recapturing my lips once again.

My hands fiddled with the bottom rim of his top, my finger finding the tenderness of his abdomen. And just as I almost went to slide my hand further up, he pulled away again. Damn him.

"_We erm… We don't have to, you know"_ he spoke breathlessly.

And I felt my brow begin to pucker. I knew exactly what he was talking about and of course I feared for the worst. _"You, don't, want to?"_ I asked nervously, fearfully.

He swallowed hard, getting his breath back. "No, it's not that. I do want too Bella, I just… I'd understand if it's too soon, if you want to wait?"

It took very little thought as I lightly shook my head. "I don't want to wait" I told him honestly. "I feel like I've waited years for this. Now I just want to be with you" I tried my best to maintain eye contact for as long as my embarrassment would allow.

Thankfully it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. He didn't laugh in my face, he didn't scrunch his expression up in disgust at my soppiness; he just smiled, the sweetest and most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

But then, as always, my un-stoppable mouth had to ruin things. "Is that erm, I mean, is that... Ok?" I asked, hating myself for speaking such things. I cringed internally at the perplexed look on his face. "I just meant, that … well I'm not on the pill or anything, so, do you … I mean, do you have…?" I tried to explain.

Wow, and with that incoherent sentence out there, I'd literally killed any ounce of passion there was left between us.

"_Oh_" Edward seemed to find my drivel extremely entertaining, a small chuckle quirking his lips. "Yeah, its fine, I've got protection" he grinned, still amused.

"Right" I gave a nod. "Ok. Well, great then" I forced the muscles in my face into a smile, before my face fell straight, I felt sick, sick of myself. I let my arms fall down to my sides as I angled my body away from him.

"_Ugh"_ I grimaced, "Why do I have to be such a loser all the time?" I asked no one in particular, as I felt his hands release my waist. And from the corner of my eye I caught his confusion. "If I'm not falling over in front of you, I'm garbling over my words" I hung onto the bed post away from him, completely embarrassed. "Why can't I be like those other girls?" I moped miserably; wishing we could retreat back to the tree where passion had completely overcome us.

"Bella, listen to me" he turned me around, sitting me on the bed in front of him, and I reluctantly looked into his eyes. "That would be the last thing I'd want for you. I love that you're awkward and a little clumsy at times" he mused lightly. "That you stammer over your words when you're nervous. And that you go bright red in the face when you're embarrassed"… that did it, cue the rosy cheeks.

His smile grew wide at that. Before his face softened, almost turning serious. But there was something else there, love maybe? He hadn't openly said it, but he'd hinted it just as much.

"That's why I like being around you so much. You're real. You're not fake like most of the girls I know. The way you are, your personality, your actions, even the way you dress, its all real to me. You are without a doubt, the most beautiful, most caring, smartest and sweetest person I've ever met… And it wasn't hard falling in love with you" sincerity poured from his eyes, sparkling at me with so much meaning.

My toes curled up in my socks, and the tears in my eyes became unavoidable; swimming down my cheeks at his words. He said he loved me. He'd actually said the words.

For so long I'd thought he saw me as nothing more than a friend. But how very wrong I'd been!

He embraced me then as I sobbed, pulling me tightly into his arms as he kissed my neck. I'd never felt so loved and so wanted in my whole entire life.

"_I'm sorry …"_ he mumbled into my neck before pulling away, "I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you" he continued.

"It's ok. I understand why it did" I told him, as he wiped away the tears I'd shed.

"Really? Because I don't" his expression looked helpless at his words.

"Edward, you went through so much" I declared. "I honestly don't know how I would get through that, if it were me".

"You would've" he issued the smallest of head bobs. "You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for".

"So are you" I told him between snivelling, and he lightly shook his head. "But you are, Edward. You could've let them beat you. You could've let me walk away, but you didn't. You took control; you left your past behind you and you took that step towards moving on. That should tell you something at least".

His eyes were distant, contemplative, before they focused back on mine, "well I wouldn't have done that for just anyone".

I smiled at that. "I wouldn't want you too".

He gave another gentle nod and then took my hand, "Look, what do you say we just chill for a bit? How does a drink and a movie sound?"

Although I was disappointed my ramblings had killed the mood for a passionate session of loving making, I was pleased we were finally being straight with each other. "Perfect" I rose fully from the bed, squirming a little in my jeans as I did; I had a slight wedgy mishap, made so much worse by the dampness of my clothes.

"You alright there?" he checked, sensing my discomfort.

I pondered lying, claiming I was absolutely fine and forcing myself to stagnate, but this was the first night I would spend alone with Edward, as his (potential) girl friend anyway, I wanted it to be perfect, so the soggy shirt and jeans would have to go. "Actually, I kind of need to get out of these clothes. I feel like I'm decomposing or something".

He found that amusing. "Well I can't smell anything yet, but, yeah, you should change before you catch a chill. I'm sorry, I should've realised. I'll get you a shirt to change into" he offered, letting go of my hand as he walked around to the head of the bed, crouching down he pulled open the drawer, grabbing a shirt from off the pile.

"There" he handed it to me, "sorry it's one of mine. I'm sure it'll look better on you though".

"I don't know about that one, but thanks".

"The bathroom's through there. Feel free to use anything you want. You can use the shower if you want to?"

"No, this should be fine, thanks. I'll er, only be a minute" I told him, before plodding off towards the bathroom, flicking on the switch and shutting the door behind me.

Big bathroom, who'd have thought it?

There was a large bath tub/converted shower running along the back wall, and a toilet and bidet on the far left hand side. The marbled sink was in the opposite corner, accompanied by mirror, hairdryer and various other bathing necessities.

The red and white tiled walls created a stylish and exotic feel, the side walls simple in design, leading to the main feature at the centre of the wall, which displayed the image of what appeared to be a Greek woman sat on a rock pool bathing herself. It reminded me of what I imagined a hotel honeymoon suite would look like.

I slipped out of my clothes, thankful to be parted from them, and then roughly blow dried my hair. Once dry I slid on his shirt, doing up the buttons to almost the top, as I now wore nothing beneath it, apart from my pants of course.

I stood back and examined myself in the mirror. Not exactly the most attractive thing to have staring straight back at you. My hair was a long and frizzy mass; my legs were pale like milk bottles and the shirt looked, well, a little large. I was just thankful I'd remembered to shave my legs the previous evening. And being in Edward's shirt wasn't exactly the worst thing in the world.

Heading back out into the main area I spotted him in the 'kitchen', he was grabbing the drinks as I settled myself down on the couch. Crossing my legs and pulling the shirt down to ensure my pants weren't directly on show.

"Hey I was right, it does look better on you" his eyebrows rose as he noted my new ensemble; placing the cups down onto the table. Four cups to be exact.

I blushed at his compliment, even though I knew it was a lie. "Are we expecting company?" I asked, and I could hear the waver of apprehension in my voice, I prayed we weren't.

"No, I just didn't know what you fancied. So I did two lots, ones a hot chocolate, the others a fruit juice" he informed me; his consideration I found incredibly endearing. "And if you don't like them, well then…"

"It's great, thanks" I smiled up at him. I was so smitten.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked as he closely took a seat beside me, our arms brushing against each other.

"Whatever you want" he picked up the remote control.

"Well, I'm not fussed, as long as it has a happy ending" I warned him. I had an aversion against heartbreaking movies where great loss was supposed to have a hidden meaning. Yeah, whatever. Where was the escapism in that?

"Oh yeah, I remember now. You're not so big on the tearjerkers" he said, and I thought back to that night at the cinema, the night I'd found out that Edward worked at the local multiplex, and I'd subjected myself to that joke of a movie. "Well that makes two of us" he added, flicking through the channels with an expression of contentment. There weren't many movies on this time of night, and the majority were pretty classic. "Dirty dancing?" he turned his face up a little, but didn't seem overly disinclined.

I lightly chuckled. "Sure."

I was all up for a little mambo fun, but when 'Hungry Eyes' came on on the sound speakers, the image on the screen went right out the window, all I could think about was the song lyrics. And I went rigid in my seat as I thought of them.

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights  
_

_With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I_

For several long seconds I robotically faced forward, unable to look anywhere else. This song could be about us.

Gathering some courage I attempted a glance Edward's way, but I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes out of fear of turning bright red. So, instead I simply let my head rest on his shoulder, finding my entire body beginning to relax.

Well for a brief time at least. Because two seconds later his hand had found its way on my bare leg, stroking the skin on my thigh with his fingertips. My heart almost stopped beating at the intimate contact, and my breathing turned noticeably jagged. It was noticeable to me anyway, and I momentarily closed my eyes shut, trying to calm myself down.

*CRACK*

A thunderous bolt of lightening must have hit the local perimeter, because the lights flickered on and off like we were in a disco room. And the TV went from colour, to the black and white rustle of static electricity. We both jumped at the interruption; my head automatically bolting upright.

"_Shit"_ Edward cursed for the first time I'd known him, feeling tense beside me. "Are you alright?" he turned to me.

I nodded back, a little jittery. I hated thunderstorms on an average day. "I'm fine. Just ... didn't expect it. Sounded close huh".

"Yeah, really close... So much for the movie" he sighed, flicking the TV off and putting it out of its misery.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again, probably because my bodily stance suggested I was anxious, which I was. One second I had Edwards hand sliding up my leg, the next, the weather had reared its ugly head. The combination was almost too much to handle.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I swallowed away that lump of dread in my throat.

"Do you want your drink?"

"Yeah, I could take the juice" I told him, as we both simultaneously went for the cup in front of us. We smiled bashfully as we touched hands, both eventually leaving the cup where it was and pulling back at the same time.

I felt my cheeks warm up as I grinned, timidly returning my eyes to join with his. And as I did I met his beautiful smile, broad at first, before it softened out, his vision flicking towards my lips.

I couldn't help it as I bit on my bottom lip, giving away how nervous I truly was. And as his hand rose to cup my chin, his thumb touching my bottom lip, I felt the intensity we'd shared earlier sizzle in my veins.

We leant in like mirror images of each other, claiming the others lips with our own.

The kiss was careful at first and precise, but when his hand slid down my thigh, exploring parts of me I almost wasn't sure existed until now, the kiss swiftly deepened.

His hands went up my shirt, grasping me at my waist. I shuffled myself over instinctively, his hands around my waist guiding me onto his lap, until my legs coiled themselves around his lower body.

I was so comfy there, no longer caring what I looked like, or that the shirt had ridden up my back; my ass probably being reflected in the glass of the television screen.

None of that mattered to me now.

I moaned into his mouth, unable to stop myself as I grinded my lower half into the hard bulge of his jeans. It wasn't until I felt him tug at my clothing, his fingers undoing the buttons on my shirt that I tentatively released his lips, the knowledge that I was bra-less beneath the shirt coming back to my attention.

He held my eyes as he undid each button, working his way from the bottom up. But when he finally let the two sides of the shirt fall away, revealing my naked chest to him in all its glory, his focus immediately dropped, scrutinizing my breasts like they were the feast in the 'Last Supper'. I'd never been overly fond of my breasts, in fact I would've quite liked them a size larger, to get me out of padded bras if nothing else, but Edward didn't seem to mind my average sized domes, in fact he seemed mesmerized by them. I put that down to _his_ effect on _me_ however, I was incredibly turned on by him at present; ergo my perky breasts had probably swollen right about now, creating the illusion that they were bigger than usual, and my nipples were taut to a point. If I wasn't so consumed by his reaction, I'd probably be rather proud of them.

"_You're amazing" _he gushed, and once again I felt my cheeks begin to glow. They went from a warm red to a fluorescent pink as he unexpectedly clasped one nipple between his lips, sucking and tweaking it delightfully; only encouraging me to rub myself into him that much more.

Just as I was starting to enjoy a steady rocking motion, he swept me up, carrying me through the living room and over towards the grand master bed.

Half way into the walk I managed to shuffle my way out of the shirt, while his delicate and artistic hands pulled down my knickers, and I kicked them uncaringly onto the floor; leaving me naked in his arms.

He placed me onto the bed then, laying me down on the soft white duvet.

I let my eyes fall shut as I lay there in waiting. He was gone for almost 30 seconds. I knew that exactly because I counted each long second in my head. I also heard the rustle of plastic being torn, and I guessed that that would be my new best friend, the condom.

A moment later he was hovering above me, his beautifully sculpted body displayed for only my eyes to see, and boy did my eyes see it, taking in each and every inch of him that was on show.

He touched my chin to lift my head, and I'm guessing I must have taken the whole gawking thing to new levels. My eyes were no doubt bulging out my head, and understandably so, the guy was a god on so many levels.

When he kissed my lips once more, carefully pressing his body on top of mine, I knew the time had come.

I felt it just as much, near my entrance, his tip teasing and tickling me, creating the warmest of feelings down below, a burning and throbbing itch that yearned to be massaged was now at the forefront of my mind. My legs spread a part automatically.

Everything was a blur after that; he entered me slowly; working off my reaction as pain seemed inevitable. But as it soon subsided and I found other sensations begin to propel, we quickly found our rhythm.

I tried to savour every moment of it, logging each action and feeling into my mind for later retrieval, but no amount of concentration was enough. He spun my head, taking me to places I'd never dreamed about. His hands worked every inch of me, touching me in areas I could've literally squealed about, while his lips almost never left my mouth.

He really was an artist, on every level imaginable.


	30. Chapter 28

**Good evening! Or, early morning? Anyway, I'm not sure if anyone's still around? I know it's been awhile, like 4 weeks or something, but I still really want to finish this! **

**This chapters pretty long, but I hope you enjoy it =]**

**Thanks again for reading and to those of you that take the time to comment :) *sending cyber hugs your way***

Chapter 28:

I felt a draft on my back as I began to stir. I was laid on my front, my arms up beside my head, cushioned beneath the fluffy pillow. As my eyes reluctantly opened, forcing myself out of my slumber, I saw two brilliant blue eyes gazing right back at me. It was then that it all came flooding back, the argument, the kiss, the movie watching, the storm, his hands on my waist, his lips on my neck, his body pressed flush against mine… I'd spent so many mornings lying in bed, imagining what it would be like to be with him, to spend an entire night in Edward's arms, and to wake up the following morning feeling spent but satisfied, as I'd look deep into the ocean blue globes of his eyes. Today would've been undoubtedly similar, he could've quite easily been a figment of my imagination, a beautiful mirage of some kind, but as he leant towards me, kissing my temple with a smile, I knew this was no longer a dream nor a desired delusion, but reality.

"Hey you" he hushed in the deepest but softest tone, prompting my cheeks to turn quickly ablaze.

"Hi" I greeted him sheepishly; feeling mildly embarrassed, as reminders of our earlier act flashed through my mind like a movie reel. I didn't regret it, not a thing. But I'd lost control, something I'd never done in my whole entire life. I'd always been the careful one of the group, but being alone with him and swept up in so much emotion, it wasn't a surprise a small step had turned into a very big stride.

I moved my arms down beside my body, finding the duvet cover lay resting just below my hip, my entire upper body on show for the world (well, Edward really) to see.

I cringed internally at what I imagined was on display, and made a conscious effort not to move. I remained in the same position, my head craned to my left, my neck feeling stiff at the lack of movement, while my body was face down. I'd never before had a person be a witness to my naked body, especially in broad daylight, and certainly not by a man who I considered to be the definition of perfection.

I only hoped it wasn't too obvious that I was trying to conceal myself, the last thing I wanted to do was offend him. Because it's not that I wasn't comfortable. I was, with him, just not with my body.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked me; his elbow resting on his pillow, his head in his hand.

"Good thanks. I was out like a light" I smiled sheepishly. He nodded back, his eyes trailing my face. "How about you? Did you sleep ok?"

"Like a log" he told me. "Best nights sleep I've had in here since… well, ever actually" his face lit up, and I had a feeling mine did too.

Feeling my neck starting to ache I shuffled up, head facing forward. My expression couldn't help but contort at the tightness of my muscles. Unfortunately I hadn't been discreet with my discomfort; well, it was either that or the fact that he was watching me like a hawk.

"Are you ok?" I could hear the confusion and uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah, of course, I just slept funny that's all" I lied and then retreated back to my earlier position, having my head strained towards the left.

His brow twitched thoughtfully, "Bella, you don't have to be embarrassed you know. You don't have to… hide yourself from me".

Damn. He had noticed.

"I'm not hiding, exactly. I just…well, you know…" I went to justify in the awkwardest way possible, but I ended up sighing, offering him the feeblest of smiles as an apology. "Sorry, I can't help it. Truth is, I've never been in a position, where someone else could see me like this" I confessed through my shyness. "I just, don't want to disappoint you".

"How could you think that?" he asked, and the sadness poured from his tone, his hand reached over to move the hair from my face, and I felt so much warmth and comfort beneath his touch.

"I don't know" I answered pathetically.

"Bella, did you not hear what I said last night? Stop comparing yourself to everyone else. You're a million times more beautiful than any other girl, I assure you" he declared as he focused in on my eyes. He smiled lightly after that, reaching down for the duvet cover which he placed at my shoulders, covering me up.

"I just want you to be comfortable" he told me. And my heart swelled at that.

"I am with you" I admitted in all honesty; finding emotion bubbling up inside of me.

Similarly to last night, we mirrored each others motives, simultaneously leaning forward in a sweet and tender kiss. We never missed once.

He pulled away after a second, just looking into my eyes before capturing my lips once again. My hands automatically fell away from my front then, wrapping around him to deepen our embrace. While his hands started at my face, trailing down my neck and shoulders until he cupped the sides of my breasts, gently kneading them like a sculpture in the making.

His boxers had returned as my body discovered. A smart move on his part. There'd be no stopping us if we suddenly became lost in the action, and it was best to remove temptation while we still could.

Getting carried away seemed inevitable. And it wasn't until he pulled me on top of him, and my legs spread apart, that I felt a twinge of discomfort down below. I retracted from the kiss, passion immediately fading away as my femininity felt understandably sore.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned once again.

"No" I tried to smile as I clambered my way off him; trying not to be a baby in the process. I hated myself for having stopped, but a peaking orgasm on top of all that throbbing wasn't a good combination. "I'm fine, I just…" I pulled the quilt around me, "I'm a little sore".

His face crumpled with guilt. "Oh right, of course … god I'm sorry, I didn't even think".

"Don't be" I told him. "It was worth it".

He smiled, although half-heartedly. "Can I do anything?"

How could he ask such a thing? Just being in the same air space as him was enough.

Pushing my insecurities and paranoia to one side, I shuffled myself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. "You already are".

…

I don't think I'd ever felt so peaceful in my whole entire life. Nothing could beat this feeling. My head on his chest, the feeling of his warm skin cushioning my cheek, his chest gently rising and falling in a relaxing motion that had me dozing off again, and his soft breath was like sweet music to my ears. If this was what falling in love felt like, then I was happy to keep falling, and falling hard.

"Bella?" Edward's voice spoke out from the silence.

"Hmm?" I mumbled as I drifted away again, his hands stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you… about my past."

My eyes opened wider, and just like that, I was no longer sleepy. "It's ok. It wasn't my business really", I moved an inch, stroking the area between his pecks with my index finger.

"But it is though" his voice hummed to me through his chest, "you're an important part of my life now, and without even realising it, I let what happened in my past affect you. I let it hurt you". I didn't know what to say to that. A part of me silently agreed, and I hated that he'd once felt he couldn't be open with me. But truthfully, we'd both been in the wrong, I'd been intrusive, going behind his back when I should've respected his wishes, but he'd been denying of me.

"I guess I was just so ashamed of it all, you know? I didn't want to have to admit that I'd let myself get into that … Its funny though isn't it, at the time its happening, you're completely blinded by everything. You can't see what others can".

"You were pretty young though" I justified; hoping it was just his past he was ashamed of, and not himself.

"Yeah, I was young and naïve, and she was handed to me on a plate. She was beautiful and charming, and my mom adored her. And at the time, that was enough for me; I didn't need to know anything other than that".

I never anticipated how hard it would be for me to hear him talking about another girl like that. Someone he'd once loved and shared a life with, but I tried to remind myself of everything he'd said. That girls like that were fake, manipulative and selfish; they were at the other end of the spectrum to where I hoped and considered myself to be.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned him with hesitance. Not wanting to pry but eager to make use of his current sharing mood.

"Of course, you can ask me anything". And for once he made it sound so easy.

"I know that you've always said you don't really get along with your mom anymore, that, since it all happened, your relationships really suffered. Do you… do you blame your mother for it? For what happened?"

He swallowed hard, but his tone didn't suggest I'd offended him. "I never meant too, maybe subconsciously I do … but, I think she feels more shame than I feel resentment now", I gave a small nod, sensing he wasn't far from the truth. There was a look in Esme's eyes last night, as she'd watched her son play; there was longing there, and regret for how she'd let her son slip away. "I think she blames herself for what happened, she was the reason I even met Lizzy. And I think that's why she shies away from me now; she puts a wall between us, probably thinking it'll prevent her from hurting me, but, in the end, all I want is my mom back."

I could've cried right then and there for him; the tears welling up in my eyes at his sadness. But instead I stayed strong, just hugging him tighter. I'd never known what it was like to have a mom, but to have a mother that was in such close proximity to you, but feel completely unconnected to her, was a sadness I couldn't imagine.

It was then that I made a pact with myself, to sort this out once and for all. Ok, so I knew I was about to enter dangerous territory yet again, mixing myself in with the complications of Edwards past and family life. Going behind Edwards back had once before proved consequential, and not necessarily in a good way, but I felt compelled to at least make an attempt at solving what he felt was a lost cause. If having a quiet word with Esme' Cullen meant a bridge could be built between mother and son, then I was willing to risk it.

…

I felt like Bambi learning to walk as we tentatively teetered our way across his back garden, the grass now a mulchy greeny/brown colour, a consequence of the dowsing of thunderous rain we'd had the previous night.

I slid a number of times, my shoes failing to grip onto anything, much to my dismay, but I was thankful for Edwards hand around my waist, steadying my movements and preventing my fall.

"You really are one clumsy lady" he observed, amusement clear in his voice. I chose not to retaliate, truthfully there was no point, he was right anyway. And I was more concerned with finding my footing, than calculating a clever comeback.

"Have you always been this unfortunate?"

"With what? Walking, or life in general?"

"Come on, it's not that bad" he gave me a nudge, which didn't help matters, "so you're not good with uneven surfaces, or, any surfaces" he smirked. "We can't all be good at everything".

"Nope, that is true. So what are _you_ not good at? Tell me so that I can use it to my advantage" I joked in my serious but cutesy voice.

He laughed back, failing to answer my question. "I should take you to the beach one day; see how you fair over the rocks".

I eyed him in a sideways glare. "Oh great. So you can watch me fall on my ass" I said un-amused, rolling my eyes, "make sure you bring your camera wont you".

He snickered under his breath. "I'm only teasing you. When we go there, I'll promise to carry you all the way there" he smiled. And although it seemed strange, like he was already planning our first vacation together, it also felt really good. Comfortable, like we'd been together for longer than a night and a half.

"And back too?" I asked him with wide smiling eyes.

"Back too" he nodded, grinning sweetly.

Finally we reached the steps and made our way onto the safety of the wooden decking. The back door was already unlocked, so we walked straight in, brushing and wiping off our shoes on the mat, before making our way through the kitchen. A quick hello and good morning was said to Alisa, the house cook, before we headed down the hallway and towards the front door.

"Are you sure you don't want some breakfast? I feel bad just letting you go like this," he rubbed my hand as we walked.

"No, I really can't; I've got some major damage control at home to contend with, I should really deal with it now rather than later. But thanks for the offer".

We reached the rather extravagant Christmas Tree at the front of the house, Edward fumbled with the dresser to locate the car keys, while I inspected the decorations. The fairy lights were still bright and twinkly, the ball balls almost the size of my head; one wondered where they stored such a beast.

"Right, got them. You ready to go?" he asked me, and I swung around to meet him.

"_A-hem"_ someone cleared their throat from across the way, halting our near-progress. "Good morning!"

I heard the voice of a well-to-do middle aged man to my right and I immediately felt myself freeze. Secretly I'd hoped we could escape without being seen, but apparently no such luck. It wasn't that I didn't want to see his parents, or that I was ashamed of what we'd done, far from it in fact, I wanted the world to know we were dating, but I would've preferred a wash and some fresh clothes before I'd found myself in a face to face with the head of the Cullen household.

"_Great"_ Edward may as well have cursed under his breath, but he smiled either way, although a little forced. Clearly equally as thrilled as I was to be busted by his parents.

Re-taking my hand he led me into the living room.

"Hey dad, sorry, we didn't think anyone was up" replied Edward as I unwillingly followed in behind him; the tension pouring from Edward's hand into mine. I felt like I was doing the walk of shame as I entered, sheepishly angling myself behind him as my head dipped low, trying to hide my last nights face. "Mom" he gave Esme' a nod.

"Morning Edward" she greeted him politely. Too politely for my liking; like this was a business arrangement or something.

"You haven't met my dad have you?" Edward then turned to me. This was true, I had yet to be introduced to Master Cullen, or, Doctor Cullen as I vaguely remembered Edward saying.

"Oh erm, no, not really".

"Carlisle Cullen" the blonde haired man rose from his seat, presenting a hand for me to shake. "Very nice to meet you Bella".

I was surprised he even knew my name, perhaps I'd been a mention of a previous conversation. "Nice to meet you" I smiled back, finding him a lot less intimidating than his wife used to be.

"I was just going to drive Bella home" Edward clarified.

"Won't you stay for breakfast? Lissa rustled up a treat" grinned Carlisle, showing off his pearly whites.

"Thank you, but I really should get back, my dads probably wondering where I am".

"Yes, I imagine he is" Esme' spoke up, placing her tea down onto the glass coffee table. "You should know that he's been calling, along with your friend, Alice; they're worried about you, apparently both you and your brother didn't go home last night" his mother told me, and I felt the initial stages of some major chastisement. I cursed myself internally, imagining the state my father was in…and he'd roped my best friend in too? Alice was a challenge on an average day, she'd never let this one go now.

And then something hit me. I knew for a fact that _I_ hadn't gone home, but Emmett, where the heck had he gotten too?

As if on cue, I heard laughter, a dainty feminine giggle followed by a loud boom of hysterics, the latter being a sound I was quite familiar with on a day to day basis, coming from the staircase.

Oh no. This _so_ wasn't happening! I nearly died right on the spot; seeing my doofas of a brother, Emmett, walking down the staircase with Rosalie on his arm.

After forcefully closing my gaping jaw, I felt my eyes begin to narrow, I may as well have hissed right then and there. One step to far brother, one step too far!

"Bellie? What are you still doing here?" _Bellie?_ Why did the world hate me so much? I hated that nickname, with a passion, and he'd just used it in front of my boyfriend and prospective in laws!

Emmett had promised some 5 years ago, after I'd threatened to inform his girlfriend of the time, that he kept an action man doll in his bedside drawer, appropriately named Emmett, of course, that he'd never again repeat that word. That was until today it seemed, gee, thanks a bunch Emmett. Love you too.

I felt like my cheeks were glowing bright red, like one of those light radars they use at the airports to guide the planes in. I reluctantly glanced a look at their faces, each one of them felt like they were staring at me, and I was reminded of the day that Edward had discovered I'd named my truck, Betsy. And I'd thought that was embarrassing!

"Dad's going to go spare you know!" he went on as they approached, Rose looking coy, while my cheeks felt like they were swelling. "Morning everyone! Great party last night". They nudged each other like they were teenagers. It was sickening really.

I glanced a look at Edward, his face a mixture of amusement and discomfort. Thankfully he got the message however, and promptly broke the silence.

"Right well we best get going, you have much needed punishment to endure" Edward said to me, before encouraging me out. I gave a small (and mortified) wave goodbye to his parents before following him out.

"You know, I can take it from here, I'm driving home anyway" Emmett interrupted; once again finding a way to stick his nose in. "Seems stupid you driving all that way".

So my dream of having Edward drive me home, opening my door for me and kissing me goodbye, was tarnished by my ass of a big brother. Thanks _ass_.

But I supposed it made sense, I thought with gritted teeth.

I watched then with disgust, as Emmett kissed Rosalie goodbye. And despite my niggling happiness for them amongst all that fury, not meaning to sound like a total brat or anything, but he'd totally stolen my thunder!

So standing at the doorway turned into awkward city, particularly at the moment when we'd gone to say goodbye. Truthfully, I would've kissed him, I wanted too, but the fact that everyone was there, my brother for one, with Edward's sister (how, by the way, had that happened?) well the whole thing was just too weird. So instead we opted for an awkward smile. I told him I'd text him later before I headed towards the truck, by the time I jumped inside, with Emmett sat beside me; I wasn't exactly in the greatest of moods…

…

"What's the big deal anyway?" Emmett called after me as I stomped up our driveway making a scene.

"What's the big deal? Are you actually asking me that?" I asked him as I swivelled around on my ankle; surprising myself in how it failed to buckle. "Emmett, please don't get me wrong when I say this - I love you, but truthfully, more often than not you're like a thorn in my ass".

I kept walking.

"Ouch".

"Yeah, tell me about it" I added as I made my way to the front door, slotting the key into the lock, but prior to opening it, I turned to him. "Don't you dare screw this up for me Emmett! Edward is very important".

"Well I should think so considering you slept with him".

My head almost exploded at that, and I prayed my father wasn't standing on the other side of the door, listening intently through the keyhole.

I didn't give him the satisfaction of a response. He meant no harm, and honestly, he probably really cared for Rosalie, but the entire 24 hours was starting to take its toll. I was tired, wearing last nights clothing, and my fairy tale 'date' with Edward had ended with an intrusion from my brother. No wonder I was grouchy.

And, as predicted, from one argument, I entered another…

"Don't you ever do that to me again young lady!"

"Dad, come on".

"No, I'm serious! It was like the end of the world out there last night. The weather was horrendous, I've never seen rain like it, the electric went down in the storm, you didn't call or tell me where you were staying! I was thinking all sorts! You could've been swept away for all I knew".

"Let's not exaggerate".

"I'm not!" he told me sternly, no hint of humour in his eyes; very uncharacteristic of the dad I'd grown up with. It was then that I realised how unfair I'd been. He was right, if my son or daughter had failed to return one night, I'd be panicking too.

"Ok, I'm sorry. The truth was, I never planned on staying out, it just kind of, happened" I said, trying not to give away too many details. Although Emmett would for sure fill him in later.

"Since when do things just happen with you Bellz? You're supposed to be the careful one, the level headed one, I had enough trouble trying to rein your brother in".

"Well no offence dad, but you kind of failed at that" I spoke back without thinking.

He sighed, "Yeah, fine. But I never thought I'd failed you".

I too sighed, feeling rotten. "You didn't fail anything, I'm sorry. I stayed out one night dad, one time. And I promise, if I ever plan on staying out again, I'll phone you".

He looked at me then, assessing my credibility. "I'd appreciate that" he gave me a small smile. "I want you to have your freedom Bellz, don't get me wrong. I just want to know that you're safe when you do".

I gave him a hug, telling him I was sorry, before I excused myself to my room; retreating to the safety of my bed. Whilst there I checked my phone. Several texts and missed calls had been left by none other than Alice, I skimmed through the messages, each one starting out with concern and ending in a death threat; predictable. Until I found the most recent message was from Edward.

_So my sister and your brother huh? Should've seen that one coming. Could be weirder I suppose. We'll just have to make a greater effort in trying to avoid them next time =P_

_Thanks for an amazing night! Sorry it ended the way it did. We'll make up for it some other time though :) E xxx_

I almost squealed as I re-read that last part several times.

And just like that, my mood had lifted…

**A/N: Comments? =]**


	31. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the wait guys! I'm trying to get as much down as poss so I dont leave it so long between updates... honestly, I'm not making excuses or anything xP hehe!**

Chapter 29:

"…You really should see this girl dad; she's beyond beautiful, like a princess. She's smart, funny, elegant, oh and did I say beautiful?"

"Yeah, you did mention it" my dad answered casually, while he busied himself with grabbing his breakfast.

"She has this blonde hair that's just… wow. And these big blue eyes; total head turner. I'm telling you dad, I think I'm set with this one," I walked down the stairs that Monday morning to hear Emmett swooning over Rosalie. It was sweet really, in a sickly kind of way.

"So quite a contrast to your usual type then?" my dad responded, much to Emmett's embarrassment, his brow puckered feeling snubbed, and I couldn't help but snicker with amusement.

"Contrast? He's done a total one eighty!" I made myself known. "Well, aside from the hair; old habits, huh Emmett?" I mocked him smartly; knowing full well Emmett primarily zoned in on ditsy blondes; a slight glitch in his programming if you ask me.

"Erm excuse me, blondes just find themselves attracted to me, I can't help that. And I'm not very well going to shut them down and make them feel bad. I'm not that mean Bella" he told me wide-eyed; trying to justify his behaviour.

"No, _heaven forbid we'd want that_" I muttered under my breath. While Emmett turned back to confront our father. "And I have dated smart women in the past, you know".

"Dated?" I spluttered a laugh, "since when was that word even in your vocabulary? I think you mean, slept with them one night and then just forgot to call back" I clarified with a close-lipped smile; sitting myself down at the kitchen table and grabbing the juice.

He glared in return, growing flustered, before he plastered the fakest smile onto his face and took the seat opposite me. _"Anyway,_ like I said, this one's a definite keeper. And you know what they say, when you know you know".

I smiled to myself thoughtfully; my mind trailing back to Edward. My brother could be a doofas at times, but I sincerely agreed on that last part. Some people were just meant to be, and imagining a life without that person seemed so alien.

For me, personally, Edward felt like my magnetic force, because no matter how much I tried to stay away from him, through the highs and lows of our quite complicated relationship, I couldn't seem to stay away; completely helpless. The pull was just too strong.

"What are you smirking about?" Charlie observed as he took the seat beside me; giving me a nudge as I sat doe-eyed and off with the fairies.

"Huh?" I snapped out of it, hoping I hadn't looked too obvious, which, clearly I had. "Oh, nothing, I'm just…"

"She's not smirking dad, she's smiling" Emmett felt the need to butt in. "Cant you tell? Just look at those adorable rosy red cheeks, that cute and coy little smile; that I believe is the face of first love" he teased me; looking awfully pleased with himself at how he'd gotten me back. Typical. I should've guessed he'd bite me.

I could've killed him, literally, the fork and knife in my hands suggested that exactly; one in each eye would suffice, particularly as my dad had yet to be informed of my new-found relationship with Edward.

I sensed my dad go rigid in his chair. "Love?" exclaimed Charlie, a look of bemusement on his face. "That's a pretty strong term," he stared at Emmett first and foremost, before his gaze landed on me. Understandably he wore a look of confusion, but the annoyance set in soon after, which gradually turned into raised eyebrows as he awaited my response. "Anything I should know about?"

I guess I had some explaining to do.

Great. This should be fun.

…

I don't think I'd ever been so relieved to be back at school, first period was like a cake walk compared to the never ending 10 minutes of one on one father-daughter time.

Turns out my dad had already guessed I was sweet on Edward (thanks to Emmetts ongoing input on the matter), that was the easy part, but when he brought up the two buzz words no daughter ever wishes to hear, 'Safe' and 'Protection,' it was time to evacuate the area.

Thankfully Charlie was just as uncomfortable as I was. And the sooner that conversation was out in the open, the sooner it was dead and buried; forgotten about for all eternity. And Emmett's childish snickering certainly didn't help any.

I headed to Psych class come 10.15am, my now-favourite subject; crossing the 'playground' as I fought with gale-force winds and that type of misty rain that manages to drench you right through, but not even the weather could prevent that slight spring in my step, which was, of course, facilitated by the fact that I shared a desk with Edward, and the tables in the Psych lab were so small, arm brushing was always a given. And even more so now we were dating.

So focused on arriving at my destination, I failed to take note of the person calling my name; convinced it was merely the howl of the wind trying to tease me. It wasn't until a hand tugged at my arm to swing me around, my entire world turning askew for a second there, that I realised who it was.

"Bella, wait up!" the bewildered voice caught up to me. I gasped, startled from being torn from deep concentration; a gust of wind stealing my breath away. I placed my hand to my chest to settle my erratic heartbeat, but I found myself laughing as Edward stood there before me; both of us grappling against the strength of the wind.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were there" I laughed; feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well as long as you weren't trying to avoid me" he smirked, mocking a pouty face. "So how's it going?" he shouted across to me, his voice just barely audible above the volume of the gale force winds. His hair was covered in a beanie today, there was a scarf around his neck and a thick winter jacket hugged snugly to his frame. He looked adorable as always, and certainly a lot warmer than I currently felt.

"A little wind swept, but mostly fine!" I joked, having to raise my voice, but found one merciless gust of wind almost sweep me off my feet. Edward's hands were on my shoulders before it had the chance to claim me though.

"You look freezing!" he spoke my thoughts aloud, before he unravelled the scarf from around his neck, swinging it over my shoulders and wrapping me up. It felt so soft and was toasty and warm from being radiated by Edwards body heat, not to mention it smelt just like him; any thoughts of catching a chill were long gone as his aroma happily attacked my senses.

"Come on, let's get inside!" he told me then, placing his hand to my elbow protectively. As we speed walked towards the building, his hand gradually crept lower down my arm, meeting with my hand before his fingers entwined with my own. I felt like I was in some kind of movie sequence, bar the state of the weather, the entire gesture was beyond romantic and our hands and fingers seemed to slot into each other with such perfection. Cue dorky grin.

By the time we reached the Psychology building, chaos had ensued. We barely made it inside without having to barge our way in; the doorway hoarded with pupils glued to the glass, apparently finding the sudden change in weather extremely exciting. They stared out of the windows like they were witnessing an alien invasion or something. Very peculiar.

"Alright, make a move people! I won't tell you again! I know it's windy out there but it's not the end of the world! Of course, that could be arranged if you don't get to class. Please don't make me tell you again!" one of the teachers tried his best to round everyone up, and each pupil reluctantly peeled themselves away from the windows, dragging their iron-loaded feet back to their classes for another hour of doom and gloom.

"Why is everyone so hyper today?" I asked as I clutched onto Edwards hand; he led the way through the masses as I lingered close behind him.

"Last week of term, it's to be expected really, especially with Christmas coming up".

Oh right, Christmas, I'd almost forgotten about that. "Yeah I guess" I answered, barely noticing my lack of enthusiasm. Christmas along with my birthday was another day I tended not to think about. Put simply, it was merely another holiday celebration in which I found my thoughts drifting back to my mother; or lack of one to be exact. And no matter how much I tried to forget it, she always succeeded on putting a dampener on everything.

"You not a fan of Christmas?" he glanced back at me; a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure, it's great. Christmas has always been pretty small for us though, the whole eating until you fall asleep thing is pretty much the highlight".

"Right," he smirked, "Well sounds like the complete opposite to mine".

"Big family?"

He shook his head, "Try 20 of my moms business associates all crammed around one dining room table, oh and me and Rose sitting on the end flashing them death stares" he spoke fondly at that last part; "at least, that's what it used to be like. Last year was a lot quieter".

"Really? How come?" I asked unknowingly, and then realised a moment later. It must have been around that time, when the Manfield incident had blown up in their faces; I guess they weren't really feeling the holiday spirit.

"So you up for an ambush this year?" there was a playful but hopeful tone to his question. How could I not comply?

"Sure… sounds eventful. What did you have in mind?"

He squeezed my hand. "I'll let you know".

I was intrigued, and the knowledge that I could be spending Christmas with a boyfriend, and non other than Edward Cullen, put a totally new spin on things. In your face, absentee mother!

But intrigue quickly wandered to amusement, and suddenly walking into class hand in hand with Edward turned into the most bizarre experience ever. It was as if the entire class had been frozen in time, like gawking statues; each one of them staring at our interlinked hands with either looks of disbelief or sheer mortification.

I can't say I've been at the envy of my fellow classmates very often, if at all really. But seeing their reaction to my new found relationship with Edward, well, that was a real treat. Especially when Jessica Stanley caught my eye, flashing me the deadliest of glares as she folded her arms across her chest in clear protest. She looked at me like I was muck. And with Edward on my arm, I'd never felt so proud; I simply smiled in return, feeling extraordinary.

We ventured towards the back, excusing ourselves as we shimmied past people, before taking our usual seats in the far back corner of the room.

I removed my jacket, placing it at the back of my chair, but kept the scarf on, not wanting to be parted from it. Edward did the same, pulling off his coat and beanie, the latter of which he positioned at the top corner of the table...

"So is this as weird for you as it is for me?" I asked under my breath, trying to be subtle. "Most days they don't even notice me, now I'm public enemy number one, I guess I should be thrilled for a change in status" I wondered to myself out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked absentmindedly as he fumbled in his bag, eventually pulling out his glasses case and placing it onto the table.

I frowned whilst smiling, perplexed by his ignorance. "You know, I'm almost convinced you walk around with your eyes closed. You seriously didn't notice everyone staring?" I leant into him a little as I kept my voice down.

Taking a brief glance around, I noticed his soft features start to harden. Several people who'd previously been staring turned their backs on us, while others were quite clearly engaged in Chinese whispers. Truthfully, it didn't bother me, I had all the friends that I needed, but I could tell it bothered Edward, particularly after his response.

"Judgmental people never change Bella... you shouldn't expect miracles" he told me, rather out of the blue and with such intense seriousness. A flicker of the fragile untrusting Edward made a reappearance.

My mood started to wilter at that; saddened that he took such things so closely to heart. He was always so guarded, believing almost everyone had a secret agenda, I realised that now, and even though I was glad he felt that he could trust _me_, I was wounded by the knowledge that not even_ I_ had the power to make his fears go away.

"_But listen, if they were staring"_ he hummed into my ear, his tone now considerably lighter, as his hand found its way on my leg, _"let's just say I wouldn't be surprised. We are one hot couple after all" _he managed to find a joke amongst all that brewing angst.

His ability to switch from tense to nonchalant still marvelled me and I tried to laugh in return. Of course the combination of having been caught up in my previous emotions, and the sizzling heat of his hand on my thigh, left me breathless. My skin buzzed in anticipation and his voice still hummed to me in my ear.

"_I don't know about that" _I mumbled back; my cheeks on fire as I tried to concentrate on not passing out in front of my fellow classmates, "I mean, well, you are, obviously, very attractive, but me…" I rambled, shaking my head a little, as I went down my usual self critical route.

"_Don't_, even go there" he warned me.

"Go where?" I shrugged it off innocently.

"You were about to self-deprecate, I could sense it a mile off" he flashed me a side-long glance.

I shook my head, smiling. "Don't try and get out of it" he playfully pinched my side, and I squirmed away from him laughing. "I know for a fact you were".

I looked down at the table guiltily, but felt his eyes bored into my profile. My toothy grin diminished, leaving a soft smile. "You really don't see how amazing you are, do you?" I turned to find him looking intensely into my eyes; "everything you've done for me this past month, pulling me back from all that misery; not just anyone could've done that Bella", there was a passion brewing between us I can barely describe, I couldn't look away. It was like the entire room was burning with electric heat, the walls turning a deep red and orange colour, as everyone and everything in the local perimeter faded away. "You're like, I dont know, my own personal therapist" he spoke trance-like. And I felt my palms turn wet and sticky at the thought. Outfits came to mind, as well as an image of me servicing Edward.

I gulped hard.

I so badly wanted to kiss him, especially as his eyes flicked down towards my lips, his tongue peeping out for just a second, tormenting me and triggering the onset of a much-needed orgasmic release. It had all happened so quickly, our relationship had gone from friendship to an almost overwhelming level of intensity; like life and death. To an outsider, it would probably seem full on. But to me, it was the feeling I treasured most of all. In my whole entire life, I was only ever viewed as the kid sister, never loved nor lusted for, but with Edward, I felt both in one amazingly powerful gaze.

"This Christmas's going to be a good one" he stated, amidst our interlocking eyes. His lips almost barely moving as he spoke; too focused on my eyes. "I can tell" he added, swallowing hard.

It took every amount of strength I had to pull myself out of that spell.

I nodded back, eventually, but found words had escaped my tongue completely.

To tell you the truth, I was mildly relieved when the teacher walked in, as anything I could've said or done may have led to some serious embarrassment. I may have managed a few vowel sounds here and there, but I think the moaning would've put everyone off. I certainly hoped we weren't studying Sigmund Freud today; the Id, the Ego and the Superego; I was already all over the pleasure principle, thanks to Edwards hand on my thigh, I really didn't need further encouragement.

…

"Isabella Swan how very dare you ignore my texts!" the voice blared at me down the phone line; pleasantries clearly out the question on this fine Monday evening.

"I wasn't ignoring you Alice, I was just…"

"Yes yes, I don't want to hear your excuses, something more important has come up!" she interrupted and I could practically feel her sizzling down the phone line.

"Really? Like what?" I asked, only 60% paying attention, while I hovered around my room collecting my purse, keys and shoes ready to leave. I knew for a fact that Edward had taken an extra shift at the multiplex this evening, and I desperately wanted to surprise him.

"Oh, I don't know, like you and a certain Edward Cullen maybe!" she started; halting my movements. If only she'd called me earlier, this was such an inconvenient time.

I was silently relieved we weren't doing this face to face however. I could handle her verbally, the odd screech, gasp and squeal now and then was somewhat manageable, but being confronted face to face by an overly-exuberant Alice, well, if history was anything to go by, she had a tendency to attack me. Similarly to Emmett's embrace, she posed a threat to my oxygen supply. Amazing really, considering she was a quarter of the size of him.

"So is it true!" she demanded, growing impatient at my silence. I scrambled onto my bed; knowing this would take awhile.

"Well, that depends I suppose, what exactly did you hear?" I tried to taunt her; knowing it would work. Alice had made it clear countless amounts of times how she wanted Edward and I to be together, the whole double dating thing really appealed to her, and I could just imagine her face growing redder by the second.

"Bella come on! Don't mess with me!" she whined ecstatically. "Tell me the truth".

I sighed, a soft smile on my face as I held the phone to my ear; ready for her reaction. "Ok, so you should probably be sitting for this" I began, but my intention to continue was cut short by hysterical squealing. I was literally forced to pull the phone back a good few inches away from my ear, just to prevent myself from any long term hearing damage.

"I knew it! I knew it!" She cheered, before I heard the sound of feet pattering along the hardwood floor and then a very distant Alice calling down to her mother, _"Mom its true!"_

I heard her scurry her way back to her room before panting could be heard down the phone line. "You told your mom?" I felt my eyebrows kink; slightly wierded out by the knowledge that _I_ was the topic of conversation at the Brandons dinner table.

"Yes yes, I've been telling everyone all evening; even though Jas didn't believe me when I told him" her voice ended with an offended grimace. "You just wait until I tell him tomorrow! He's going to be so faced!" I sensed she was bouncing, "He totally owes me ten bucks now" she added matter-of-factly; feeling pleased with herself.

"Ok, well, I'm really happy for you Alice, you make sure he pays up alright! Anyway I should really be…" I went on, trying to cut the conversation short, I'd had serious plans for this evening, and none of them involved talking on the phone all night to my insane and hysterical best friend.

"I have to tell you Bella, this is the best news I've heard all week" she told me through a grin.

"Alice, its Monday" I reminded her flatly.

"Fine, all month then" she corrected herself delightedly.

"Yeah, that's really great, listen I have to go".

I could practically envision her mouth opening into an O shape as she gasped, "To see Edward?" she inferred squeakily.

"Maybe" I felt my cheeks begin to blush.

She squealed once again. "Alright alright alright, I'll let you go then, but you have to promise me you'll tell me everything tomorrow! I want details, oh and shopping this weekend!"

"Oh, no, I can't…"

"Great, it's a date then! Bye!" she once again butted in, but before I could interject, the line went dead. Typical!

**A/N: Hey guys =] I hope you're still enjoying it! So this fic's nearly wrapped up. I'm thinking maybe 3 more chapters to go, as there's still a couple of things I want to cover. Let's hope for a little Christmas cheer with these two! I think they deserve it =]**

**Next stop, cinema! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 30

**Hey Guys! Thanks for your comments... it seems I wont be able to finish this before uni... which is what I'd originally planned. So you'll have to bear with me unfortunately. I've got about 3 to 4 more chapters to come with this, so were looking at an update a week, maybe every two weeks, depending on how much work I have on. I hope you can hang in there with me :)**

**Chapter 30:**

I walked through the large glass doors, thanking the kind gentleman who opened it for me, before my eyes scanned hastily around the room in search for him. When I failed to locate him I wandered towards the ticket counter, where I half-heartedly eyed the movie list.

As per usual I chose a movie no one would ever pay money to see, even I was on the fence about this one; simply titled 'J'adore'. The poster depicting a French countryside location, where a working man ploughed his land, his eyes however drawn towards a woman, who sat daintily in a bed of flowers. Predictable much? I think so.

I wasn't too concerned though, my little venture to the local cinema had nothing to do with my movie fanaticism, and no hunky Frenchman could come within an inch of my longing and love for a certain programme technician; goes by the name Edward Cullen.

Handing my ticket over to the attendant they guided me towards screen 11. I walked at snail pace, not caring for the fact that I was sure to miss the trailers, my eyes still trying to trace him. At one point I contemplated turning back, and retracing my steps to where the lady at the ticket-stand hovered, I was certain she'd know of Edwards whereabouts, but in the end I decided against it, it was a little too stalkerish and desperate for my liking. Although I was rather desperate.

So instead I reluctantly headed for my screen, crossing the plush blue carpet which led to the door to my movie.

I grabbed the handle, knowing how heavy these doors could be, but as I attempted to put my biceps to work, the door swung open in front of me. I gasped, startled by the doors unusually free and weightless movement, almost bumping into someone in the process, as they darted out of the darkness like a fired canon ball.

"_Whoa…"_ the voice yelped as they almost crashed into me. "Sorry".

I put my hands out to stop them, sensing a collision, but they had much better self-control than I did.

It took us both several thorough blinks before we realised who each other were. And as his mouth started to curve up at one side, his eyes softening out, I felt comfort and excitement in the clear knowledge that he was happy to see me.

"Wow … talk about a major de ja vu moment" he smirked. I couldn't help the dorky grin in return, finding it impossibly hard not too, particularly as I remembered back to the first day we'd met, when I'd collided into him in the grocery parking lot, and he'd found himself being frisked by my melons.

"I suppose I should've guessed it was you" he teased me fondly.

"Well who else would it be, right?" I shrugged lightly, and he gave me a sweet sympathetic head tilt. He looked beyond adorable tonight, with his little name badge and handy-mans pouch attached to his belt. I took a mental freeze-frame, saving that for later.

"What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, trying to be blase' about it, but he interrupted before I had the chance to respond.

"Just couldn't keep away huh?" he added, his eyebrows rising in delight, and it was obvious I couldn't fool anyone.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm here for the entertainment value".

He leant casually against the doorframe, cockily folding his arms and looking pleased with himself. "Well I can't say you'll get much entertainment out of this; another period drama I presume?" he indicated to the room he'd just come out of.

"Actually I was more referring to watching you work, or attempt too at least" I smiled smartly. Following in suit by folding my arms across my chest.

"Mmm, very cute" he mused as he looked at me.

"Cullen!" a voice shouted from behind me, making me jump and ruining our little moment. "You're needed in screen 6! Movie went down!"

Edward gave a nod, "be right there!" and gave a wave as he watched him leave. "That's super scary Simon" he lowered his voice. "My supervisor… hence the 'super,' it's not that he's actually super to work for, it's just…a name" he added awkwardly, his face a touch of pink with embarrassment, before he laughed. He looked adorable, and considerably more relaxed, compared to how tense he could be at school. "Anyway, I should probably get that" he told me smiling.

"Oh, right, yeah" I stepped out of the way letting him past. "Well, have a good one, I guess" I spoke, trying to prolong our meeting that little bit longer.

"Yeah, you too. I'll er… see you" he said, lingering a few seconds before walking off in the opposite direction.

Anyone would've thought it was our first date or something… the awkwardness practically seeped from our skin. I thought_ I_ was bad enough, but now Edward too? Maybe it was contagious or something.

Still, I quite liked him a little flustered; he really suited those rosy cheeks.

…

20 minutes into the movie and I already had a headache. Truthfully, I was finding the whole thing a little hard to follow, the storyline seemed straight-forward enough, well, from what I grasped of the poster anyway; an hour and a half of easy and effortless viewing, or so I thought. As it turned out, 'ease' it was not. But how was I supposed to know it had subtitles?

How could one even follow a story when they're too busy reading the translation anyway? I never understood the logic behind it personally. And the fact that I held onto the tiny glimmer of hope that Edward could make a possible reappearance, meant I couldn't just get up and leave.

So, instead, I simply lay my head back and shut my eyes. I'm not sure for how long exactly. I may have even fallen asleep at one point.

"What are you doing?" an incredulous voice appeared beside me. And I opened my eyes to see Edward sat beside me. How embarrassing.

"Oh…" I shuffled up in my seat feeling startled. "Hi" I smiled, momentarily forgetting the question. "Erm, I was just, closing my eyes, you know, to really absorb the French language" I told him. And by the quirk of his mouth, I sensed he was trying his hardest not to snigger, "Don't you know, I'm fluent" I said stupidly, afterwards wondering why I'd even said it.

He cocked an eyebrow, sinking back further into his chair. "Oh really?"

I smiled back in response, feeling slightly uncomfortable thanks to my motor-mouth.

"Prove it then, say something" his eyes lit up with mischief and intrigue.

I shifted in my chair, clearing my throat. "So where'd you even come from anyway?" I changed the subject. "I didn't hear you walk in."

That crooked grin I loved so much made a welcome return. "Magic; I materialized right before your eyes… or, closed eyes, that is".

I gave him an amused long laboured look in response. He simply rolled his eyes. "There's a door back there; in the far left-hand corner" he told me. I craned my head, my eyes squinting to make out the door frame; slowly it came into focus. "It's where all the cool people hang out".

I gave an exaggerated nod, "Sure it is" I replied with a closed-lipped smile.

"So, did you fix screen 6?" I asked him.

"Of course" he smiled. "Pull a few wires, press a few buttons, it's all very technical. I'm telling you, this place would shut down if it wasn't for me" he said smugly.

I grinned back, "Sounds to me like you've got yourself a calling".

He snickered soundlessly. "I don't know about that. It's alright I guess. It's practical, which I prefer; I do like using my hands quite a bit…"

'I remember' I almost said, but stopped myself as a flush threatened to swallow me whole. "…But, career wise, I don't think it's for me" he hesitated momentarily; like he was about to tell me a secret. "Truthfully, I'd love to use my music, for what, I'm not sure yet".

"Teaching maybe?" I suggested, and he turned coy and embarrassed. "Come on, you're a natural and don't deny it. I've seen what you can do, you have a flare for it. Heck you could probably teach me and I'm as uncoordinated as they come".

"Is that an invitation?" he perked up.

"Oh.. er, I… I don't think so" I stammered as I fiddled with my bag; sensing I'd well and truly set myself up for that one. Musical instruments really weren't my thing. I'd ventured down that route as a child and it proved awfully unsuccessful. 'Uncoordinated' was actually an understatement. Seriously, anyone that could pick up an instrument without breaking it was admired in my eyes. Nowadays I simply preferred to admire them from afar.

"Not a music fan?"

"Absolutely, I couldnt live without it... It's just, playing isnt my forte'" I told him.

"Well dont knock it until you try it".

"Hey I picked up a recorder once.." I answered in my defence.

"You picked one up?" he nodded; purposefully trying not to snicker. "Well, that's a good start".

"Don't make fun" I warned him teasingly, "I had potential. I even managed a tune.. of sorts, but, then everyone stared at me. I got a bit of stage fright, my hands started to shake, I lost my vision and I started to hyperventilate. I spent the rest of the afternoon in the nurse's office. That's pretty much the extent of my history with music. I'm not so good at being the centre of attention" I laughed with awkwardness.

"Wow" his face registered bafflement; clearly he'd underestimated how unfortunate and solitary I could be. Why else would I choose to sit at the far back of a room?

"Well, that, and the teacher was evil" I added.

"Right" he nodded once again. "No love lost there then I take it".

"Not really, but I do pride myself in my listening skills. Now that's my forte'. So how about you do the playing, and I'll do the listening?"

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal" He smiled, placing his closest arm to me over the head of my seat.

A comfortable silence passed between us, as Edwards happy eyes lay on mine. It was moments like this I treasured most of all. His posture open and easy-going, his face a tint of fresh pink; not a trace of tension in that silky smooth forehead. The complete opposite to how he'd been today at school; so cautious and concentrated. Always thinking, always worrying.

"What is it?" he asked as silence fell between us; his eyes searching my face for answers. I straightened out, suddenly made aware of my thoughtful frown. "Nothing" I shook it off with a smile; hoping I hadn't ruined the moment.

"So… I guess they'll be needing you back soon enough? Another screen goes down and it's you to the rescue, right?" I questioned reluctantly, not wanting him to leave.

Taking a cautionary glance back towards the door he'd entered from, Edward pondered his next move. "I'm sure they can spare me for a few more minutes" he said, and I felt my body spasm with excitement "Listen I'm sorry I had to leave earlier. I er, I didn't get the chance to tell you that I'm glad you came" he spoke to me, and it was surprisingly easy to phase out the French language when you had Edward Cullen sat beside you. "It was a nice surprise" his focus grew slightly more intense. "It sounds weird, but I feel like I haven't seen you for days".

"That does sound weird" I teased him. "Considering you saw me less than 4 hours ago. We sat next to each other in Psych class" I reminded him, feeling warmed by his explanation.

"I know" he smiled, "I just meant, it's nice to see you alone, you know, when we don't have Jessica Stanley breathing down our necks" he mused lightly, before he looked down at his hand. "I like having you to myself, without that sounding too selfish, or creepy" he smirked softly, turning back to face me sheepishly.

"It's neither … I like that too".

He closed in for a hesitant kiss; shy at first before he melted into my lips. As we kissed his hand found its way on my inner thigh, and I shuddered under his touch, wanting him to creep that much further, despite my jeans acting like a barrier between our skin. My mouth parted as my nether regions started to tingle and throb in anticipation, and as it did, his tongue tasted my own...

It was rather cheesy, but I was suddenly aware of the music playing as we kissed, and as our embrace deepened that much more, the music reached a crescendo. Passion faded away at the distraction, and we broke a part in a giggle.

"Look" he sighed after a moment, "I hate to do this, but…"

"I know, you should get back" I finished for him.

He took my hand and kissed the top, but as he turned to leave I pulled him back. "Hey" he halted, "I could drive you home?" I suggested, "At the end of your shift I mean".

He smiled sweetly, retaking the seat beside me. "I'd love that, but I don't want you hanging around here waiting for me; you should get home, its pretty late as it is".

"I don't mind" I looked into his eyes. "I'd sooner drive you home than have you walking back in the dark" I told him.

He looked hesitant at first, but I could tell he was going to give in. "Are you sure?"

I nodded back delighted.

"I finish at 11. Meet you at the entrance?"

"Deal".

He hovered once more before he left, cupping my cheek with his hand before he rushed forward to plant me with a quick but passionate kiss. I was still revelling in the kiss even after he'd gone. And as far as I was concerned, 11pm couldn't come soon enough.

…

"I hope you weren't waiting long".

"Nah, only like 5 minutes". 15 minutes actually, but what did it matter? When every minute that passed made me more excited to see him.

"So I was wondering, if you weren't feeling too tired, fancy taking a little detour?" his hand slid into mine as we walked.

"Yeah totally. What did you have in mind?"

Prior to the detour, we stopped off at my favourite 24 hour coffee shop for a little refuelling, before the road trip commenced. Edward drove all the way there. And a good 20 minute trip (the lack of cars on the road meant we drove straight through), led us to our final destination.

We parked up on some deserted dusty lot where we cut the engine. I'd previously text my father, not wanting to run the risk of another telling off, before we jumped outside, the cold blustery wind making me cling desperately to my mini jacket.

Taking Edwards hand he led me along the grassy stretch, the surroundings still a little unfamiliar, until I noticed the sign beneath the lamp post, it read _'Lake Crescent' _in black italics, and had an arrow pointing ahead.

Truthfully, I would've been terrified, I should have been. Call me crazy, but walking off into the depths of nowhere in the middle of the night was like throwing up a red flag in my eyes. Warning sirens should've gone off in my head saying DANGER DANGER! The vast space ahead of us, dark from the lack of light; the black dome above our heads like a blanket threatening to suffocate us hole; skeletal branches sprouting from the earth looking cold and deadly at first glance. And if it wasn't for the full moon offering us some mild form of illumination, we'd have felt blindfolded. Prisoners of the night.

Surprisingly though, I felt remarkably reassured. Several minutes into the walk and Edwards arm tucked in around my waist, holding me close to him like my very own security blanket. The night's sky always left me at my most vulnerable, particularly when in unfamiliar surroundings, but tonight I felt protected. Like no harm could come to me. Twice I'd found myself alone in the dark, and twice Edward had saved me. Tonight felt no different.

Coming to an eventual stop on a clean patch of grass, a tree at our backs offering us shelter from the winds, we sprawled out the rug I'd found from the truck, onto the ground; settling ourselves down.

The lake up ahead was still a fair distance away, but now visible beneath the moons light; it had been a good few months since I'd last ventured up to Lake Crescent. And seeing it now, even at night time, I wondered why I didn't take more advantage of it.

"It's beautiful here" I told him. "Eerily beautiful… I feel like were the only two people left in the world".

"You sound afraid" he noted, analyzing the expression on my face. I shook my head, "No, I'm not" I answered pathetically, unable to believe even myself.

"You're right to be afraid" he hugged me tighter, his voice soft next to my ear, "the night time leads to so many unknowns. You should always be aware of that. But it's also the most peaceful time. Everything's silent and still; untouched. In the day, it's hoarded with people, most too busy to even take a minute to really absorb its beauty. Whereas at night, that's all you can do".

I felt like I was falling, his voice was like a humming bird, his translucent eyes so deep I wanted to swim in them.

"If you only take a moment, just to get accustomed to its beauty, you see so much more than vast emptiness…

…the moon is a character in itself, each night, if you look hard enough, you can see its watchful eye smiling down on us. And the stars, the stars are like magic; like fairy dust".

I stared at him with eyes of amazement. "You never fail to surprise me" I replied without thinking, amidst my wonderment. And as he slowly leant towards me, the gap between our faces diminishing, I felt my eyes grow heavy with desire. He kissed my lips then; careful but with such intensity. The heat from the palm of his hand cupped my cheek, warming me like a radiator.

I felt myself being pushed back, not that I protested much as I pulled him down with me; his hand cushioning the back of my head like a pillow.

I could've made love to him then, I wanted too, but gradually he eased our mouths apart; my head rising from the ground to keep a hold of him, to recapture his lips, but to no avail, and as I lay my head back down, with Edward hovering above me, he moved to my side, mirroring my position by lying on the ground looking up.

It was then that I found myself staring into the wide eyes of the heavens above.

_"Wow"_ I gushed "It's so big" he clasped his hand onto mine, my eyes captivated by the image before me, as the dark dome above my head transformed into an expanse of twinkling bright lights. Some sparkling more intensely than others; winking almost mischievously.

"Amazing isn't it? Like a faraway land" he mused, and I couldn't help but turn my head to gaze at him, his eyes glistening under the moonlight.

"Do you see that one up there, the brightest one of all?" I nodded but focused on his face. "That's the North Star" he told me. "And to the left of it, is the plough…you see how it looks kind of like a saucepan?" I re-faced the sky; nodding admiringly "…as for the rest, I have no idea".

_"Beautiful"_ I muttered in a breath. Half in reference to the display before me, half in reference to Edward.

"Yeah" he sighed, leaning his head closer towards mine. "On the nights when I'd walk home from work, providing it was a clear night, I'd look up and see them shining down on me. It made me feel like I wasn't alone, you know. I guess that sounds kinda silly."

"No, it doesn't. It's true… It's almost like, they're watching down on us".

"My grandmother, before she died, told me that every time you make a wish, another stars reborn" said Edward.

"That's sweet … do you think it's true?"

"Who knows, she got kind of batty towards the end there" he smirked.

"Well I think it's true" I told him.

"Yeah?"

"Totally; look how sparkly they are. They're filled with so much hope" I answered; wondering how many wishes had been made that night, the sky was filled with an array of stars "Did you want to make a wish?" I asked him.

He paused, a second later he shook his head, "No I don't need to… I have everything I want right here with me" he squeezed my hand, making me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

We lay there then, for I don't know how long, a gentle and effortless conversation flowing between us. Just enjoying each others presence beneath the night's sky. It was the most romantic and thoughtful moment I'd ever experienced. And I felt like in that moment we made a greater step towards solidifying our love and commitment. Edward told me things that night he'd never shared with anyone. And yet again I delve into another side of that complex character; finding another dimension to the sensitive and passionate Edward Cullen; the one he dared to share only with me...


End file.
